el escudo olvidado
by fernando.cuvertino
Summary: la historia aqui presente es 100% de mi propia produccion, sin embargo, tiene en ella conceptos del mundo de los anime, manga, novelas y videojuegos, y aparte de ser inspirado por algunos personajes e historias de diversos libros. espero sea de su agrado y que puedan disfrutarlo
1. prologo

PROLOGO.

-Grandes destellos habían en el cielo, pedazos de tierra se desintegraban, la luz y la oscuridad colisionaban con gran fuerza, los ejércitos se movilizaban a gran velocidad, hombres se encontraban tratando de detener la destrucción de este mundo, el llanto, las lágrimas, el dolor y el sufrimiento era tan grande que incluso el cielo comenzó a llorar, la lluvia que normalmente se encargaba de purificar la tierra, esta vez era el llanto de los dioses, ante tal desastre, de pronto, y solo por unos momentos, la batalla se detuvo, y hubo silencio, los hombres y monstruos, ángeles, demonios y espíritus, toda existencia que se encontraba en guerra, se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, mientras desde el cielo descendía una figura tan terrible, que el mundo mismo tembló, el miedo se notaba en el rostro de algunos de los presentes, mientras que otros sonreían con esperanza, su piel era de color azul oscuro, con líneas en su cuerpo las cuales eran muy brillantes, sus ojos rojos y cabello negro, el nació, para cambiarlo todo…

1 AÑO ATRÁS*

-era una soleada mañana, los rayos del sol iluminaban el rostro de un joven de cabello negro, medio adormilado comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, luego de unos segundos procesando su despertar, decidió levantarse de su cama, tomo sus lentes y comenzó a vestirse –"lunes nuevamente, que poco emocionante"- afirmo, mientras se ponía los pantalones de su uniforme escolar, el solo pensar que debía estar en ese lugar, le hacía sentir débil, solo él sabía que en ese lugar, el precio que debía pagar por ser quien era, era la soledad, la pena, la humillación, pero a pesar de eso, el seguía su camino, porque era algo que necesitaba enfrentar, luego de unos minutos, ya completamente vestido y arreglado, tomo su mochila para partir a la escuela, "ya me voy", dijo el joven antes de salir de la casa, pero nadie respondió, pues… él vivía solo.

1 HORA MAS TARDE*

-el sonido de un gran grupo de jóvenes, un gran edificio y un extenso patio por el que los estudiantes se paseaban, las risas constantes y el bullicio que hacían al hablar, daría la impresión de que era simplemente una escuela normal, pues la verdad eso era, pero… ¿qué verdad hay detrás de las personas?, ¿qué es lo que realmente hay en sus cabezas?, ¿cómo están ellos preparados para enfrentar el mundo?, o tal vez… ¿enfrentar otro mundo?

-se encontraban 2 chicas en sus asientos, listas en el salón de clases, tomadas de la mano, mientras tenían una simple conversación, ellas eran pareja, "¿qué quieres hacer esta tarde?" dijo la de pelo negro, "creo que deberíamos ver una película, encontré una muy buena en la red", dijo la de pelo rosa, una hermosa relación que muestra la esencia de la amistad y el amor en cada pequeño detalle de ellas, una de ellas tenía el cabello corto color rosado, era de una estatura ligeramente baja, una chica energética y amable sin duda, ella se preocupaba por los demás, pero al mismo tiempo era algo tímida, por otra parte su pareja, era ligeramente más alta que la anterior, con pelo largo y negro, una chica seria y madura, era el tipo de mujer que podía valerse por sí sola, bastante inteligente y valiente, ambas eran tan diferentes pero de alguna manera eran tan unidas que parecían un solo ser, ambas chicas normales, pero tan diferentes del resto al mismo tiempo.

\- en el momento en que entro por el portón del colegio, un camino se abrió ante él, un joven de estatura estándar, de muy buen ver, tenía esa presencia, esa "clase" que lo diferenciaba del resto, de piel blanca como la nieve, cabello dorado brillante, a los ojos de sus compañeros era un "ángel" en la tierra, tan "perfecto" como un humano podía ser, inteligente y fuerte, amable y honesto, digno de ser el sucesor de una prestigiosa familia, nadie se le igualaba nunca, pero… ¿qué tan "perfecto" era este ser humano?, descendiente de una familia luchadora, su madre maestra de la espada, su padre maestro de artes marciales mixtas, siempre fue guiado por el camino que lo llevaría a la perfección y la grandeza, pero encadenado por las expectativas así mismo como por su "deber", él siempre debe estar al frente de los demás, y encima de ellos. Todos abriéndole el paso al caminar, los murmullos se escuchaban por parte de las chicas, y el rostro de los chicos era evidente, envidia sumado con admiración, al final de su caminata por el patio, en la puerta del edificio principal, hay se encontraba un estudiante bastante alto, de piel morena y cabello corto color negro, cuerpo atlético pero sin ser excesivamente muscular, era extranjero, este se transfirió a causa del trabajo de su padre, a pesar de las dificultades que experimento al vivir solo con su padre, este joven era un sobreviviente, quien vivió una pobre vida junto a su padre por mucho tiempo, pero luego de esforzarse, ambos lograron superarse y ahora su padre posee su propia compañía. El moreno miraba con una sonrisa a el "ángel" que caminaba entre los humanos, y este le devolvió la mirada, "veo que has sido recibido como miembro de la realeza nuevamente", dijo el joven moreno, "¿que no es así todos los días?", dijo el rubio, el moreno era uno de las pocas personas que este joven consideraba realmente su amigo, pues eran pocas las personas que tenían ese "privilegio" de ser amigos con el supuesto "ángel", una vez se encontraron, ambos caminaron en dirección a su salón.

\- el lugar donde habían estudiantes heridos, de seguro era el lugar donde ellos estaban, eran fuertes sin ninguna duda, pero como usaban su fuerza era el problema, "estos chicos son demasiado aburridos", dijo uno de los jóvenes, "que esperabas, no hay nadie que supere nuestra fuerza, aun siendo solo 3 personas", afirmo el más bajo, "mm… eso es cierto, aunque no es de sorprenderse que se asusten sin siquiera pelear, en especial con este grandulón", dijo nuevamente el joven mientras apuntaba a un tipo muy grande y musculoso, "no es mi culpa que sean débiles", fue todo lo que dijo el grandote, 3 amigos que por cosas del destino, se unieron por 2 factores en común, las peleas y los problemas, luego de acabar de golpear algunos estudiantes de otras escuelas, los 3 decidieron emprender su camino hacia su propia escuela, adelante caminaba el más "poderoso" de los 3, cabello corto color negro, ligeramente más bajo que un alumno promedio y el más bajo de los 3, con una mirada desafiante ante todos, su poder proviene de sus habilidades de combate, en el pasado el solía practicar artes marciales mixtas y participar en torneos, pero fue expulsado de los torneos por su exceso de violencia y búsqueda continua de combates. Atrás de él se encontraba un chico de contextura delgada y un poco más alto, cabello negro con unos cabellos verdes en el lado derecho de su cabeza, con una mirada maliciosa, era el más listo y al mismo tiempo el más rápido de los 3, un ex-atleta que gano muchas medallas en su niñez, abandono su carrera deportiva por sus problemas con la autoridad y su necesidad de romper reglas constantemente. Y por último, el más alto, y físicamente fuerte del grupo, de cabello corto color café claro, posee una gran musculatura, suele ser bastante salvaje e instintivo, disfruta mucho los combates y jamás escucha a alguien más débil que él, actualmente solo escucha a sus 2 amigos y a unas pocas personas más, estos 3 jóvenes son los buscapleitos y matones de su escuela.

\- cuando alguien es tan magnifico, hermoso y tiene una presencia tan brillante, crees que nada la hará verse mejor, llega la naturaleza para cerrar la boca de todos aquellos incrédulos e incrédulas, pues la luz del sol apuntando hacia su dirección, volviendo su rostro aún más brillante, mientras el viento la acaricia delicadamente y comienza a hacer volar su cabellera, con cada agraciado paso que daba, todos se impresionaban, pues parecía que ni siquiera necesitaba tocar la tierra, si hay un chico que los estudiantes de esta escuela consideraban perfecto, también debe haber una chica…¿no?, pues la respuesta es sí, era ella la "chica perfecta", "un ángel en la tierra", amable, honesta, responsable, inteligente, valiente, con una sonrisa brillante, su hermoso cabello color rojo, que le llega hasta los hombros y esta naturalmente desordenado pero que se ve perfectamente ordenado, sus ojos brillantes que pareciera que observaran tu alma, su piel tan clara y tersa, de estatura promedio, con un cuerpo perfectamente formado y bien distribuido, estaba siendo acompañada por su mejor amiga, una chica ligeramente más alta, de bellas facciones, pero con un cuerpo más trabajado, daba una sensación más masculina, pero mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios mientras observaba desafiante a los hombres que posaban sus ojos sobre su amiga, cabello corto, color negro con algunas puntas amarillas, "es así todas las mañanas", decía en un tono monótono la más alta, "¿así como?", pregunto la pelirroja, "ya sabes, un montón de hombres babeando por ti, y un montón de chicas con caras de admiración y frustración al mismo tiempo, casi siento pena por los pobres que creen que tienen una oportunidad contigo", dijo lo último con una sonrisa en su rostro, "jajaja, eres bastante cruel con ellos", dijo la pelirroja mientras reía levemente, "deberías darle una oportunidad, de seguro que tienes muchos admiradores, después de todo eres muy linda", hablo nuevamente la pelirroja, su amiga se sonrojo y miro hacia un lado, "no tengo ninguna intención, no me gusta ningún hombre…", volvió la cara en dirección a su amiga y rodio el cuello con su brazo, "mientras te tenga a ti, no necesito a nadie más, siempre estaré hay para ti", le dijo la chica alta, a la pelirroja, esta solo sonrió y le toco la cabeza a su amiga "muchas gracias", dándole otra sonrisa antes de entrar a el salón, la alta que fácilmente se podría catalogar como "chica ruda" solo sonrió y siguió a su amiga dentro del salón.


	2. CAPITULO 1: EL PERRO VS EL DRAGON

CAPITULO 1: "EL PERRO ABANDONADO" VS "EL DRAGON".

Faltaban 10 minutos para que las clases comenzaran.

El joven de lentes, con un paso lento, pero seguro, caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela en dirección a su salón.

Todo era tan ruidoso, tan molesto… los estudiantes corriendo de un lado a otro, algunos riendo, otros gritando, pero sin duda los más molestos, eran lo que estaban susurrando, (el no debería estar aquí), se escuchó que murmuro un chico, (en serio es tan lamentable, solo viene para estudiar, saca calificaciones normales, y esta todo el tiempo solo, no sé cómo no se suicida), susurro una chica con un tono prepotente, a pesar de las palabras y las burlas que escuchaba, este solo seguía su camino, ya estaba acostumbrado, así eran los humanos, eran crueles y sombríos, disfrutaban molestar a quien este desprotegido, y desde niño, siempre había sido el objetivo, pero eso no le importaba, nada importaba realmente.

Ya estaba afuera de su salón, listo para entrar y pasar a desperdiciar otro día alrededor de sus compañeros, cuando estaba a punto de entrar, recibe una patada en la espalda, por lo que cae al suelo.

-"jajajaja tan temprano y ya estas ensuciando el piso, porque no te levantas, "perro abandonado" o acaso tienes miedo de levantarte".

Las personas alrededor en vez de ayudarlo solo se reían al ver como el jefe de los matones de la escuela, se burlaba del joven, "perro abandonado" ese era su apodo desde hace un largo tiempo, aunque a veces les gustaba cambiarlo por "perro callejero", pero eso no importaba, ya estaba acostumbrado, él sabía que su verdadero nombre era "Feru", nombre que recibió de su queridísimo abuelo.

Con la cabeza en alto, el joven se levantó del suelo, miro por unos segundos al enano que lo había pateado, el pequeño "Ryu" y nuevamente trato de entrar al salón, pero… justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta del salón, recibe un poderoso golpe del más grande y musculoso de los matones, "Tora", a causa de esto fue enviado unos cuantos metros por el pasillo y se le cayeron sus lentes.

-"jajaja, en serio creíste que te dejaríamos entrar tan fácil, tu eres solo una basura que nadie quiere, debes entrar al final", hablo Ryu nuevamente, los demás seguían riendo.

-"vamos, no es su culpa ser tan indeseado, solo es… desafortunado", dijo el bravucón de cabello negro con verde, "Hayato", hablando a Ryu, mientras observaba como Feru buscaba sus lentes.

-"eres muy blando, la verdad es que alguien tan lamentable como él ni siquiera debería existir, supongo…" se detuvo un momento y comenzó a sonreír.

-"supongo que ese anciano de su abuelo tuvo suerte de morir antes de ver a su nieto convertido en este desastre".

Apenas termina de decir eso, Ryu recibe un golpe en la cara para impresión de todos, Hayato se sorprendió al ver a su amigo retroceder por el golpe de el "perro abandonado", ese enano había hecho lo único que podía destruir la poca calma que tenía Feru, se atrevió a hablar de su abuelo, burlándose de su muerte, sus ojos ardían en llamas, y tenía una mirada de odio, sus venas se marcaron en su cuello y su frente, y sus dientes rechinaban, su puño estaba tan apretado que incluso le salió algo de sangre.

Una imagen poco común para la mayoría de los estudiantes, pero no tan desconocida para los bravucones, Hayato reconoció la reacción de "perro abandonado", esa reacción la tuvo hace unos días atrás en el patio de la escuela cuando lo molestaban, ocurrió lo mismo, cuando hablaron de su abuelo, este se enojó, y antes de que pudieran pelear, los profesores llegaron a detener la pelea.

Solo unos segundos luego de recibir el golpe habían pasado y Ryu se recuperó, se limpió la cara con la manga y noto que tenía algo de sangre en los labios, hubo silencio en el pasillo, un silencio de esos que jamás se habían visto en las escuelas, esto se debía a que el jefe de los matones estaba enojado, y por primera vez, "perro abandonado" estaba enojado, solo se miraron con enfado unos segundos y ambos acercándose cuidadosamente, al estar frente a frente por solo unos centímetros de diferencia, ambos decidieron atacar, pero terminaron bloqueándose entre ellos, solo para terminar chocando sus frentes fuertemente, ambos estaban tratando de empujar la cabeza del otro con solo su fuerza de voluntad y su enfado.

-"¿cómo te atreves… a hacerme sangrar?", dijo bastante enojado, solo quería matar a la persona delante de él, sin embargo, el odio era reciproco.

-"retráctate…", dijo Feru, los demás alumnos solo observaban.

-"RETRACTATE…", nuevamente, lucia más enojado y comenzó a hacer retroceder al pequeño.

-"¿pero qué mierda?", se preguntó Ryu sin entender como un "enclenque" lo estaba haciendo retroceder.

-"retráctate, por decir… que te ALEGRABA LA MUERTE DE MI ABUELO!", de pronto, con lágrimas en los ojos, dio un grito muy fuerte impresionando a todos, hizo retroceder su cabeza solo para tomar impulso y luego le dio un cabezazo fuertemente a Ryu en la frente, este retrocedió, para sorpresa de todos.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarle un puñetazo a Ryu, "Uriel" quien escucho el grito desde el salón de clases, salió del salón y detuvo el brazo de Feru.

Impresionado al ver quien lo detuvo, ella, la única que él creía diferente, la única que no ha sido mala con él y que nunca lo ha rechazado, pero al mismo tiempo la misma mujer que el alejo, la chica de quien él estaba enamorado.

Ella salió del salón sin saber que esperar, solo para encontrarse con la persona más tranquila que ella ha conocido, aquel que nunca lastima a nadie, él estaba siendo retenido por ella, con una mano sangrando, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, ella se preocupó.

Conoció a Feru hace unos cuantos años atrás, sabía todo sobre su abuelo y como lo molestaban, pero jamás lo había visto así, aunque imaginaba que algún día el no soportaría más, no se esperó encontrarlo así, furioso, triste, al borde de un abismo del que tal vez nunca pueda volver.

Mientras ellos se miraban y parecía que habían pasado varios minutos, la realidad es que solo habían pasado segundos, que para mal de Feru, él no podría hacer nada en contra de lo que venía.

-"maldito", recibió un puñetazo de Hayato, y luego una patada rápida de Tora, el joven salió volando, mientras Uriel lo miraba con sorpresa y preocupación.

-"nadie toca a mi hermano", dijo el grandote bastante enojado, justo al lado estaba Hayato acercándose en dirección del "perro abandonado", sin embargo fueron detenidos por Uriel, quien se posiciono justo en frente de Feru.

-"sal del camino, ese maldito a golpeado a Ryu, por lo que ahora, nosotros lo golpearemos", afirmo Hayato, sin embargo sus palabras solo enfadaron a Uriel.

-"¿hablas en serio?, sabes muy bien que Ryu comenzó a molestarlo, si realmente está dispuesto a pelear, entonces debe estar dispuesto a recibir golpes, así es como funciona el mundo real", afirmo Uriel.

Hayato estaba muy enfadado, apunto de reaccionar cuando de pronto apareció una mano que agarro su cuello desde atrás.

-"si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima a Uriel, te romperé el cuello", era "Tomomi", la cual estaba muy enfadada.

Para las chicas, y varios chicos, era normal ver a Tomomi enfadada, todos sabían que si se trataba de fuerza, Tomomi era sin duda una mujer muy fuerte y con un terrible temperamento, en especial cuando se trataba de Uriel, ella es miembro del comité de disciplina y además practica combate con su padre, quien es policía, entrena y se disciplina a si misma solo con el deseo de proteger y ayudar a su mejor amiga, ese tipo de chica era Tomomi, ni siquiera Hayato se atrevería a intentar pelear con ella, sin embargo Tora era diferente.

Sin que alguien se diera cuenta Tora lanzo un golpe a la espalda de Tomomi, pero el golpe fue bloqueado por Ryu.

-"cálmate Tora, no deberías atacar a una mujer, aun nosotros no somos tan detestables", dijo Ryu quien se recuperó por completo y simplemente camino separando a Tomomi de Hayato y acercándose a Uriel.

-"nunca entenderé porque defiendes a este "perro callejero", sin embargo, debo aclarar que mis combates son solo míos, así que si un uno a uno te parece más justo, peleare con el después de clases", dijo mientras estaba frente a Uriel, pero observaba a Feru quien estaba aún en el piso.

-"y yo nunca entenderé cual es la necesidad de la gente por lastimar a otros, solo porque son diferentes, o por sus condiciones de vida, hay cosas que simplemente no elegimos, como las personas que nos han concebido, o las situaciones en las que nos encontramos, todos tratan de dar lo mejor de sí mismos para sobrevivir en este mundo, pero siempre la gente buscara aplastar a aquel que ven más vulnerable, tu que eres fuerte, deberías proteger a los demás, en vez de lastimarlos", dijo Uriel bastante calmada, pero al mismo tiempo firme en sus palabras, era algo en lo que realmente creía, Ryu la observo solo por unos segundos antes de suspirar y dirigirse al salón.

-"yo no tengo tiempo de preocuparme por los demás, ni soy tan bueno como para ayudar a otros, yo simplemente amo pelear, no me importa que tan fuerte o débil sea mi enemigo, los enfrentare a todos, ese "perro" es solo un juguete para mi aburrimiento, y lo seguirá siendo hasta que me demuestre lo contrario", dijo Ryu seriamente al frente de la puerta.

-"su vida es una mierda y el aún sigue vivo, pero no vive para nada, yo no permití que nadie me atacara, pero el dejo que lo convirtieran en este "perro callejero", es lamentable, pero debería morir", dijo horriblemente, para sorpresa de todos.

-se podían escuchar los susurros y el murmuro del resto de los compañeros, (es cierto, solo míralo ahí en el suelo, es muy patético), se escuchó un murmuro, (solo es un "perro callejero" que nadie quiere, no entiendo por qué aún se aferra a la vida), esta vez era la voz de un chico, (sería una lástima que muriera, después de todo quien sería nuestro nuevo "perro").

Tanto Uriel como Tomomi se sentían muy enojadas al escuchar los murmullos de los estudiantes, Uriel estaba a punto de explotar al escuchar a los alumnos decir cosas tan horribles, cuando se escuchó una voz.

-"te equivocas", todo el mundo miro al piso a Feru quien aun sin encontrar sus lentes levanto la cara solo para mostrar su nariz sangrando y un moretón en el lado izquierdo de la cara.

-"es cierto que la gente me molesta desde que soy pequeño, es cierto que estoy solo, y es cierto que fui abandonado por las personas que me trajeron a este mundo", decía seriamente sin cambiar la cara.

-"pero… fui cuidado, criado y amado por el mejor hombre que he conocido en mi vida, y he aprendido mucho de él, aun si el ya no está conmigo, aún tengo sus enseñanzas, he vivido día a día, respetando a los que me rodean, soy pacifista por lo que no busco peleas ni regreso el golpe, acepto todo lo que me tiren encima, he aceptado que el mundo es un lugar oscuro y podrido que solo sirve para alimentar el ego de los fuertes y menospreciar a aquel con buenas intenciones, he desarrollado un disgusto y miedo profundo a los humanos, miedo de que maten la naturaleza, animales e incluso otros humanos en sí, ustedes me han alejado y yo he aceptado estar lejos, al margen de toda su toxica existencia, ódienme si quieren, golpéenme, mas no me importa porque seguiré viviendo, no tengo ninguna necesidad de estar cerca de ustedes ni de entrar en este juego asqueroso que llaman vida social".

En este punto aunque muchos de los presentes estaban molestos por sus palabras, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, Feru aun sin encontrar sus lentes, decidió levantarse y dar unos cuantos pasos en dirección a Ryu, a pesar de que no veía bien, podía notar su presencia.

-"podrán destrozarme, romper mis huesos, cortarme y golpearme hasta hacerme sangrar, pero tengan por seguro que 3 cosas ocurrirán conmigo, primero… luchare para vivir, segundo… no agachare la cabeza ante ninguno de ustedes, sin importar que tan fuertes sean, y tercero… no permitiré que nadie insulte, el recuerdo de mi abuelo".

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que Ryu tan solo decidiera caminar dentro del salón junto con sus amigos, por otra parte, se podía percibir el odio que sentían los otros compañeros hacia el joven quien estaba ahora de pie, Uriel decidió ignorarlos y recogió los lentes de Feru para entregárselos.

-"esto te pertenece", dijo, mientras que el joven solo asintió y se colocó los lentes, ella miro a Feru por unos segundos y se dispuso a entrar, él no soporto las ganas de decir algo y tuvo que hablar.

-"oye, Uriel…", ella se volteó a verlo.

-"muchas gracias, si no me hubieras detenido, creo que… me hubiera perdido a mí mismo", ante la declaración de Feru, Uriel quien se había sorprendido, tuvo cierta sensación de alivio al ver que Feru volvía a tener esa actitud y apariencia que lo hacía ver tan corriente y calmado, estaba algo feliz, en especial al serle de ayuda, por lo que le sonrió, y luego entro al salón.

Feru por su parte espero unos segundos más, y luego también entro.


	3. CAPITULO 2: EL HEROE VS EL DRAGON

CAPITULO 2: "EL HEROE" VS "EL DRAGON".

Unas cuantas horas ya habían pasado desde que las clases comenzaron.

Feru se encontraba tranquilamente en su asiento mirando por la ventana, nadie lo había estado molestando hasta el momento, todo gracias al espectáculo de la mañana, mientras que los estudiantes comunes no querían estar cerca de él, Ryu y sus amigos por su parte no querían tener problemas con Uriel por lo que decidieron calmarse por lo menos durante las horas de clases.

La clase estaba a punto de terminar y el profesor se quedó mirando unos segundos a Feru, con cara seria decidió intervenir.

-"necesito hablar contigo un momento", dijo el profesor en frente del puesto de Feru, los demás solo miraron la situación con cierta curiosidad, Feru simplemente se levantó y siguió al profesor fuera del salón de clases.

-"ha pasado ya un tiempo desde la última vez que te dije esto pero… ", Deteniéndose solo un momento para enfrentar la seriedad de Feru.

-"hasta cuando seguirás sacándote notas regulares, tanto yo como los otros profesores estamos al tanto de tu potencial, sabemos lo verdaderamente listo que eres, sin embargo desde que entraste a esta institución… e incluso antes por lo que sabemos, has ocultado que tan listo eres", no hubo respuesta alguna.

-"además también está el hecho de que no te llevas bien con tus compañeros, entiendo que los jóvenes pueden ser bastante duros y desconsiderados, sin embargo las relaciones interpersonales son muy importantes, en toda la vida tendrás que estar entablando relaciones con diversas personas, por diferentes razones, especialmente en el ámbito laboral, tendrás que socializar con tus compañeros de trabajo constantemente, sin importar si te agrada la idea o no, así es como funciona el mundo", término de hablar esperando una respuesta, luego de unos segundos Feru hablo.

-"si es en un ambiente laboral, puedo hablar perfectamente con mis compañeros de trabajo, tendré que hacerlo me guste o no, sin embargo esto es diferente, me pueden obligar a tener compañeros de trabajo, pero definitivamente no me pueden obligar a hablar con otras personas fuera de ese ámbito, si encuentro a alguien con quien hablar estaré bien, y si no encuentro a nadie, de todos modos estaré bien, no es como que ganare algo o perderé algo por no hablar con otros", esa fue la respuesta que el profesor esperaba, ya todos conocían su forma de pensar, los profesores sabían que había una gran división entre él y sus compañeros, y no era fácil lidiar con esto ya que ambos lados se rechazaban entre sí.

-"en cuanto a mis notas, no veo que tiene de malo sacar notas regulares, al final solo quieren medir mi conocimiento académico, sin embargo tampoco es como que ganare algo realmente con mostrar mi conocimiento en este lugar, no es como que me ayude a conseguir un mejor trabajo en el futuro, eso es solo una mentira que le dicen a los jóvenes para que se esfuercen más, pero la verdad es que muchos de los mejores trabajos se consiguen por tus conocidos o tu experiencia en la materia, muchas personas que tenían notas sobresalientes en las instituciones educativas, no lograron obtener los trabajos que querían e incluso no pudieron enfrentar la vida, no sabían que había una diferencia entre el conocimiento académico y la verdadera inteligencia, ahora mismo puedo despreocupadamente decir que mis notas son regulares, y aun así estoy seguro que puedo conseguir un trabajo fácilmente, gracias a mi experiencia laboral en los trabajos que eh tenido a lo largo de mi vida, además de mi intelecto, solo debes saber cómo hablar con el entrevistador en el trabajo que quieres, si sabes de que hablar, como decirlo y como impresionarlos, definitivamente podrás conseguir cualquier trabajo, no es como que no pueda hacerlo, ahora mismo ya eh recibido ofertas de trabajo y aún no termina el año escolar".

Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, pero el profesor pensaba que Feru tenía razón, después de todo, el mismo es un ejemplo de un estudiante promedio que logro trabajar justo en lo que quería y nunca había sobresalido, simplemente fue recomendado por un conocido y durante la entrevista se aseguró de buscar formas de impresionar al entrevistador, incluso aun cuando su plan no fue del todo bien, logro conseguir el trabajo.

La verdad es que no tenía como debatir con este niño, ya lo había intentado en varias ocasiones en el pasado, pero siempre terminaba con su alumno dando una buena argumentación sobre por qué hace las cosas de la manera en que las hace.

Luego de mirarse unos segundos el uno al otro, la campana sonó, indicando la hora del almuerzo, el profesor entro en el salón y les indico a todos los estudiantes que se podían retirar.

UNOS MINUTOS MAS TARDE*

\- Ryu y sus amigos se encontraban en un rincón de la azotea, estaban tranquilamente comiendo.

-"¿realmente pelearas con ese sujeto al terminar las clases?", pregunto Hayato mirando calmadamente a su amigo.

-"así es, solo debo esperar unas pocas horas más, Uriel no podrá regañarme por pelear con el fuera de clases, después de todo, se lo dije de frente en la mañana, ahora no me puedo retractar", respondió.

-"ya veo, supongo que es normal ser tan paciente cuando la chica que te gusta te regaña por pelear", dijo Hayato sonriendo, por su parte Ryu quedo sorprendido un momento, su rostro se puso algo rojo, y este comenzó a mover la cabeza nerviosamente.

-"como es que sabes que me… espera, a mí no me gusta Uriel, yo solo no quiero tener que discutir con ella, y menos por tan poca cosa como "ese perro", no digas tonterías", negaba nerviosamente, aunque era muy obvio que realmente sentía algo por la pelirroja.

Sus 2 amigos no pudieron evitar reír ligeramente al ver la actitud de su "líder".

Luego de unos segundos comiendo y conversando, 2 sombras se acercaron a ellos.

-"parece que tienen un momento divertido aquí, permítannos unirnos", dijo un tipo alto de piel morena, quien estaba atrás de un bello joven rubio de altura estándar.

Los jóvenes que estaban almorzando, observaron seriamente a los 2 estudiantes que acababan de llegar, "Markus" y "Alexander", definitivamente no eran jóvenes que Ryu y sus amigos quisieran de enemigos, pero tampoco los querían como amigos,

-"¿qué ocurre?, ¿no me vas a contestar?", hablo Markus nuevamente.

-"no tengo ninguna obligación de responder a tus preguntas, y tampoco quiero que te nos unas", dijo Ryu de forma desafiante.

Alexander solo estaba tranquilamente sin decir una palabra, mientras que Markus estaba mirando a Ryu seriamente.

-"si tratas de hacerle algo a mi hermano…te mato", dijo Tora con una mirada asesina, markus y tora, ambos lanzaron un puñetazo y chocaron sus puños.

Aunque tora era reconocido por ser una bestia con superfuerza, markus aún era más fuerte que tora.

Ryu solo pudo observar como markus rechazaba el puñetazo de tora, mientras que Hayato rápidamente dio una patada apuntando a la cabeza de markus, sin embargo fue detenido por Alexander.

-"basta, no hemos venido aquí a pelear", dijo seriamente.

Ryu miraba desconfiadamente a Alexander, mientras que tora se recuperaba del golpe y Hayato se ganaba al lado de sus amigos.

-"entonces, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones al venir donde nosotros?", pregunto Hayato.

-"muy simple de hecho, tengo entendido que ustedes han estado venciendo a estudiantes de otras escuelas, ¿verdad?", los jóvenes asintieron.

Aunque no les agradaba Alexander ni confiaban en él, definitivamente no querían enfrentarlo nuevamente, ya que siempre los derrotaba.

-"también tengo entendido que en la mañana, Ryu y Feru tuvieron otra disputa", dijo seriamente ganándose una mirada de Ryu y sus amigos, tan solo no entendían que tenía eso de relevante.

-"así es, ¿qué problema hay con eso?", pregunto Ryu seriamente.

Alexander cerro sus ojos un momento y dio un ligero respiro de insatisfacción, markus al ver la reacción de su compañero, decidió hablar.

-"tenemos entendido de que a pesar de que lo enfrentaste como usualmente, esta vez el si te desafío, e incluso supero tu fuerza…" dijo markus, haciéndole recordar a Ryu el golpe que recibió.

-"no espero que alguien como tú lo entienda, pero tu lugar en esta institución como matón es muy importante, es bien sabido que cuando se trata de habilidades de combate, tu fuerza de combate incluso supera la mía, y solo eres superado por Alexander, por esta misma razón hay un equilibrio en tu existencia, tu eres el tipo malo que con su grupo acaban otros grupos de otras instituciones, pero que está por debajo del "héroe" de nuestros estudiantes, razón por la que es el único que te controla".

Ryu estaba apretando sus puños fuertemente y rechinaba sus dientes, tora y Hayato por su parte querían golpear a markus por su manera de hablar, tratándolos como simples subordinados.

-"te das cuenta que la aparición de alguien más fuerte que tú puede romper este equilibrio, aun mas si hablamos de alguien como "ese perro", alguien tan solitario y al mismo tiempo tan tranquilo, si de pronto se alza demostrando una fuerza muy grande, podría crear un gran caos", markus estaba completamente serio acerca del tema, él sabía que Alexander no estaba para nada contento con las noticias, y si había algo que no le gustaba a Alexander, eso debía arreglarse de forma inmediata, por su parte Ryu apenas podía contenerse.

-"¿estás de broma?, acaso te crees que somos alguna especie de subordinados de Alexander, a diferencia tuya nosotros no tenemos dueño, nosotros solo peleamos por el placer de pelear, para sentir la emoción de enfrentarte a alguien, la emoción de la victoria, sus estúpidos problemas sobre el control del resto de idiotas de este lugar no podría importarme menos, además alguien como "ese estúpido perro" no debería ser de ninguna relevancia en su pequeño juego de control, él no es más que un fantasma atado a la tierra sin ningún tipo de poder ni valor, la nada misma es lo que espera a alguien como él".

Alexander y markus, ambos miraban a Ryu con algo de molestia, mientras que este mismo estaba desafiando a ambos, por su parte Hayato decidió hablar también.

-"creo que han cometido un error sobre lo de la mañana, la fuerza de Ryu en ningún momento sucumbió ante alguien tan insignificante como Feru, además, le hubiéramos dado una paliza si no hubieran interferido en la pelea", Hayato estaba bastante orgulloso de sus palabras, sin embargo Alexander parecía aún más molesto.

-"¿tienes alguna idea de lo que me estás diciendo?", dijo seriamente mientras caminaba lentamente hacia los jóvenes.

-"si hablamos de su fuerza, todo el mundo vio que la fuerza de Feru fue mayor, si hablamos de inteligencia, por supuesto que es mayor que la de cualquiera de ustedes 3, si hablamos de habilidad, tal parece supera a Ryu, pero no sabemos hasta qué punto, ustedes 3 han confundido su tranquilidad con debilidad, en la naturaleza, existen muchas criaturas que parecen inofensivas pero que son bestias feroces y temibles, por otra parte tuvieron que golpearlo entre más de 1 para poder hacerle daño".

Alexander estaba frente a Ryu, los jóvenes al lado de Ryu sentían de cierta manera que estaban siendo empujados, como si las palabras de Alexander les añadiera peso en la espalda, Ryu por su parte, entendía lo que Alexander quería decir, eso lo hacía sentir peor.

Alexander miro a Ryu unos segundos antes de propinarle un golpe en el estómago que lo hizo caer inmediatamente, luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-"la única razón por la que puedes hacer todo lo que quieres en este lugar es porque yo te lo permito, no eres más que un "peón" que está siendo manejado en este grandísimo tablero de ajedrez, ahora quiero que acabes con ese "peón rebelde", antes de que se transforme en otro tipo de pieza y se atreva a desafiarme", dijo Alexander con una mirada sombría, mientras tras de él caminaba markus.

Ryu aún estaba en el suelo recomponiéndose del golpe de Alexander, tora por su parte estaba muy molesto, mientras que Hayato maldecía por su mala suerte.


	4. CAPITULO 3: LA PUERTA APARECE

CAPITULO 3: "LA PUERTA" APARECE.

Mientras Alexander y Ryu estaban en la azotea, Feru quien también se encontraba descansando allí pero en el otro extremo del lugar, solo observaba detenidamente como en el patio de su institución, un montón de estudiantes, vivían su día a día, no era algo para nada agradable de ver, por lo menos no completamente.

Feru sonreía cada vez que veía la sonrisa de las demás personas, sin embargo no podía evitar pensar en que muchas de esos jóvenes, en algún momento se traicionarían entre sí, o se abandonarían, o incluso algunos se podían ver felices, pero estaban molestando a otros compañeros, no todo era tan alegre y pacifico como parecía.

-"pensar que los humanos, son capaces de hacer algo tan cruel con una sonrisa… es algo aterrador", decía el joven mientras pensaba en voz alta.

Luego de tomar un profundo respiro mirando al cielo, Feru pensó que ya era hora de ir a algún otro sitio, después de todo, aunque le gustaba estar en la azotea, dejo su libro en el salón de clases por lo que no tenía nada para leer, ni siquiera algo para comer.

Luego de unos segundos, Feru se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de salida de la azotea, caminando despreocupadamente, no se dio cuenta de quien estaba cerca de la puerta, hasta que ya era muy tarde, una mano detuvo a Feru de seguir caminando

-"primero pasara Alexander", dijo markus seriamente, Feru no se inmuto ante esto, y solo le dio una leve mirada a Alexander.

-"¿cómo te trata la vida, "héroe"?", pregunto Feru con una sonrisa.

Aunque Feru realmente pregunto solo por cuestión de modales, para Alexander esa pregunta era un desafío, markus por supuesto no estaba muy feliz con esa actitud.

-"bien, como siempre, aunque era lo que se esperaba, después de todo, siempre me aseguro que las cosas resulten como deben", dijo seriamente.

-"en ese caso tal vez quieras ir a ver a tus chicos, después de todo, hay unos chicos molestando a los de menor grado en el patio, y alguien como tú no puede permitir eso, ¿o sí?".

Nuevamente Feru tenía buenas intenciones con su propuesta, ya que sabía que los estudiantes siempre escuchan a Alexander, además, aun cuando casi nunca habla con nadie, siempre escucha rumores sobre lo "buena persona" y lo "perfecto" que Alexander es, aunque no creía en nada de eso, pero si por lo menos era una pisca de todo lo que dicen de él, en ese caso, regañar a unos cuantos estudiantes no debería ser difícil.

Markus definitivamente era quien peor se estaba tomando las palabras de Feru, que a pesar de no tener ninguna mala intención, todas sonaban como desafíos para Alexander.

Antes de que markus pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Alexander lo detiene y ganándose frente a Feru, le responde.

-"tienes razón, es mejor que nos encarguemos de este asunto inmediatamente, por eso nos retiramos primero", luego se dio la vuelta y antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras dijo.

-"solo una cosa, no te pongas a armar pleitos ni hagas nada raro", dijo lanzando una última mirada desafiante a Feru, y luego se retiró seguido de markus.

En lo que a Feru respecta, él sabía que lo último que dijo Alexander no iba con ningún grado de amabilidad, era un tono desafiante igual que el de sus compañeros, aunque no era de extrañarse, después de todo la relación de Feru con Alexander no es para nada cercana, la razón por la que Feru le dirige la palabra a Alexander es porque a pesar de que está seguro de que a este no le agrada, aun así nunca ha tenido ningún tipo de pleito con él.

\- Por su parte a unos cuantos metros de distancia, Ryu y su grupo se encontraban mirando la escena de los otros alumnos.

-"tch, aun cuando no me agrada para nada ese "perro", admito que tiene agallas", dijo Ryu observando a Feru, mientras recuerda la manera en que Feru encaro a Alexander y no le tomo importancia a markus.

-"es cierto, siempre me ha molestado la manera en que parece que ese tipo esta fuera de la influencia de Alexander, es como si fuera inmune o algo", dijo esta vez Hayato.

-"yo creo que… Alexander le tiene miedo", las palabras de tora no eran muchas, pero eran coherentes.

Hayato sabía que Alexander siempre ha tenido una especie de "interés" en Feru, sin embargo, rara vez hablan, y cuando lo hacen, es como si se desafiaran constantemente, por su parte, Ryu estaba con una combinación de admiración y enfado, prácticamente desde que entraron a la institución, Alexander les pidió un trato especial con Feru.

Aun cuando Feru ya era objetivo de matones, por alguna razón este ha sido el blanco principal no solo de ellos, sino que también de estudiantes de otros grados, y sin embargo, luego de varios años, a pesar de todo, Feru sigue hablando de manera natural a Alexander, sin una pisca de temor o de inferioridad, siempre mantiene su cabeza en alto.

-"en el ajedrez cuando un peón logra llegar al lado enemigo, sin ser asesinado, este es capaz de cambiar y transformarse en cualquier pieza, excepto por el rey, sin embargo, si comparamos la realidad con un tablero de ajedrez, en este "castillo" todos siguen al "rey" que sería Alexander, ya sea que quieran o no, sin embargo Feru se mueve en contra de la corriente, como si no perteneciera al grupo, como un peón enemigo el cual no tiene un rey al que seguir, por lo que en teoría, el mismo podría cambiar y volverse un "rey", bueno, por lo menos creo que así lo ve Alexander", las palabras de Hayato de alguna manera disgustaban a Ryu, el definitivamente no quería estar en las manos de Alexander, pero definitivamente no le gustaba que Feru estuviera fuera de su control tampoco, aunque no habían muchas razones para odiar a Feru, ya que incluso sentía cierto grado de respeto y admiración hacia él, aun así no le gustaba la idea de que mientras que para Alexander, Feru es un "peligro", el mismo solo sea considerado un "peón".

\- Alexander y markus bajaban las escaleras tranquilamente, mientras se dirigían al patio,

-"definitivamente no me agrada ese chico, como se atreve a hablarte de esa forma tan irrespetuosa", dijo markus con una vena marcada producto del enojo.

-"siempre ha sido así, desde que nos conocimos, desde el primer encuentro que tuvimos, no importa la situación, no importa el lugar, no importa la razón, el nunca agacha su cabeza en mi presencia", dijo con un tono de molestia.

-"¿quién se cree que es para actuar tan poderoso a pesar de ser tan lamentable?"

-"el problema no es quien es, el problema es lo que es, para el solo el hecho de ser humanos nos pone en el mismo nivel, para él un pobre y un rico, el fuerte y el débil, los que están en la cima y los que están en el abismo, todos son iguales, es el único que se ha atrevido a mirarme como un igual ", dijo seriamente, aunque era obvio que su padre y su abuelo habían mirado a Alexander desde arriba, esto era solo porque ellos lo entrenaban, sin embargo sin contar estos 2, todos, sin importar quienes fueran, miraban a Alexander impresionados por su inteligencia, fuerza y su forma de ser.

Todos excepto por 2 estudiantes, Feru, el único hombre que mira Alexander como un igual y se atreve a hablarle de forma tan desafiante, y Uriel, la chica "perfecta" que está "destinada" a ser la pareja de Alexander.

Luego de caminar unos segundos más llegan al patio, el lugar estaba lleno de alumnos, sin embargo un grupo de unas 5 personas sobresalía del resto.

-"¿por qué tratas de alejarte de nosotros?, ¿acaso crees que te haremos algo malo?", decía uno de los estudiantes que estaban molestando a un estudiante de primer año, este sujetaba al joven de lentes de primer año, rodeando el cuello del joven con su brazo, mientras le apretaba ligeramente un brazo.

-"jajaja, mírenlo, está muerto de miedo, incluso creo que mojara sus pantalones" dijo otro de los matones quien solo observaba desde cierta distancia con una risa autocomplaciente.

El joven de primer año se encontraba tiritando, tratando de salir del agarre de su compañero, apunto de llorar cuando…

-"déjenlo ir" los jóvenes voltearon para ver a Alexander y markus quienes estaban atrás de ellos.

-"esta clase de comportamiento es inaceptable, como estudiantes de grado superior su deber es ayudar a los de primer grado, no intimidarlos" se acercó caminando lentamente hacia los estudiantes, con cierta aura de grandeza que era percibido por todos los presentes, estiro la mano.

-"¿estás bien?"

El joven que había estado siendo molestado miraba con admiración a Alexander, nunca espero que Alexander le hablara, pues a pesar de que era de primer año, todos conocían a Alexander.

-"si quieres que dejen de molestarte, debes volverte alguien fuerte, los estudios son importantes, pero todo debe tener equilibrio, ¿lo entiendes?"

El de primer grado asintió, mientras se escuchaban los susurros del resto, (Alexander es tan genial, incluso vino a proteger a alguien de primer grado), se escuchaba a unas jóvenes murmurando, (no se esperaba menos del "héroe" de nuestra institución, es realmente admirable), esta vez eran un grupo de estudiantes quienes podían escucharse, markus tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro al ver la reacción.

Por su parte el joven de primer grado asintió ligeramente ante las palabras de Alexander.

-"muy bien, puedes retirarte", dijo con un tono de amabilidad y cercanía que provocaba que la gente de los alrededores mirara con gran admiración y adulación a Alexander.

-"señor" dijo uno de los estudiantes que molestaron al de primer grado.

-"lamentamos nuestro comportamiento, no volverá a ocurrir" decían con algo de nerviosismo mientras agachaban sus cabezas.

Alexander los miro por unos segundos seriamente y luego hablo.

-"desde ahora en adelante no quiero enterarme que vuelvan a hacer algo como esto, desde ahora como estudiantes de curso superior, deberán evitar que cosas como esta vuelvan a ocurrir, ¿han entendido?" los alumnos se inclinaron en agradecimiento.

Markus camino hasta estar frente a los jóvenes, y dijo con un tono más fuerte.

-"muy bien, ¿qué esperan?, retírense, en cuanto a los demás, no hay nada que ver aquí", fue todo lo que dijo antes de que él y Alexander regresaran al edificio principal, se podían escuchar muchas personas vitoreando a estos 2.

\- Mientras tanto en el salón de clases, 4 alumnas se encontraban teniendo una alegre plática mientras observaban la escena del patio,

-"así que Alexander fue a detener a esos tontos", dijo la joven tomomi.

Al lado de ella había otras 2 jóvenes, una tenía el pelo largo y negro, una mirada seria, y era tan solo un poco más baja que tomomi, su nombre era sadako.

-"no me gustan los buscapleitos, menos mal que tenemos a Alexander para que ayude", dijo una joven de baja estatura, cabello corto color rosa, y una linda sonrisa, su nombre era Yûko.

Uriel por su parte estaba en su asiento sin interés por lo que ocurra en el patio, ella solo leía un libro tranquilamente, de pronto la puerta del salón se abre, Feru entro al salón y se dirigió a su asiento.

-"me pregunto dónde deje ese libro", decía mientras buscaba su libro en la mesa y en su mochila.

Tomomi observaba a Feru, y Uriel sonrió ligeramente.

-"estás buscando este libro", dijo con una sonrisa.

Feru volteo a verla, y notó que el libro que Uriel tenía en sus manos, era de hecho su libro.

-"lamento haberlo tomado sin pedirlo, es solo que estaba algo intrigada por el título, el escudo abandonado, de alguna manera capto mi atención".

Feru solo se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza con nerviosismo mientras lentamente recibía el libro de las manos de Uriel.

-"la verdad aun no lo empiezo a leer, lo encontré en la casa de mi abuelo y nunca lo había leído antes, así que decidí traerlo para matar el tiempo un rato", ambos se miraron por unos segundos con leves sonrisas en sus rostros, mientras Uriel le entregaba el libro a Feru.

-"será que a Uriel le gusta Feru?", pregunto Yûko en voz baja.

-"no le gusta, pero si tienen un tipo de relación algo extraña", respondió tomomi inmediatamente.

Uriel se percata de sus compañeras hablando sobre ella y Feru y se voltea a llamarles la atención, cuando se comienza a escuchar mucho ruido del exterior, esto llama la atención de la gente dentro del salón y se acercan a la ventana.

Hay lograron ver como una extraña energía surgía del suelo hacia el cielo como un enorme pilar, la tierra comienza a temblar cada vez más fuerte, Uriel se apresura en salir del salón e ir al patio donde todo estaba ocurriendo, sus amigas y Feru la siguieron luego de unos segundos.

\- "¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo aquí?", Ryu se encontraba aturdido, no entendía la razón, no le encontraba lógica, pero una "puerta" gigante se encontraba en el patio.

-"¿qué debemos hacer?", pregunto Hayato, sin embargo Ryu no sabía que contestar.

Mientras, a unos metros de distancia se encontraban markus y Alexander, quienes se mantenían en calma aun ante esta situación tan sorprendente.

-"me pregunto que será esa puerta gigante", pensó markus en voz alta.

-"no lo sé, pero creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo", Alexander miro hacia el lado y vio como Uriel se apresuró a acercarse a la puerta seguida de sus amigas, mientras Feru se encontraba hasta atrás de la multitud observando la puerta, de pronto esta comienza a abrirse lentamente, un resplandor segador salía de la puerta, era tan brillante que varios estudiantes tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos, en eso, Feru se da cuenta, que su cuerpo comienza a brillar, este se sorprende, no dice nada, solo observa sus manos.

Luego de unos segundos comienza a observar a los demás alumnos, y se percata de algo, nadie más está brillando, solo él, o eso pensaba, de pronto otro brillo apareció entre la multitud, y otra luz, nuevamente, comenzaron a aparecer luces que provenían de algunos estudiantes, 10 contando con él, apenas se percata de esto y una luz cegadora ilumina todo lo que se puede ver, una luz que perdura varios segundos, antes de volverse una oscuridad profunda.


	5. CAPITULO 4: OTRO MUNDO

CAPITULO 4: OTRO MUNDO.

\- Era un bello día, el cielo estaba despejado, y todo se encontraba muy tranquilo, se podía escuchar la brisa al mover las ramas de los árboles, y el flujo del agua en un rio.

Muy cerca del rio, un joven de contextura delgada, cabello azul, lentes y orejas de felino, se encontraba caminando tranquilamente en dirección hacia el pueblo más cercano.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que ve en el suelo a una persona de extrañas ropas negras, este al principio no le presto mucha atención, pero mientras más se alejaba más preocupado estaba.

Luego de pensarlo por unos segundos se decidió a verificar que la persona en cuestión se encuentre viva, se acercó lentamente, luego se inclinó para ver al sujeto en el suelo.

Para su sorpresa la persona inconsciente era un joven de cabello negro, bellos rasgos faciales, y lentes, además esta persona no se encontraba herida o con suciedad ni en su cuerpo o su ropa.

-"¿ojos de la verdad?", este niño debe ser un mago", pensó el joven en voz alta, luego continuo observando al sujeto en el suelo.

-"mm... qué extraño, no puedo ver ningún indicio de pelea o herida", decidido se acercó un poco más para ver mejor y comenzó a tocar la ropa de la persona en el suelo, sin que este se diera cuenta, el joven en el suelo comenzó a reaccionar al sentir que lo tocaban, y poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

-"que ropas tan extrañas, me pregunto de donde viene este tipo…", de pronto se dio cuenta de que el sujeto en el suelo estaba despierto y mirándolo directo a los ojos.

El joven aun tocando su cuerpo, se puso algo nervioso y alejo sus manos.

-"lo siento, mi curiosidad me gano y no pude resistir a tocarte,… em… digo, a tocar tu ropa" dijo bastante nervioso, sin embargo, el joven que acababa de despertarse no respondió, solo continuo mirándolo.

-"emm... ¿ocurre algo?", dijo nerviosamente, en eso se percata que las manos del joven se alzan un poco y van en su dirección.

Sin saber qué hacer, solamente se queda quieto, el esperaba ser golpeado por profanar el cuerpo de alguien inconsciente, pero en vez de eso, comenzaron a acariciar sus orejas.

-"¿son orejas de gato?, se sienten igual que las orejas de un gato", dijo tranquilamente el joven que seguía recostado.

La cara del joven peli azul se puso algo roja, su cuerpo tembló débilmente.

-"no son orejas de gato!, son orejas de león, ¿cómo te atreves a compararme con un simple gato?", levantándose rápidamente, bastante exaltado.

El joven que aún se encontraba en el suelo, se levantó tranquilamente, comenzó a golpear débilmente su ropa para limpiarse del polvo, y solo dijo.

-"es una lástima, realmente me gustan los gatos", poniendo una sonrisa algo débil.

El joven peli azul lo miro con algo de sorpresa por la respuesta.

-"idiota…", dijo en voz baja, luego le dio un segundo vistazo.

"es más alto que yo", pensó el peli azul, mientras el joven de pelo negro solo miraba a todos lados, sin poder reconocer nada.

-"disculpa, podrías decirme donde me encuentro", dijo bastante tranquilo, sin embargo el peli azul se encontraba extrañado por la pregunta.

-"estamos en un rio, cerca del "pueblo escudo", en el país de "liberteas", ¿Por qué preguntas?".

-"ya veo, creo que estoy perdido", dijo el peli negro con una sonrisa, sin embargo el peli azul solo lo miraba embobado, no sabía si la persona enfrente de él se había golpeado la cabeza o algo, pero no le parecía nada normal.

-"acaso uso mal un hechizo de tele transportación", pensó el peli azul.

-"bueno ya que estas bien, no hay razón para que siga aquí, así que me voy", se dio la vuelta y trato de irse pero el peli negro lo detuvo.

-"espera, ¿hacia dónde queda el pueblo que nombraste antes?".

-"solo camina en la misma dirección en la que me estoy yendo ahora, más adelante se podrá ver".

-"muchas gracias, espero nos veamos de nuevo, mi nombre es Feru por cierto", Feru se acercó al joven y estiro su mano para estrecharla, el joven simplemente miro la mano de Feru por unos segundos y luego la estrecho.

-"mi nombre es "Liger", y realmente espero no volver a verte", dijo con una sonrisa inocente, Feru solo sonrió.

-"jajaja, bueno en ese caso no te detengo más aquí, adiós", Liger solo asintió y procedió a marcharse.

Feru observo mientras Liger se iba, luego de unos segundos, se dio vuelta en dirección al rio y procedió a dar un gran grito.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAH!", Liger quien logro escucharlo levemente a una gran distancia solo dijo.

-"idiota".

Por su parte Feru estaba tratando de pensar en todo.

-"¿qué rayos paso?, ¿cómo fue que llegue aquí?, vamos piensa", decía mientras se golpeaba levemente la cabeza, en eso recuerda como una extraña "puerta" gigante apareció en el patio de su escuela, y como varios de sus compañeros comenzaron a brillar y por último la luz cegadora.

-"obviamente ya no sigo en la tierra, este debe ser otro mundo, y debí haber llegado aquí por culpa de esa "puerta", recuerdo por lo menos 9 personas aparte de mí que brillaban, supongo que ellos también terminaron aquí, aunque no se ven por lo que debieron aparecer en otros lugares, mmm…", pensaba tratando de ordenar sus ideas, al mirar hacia arriba, puede ver algunas personas volando y unas especies de aves gigante huyendo de ellos.

-"¿qué clase de sitio es este?", se dijo así mismo.

-"debo ir al pueblo, si alguno de mis compañeros vino a aparecer por aquí cerca, de seguro se dirigió al pueblo", y emprendió su camino en dirección al "pueblo escudo".

\- mientras tanto en un enorme castillo, Alexander se encontraba en el suelo, este poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la conciencia y abrió sus ojos, se levantó lentamente, observando todo a su alrededor, se encontraba en un enorme patio en medio de un castillo, rodeado de soldados, (tiene el cabello rubio, eso significa que es un héroe) murmuraba uno de los soldados, (grande es nuestro señor quien ha invocado a un poderoso héroe), (piensa que si este es solo uno de los héroes, como será el resto).

A Alexander no le gustaba para nada los murmullos de los soldados.

-"silencio, si tienen algo que decir de mí, decírmelo a la cara, pero no pierdan su aliento murmurando sobre mi persona", aun en semejante situación, Alexander mantenía su aire de grandeza, ese aura que lo hacía ver tan alejado del resto, como si fuera una especie de entidad divina.

Un anciano, bastante alto, de cabello negro con puntas rubias, una armadura ligera y con ropas de oro y diamantes, se acercó lentamente a Alexander.

Alexander al ver al anciano, sintió un aura bastante similar al de su abuelo, un aire de grandeza, poder, sabiduría, para Alexander era obvio decir que este hombre era el rey del lugar donde se encontraba.

-"bienvenido a mi humilde castillo joven héroe", dijo con una sonrisa el anciano.

-"muchas gracias su majestad, ¿a qué debo su presencia?", dijo tranquilamente, impresionando al rey.

-"jajaja, pareces ser bastante educado, por otro lado, lo normal sería preguntar dónde estás".

-"no veo necesario preguntar eso, ya que no siento ninguna fuerza hostil, sospecho que usted o alguno de sus hombres me informara de la situación en la que me encuentro", afirmo Alexander bastante confiado.

-"jajaja, realmente me agradas muchacho, tienes agallas", luego de observar a Alexander unos segundos.

-"soldados, saluden al joven héroe frente a ustedes", todos los soldados se inclinaron ante Alexander, las únicas personas que no se inclinaron fueron los caballeros de altos rangos y los príncipes quienes observaban la escena desde atrás.

-"rápido, que alguien prepare una gran cantidad de comida, hoy el joven héroe cenara conmigo y mi familia", afirmo el anciano.

Algunos sirvientes que se encontraban cerca, inclinaron sus cabezas y se retiraron para preparar todo para la cena.

-"es un honor su majestad, supongo que en la cena me pondrá al tanto de mi situación", el rey solo asintió y comenzó a caminar en dirección a sus hijos y unos caballeros.

-"ustedes también nos acompañaran", le dijo a 3 caballeros que se encontraban cerca de los príncipes, los caballeros solo asintieron.

Luego de que el rey se retirara, un sirviente se acercó a Alexander, se inclinó y dijo.

-"por favor sígame joven héroe, ya tenemos preparada su habitación para que la vea, mientras espera por la hora de la cena", Alexander dio un último vistazo a su alrededor, afirmo y siguió al sirviente.

\- en una enorme habitación de madera, en una enorme cama, se encontraba una bella mujer de cabellos rojos, esta estaba recuperando la conciencia, a su lado, una mujer de largos cabellos plateados con algunos cabellos rojos.

-"me alegra que hayas despertado, ¿te encuentras bien?", dijo la mujer.

La joven algo confundida, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor algo alterada.

-"¿dónde estoy?".

-"no te preocupes, aquí estas segura, te encuentras en la ciudad "semilla", yo soy "Elemeria", todo estará bien ahora", miraba a los ojos a la joven en la cama, con una sonrisa cálida, mientras tocaba suavemente su rostro.

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?".

-"Uriel, mi nombre es Uriel", dijo tranquilamente, no sabía porque razón, pero la presencia de Elemeria la hacía sentir calmada, en paz, segura.

Luego de unos segundos solo mirándose a los ojos con Elemeria, Uriel recordó los eventos previos a su despertar.

-"espera un momento, ¿dónde está el resto?, donde están tomo, sadako, y Yûko", pregunto nuevamente algo alterada.

-"lo siento, pero me temo que tú fuiste la única en ser transportada a este lugar, tus amigas de seguro aparecieron en otras zonas de este país".

-"¿transportada?, ¿qué paso exactamente?, ¿que fue esa "puerta" gigante?, ¿por qué estoy aquí?", pregunto esta vez con una mirada decidida, luego de unos segundos observándola, Elemeria solo suspiro y comenzó a explicar.

-"bueno, primero que nada, esa "puerta" gigante de la que hablas, estoy segura que fue "el portal divino" que se utiliza para invocar a "los héroes del mundo", y la razón por la que estás aquí, y por la que tú y tus amigas fueron invocadas en este mundo, fue por la ambición del rey humano", Uriel seguía seria ante las palabras de Elemeria.

Luego de escuchar lo que dijo, pensó un poco y decidió hablar.

-"¿tú no eres humana?".

-"ni yo, ni nadie de este pueblo somos humanos, nosotras somos, "las guardianas de la vida y la naturaleza", antiguas guerreras que estamos conectadas a la tierra, y hemos sido bendecidas por los dioses con larga vida y prosperidad", Uriel asintió.

-"¿qué hay del rey humano?, ¿qué quisiste decir con su ambición?", dijo seriamente.

-"el rey de los humanos, quiere empezar una "guerra preventiva" en contra de los demonios, una raza casi tan antigua como el mundo mismo, el problema es que el nivel de poder de los humanos es muy inferior al de los "demonios", por eso los ha invocado, y me refiero a su ambición, ya que el rey sabe, que si los humanos logran derrotar a los "demonios", entonces ellos tendrán el control no solo sobre la mayor extensión del país, sino que su poder será suficiente como para extenderse hacia otros países".

Uriel se encontraba algo preocupada, aunque no conocía este nuevo mundo, era capaz de entender la situación de la que hablaba Elemeria, por supuesto su mayor preocupación eran sus compañeros, y el camino que estos tomarían.


	6. CAPITULO 5: LA MUERTE DE UN HEROE

CAPITULO 5: LA MUERTE DE UN "HEROE"

\- Alexander había estado recorriendo el castillo desde el momento en que dejo su habitación, a pesar de que se le había indicado que debía permanecer en la habitación, Alexander usualmente no obedecía a nadie, además se había aburrido de estar esperando en la habitación.

Luego de estar por varios minutos caminando, este sin darse cuenta, regreso justo al enorme patio en el cual se encontraba cuando llego a este "nuevo mundo", la primera vez que estuvo ahí, el lugar se encontraba lleno de soldados, por lo cual no pudo observar completamente el lugar.

Luego de echar un segundo vistazo, mucho más minucioso, se percató que en ese mismo patio, había una enorme fuente, a él le parecía una simple fuente para aves, sin embargo en el momento que estaba a punto de tocar la fuente, alguien llega al patio.

-"veo que no pudiste evitar salir de tu habitación", la persona que había llegado al patio, era el rey, quien parecía saber que Alexander se encontraba allí.

-"lo siento, usualmente soy una persona paciente, sin embargo, este lugar no es precisamente familiar, ¿o sí?", dijo con un tono serio, el cual no representaba ningún desafío, pero tampoco parecía ser dócil.

-"jajaja, ya veo, es cierto, no conoces este lugar, ni a su gente, es normal estar en guardia en una situación como esta, en especial porque aún no te he explicado lo que está ocurriendo", el anciano solo tomaba su barba y la acariciaba cuidadosamente, mientras se acercaba a Alexander.

-"creo que es momento de que me diga lo que está ocurriendo"- dijo Alexander, mirando a los ojos al rey, provocando una sonrisa en el anciano.

-"claro, primero que nada, debes saber que no has sido invocado a este mundo con un insignificante propósito, tu razón para estar aquí es el salvar este mundo", dijo seriamente el anciano, sin embargo Alexander ni se inmuto ante las palabras del viejo.

-"pareces bastante calmado, otros en tu lugar hubieran perdido la cabeza".

-"otros no son yo", esa fue toda la respuesta de Alexander, el rey tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no entendía por qué, pero la forma de ser de Alexander era bastante interesante para él, el joven frente a él, tenía una cierta presencia que le recordaba a los tiempos de su juventud, alguien fuerte, con la cabeza en alto, que sabía su lugar en el mundo.

-"¿hay algo que quieras saber?"

-"solo me dijo que vine a salvar el mundo, espero que me explique, ¿cómo llegue aquí?, ¿de que los tengo que salvar?"

-"mm… has llegado aquí, porque te transportamos a través de "el portal divino", una antigua magia dimensional dejada en este mundo por dios mismo, con el objetivo de invocar a "los héroes del mundo" en tiempos de crisis, y necesitamos tu ayuda con nuestra interminable batalla, en contra de los "bestiale" y los demonios"

-"de acuerdo, si dice "los héroes del mundo", deben haber más como yo que fueron transportados, sin embargo, yo estaba solo cuando abrí los ojos y no he visto a nadie más, teniendo en cuenta que antes de terminar aquí, estaba en mi mundo entre una multitud de estudiantes, y mi cuerpo comenzó a brillar, logre ver a unos cuantos más que brillaron al igual que yo, con eso puedo suponer que los que brillamos al estar cerca de "la puerta" fuimos los transportados aquí, y ya que soy el único que está aquí, de seguro todos aparecimos en diferentes lugares", el rey estaba algo impresionado por el rápido razonamiento de Alexander.

-"así es, de hecho esta fuente, puede ser usada para buscar a "los héroes" en este mundo, solo necesitamos usar magia de localización en la fuente, y esta ubica a los 10 "héroes" que han sido invocados", en ese momento, el rey chasquea sus dedos, y el agua de la fuente comienza a mostrar el país de "liberteas" desde arriba, y 10 puntos brillantes.

-"como puedes apreciar, utilizamos esta fuente para poder ubicar a los "héroes" cuando llegan a este mundo, y luego los reunimos, el único problema es que no podemos saber la ubicación exacta ni lo que están haciendo, pero al menos somos capaces de ver el área aproximada en la que se ubican, por ejemplo aquí estas tú", dijo apuntando a la zona del mundo donde se encontraba una luz brillante, la cual se ubicaba en el centro de una enorme ciudad.

-"¿y qué hay de estos puntos que están en movimiento?", apuntando a 5 puntos brillantes en la fuente.

-"aquellos puntos son los elegidos que ya han sido encontrados por los soldados y están siendo traídos a este lugar, estoy seguro que 2 de ellos por lo menos llegaran aquí para la hora de la cena"- dijo el rey, justo antes de darse la vuelta y salir del patio, mientras Alexander se mantuvo observando la fuente, y así mismo, observando "el nuevo mundo".

\- Por otra parte, en un pueblo cercano a la ciudad, había un gran escándalo, el joven Hayato se movía sigilosamente entre la multitud, estaba usando una enorme capa la cual le cubría el rostro, este ya llevaba un par de horas despierto, y se encontraba explorando la zona y reuniendo información.

-"¿qué creen que están haciendo?, pedazos de basura"- Hayato escucho una voz muy familiar, la cual provenía del lugar donde se estaba concentrando la multitud, al acercarse cuidadosamente, se encuentra con la sorpresa de que la multitud está reunida alrededor de un grupo de 4 personas, 3 de ellas eran unos jóvenes bastante altos y armados, con una espada, una lanza y un arco respectivamente, y la última persona era nada más ni nada menos que su amigo Ryu.

-"escucha enano, más te vale que te disculpes por ensuciar mis ropas", dijo el joven del arco con una mirada prepotente.

-"tch… como si fuera a disculparme con un idiota como tú, para empezar tú me chocaste y comenzaste a molestarme por la ropa que uso, yo solo te empuje porque eres molesto", dijo Ryu con bastante calma, todas las personas que los observaban parecían algo asustados y al mismo tiempo sorprendidas, mientras que los 3 jóvenes estaban bastante molestos, por su parte Hayato solo rio ligeramente al escuchar a su amigo.

-"¿cómo te atreves a hablarle así a André-sama?, ¿acaso no sabes que es el hijo de una prestigiosa familia militar?, su padre y hermanos son tenientes del ejercito de "liberteas", y su abuelo solía ser un coronel del ejército"- dijo el joven con la espada apuntándole a Ryu

-"tch… como si me importaran los logros de su familia, a mi lo que me importa son sus propios logros, bastardo arrogante, no se metan en mi camino si no tienen la fuerza para hacerlo", dijo Ryu con convicción, por su parte André lo miraba con confusión y algo de molestia.

-"cállate enano miserable!", esta vez el que grito fue el joven con la lanza, quien se abalanzo en contra de Ryu, este por su parte tomo una postura de combate, listo para evadir el ataque, sin embargo cuando la lanza se encontraba a solo 3 pasos de tocar a Ryu, Hayato le propino una rápida patada en la cabeza al joven de la lanza, para impresión de todos, en especial de Ryu.

-"parece que no puedes estar ni 5 minutos sin meterte en problemas, eh, Ryu", Hayato miro a Ryu con una sonrisa, la cual fue recíproca.

-"jajaja, bastardo, llegas justo a tiempo para darle una paliza a estos tipos", dijo Ryu recuperando su confianza y su mirada desafiante de siempre.

-"como te atreves a atacar a uno de mis hombres", André está apunto de dispararle una flecha a Hayato, pero este desaparece.

-"¿Hayato?, ¿dónde estás?" todos se impresionaron al ver al joven desaparecer, en especial Ryu.

-"jefe, esa es la técnica "sigilo" de los "ladrones", ese joven debe ser de nivel 15 mínimo si ya es capaz de usarla", dijo algo asustado el joven de la espada, mientras el joven de la lanza se estaba levantando.

-"jefe, deberíamos irnos por ahora, nosotros solo somos niveles 6 y usted nivel 8, de "primer grado", si este tipo que esta desarmado es siquiera nivel 10, entonces no tenemos oportunidad", dijo el tipo de la lanza, en guardia mirando a todos lados.

-"mejor no te desconcentres"- dijo Ryu antes de dar un golpe bastante veloz al tipo de la lanza, un golpe que dio desde unos pocos metros de distancia, para su sorpresa y la de los demás.

-"¿q…que?, este enano, es un "luchador", dijo André algo asustado, retrocediendo poco a poco

-"jefe, esa técnica es "puño acertado", es una técnica de nivel 24", decía el tipo de la espada muerto de miedo, André no podía creer lo que escuchaba, luego de una última mirada a Ryu, André se dio la vuelta y procedió a intentar escapar, sin embargo alguien le dio una patada, lanzando hacia atrás.

-"no permitiré que escapes", dijo Hayato quien había aparecido atrás de André.

Justo cuando el tipo de la espada trato de atacar a Hayato desesperadamente, Ryu rápidamente dio un salto y le dio un "puño acertado", en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, mientras que Hayato procedió a dar una patada rápida, en la zona de las piernas, provocando que el joven de la espada, pierda el equilibrio y caiga con la cara directo al suelo, dejándolo inconsciente.

-"esperen!, lo siento!, no sabía que ambos eran de niveles tan elevados, si me dejan ir, les daré dinero para que se compren equipamientos o algo para comer, incluso desaparece del pueblo si así lo desean", decía André en el suelo, esperando que los 2 jóvenes le perdonaran por esta vez, estaba asustado y muy nervioso.

Para Ryu este joven era patético, y Hayato quien normalmente es calmo, estaba enojado con él, como alguien sin la fuerza necesaria para pelear, ni el valor necesario, se había atrevido a molestarlos.

-"ni te creas que te libraras de esta tan fácil, tú te atreviste a molestar a mi "hermano", así que la paliza será de lo menos que deberás preocuparte", dijo Hayato preparando sus puños.

-"por otra parte, no era como si desde el principio no tuviera la intención de quitarte el dinero, como dijiste, me puede servir para comprar algo de comer, y en este momento, tengo mucha hambre", Ryu sonreía maquiavélicamente, el realmente había sido irritado por el comportamiento de André.

André por su parte, retrocedía poco a poco, mirando con miedo a los 2 jóvenes quienes se le acercaban lentamente para golpearlo, dio una leve mirada con ojos llorosos a la gente que los rodeaba, sin embargo la gente estaba muy asustada para hacer algo, además de toda la gente a la cual, André había molestado con anterioridad, los jóvenes no tenían intención de matarlo, pero André no lo sabía, por lo que finalmente, Ryu y Hayato lo golpearon.

\- Feru acababa de llegar al "pueblo escudo", estaba bastante impresionado con el pueblo, pensaba que tenía un parecido a los pueblos de la época medieval, pero más limpio, no era muy grande, pero se veía bastante tranquilo y cómodo, Feru comenzó a recorrer el lugar, mientras más miraba los alrededores, más impresionado estaba.

-"ten cuidado niño", Feru no sabía que responder, al desconcentrarse un momento choco con un… lagarto?... estaba sin palabras, solo miraba el rostro escamoso de una especie de hombre serpiente, cara de serpiente, color verde, 2 grandes brazos, sin piernas, solo una larga cola, y estaba usando una armadura, con una lanza en mano.

-"lo siento mucho, solo miraba el pueblo, nunca he venido aquí antes", dijo aun sorprendido.

-"pues la próxima vez trata de no despistarte, te hubiera ido muy mal si te hubieras encontrado con otro "bestiale", como un "lycae", son bastante temperamentales, o con algún otro "serper", no somos precisamente los más tranquilos tampoco, en especial teniendo en cuenta que eres un humano, aunque este pueblo sea neutro, debes andar con cuidado"

-"si, muchas gracias", inclinándose para agradecerle al "serper".

Al principio Feru pensó que el pueblo se veía de estilo medieval y eso fue lo que lo había impresionado, pero al adentrarse al pueblo se dio cuenta de que habían muchas criaturas extrañas, eran unas especies de animales mutantes, supuso que "bestiale" era el nombre de ellos en general, y "serper" era el de los que parecían serpientes, luego de caminar un poco más, se da cuenta que había mucho ruido en cierta zona, la cual parece ser la plaza del pueblo.

-"entréganos tus cosas, maldito hibrido", al acercarse ve a un grupo de unos 5 "bestiale", 2 de ellos parecían lobos, eran "lycae" uno parecía ser una serpiente, un "serper", y los últimos 2 eran muy similares a insectos gigantes, uno era una especie de escarabajo, y el otro parecía una abeja, eran "insirea".

-"vamos gato asqueroso, haz lo que te dicen", esta vez hablo uno de los "lycae", al escuchar la palabra gato, Feru decidió acercarse un poco más, al acercarse nota al joven con quien se encontró al llegar a este mundo, era a quien estaban amenazando.

-"disculpen, pero no puedo entregar mis cosas, las necesito", decía algo nervioso, antes de percatarse, recibe un golpe de uno de los "lycae".

-"cállate y haz lo que te dicen", dijo seriamente el "serper", a pesar de eso, Liger se levanta.

-"lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo", esta vez el "insirea" que parece un escarabajo tomo a Liger de la cabeza, y le dio unos cuantos golpes, el "insirea" era enorme, con gran musculatura, y simplemente golpeaba a Liger como si nada.

Feru por su parte empuño su mano, estaba bastante molesto por lo que veía, la gente alrededor estaba toda asustada, no se atrevían a acercarse a los "bestiale" a detenerlos, y el resto de los "bestiale" en el pueblo tampoco ayudaban a Liger, era obvio que a nadie le importaba, todos solo miraban al lado ante este abuso, nadie lo ayudaría.

-"bueno, si no nos darás tus cosas por las buenas, será por las malas", dijo el "insirea" que parecía una abeja, su compañero lanzo a Liger al suelo, y la abeja preparo su lanza.

-"muere, maldito hibrido", dijo la abeja y ataco a Liger, sin embargo al ver la escena, el cuerpo de Feru reacciono, por lo que se abalanzo para proteger a Liger, el único problema era la distancia, ya que estaba muy lejos, (debo salvarlo, debo ayudarlo), ese fue su pensamiento.

-"¿qué?, ¿pero qué mier…?", todos estaban impresionados, en especial Liger, pues, de alguna manera, Feru quien estaba hace poco a varios metros de distancia, apareció justo frente a Liger y fue atravesado por la lanza.

-"¿qué rayos estás haciendo? Idiota!", grito Liger, se impresiono mucho al ver a Feru protegiéndolo, por su parte el "insirea", dio un tirón y saco la lanza del cuerpo de Feru, quien callo al suelo.

Liger se acercó rápidamente a cuerpo de Feru en el suelo, este no paraba de sangrar, y Liger comenzó a presionar en la herida, bastante preocupado

-"¿por qué hiciste eso?, idiota, ni siquiera nos conocemos, apenas nos hemos visto una vez, creías que eras inmune a los golpes físicos o algo por el estilo"

-"jajaja, lo siento, solo quería ayudarte, la verdad no pensé mucho en ello", con sangre en la boca y una sonrisa.

-"ja, estúpido humano, protegiendo a un simple hibrido, te mereces la muerte por ello", preparando su lanza para atravesar nuevamente el cuerpo de Feru.

-"esperen!, le daré mis cosas, tengo una brazalete de guardado, en el están todas mis cosas, incluyendo algo de dinero, se los daré, pero por favor ayúdenlo", dijo el joven algo desesperado, sacando su brazalete de guardado, sin embargo el "serper" solo se lo arrebato de las manos.

-"jajaja, tengo una mejor idea, tomamos tus cosas y nos vamos, no te molestaremos más, pero deja el pueblo rápido, lárgate", dijo la abeja.

-"pero… ¿que pasara con él?, no ven que está muriendo", dijo algo molesto.

-"ese no es mi problema chico, en el pueblo no hay curanderos, y las pociones curativas son caras, además él se lanzó para recibir la lanza, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si hubieras sido obediente desde el principio", solo dijo eso ultimo y el junto a sus compañeros se retiraron.

-"son unos malditos", dijo en voz baja el joven Liger, apretando sus dientes, detestaba a ese tipo de seres, egoístas y abusivos que lo trataban mal solo por ser diferente.

-"lo… lo siento, quería… ayudar, p…ero, no pude"

-"no digas eso, todo fue mi culpa, lo siento, no quería que algo te pasara" tenía los ojos algo llorosos, pero no se rendía, seguía pensando cómo salvar a Feru, sin embargo, solo unos segundos después de decir eso, Feru cierra sus ojos, y deja de respirar, todas las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo, Liger solo sostenía un cuerpo sin vida ahora en sus brazos, Feru había muerto.


	7. CAPITULO 6: ENCUENTROS (PARTE 1)

CAPITULO 6: ENCUENTROS (PARTE 1)

\- varios minutos habían pasado, ahora Ryu y Hayato se encontraban en un bar, conversando acerca de la situación en la que se encontraban.

-"así que has estado reuniendo información acerca de este mundo extraño", dijo Ryu observando a su amigo sentado al frente de él.

-"así es, de hecho he logrado descubrir unas cuantas cosas sobre este lugar, primero que nada estamos en un país llamado "liberteas", en el pueblo "linkel", el pueblo más cercano a la ciudad capital "centrerea", lo que es bueno".

-"m… es mucha información", dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-"a todo esto, ¿por qué es algo bueno estar cerca de la capital?"

-"por qué no hace mucho escuche a unos soldados del castillo quienes se encontraban por aquí buscando a unos "visitantes de otro mundo", dijo con una sonrisa.

-"aah, ya veo, entonces las respuestas que buscamos están en la ciudad capital", dijo con una sonrisa igualmente.

-"así es, en el castillo del rey para ser más exacto", ambos se observaban con una mirada divertida, como si ambos quisieran armar problemas.

-"y… ¿qué más sabes de este lugar?, pregunto por curiosidad a su amigo, Ryu conocía bien a Hayato, por lo que sabía que el sabría mucho más que solo eso.

-"lo segundo que se, por lo que pude escuchar al menos, en este mundo existen demonios y otras criaturas", dijo esto muy seriamente, ya que Hayato era lo suficientemente listo como para prever que clases de peligros se podrían encontrar si permanecían mucho tiempo en ese mundo.

-"¿en serio?, ¿pero a qué clase de lugar llegamos a parar?, decía algo molesto y temeroso al mismo tiempo, aunque no le temía a los seres humanos, demonios y monstruos son cosas muy diferentes con las que lidiar.

-"lo bueno es que no es muy común verlas por estos pueblos ya que este país esta mayormente poblado por humanos, con solo unos pocos pueblos o ciudades de bestiale y demonios, además de los pueblos neutros donde los bestiale pueden estar en contacto con los humanos", dijo lo último algo calmado, aunque aún con cierto tono de preocupación.

Luego de unos segundos se escuchó mucho ruido desde afuera del bar, y solo por curiosidad, ambos amigos deciden ir a ver qué ocurre.

Al salir ambos jóvenes se percatan de un grupo de soldados los cuales parecían estar teniendo unos problemas, era un grupo de unos 7 soldados los cuales estaban al lado de una carroza, tratando de subir a una persona.

-"por favor joven, debe calmarse, nuestras ordenes son llevarlo al castillo del rey, para que así él le pueda explicar la situación", dijo uno de los soldados bastante nervioso, no sabía que hacer ya que parece que la persona con la que hablaba no podía razonar.

-"no me moveré de este lugar", solo eso dijo un joven alto, eran pocas palabras, pero su voz era fácilmente reconocible para ambos jóvenes.

Ambos jóvenes deciden acercarse un poco más para ver que ocurría, y efectivamente como pensaban, la persona que los soldados no podían controlar era tora.

-"aun si usted es un héroe, me temo que tengo ordenes de llevarlo al castillo, y aunque deba hacerlo por la fuerza, cumpliré con mi deber…", mientras el soldado hablaba, tora puso su mano en la cara del soldado, y sin ningún aviso, solo moviendo un poco su mano, envió a volar al soldado.

-"impresionante, es la habilidad "fuerza aumentada" de los "barbaros", era de esperarse de un héroe, pero me temo que no tenemos otra opción, soldados, prepárense para atacar", dio la orden uno de los soldados, el único que portaba un hacha.

Los soldados de los alrededores formaron un circulo alrededor de tora, uno preparo su arco, 2 de ellos prepararon sus espadas y escudos, 3 de ellos prepararon sus lanzas y escudos, y el ultimo quien estaba frente a frente con tora, era el soldado con el hacha.

-"debemos ayudar a tora", dijo Hayato algo alarmado.

-"vamos".

-"ataquen al héroe con todo su poder", en eso los soldados desde todas las direcciones atacan a tora, sin embargo tora usando solo sus manos desnudas, toma 2 lanzas y levanta a los soldados, golpeando a otros soldados que se encontraban cerca, derribando a un total de 4 soldados.

-"tora!", grito el joven Ryu, apareciendo atrás de uno de los soldados con espada, dándole un golpe directo en la nuca, noqueándolo al instante.

-"hermano", dijo tora impresionado al verle llegar, de pronto sintió una presencia y ve una flecha ir en su dirección, sin embargo esta fue desviada por una patada de Hayato, quien apareció de la nada.

-"parece que has estado causando problemas sin nosotros", dijo Hayato con una sonrisa, tora, en ese momento de la emoción, toma a su "hermano" y lo levanta hasta ponerlo sobre su espalda, para luego cargar en contra del soldado con arco.

-"solo queda uno", dijo tora con una cara emocionada, observando al soldado del hacha.

-"esperen por favor, no se quienes se creen que son, pero tengo ordenes de llevarme a este joven en presencia del rey".

-"jajaja, pues en ese caso nos debes llevar también, porque es nuestro amigo y hermano, y nadie, molesta a mis amigos", dijo Ryu con una gran sonrisa, mientras preparaba sus puños.

-"her…hermanos?, entonces, ustedes también son héroes del mundo", dijo impresionado.

-"yo no nos llamaría héroes, pero si venimos de otro mundo", dijo Hayato bastante tranquilo sobre su amigo.

-"en ese caso, les pido me disculpen por la rudeza que tuvimos antes, sin embargo me temo que el joven no quiso acompañarnos, y las órdenes del rey son absolutas", decía inclinado y algo nervioso.

-"si, si, entiendo, no es necesario que seas tan lamentable, ¿acaso eres un soldado novato?", dijo Ryu tranquilamente, el soldado por su parte asintió.

-"ya veo, te vez algo viejo para ser novato, bueno, no es de mi incumbencia", decía Ryu calmadamente.

-"despierta al resto de soldados, iremos con ustedes, de todos modos planeábamos ir a hablar con el rey personalmente", hablo nuevamente, esta vez con una placida sonrisa, desafiante y que demostraba poder.

-"s…si inmediatamente", al decir eso, el soldado se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a los soldados quienes estaban en el suelo, y procedió a intentar despertarlos

-"por cierto tora, ¿porque no quisiste ir con los soldados al castillo del rey?", pregunto Hayato algo intrigado.

-"no sin mis hermanos", dijo eso tora bastante calmado, ahora que estaba con sus "hermanos" se encontraba tranquilo, Hayato y Ryu por su parte solo sonrieron, aunque su amigo era grande y fuerte, él era muy cercano a ellos, por lo que jamás intentaría hacer algo sin ellos, excepto por pelear.

-"jajaja, bueno, ahora que estamos juntos, que tal si armamos un poco de problemas por este lugar", dijo Ryu con una sonrisa.

-"jajaja, creo que es lo que hacemos mejor, sería un desperdicio no armar problemas en este lugar", esta vez hablo Hayato.

Una vez se despertaron todos los soldados, los jóvenes subieron a la carroza y fueron llevados por los soldados al castillo del rey.

\- mientras tanto en el castillo del rey, Alexander se encontraba hablando con el rey tranquilamente en el gran salón, cuando de la nada un soldado apareció.

-"su majestad, han llegado 2 carruajes con héroes en su interior, en uno de ellos un joven y en el otro una señorita", dijo mientras estaba inclinado.

-"ya veo, que te parece si vamos a ver a los otros héroes, joven Alexander", dijo el rey con una sonrisa, por su parte Alexander solo asintió, y ambos se dirigieron a recibir a los héroes.

Luego de caminar un rato, llegaron a la entrada del castillo y se ven las 2 carrozas en las que se encontraban los compañeros de Alexander.

-"ya puede bajar de la carroza señorita", dijo un soldado educadamente a la joven dentro de la carroza.

-"hemos llegado al castillo joven héroe", dijo el soldado que se encontraba conduciendo la otra carroza.

-"por fin, el viaje fue realmente lento", la joven que acababa de llegar era tomomi, al verle Alexander estaba sorprendido, sin embargo no cambio en nada su expresión.

-"oh, bienvenida joven heroína, es un verdadero placer tenerla en mi palacio", dijo el rey amablemente mientras caminaba en dirección hacia tomomi.

-"mmm… eh, es un placer conocerlo señor", dijo al ver al rey, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-"Alexander, no puedo creer que estés aquí", dijo algo seria mirando al joven.

-"a mí me sorprende más el hecho de que tu estés aquí, sin embargo, si tu estas aquí, existe la posibilidad de que alguien más también este aquí", dijo seriamente confundiendo un poco a tomomi.

Por otra parte, aunque tardo un poco en bajar, Alexander sonrió ligeramente cuando vio al siguiente héroe, nada más ni nada menos que markus, su compañero y mano derecha.

-"jajaja, el mundo es algo interesante a veces", solo eso dijo Alexander al ver a markus, mientras mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Alexander, me alegro de saber que estas bien", dijo mientras hacia una reverencia hacia su amigo, este hecho sorprendió al rey.

-"parece que los héroes se conocen", dijo el rey con una sonrisa amable.

-"markus es mi mano derecha, y tomomi es la mejor amiga y protectora de una amiga mía", dijo tranquilamente al rey, por su parte markus se sintió alagado por las palabras de Alexander mientras que el rey quedo algo intrigado, la actitud que markus mostraba hacia Alexander, era como la actitud de los soldados hacia el rey.

-"em, disculpen, pero me gustaría saber que ocurre aquí, ¿dónde estamos? y ¿cómo es que llegamos a este lugar?", dijo tomomi, algo seria.

Desde hace un rato se sentía bastante intranquila con los eventos de las últimas horas, desde aparecer en un mundo diferente, hasta ser encontrada por unos soldados para ser llevada donde el rey, quien además estaba con Alexander.

-"no se preocupe joven heroína, todas sus preguntas serán contestadas en breve, pronto la cena estará lista, y ya que ustedes son los únicos héroes que llegaran por unas horas, ustedes nos acompañaran a cenar", dijo el rey mirando con amabilidad a tomomi.

De pronto un niño, que se ve solo uno años menor que los jóvenes frente al rey, se dirige rápidamente en dirección al rey seguido de unos soldados.

El niño era un poco más bajo que Ryu, con ropas finas, piel bastante clara, y cabello negro con una pequeña zona del cabello rubio.

-"padre, algo terrible a ocurrido", dijo el niño alterado.

-"que ocurre hijo mío", dijo el rey preocupado, mirando a los soldados y a su hijo.

-"una de las luces de los héroes se ha extinguido", dijo el niño, al escuchar esto el rey se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el patio interior.

El comportamiento del rey llamo la atención de tomomi y markus, por su parte Alexander quien ya conocía el significado de las luces de los héroes en la fuente, ya sabía que podría haber ocurrido.

-"vamos rápido, deben escuchar esto", dijo seriamente Alexander y se dirigió a la fuente, seguido de markus y tomomi quienes estaban algo confundidos.

Al momento de llegar al patio interno en el cual se encontraba la fuente, se percatan de que el rey está al lado de la fuente mirando seriamente, Alexander se paró al lado del rey, y markus y tomomi se ganaron al lado observando la fuente, la cual mostraba el mundo donde se encontraban y unas luces distribuidas por él.

-"wow, ¿qué es esto?", pregunto tomomi casi perdida en la fuente.

-"es…esta fuente, es capaz de mostrarnos a los héroes quienes son invocados a este mundo… cada luz, representa a cada uno de los 10 héroes", dijo el rey mirando fijamente la fuente.

-"no entiendo a qué se refiere", dijo tomomi algo confundida.

-"cada luz es una persona de nuestro mundo que fue invocado a este mundo, vez aquí, este es el castillo en donde hay 3 luces, somos nosotros 3, 3 héroes", dijo Alexander seriamente.

-"oh, ya veo, creo que ahora entiendo, mm… oye, pero aquí hay 9 luces, y el rey dijo que eran 10 héroes".

-"así es, son 10 los héroes invocados", dijo el rey quien comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, lentamente, seguido de su pequeño hijo y los soldados.

Tomomi estaba algo confundida, por lo que comenzó a mirar la fuente, luego de unos segundos markus reacciona, emite un leve sonido de sorpresa y su expresión cambio, esto confundió a tomomi al principio, pero luego de ver más de cerca la fuente lo entendió.

-"no puede ser, eso quiere decir… que alguien de nuestro mundo, ha muerto", dijo algo asustada, temblando, con la voz débil, mientras observaba a Alexander esperando una respuesta.

-"así es, aunque la verdad no me sorprende, no sé quién es el estudiante ni sus habilidades, sin embargo la ubicación era muy peligrosa, la luz que se acaba de extinguir se encontraba en la frontera entre este país y el país vecino, en esa frontera está lleno de bestias, monstruos y demonios", eso fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el castillo, siendo seguido por markus, y dejando a tomomi mirando la fuente con una mirada perdida.

-en un lugar completamente blanco, absolutamente blanco, lo único que era diferente era una silueta de un joven, con cabello negro, lentes y ropa negra, Feru estaba confundido, había estado caminando durante horas, o por lo menos eso era lo que sentía.

-"mm… ya me harte de caminar, parece que no llegare a ningún lado sin importar cuanto camine"

-(¿es duro verdad?), dijo una voz misteriosa, Feru por la sorpresa miro alrededor pero no vio a nadie.

-"je, parece que si había alguien después de todo", dijo con una sonrisa.

-(te equivocas, aquí no hay nadie excepto tu).

-"¿en serio?, y ¿qué quiere conmigo alguien que no está aquí?".

-(tu pregunta es casi correcta, jajaja), se podía escuchar la risa viniendo de todas las direcciones.

-"tomare tus palabras como si no fueras un alguien, sino un algo, ¿eres una existencia, verdad?, en ese caso, ¿Qué tipo de existencia eres?".

-(así es, yo no soy alguien, soy solo una existencia en este y otros mundos, soy un tipo de existencia que no puede ser determinada), Feru solo se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza, mientras pensaba en las palabras de la existencia.

-"¿dónde estoy?, ¿qué quieres de mí?", Feru pregunto con una cara algo cansada, no solo por caminar, sino que solo quería saber que ocurría y descansar un poco.

-(estas dentro de tu alma, y no quiero nada de ti, solo te hago compañía), dijo la voz con una tono de paz y armonía.

-"m…mi… ¿mi alma?", estaba algo confundido, sin embargo luego de unos segundos, Feru fue capaz de recordar su propia muerte, recordó cuando fue atravesado por la lanza y también recordó a Liger a su lado.


	8. CAPITULO 7: ENCUENTROS (PARTE 2)

CAPITULO 7: ENCUENTROS (PARTE 2)

-"espera, eso quiere decir que estoy muerto", dijo algo confundido.

-(no, si bien es cierto que has muerto, sin embargo no te has mantenido muerto), dijo tranquilamente confundiendo a Feru.

-"¿que se supone que significa eso?"

-(¿no puedes adivinarlo?)

-"mm… un momento, acaso… ¿acaso Liger hizo algo para traerme a este lugar?"

-(si y no, Liger te trajo de vuelta a la vida, sin embargo toda persona que muere debe pasar por cierta transición, eso incluye por supuesto entrar en tu alma), dijo la voz.

En ese momento las cosas parecían bastante extrañas, se suponía que Feru había muerto, el recordaba haber muerto, pero esta voz le dice que está vivo, pero en su alma, ¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar a eso?

-"je, ¿ahora qué?, se supone que ahora que he visto mi interior y he hablado con una extraña existencia, desbloqueare alguna clase de súper poder o habilidad antigua que me permitirá combatir y sobrevivir en este mundo, y me volveré un personaje totalmente roto", dijo con un tono de juego y al mismo tiempo de cansancio, en este punto todo era una broma molesta para Feru.

-(jajaja, por supuesto que no, esto no es ni un videojuego, ni una novela o historia escrita por alguna persona, yo simplemente estoy aquí para hacerte compañía mientras recuperas la conciencia), dijo con una voz alegre y cuya risa resonaba por todo el lugar, para Feru era como si la risa viniera de justo al lado de su oído.

-"ya veo", dijo eso con los oídos tapados, luego de unos segundos se da cuenta.

-"un momento, ¿tú conoces acerca de videojuegos?", dijo con curiosidad, era poco probable que en el mundo que estaban actualmente existieran los videojuegos, entonces, ¿Cómo era posible que la existencia conociera los videojuegos?

-(así es, soy una existencia de tu mundo después de todo)

-"¿eh?, entonces vienes de mi mundo, pero… ¿cómo llegaste aquí?"

-(soy una existencia, por lo que para mí viajar entre los mundos no es tan difícil, por otra parte vine al sentir que tu fuerza vital dejaba tu cuerpo, me pareció que no era correcto simplemente dejarte morir, sin embargo cuando llegue tu amigo ya te había revivido)

-"¿qué?", Feru ahora estaba muy confundido, sentía que mientras más hablaba con esta existencia, más dudas tenia.

-(creo que ya es la hora, debo irme, sin embargo espero que tengas suerte en tu travesía, y un consejo, las reglas de este mundo no son tan duras contigo, jajaja, suerte chico).

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de la existencia antes de desaparecer por completo, ahora el alma de Feru se volvió un lugar tranquilo y silencioso.

-"rayos, por un momento no supe que decir, y ahora que se ha ido no tengo con quien hablar, je, que pésima compañía", dijo algo cansado, luego de unos segundos, Feru simplemente se acostó, y comenzó a sentir que flotaba, y poco a poco, comenzó a escuchar el sonido del exterior.

-"será posible, que este recuperando la conciencia", se preguntaba mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, y todo lo blanco a su alrededor desaparecía poco a poco, junto a su conciencia.

\- varios minutos habían transcurrido, los jóvenes se encontraban en un gran salón con una enorme mesa comiendo un enorme banquete, a la cabeza de la mesa se encontraba el rey, a su derecha se encontraban sus hijos y sus generales.

La situación actual de los jóvenes ya había sido informada durante la cena, tomomi estaba sorprendida y sin palabras, mientras que markus, ya se había hecho a la idea de que seguiría a Alexander sea cual sea su decisión aun si esta fuera pelear en una guerra.

-"veo que aún tienen mucho que pensar, entiendo que no es una situación muy fácil para ustedes", dijo el rey.

-"yo creo que no necesitamos su ayuda", dijo un joven de unos 20 años, cabello negro algo desordenado, vestía una armadura bastante completa pero se notaba ligera, la armadura era de color azulado, estaba bastante serio.

-"¿por qué dices eso hijo mío?, ¿es que acaso los jóvenes héroes han hecho algo para no tener tu confianza?", pregunto el rey algo intranquilo.

-"bueno, para empezar uno de los "héroes" a muerto, ¿o no?, se supone que los héroes son humanos con gran poder, sin embargo ya tenemos uno menos, creo que lo mejor es simplemente enviarlos de vuelta a su mundo".

Al escuchar al príncipe, tomomi comenzó a temblar, ella era una joven muy valiente, pero al estar en un lugar tan peligroso y desconocido para ella, como podría mantener la calma.

-"bueno, aun si quisiéramos, nos tomó mucho tiempo preparar la invocación, y para regresarlos a su mundo como mínimo necesitamos la misma cantidad de tiempo para preparar todo, y un año es demasiado tiempo", dijo el rey.

-"así es, por otra parte creo que te equivocas hermano, si bien es cierto que uno ha muerto, pero eso solo es debido a que se encontraba en una zona muy peligrosa y alejada del castillo, no será lo mismo si logramos reunir a los héroes restantes y entrenarlos apropiadamente", dijo la princesa de unos 17 años quien vestía de blanco y azul, con largos cabellos negros y las puntas rubias.

-"incluso si logramos reunirlos a todos y entrenarlos apropiadamente, ¿Qué te hace pensar que nos ayudaran?, ¿o que tengan la capacidad para pelear en una guerra?, puedo notarlo con tan solo verlos a los ojos, ellos provienen de una era de paz", el joven hablaba tranquilamente sin cambiar su expresión.

-"me temo su majestad, que estoy de acuerdo con el joven príncipe, aun si han sido invocados a este mundo para ayudar en esta guerra, eso no significa que aceptaran, e incluso si lo hacen, necesitamos que suban sus niveles muy rápido, podrían no ser capaces de hacerlo a tiempo", esta vez hablo un hombre de unos 25 años, con el cabello largo y azul, bellos rasgos faciales, quien vestía una pequeña armadura con una túnica roja, su nombre era torrent.

El rey solo observaba a su general y a su hijo quienes parecían muy de acuerdo el uno con el otro.

-"no solo eso, como te dije antes de la invocación, no estoy de acuerdo en traer a personas inocentes a nuestra guerra".

-"¿y que dices de nuestra gente inocente?, mucha gente inocente a estado siendo asesinada por los bestiale y por los demonios, ¿que no es la invocación para buscar ayuda de humanos poderosos y de buen corazón?, confió en los héroes para detener a esos monstruos, además confió en el joven Alexander, tiene cabello dorado después de todo", dijo la joven levantándose de la mesa.

-"el color del cabello no lo es todo, hermana", dijo el príncipe mirando seriamente a su hermana.

-"en esta oportunidad yo concuerdo con la joven princesa", esta vez el que hablo fue un general con una armadura muy similar a la del príncipe, pero de color negro y forma ligeramente diferente, con cabello algo alborotado hacia arriba de color naranjo, su nombre es blaze.

-"muchas gracias por el apoyo blaze".

-"de nada princesa", dijo el hombre con una sonrisa divertida.

-"realmente no estás de acuerdo con el príncipe", pregunto torrent algo desafiante.

-"tengo una opinión diferente a la tuya, además… me cuesta confiar en alguien que busca realizar un tratado de paz con la raza que mata a su propia gente", dijo esto con una sonrisa confiada y una mirada desafiante.

De pronto una enorme presión se sintió en el aire, y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, la tierra temblaba.

-"SILENCIO!, ya basta de estas tontas discusiones en frente de nuestros invitados, si alguien decidirá si los héroes nos ayudaran o no, serán ellos mismos", esto lo dijo el rey con una enorme presión la cual salía de su cuerpo, por supuesto esta presión estaba dirigida a sus generales y sus hijos, sin embargo la fuerza liberada fue tal que incluso los jóvenes lo pudieron sentir.

Luego de calmarse, el lugar se encontraba bastante silencioso, nadie quería hablar, algunos por miedo al rey, y otros porque no sabían que decir, por lo que esta vez quien hablo fue tomomi.

-"em… disculpe, ¿puedo preguntar algo?", dijo la joven tímidamente.

-"claro señorita heroína", la potente voz que se escuchó esta vez provenía del ultimo general del rey, un sujeto bastante alto de unos casi 3 metros, con una enorme armadura de color gris y un poco de marrón, cabello color café oscuro, bigote y barba del mismo color, el más viejo de los 3 generales, su nombre era land.

-"em…. Bueno es sobre el color de cabello, la princesa dijo que confiaba en Alexander por el color de su cabello, ¿a qué se refería con eso?".

El rey, la princesa, el príncipe menor e incluso los generales quedaron algo confundidos con la pregunta, no sabían porque tomomi hizo esa pregunta, el único que estuvo tranquilo todo el tiempo fue el príncipe quien solo miraba en silencio a tomomi.

-"joven heroína, ¿cómo funciona el cabello en su mundo?", hablo el más joven de los hijos del rey.

-"bueno, es natural tener diferentes colores de cabello como negro, castaño, o rubio, incluso es relativamente normal ser pelirrojo, aunque colores como el verde, o el azul no son muy comunes, pero más allá de ese hecho, en realidad no tienen mucho significado".

-"ya veo, así que esa es una diferencia entre nuestros mundos", dijo el rey con una sonrisa.

-"veras heroína, en este mundo el cabello tiene un significado importante para sus habitantes, el cabello de color café o negro, son lo normal en los humanos, como ejemplo tenemos a mi hermano mayor y al general land", dijo el pequeño príncipe mientras señalaba a su hermano y al general de gran tamaño.

-"así es, por otra parte las personas que tienen colores de cabellos como el azul, verde, gris o café-naranjo, son personas que han recibido alguna bendición especial, son algo así como los colores de la naturaleza, azul para bendición de agua, verde para viento, gris para tierra y naranjo para fuego", dijo el rey con una sonrisa.

-"también debe saber que hay ciertos colores de cabello que no son muy bien vistos, el gris y el violeta por ejemplo, o el cabello plateado", dijo land.

-"disculpen, pero ¿no dijo el rey que el gris representa una bendición de la naturaleza?, entonces ¿por qué no está bien visto?", esta vez hablo markus quien había estado durante bastante tiempo sin hablar.

-"bueno, eso se debe a que el color de cabello natural de los bestiale es el gris y el café claro, por eso a pesar de ser una bendición, no son muy aceptados por las personas, también el cabello violeta el cual es un color especial, ya que se dice que solo aquellos que han hecho un pacto con los demonios poseen ese color de cabello, es conocido como el cabello de los condenados".

-"no olvides el color plateado, el color plateado es el color natural de cabello de los demonios, junto con el pelo negro, sin embargo la mayoría de los humanos normales tienen pelo negro, por eso esta tonalidad de cabello no es mal vista, sin embargo el color plateado suele ser el color de los demonios de alto nivel, aquellos con mayor rango", dijo el rey algo serio observando a los jóvenes.

-"y por supuesto, los 3 colores de cabello más importantes, son el dorado, el rojo y el blanco, cada uno representa una bendición divina", dijo la princesa con una sonrisa mirando a Alexander.

-"el cabello dorado es el color de los héroes o los humanos superiores, humanos quienes nacieron para ser especiales, el cabello rojo representa el heredero o la reencarnación de un ser divino, son como ángeles en la tierra, y el color blanco es el color natural de la gran mayoría de los seres divinos, en especial los más puros", volvió a hablar la princesa.

-"ya veo, así que para ustedes es muy importante el color verdad", dijo tomomi impresionada, con una sonrisa mientras piensa en su amiga Uriel.

-"entonces el rey, y sus hijos, además de tomomi también son bendecidos", dijo markus con algo de expectativa, las palabras de la princesa de alguna manera lo motivaron, ya que Alexander tenía el cabello rubio.

-"si y no, a diferencia del joven héroe Alexander, nuestro cabello solo es parcialmente dorado, mientras más color tenga el cabello, mayor es la bendición", dijo el rey con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"entonces, Alexander está a un nivel muy diferente", dijo con emoción.

-"así es, por eso dije que confió en él, en esta habitación Alexander tiene una bendición divina completa, seguido de mi padre cuyo cabello es casi completamente dorado, luego sigo yo y mi hermano menor", dijo la princesa con mucho orgullo.

-"¿y que hay del joven príncipe?", pregunto curiosa tomomi observando al mayor de los hermanos quien tiene el cabello completamente negro.

-"me temo que mi hijo mayor no recibió ninguna bendición, sin embargo eso no lo ha detenido para ganarse un lugar como uno de mis 4 generales, los más poderosos del ejército", dijo el rey con orgullo, sacando una sonrisa a su hijo mayor.

-"es una lástima que hermano no pueda reinar, a causa de que no fue bendecido, será muy difícil que lo acepten, eso sin contar su forma tan peculiar de ser", dijo la princesa con una cara algo apenada.

-"ya veo, entonces es necesario tener una bendición para reinar en este mundo", dijo Alexander bastante tranquilo.

-"bueno, no es que sea un requisito ni nada, sin embargo el pueblo se sentirá mucho más confiado si la persona fue bendecida", dijo torrent algo decaído mirando al príncipe a su lado.

-"de hecho los reyes no heredan su posición, por lo que una familia no necesariamente esta durante varias generaciones en el trono, el rey es el mejor ejemplo, cuando era solo un niño a causa de su enorme poder y su color de cabello, fue escogido por el pueblo e incluso por el antiguo rey en persona para tomar su lugar", dijo blaze con una sonrisa.

-"wow, ¿en serio?", pregunto tomomi algo sorprendida.

-"así es, si eso no hubiera pasado, entonces quien sabe, yo podría ser el rey ahora, jajaja", dijo blaze riéndose.

-"por tu bendición dices", dijo tomomi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"no, él lo dice porque es el hijo del antiguo rey", dijo el príncipe mirando seriamente a blaze.

Tomomi y markus estaban bastante sorprendidos por lo que escucharon, nunca hubieran imaginado que blaze sería el hijo del antiguo rey

-"luego de abandonar el reinado, el rey y su hijo mayor decidieron unirse como altos miembros del ejército, y sirvieron durante muchos años, hasta que el hermano mayor de blaze se perdió durante una de las muchas batallas que libramos en esta guerra, luego de su desaparición el antiguo rey decidió irse en un viaje a encontrarlo y nunca volvió", el rey dijo esto algo triste, decidió tomar un momento para respirar y continuo.

-"un tiempo después blaze apareció, en ese tiempo era solo un niño con un enorme potencial, por eso y por una prueba de esencia supimos que era hijo del antiguo rey, y decidió unirse al ejército para encontrar a su padre y hermanos perdidos", término de decir el rey.

Al terminar la historia todos parecían algo callados, no había ningún ruido, land había conocido al antiguo rey cuando era solo un niño e incluso peleo a su lado como un simple soldado, también sabía que para el rey actual, el recuerdo de ese anciano era muy importante ya que este le enseño mucho antes de irse.

Luego de unos segundos de un silencio un soldado entra rápidamente al salón, y firme pero educadamente se acerca al rey.

-"su majestad, ha llegado otra carroza que transporta a 2 héroes más", dijo el soldado.

-"no puede ser, eso fue muy rápido, supuestamente no llegarían hasta dentro de unas horas más", dijo bastante sorprendido parándose de la mesa.

-"es mejor que vallamos a recibir a los nuevos héroes", dijo con una sonrisa apuntando hacia Alexander y los demás, tomomi por su parte estaba muy emocionada por saber quiénes eran.

En la entrada del castillo había una carroza la cual recién acababa de llegar, dentro de la carroza 2 jóvenes quienes tenían sentimientos encontrados.

-"¿qué crees que nos pasara aquí?, que pasa si nos trajeron para hacernos algo", pregunto la joven más pequeña muy preocupada por la situación.

-"no te preocupes, jamás dejare que nada te ocurra", dijo la peli negra mientras abrazaba a la peli rosa.

Luego de unos segundos, escuchan ruido desde afuera, y la puerta se abre.

-"ya pueden salir señoritas, el rey les espera", dijo educadamente un soldado.

-"gracias", dijo sadako muy seria mientras ayudaba a bajar a Yûko para posteriormente bajar ella misma.

-"bienvenidas jóvenes heroínas, yo soy el rey de este castillo, las he estado esperando", el rey las recibió con una sonrisa, al ver al anciano quien se veía tan amable, Yûko se logró calmar un poco, pero aún seguía tomando la mano de sadako.

Para el rey la escena era un poco extraña, por lo que estaba un poco desconcertado, mientras que las jóvenes no sabían si podían confiar al 100% en el rey, en especial sadako, sin embargo la sorpresa fue grande al ver a algunos de sus compañeros llegar.

-"¿al…Alexander? ¿Qué haces aquí?", pregunto sorprendida sadako.

-"yo fui el primero en llegar aquí, de hecho yo aparecí en este mismo castillo a diferencia de ustedes", dijo bastante calmado.

De pronto y a gran velocidad apareció tomomi desde atrás de Alexander y se abalanzo hacia sus amigas dándoles un gran abrazo.

-"chicas, me alegro tanto de ver que están sanas y a salvo", dijo con una gran sonrisa y unas cuantas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-"tomomi, ¿pero qué haces aquí?", pregunto la pequeña Yûko.

-"llegue aquí hace un poco más de una hora si no me equivoco, oh, pero eso no importa, lo bueno es que las encontraron, y ahora están sanas y a salvo", dijo bastante alegre mirando a sus amigas.

-"¿a salvo de qué?, ¿alguien puede explicarnos que está ocurriendo?", dijo sadako seriamente mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

Los jóvenes miraron a Alexander y al rey, ambos asintieron y decidieron entrar todos para poner al corriente a las jóvenes recién llegadas.


	9. CAPITULO 8: EL GREMIO LIBRE

CAPITULO 8: EL GREMIO LIBRE.

\- en una enorme habitación se encontraban 3 seres, 2 de ellos observaban a un joven quien se encontraba durmiendo en la cama, de pronto el joven comenzó a moverse.

-"ah, creo que está apunto de despertar", dijo una joven de piel color verde claro con cabello rosa hasta los hombros, tenía flores en la cabeza, formando una especie de corona con diferentes flores y colores, sus ojos eran brillantes de color amarillo y con un traje de color amarillo con una túnica con imágenes de flores encima.

-"¿eh?, ¿dónde estoy?", decía Feru levantándose lentamente mientras masajeaba su cabeza y observaba a su alrededor.

-"qué bueno que despertaste, ya nos tenías preocupados", dijo el serper quien se encontraba sentado cerca de la ventana de la habitación.

-"mm… eres el hombre serpiente que me dijo que tenga cuidado en el pueblo escudo", dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-"soy un serper, pero si soy el mismo, aunque parece que no seguiste mi consejo ya que fuiste asesinado", dijo con la cara algo cansada mientras observaba la mirada tan casual de Feru.

-la pequeña joven de piel verde estaba muy impaciente, por lo que se acercó hacia Feru a inspeccionarlo.

-"por favor no te muevas tanto, ahora dime, ¿estas mareado?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿tienes alguna molestia?, ¿tu muerte afecto tu estado psicológico?, ¿eres más bajo, o más delgado que antes?, ¿puedes ver bien de los 2 ojos?, ¿no tienes problemas para respirar?, vamos dime", dijo la joven mientras inspeccionaba a Feru, tocando todo su cuerpo, tomándole la temperatura revisando sus ojos y su boca, estaba muy exaltada.

-"eh, estoy bien no te preocupes tanto, solo estoy algo confundido", dijo Feru alejando cuidadosamente a la joven.

-"lamento su comportamiento, pero esta joven es una curandera así que para ella es normal preocuparse de los heridos", dijo tranquilamente el serper.

-"lo siento, jamás he tenido que cuidar a un muerto antes", dijo esto con una sonrisa inocente, mientras Feru solo la observaba con los ojos cansados, luego dio un suspiro.

-"bueno, como puedes ver, no estoy muerto", dijo tranquilamente levantándose de la cama, al verle de pie la joven tapo sus ojos, y se volteo con la cara sonrojada, Feru al ver eso, miro su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo.

-"¿eh?, ¿dónde está mi ropa?" dijo bastante tranquilo para sorpresa del serper, quien al escuchar a Feru, tomo la ropa de este que se encontraba en un mueble y se la entrego.

-"deberías vestirte rápido o esta pequeña quedara con un trauma de por vida", dijo esto con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras la joven seguía sin mirar a Feru, quien por su parte miraba con cierto desconcierto al serper.

-"no sé a qué te refieres, pero me vestiré de todas formas, no me gusta andar desnudo", dijo tranquilamente mientras se vestía.

El serper solo lo miraba, mientras esperaba que terminara de vestirse para continuar hablando, y mientras tanto pensaba para sí mismo, (¿este niño es realmente un humano?, porque por lo que vi no lo parece), el serper comenzó a vagar en su mente cuando escucha el chasquido de unos dedos.

-"estoy listo, ahora ¿alguien puede decirme que ocurre aquí?, ¿cómo llegue a este lugar en primer lugar?", pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Ahora que Feru estaba vestido la chica se destapo la cara, abrió los ojos y se dirigió al lado de Feru rápidamente.

-"primero que nada permítame presentarme, mi nombre es "sakura", soy un bestiale de raza "herber", y usted ya no se encuentra en el pueblo escudo, esta es la "ciudad path", fue traído aquí luego de ser revivido", dijo animosamente la pequeña sakura.

-"es verdad, morí tratando de proteger a Liger, me pregunto si él está bien", dijo Feru mirando al serper.

-"así es, el joven hibrido está bien, aunque el que me impresiono realmente fuiste tú muchacho, no cualquier criatura, en especial un humano, protegería a alguien de otra raza", dijo con admiración.

Al escuchar las palabras del serper, Feru simplemente se tornó sombrío, sus ojos perdieron su brillo, y con calma y seriedad en su rostro miro al serper.

-"por supuesto que no lo harían, los humanos son seres colectivos e individuales al mismo tiempo, aun cuando para sobrevivir necesitan a otros, el bien propio siempre será su prioridad, aun si pudieran ayudar a alguien sin perder nada, es poco probable que lo hagan si no ganan algo a cambio, ¿por qué habrían de preocuparse por alguien, más allá de su propia autosatisfacción?", dijo muy seriamente impresionando al serper.

Ambos bestiale estaban desconcertados, por su parte el serper jamás había visto un cambio tan repentino en algún ser, mucho menos había presenciado tal pensamiento de un humano sobre los de su propia especie, era más como la forma de hablar de un bestiale acerca de los humanos.

Así mismo, la joven sakura al estar al lado de Feru, sintió un escalofrió al ver de cerca la actitud que adopto Feru, pero lo más importante era el miedo por lo que podía pasar.

-"por favor, no diga eso, o sino el maestro se enfadara", dijo la joven sakura algo asustada.

Feru se voltea para ver a la joven sakura, pero el suelo de pronto comenzó a temblar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, y Feru fue mandado a volar a través de la ventana por una fuerza misteriosa.

-"detesto muchas cosas, pero que alguien hable mal de su propia especie, eso es repugnante", una sombra gigante, de unos 2,10 metros entro a la habitación por la puerta, esa sombra era quien emitía esa poderosa fuerza.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Feru estaba en el aire volando fuera de un edificio de 3 pisos, el lamentablemente salió volando aún más alto del 3 piso en el que se encontraba, sakura se asomó por la ventana destruida.

-"maestro, el joven aún estaba recuperándose, no puede simplemente llegar y lanzarlo por la ventana", dijo regañando a la enorme sombra, luego se dispuso a usar magia.

-"pétalos protectores", dijo la joven apuntando sus manos hacia el suelo en el que iba a caer Feru, energía color verde y amarillo comenzó de las manos de sakura, y de la nada, justo donde Feru estaba a punto de tocar el suelo, una gran cantidad de flores salieron de la tierra y sus pétalos formaron un escudo alrededor de Feru amortiguando su caída.

-"¿magia?", dijo en voz baja, luego observo en dirección a donde se encontraba sakura, allí vio como la joven suspiraba de alivio, entonces vio a una enorme sombra aparecer de atrás de ella, el hombre salto desde el tercer piso y entonces Feru logro ver su apariencia.

Era un anciano de unos 2,10 metros bastante musculoso, piel morena, cabello gris bastante largo hacia arriba, con una cola de caballo hasta la cintura más o menos y una barba bastante prominente pero bien cuidada, el hombre se encontraba solo con unos pantalones y unas botas, y hacia arriba no llevaba nada más que 2 muñequeras de metal con algunos grabados.

-"mm… que lastima, quería ver que tan fuerte eres, parece que tendrá que lanzarte más lejos esta vez", dijo el anciano con una enorme sonrisa y unos ojos muy desafiantes.

-"je, te vez como un humano, aunque en realidad seas un monstruo", Feru también podía ser desafiante.

Sin embargo para su sorpresa, el anciano que se encontraba a unos 10 metros de distancia, apareció de la nada justo en frente suyo, y levanto a Feru con una mano agarrándolo fuertemente desde la cabeza.

-"silencio asqueroso, ya dije que odio a los que hablan mal de su propia especie", liberando un poderoso aura, el cual no dejaba a Feru respirar, de su boca comenzó a salir sangre, y sentía como si su cuerpo se fuera a hacer pedazos.

-"¿q…que…acaso…y…yo… estaba equi…vocado?", dijo Feru apenas respirando, el anciano se impresiono por esto y le soltó la cabeza, liberándolo también de la presión ejercida por su fuerza.

El cuerpo de Feru cayó al suelo, este estaba temblando, apenas respirando y botando sangre por la boca.

-"aquellos…con poder… siempre… le harán daño, a quienes… no lo tenemos, a quienes… estamos solos... no puedes… negarme hablar… solo digo… lo que he visto", dijo desafiantemente mientras trataba de ponerse de pie lentamente.

-"es la ley de la vida chico, la supervivencia del más fuerte", dijo seriamente el anciano.

-"aquellos con poder… e inteligencia… son quienes… deben… guiar a los… débiles, después de todo… la debilidad… es una ilusión… igual que la fortaleza", su cuerpo aun temblaba, una de sus piernas estaba inclinada mientras trataba de pararse y levantar su otra pierna.

El anciano estaba sorprendido, de alguna manera le emocionaba ver a ese joven frente a él, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, luego de unos segundos lo consiguió.

-"si eres tan valiente para hablar tanto, porque no tratas de golpearme chico", dijo el anciano moviendo su dedo índice para provocar a Feru.

Antes de que el anciano se diera cuenta, Feru estaba frente a él, sin miedo en sus ojos, mirándolo fijamente, decidido, le propino un puñetazo en la cara al anciano, la mano y el brazo de Feru quedaron gravemente heridos, el anciano no recibió ningún daño, todo el daño fue recibido por Feru.

-"AAAAAGH", grito Feru por el dolor, sin embargo se preparó para atacar nuevamente.

-"¿por qué odias tanto a los humanos?, pregunto el anciano con incertidumbre.

-"porque he visto… lo mejor… y lo peor… del ser humano, créeme… no los odio… pero tampoco los amo… pocas personas… han valido la pena para mi… y el resto… solo me ha demostrado… que el mundo necesita ser cambiado", las palabras de Feru de alguna manera fueron aceptadas por el anciano.

Los ojos llenos de decisión del joven, y ese espíritu tan peculiar que liberaba, al ver el estado de Feru, y como aún se mantenía en pie, sangrando, con un brazo roto, el cuerpo apenas de pie, pero él no retrocedía, mirándolo directo a los ojos, sin temor, sin arrogancia, y con un brillo que el anciano no había visto en mucho tiempo.

-"je, JAJAJAJA, me agradas chico, tienes muchas agallas para pararte enfrente mío con esa mirada tan desafiante, y hablar mal de mí especie, aunque no me gusta que hablen mal de mí raza, sin embargo concuerdo contigo, yo también he visto lo mejor y lo peor de los humanos y definitivamente creo que el mundo necesita ser cambiado", el anciano se mostraba muy amigable y con una gran sonrisa.

Feru luego de escuchar las palabras del anciano, sin cambiar su mirada desafiante, solo miro al anciano y le sonrió igualmente, aun a pesar de su mal estado, se mantenía bastante tranquilo, el anciano de alguna manera se emocionó por el hecho y golpeo levemente a Feru en la espalda, sin embargo la fuerza liberada por el anciano fue tal que Feru cayó al suelo nuevamente.

-"ups, lo siento, a veces no mido mi fuerza, jajaja", dijo el anciano levantando a Feru del suelo mientras lo trataba de poner de pie.

-"¿eh?, anciano, ¿qué está haciendo con ese humano?, ¿que no le dije que el murió por mi culpa?" el anciano y Feru voltean para encontrarse con Liger quien traía consigo una enorme bolsa con diferentes cosas.

-"hola", dijo Feru casualmente, esto de cierta manera irrito a Liger.

-"no digas "hola" tan casualmente, idiota, tienes alguna idea de lo preocupado que estaba, estuviste durmiendo durante un par de horas", dijo esto mientras se acercaba rápidamente, y le daba leves golpes a Feru en la cabeza.

-"creo que me voy a desmayar", dijo Feru con un tono bastante somnoliento.

-"jajaja, creo que debemos llevarlo adentro de la "taberna", allí sakura curara sus heridas", dijo el anciano cargando a Feru quien apenas estaba consiente, yendo en dirección del gran edificio.

-"¿cómo es posible que te traiga una persona inconsciente, y termine lleno de sangre con un brazo roto y casi sin vida?, ¿le hiciste una prueba verdad?", dijo Liger mirando seriamente a su maestro mientras caminaba a su lado.

-"jajaja, tu sabes que la prueba de iniciación es muy importante, aunque este sea un "gremio libre", no quiere decir que podamos confiar en cualquiera, además, el chico paso la prueba, es un poco sombrío, pero su espíritu y su mente están en el lugar correcto", dijo el anciano con una gran sonrisa mientras entraba por la puerta.

-"¿gremio libre?, ¿qué es eso?", dijo apenas audible, pero perfectamente fluido.

-"no hables idiota, espera a que sanemos tus heridas", dijo Liger algo molesto.

Una vez adentro del edificio, Feru se percató de que el lugar era enorme por dentro, luego de entrar habían 3 pasillos no muy largos, cada uno a una dirección diferente, ellos tomaron el camino de en medio y llegaron a una especie de taberna gigante, llena de diferentes criaturas, habían unos pocos humanos, aunque la mayoría eran bestiale.

-"SAKURA!, ven rápido, el joven humano necesita tu ayuda", luego de decir esto, tomo el cuerpo de Feru y lo puso en una silla cercana.

-"hola maestro, necesita mi ayuda en algo", pregunto un joven un poco más alto que Liger y Feru de piel verde como la de sakura solo que más oscura, y de su cabeza salían unas especies de lianas en lugar de cabello, solo que estas tenían espinas, muchas espinas, su ropa era una túnica morada, y un traje negro bajo la túnica, obviamente era un herber, aunque un poco diferente de sakura.

-"no te preocupes "veno", en esta oportunidad solo necesito a sakura, aunque podrías llevar las cosas que trajo Liger para la biblioteca", el joven solo asintió, y le dio una mirada rápida a Feru antes de retirarse.

Sakura llega corriendo bajando de unas escaleras al otro extremo de la taberna, al ver a Feru todo herido se sorprende y corre directo hacia él.

-"maestro, como se le ocurre hacerle ese tipo de pruebas a este joven, hace poco despertó y ya lo dejo tan mal herido", dijo revisando cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Feru.

-"lo siento, pero me emocione un poco", dijo rascándose la cabeza, mientras tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-"qué bueno que no rompió nada, así será más fácil curarte", dijo aliviada la pequeña sakura, al escuchar estas palabras tanto el anciano como los 2 jóvenes se sorprendieron por sus palabras.

-"no, estoy muy seguro que el anciano le rompió el brazo", dijo Liger.

-"en realidad lo que paso es que golpee la cara del anciano y mi brazo se rompió", dijo Feru algo cansado.

-"¿qué?, espera… ¿tu golpeaste al anciano?", dijo Liger bastante sorprendido mirando a Feru.

-"jajaja así es, me dio un buen puñetazo en la cara, aunque no sentí el daño, pero me sorprendió mucho la manera en la que apareció frente a mi rostro, y como se preparó para lanzar un segundo golpe, aun a pesar de estar tan débil", el anciano tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, como si su espíritu se hubiera encendiera.

-"emm… disculpen, pero su brazo no está roto", dijo la pequeña.

Al escuchar las palabras de sakura, el anciano y Liger se acercan a Feru para ver su brazo, Feru sin darse cuenta comenzó a mover la mano y el brazo lentamente, aunque sus huesos sonaban, estos no le dolían.

-"no puede ser, estoy seguro de que su brazo estaba roto", dijo Liger con algo de nerviosismo.

Feru al ver que su brazo estaba bien, trato de pararse de la silla, a pesar de que ya no sentía dolor su cuerpo le pesaba mucho y aun le costaba respirar, pero el dolor de la pelea ya no estaba.

-"impresionante, tal parece tu cuerpo comenzó a curarse por sí solo", dijo el anciano, sorprendiendo mucho a Liger y sakura.

-"no puede ser, las habilidades auto regenerativas son muy extrañas, aun mas en humanos, estas están extintas en esa raza, ¿o no?", dijo Liger mirando al anciano, algo desconcertado, mientras el anciano miraba a Feru, y de pronto empezó a sonreír y se acercó a Feru hablándole muy bajo.

-"jajaja, por supuesto, si eres tú, es posible, no es así, niño de otro mundo".


	10. CAPITULO 9: EL ANCIANO Y EL ESCUDERO

CAPITULO 9: EL ANCIANO Y EL ESCUDERO

-"co…¿cómo lo sabes?", dijo Feru sorprendido, el anciano solo le dio una sonrisa.

-"jajaja, vamos a la biblioteca a tener una charla más personal, sakura, no necesitamos tus servicios médicos por ahora, pero si necesitamos que busques rápido el libro de "leyes naturales" de este mundo", la joven solo asintió y corrió rápidamente a la biblioteca.

Liger estaba sorprendido por la repentina actitud del anciano, sin embargo no dijo nada y simplemente siguió al anciano junto a Feru hacia la biblioteca.

-"entonces, ¿qué tienes que decirle?", pregunto Liger intrigado, sin embargo no hubo respuesta excepto una gran sonrisa.

Una vez entraron a la biblioteca, Feru quedo sin palabras, el lugar estaba lleno de diferentes y muy variados tipos de libros en estantes enormes, luego de unos segundos mirando los libros, se percató que estaba quedando atrás del anciano y Liger así que corrió hacia donde ellos.

-"jajaja, hemos llegado", dijo el anciano, justo cuando se detiene, Feru lo alcanza y observa una especie de sillón hecho de madera con pieles, se veía muy cómodo, al medio una meza de madera de tamaño medio en altura y bastante larga, y otro sillón como el anterior justo al frente.

-"este es mi lugar especial para pensar, esta zona me permite tener diferentes conversaciones y reuniones con diversas personas, está protegido por un potente sello mágico que evita espías o incluso que alguien sin mi consentimiento pueda acercarse y escuchar algo, además queda cerca de la puerta de la zona de entrenamiento en el patio del gremio y para terminar, es un lugar sumamente tranquilo para leer, por eso lo puse en la biblioteca", decía todo eso con una gran sonrisa y levantando su pulgar con orgullo.

Feru al ver la actitud del anciano, de cierta manera le recordó a su abuelo, ya que él hablaba con el mismo orgullo de su salón privado en el que estaba su biblioteca personal, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Feru, mientras que Liger estaba algo avergonzado.

"No sean tímidos niños, adelante, siéntense, solo asegúrense de no sentarse en mi puesto o los asesinare", dijo esto levantando el pulgar y sonriendo como un niño.

-"entiendo, sígueme si no quieres morir", dijo Liger mientras tomaba a Feru del brazo y lo empujaba en uno de los sillones.

-"¿qué les parece?", pregunto con expectativa.

-"son bastante cómodas, aunque sean de madera, la piel hace que sea bastante cómodo y suave el sentarse, ¿quién hizo algo como esto?", dijo con obvio asombro, ya que le recordaban a los sillones de su mundo.

-"ja, los hice yo con mis propias manos por supuesto, aunque este es el quinto par de sillones que hago, los anteriores los rompí todos, jajaja", dijo con bastante orgullo y una sonrisa bastante alegre.

-"no las hubieras roto si no las hubieras usado para atacar bestiales ni humanos", dijo Liger al lado mientras tapaba su cara en descontento, Feru solo se mantuvo con una ligera sonrisa.

-"maestro, ya encontré el libro", dijo sakura quien venía seguida de veno.

"ooh, bien hecho pequeña, ahora veno, si es posible, me gustaría que lleves estos "ojos de la verdad" del chico humano, y que le pidas a ese anciano decrepito del "encantador mágico", que necesitan un encanto de "durabilidad ilimitada", uno de "resistencia de alto nivel", y otro de "visión de la verdad" lo más rápido que pueda, dile que es prioridad", dijo tomando los lentes de Feru y entregándoselos a veno, este asintió y se los llevo, junto a sakura.

-"oiga, ¿por qué se llevan mis lentes?, y ¿qué es eso de encantador mágico?", pregunto algo confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-"¿lentes?, ¿te refieres a tus ojos de la verdad?, y ¿cómo es eso de que no conoces lo que es un encantador mágico?, ¿qué clase de mago eres?, idiota", dijo Liger, mirando extrañado a Feru, de alguna manera estaba molesto.

-"jajaja, creo que el confundido eres tú, este niño no es un mago, ni siquiera es de este mundo, él es un "héroe del mundo", eso quiere decir que fue invocado aquí por el rey", dijo el anciano, la sorpresa fue obvia para Liger, se notaba en sus ojos.

Feru estaba confundido por unos segundos, pero luego de pensar un momento en ello.

-"espera un momento, ¿dices que fui llamado aquí en una especie de misión?", el anciano solo asintió, Feru dio un largo suspiro, el realmente no quería ser parte de eso, aunque le gustaban ese tipo de historias de viajes a otros mundos, él no quería ser parte de uno.

-"pero creí que eso solo era un mito, una historia que se contaba para asustar seres", dijo Liger con un tono relativamente alto.

-"por supuesto que crees eso, todos los jóvenes creen eso, no han vivido lo suficiente como para ver de que esta realmente hecho este mundo, por eso le pedí a sakura que trajera esto", apuntando al libro sobre la meza, el cual movió ligeramente en dirección hacia Feru.

Feru tomo el libro, y comenzó a leer, luego de unos minutos de silencio en el que el junto a Liger leían el libro, la cara de Feru cambio, fue una combinación de emoción y sorpresa, ese libro explicaba varias cosas del mundo donde se encontraban, y algunas reglas básicas, incluyendo la regla de invocación de "los héroes del mundo", y todo el concepto general de este mundo, era tan similar a un videojuego que era una locura para Feru.

-"¿estadísticas?, ¿títulos?, ¿grados?, ¿niveles? E incluso… ¿habilidades?, todas estas razas, los diferentes países y como se organizan, todo está aquí, dios… ¿pero qué clase de locura es esta?", dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta, toda la información básica y avanzada del mundo donde se encontraba, toda la información estaba en ese libro.

-"tú le llamas locura, para nosotros es lo más natural del mundo, es obvio que nuestros mundos son diferentes, sin embargo ambos están conectados, por eso el rey los pudo invocar aquí", dijo el anciano ahora más serio que antes, mucho más serio.

-"ya veo, ¿por esto te atacaron en pueblo escudo?", dijo con la mirada algo triste mientras observaba a Liger.

-"así es, justo como el libro dice, estamos en una guerra que empezó hace unas cuantas décadas atrás, esto creo un gran rencor entre humanos y bestiale, a causa de esto, los híbridos como yo, mitad humano mitad bestiale, somos vistos como abominaciones y somos odiados por ambas razas", dijo bastante tranquilo, con una cara seria, pero mientras lo ocultaba en su rostro, su mano apretaba fuertemente su brazo.

-"es una tontería en mi opinión, ya que existen distintos tipos de híbridos, pero los únicos odiados son los híbridos, humano bestiale como Liger, quien es el hijo de una poderosa maga que estaba en el ejército humano, y de uno de los ex-generales de los bestiale de la familia "felion", una de los tipos de bestiale más fuertes", dijo esto con un tono de orgullo acerca de los padres de Liger.

-"eso ya no importa, ambos están muertos", dijo antes de levantarse y salir de la biblioteca caminando lentamente, pero con un aura sombría saliendo de él.

Feru miro como Liger se retiraba, mientras el anciano miraba al joven con algo de pena.

-"sabes, hace muchos años atrás, 50 años para ser más exacto, yo solía ser un general del ejército de liberteas, el padre de Liger se llamaba "furión" era un poderoso león con la bendición de la tierra, era llamado "el rey de la guerra" entre los felion y los bestiale en general, fue mi rival durante muchas batallas, durante muchos años, durante una de las muchas batallas que libramos, una escuela recibió un impacto, y la construcción comenzó a derrumbarse, adentro habían unos niños humanos, al percatarse de esto, furión dejo de pelear conmigo y se lanzó a salvar a esos niños sin siquiera pensarlo, no le importaban si eran bestiale o humanos, el solo hecho de que fueran seres inocentes era más que suficiente como para que el dejara de pelear solo para ayudarlos, en especial si eran niños, en ese momento el saco a los niños del edificio antes de que se derrumbara, y fue a encontrar una persona de nuestro ejército, se encontró con una mujer del equipo de magia de apoyo, una mujer que vio el acto de honor y bondad de furión, y así fue como se conocieron los padres de Liger", dijo esta pequeña parte de la historia con algo de melancolía.

-"¿por qué me dice esto?", pregunto Feru algo desconcertado.

-"por qué pude notarlo en tus ojos, tu sabes lo que es perder a un ser querido. Cada vez que alguien molesta a Liger por ser un hibrido, mi sangre hierve, su padre quizás fue mi rival en la guerra, pero fue una criatura honorable y valiente, alguien que no pararía de combatir contra nadie aun hasta el último momento, y su madre, ella fue una de las personas más puras y bondadosas que he tenido el placer de conocer, una mujer bendecida por el agua como su hijo".

-"entiendo, cree que ambos podemos congeniar, ¿verdad?", el anciano asintió.

-"no importa si eres de este mundo o no, eres una de las pocas personas que conozco que se atreverían a saltar frente a una lanza para proteger a alguien que ni conocen, y mucho menos si es una criatura desconocida, no eres el tipo de gente que disfruta el mal trato a los demás"

-"¿qué hay de usted?, por cómo actúan el uno con el otro pareciera que ambos fueran cercanos".

-"eso es porque yo abandone el ejercito de liberteas hace unos 30 años más o menos, para entonces furión y yo nos volvimos aún más cercanos, peleábamos muy seguido y competíamos el uno con el otro, además de que le ayudaba a encontrarse con su amada, sin embargo 11 años después Liger nació, furión estaba muy feliz, incluso decidió abandonar el ejército para centrarse en su familia, por supuesto los humanos no estaban contentos por el nacimiento de un hibrido entre 2 miembros de ejércitos enemigos, no les importaba nada, por lo que al año siguiente, encontraron el lugar donde la familia de Liger vivía y comenzaron a atacarla, furión no se encontraba allí en ese momento, pero al sentir que atacaban su hogar, corrió rápidamente y asesino a algunos de los que destruyeron su casa, busco incesantemente hasta que bajo los escombros encontró el cuerpo de su esposa agonizando, ella había usado todo su poder en salvar a su hijo, incluso le entrego el "anillo de la pluma divina", ella murió en los brazos de furión mientras protegía a su pequeño hijo, furión luego de eso volvió al ejército para vengarse, 9 años más tarde furión había vuelto de una batalla, vino a mi gremio ya que yo me encargaba de cuidar a su hijo mientras él estaba liderando las batallas, había llegado en un horrible estado, pero vino con una sonrisa, su hijo corrió a recibirlo, pero justo luego del abrazo de bienvenida, furión cayó al suelo de espaldas, con sus últimas palabras me pidió que cuidara a su hijo, y le entrego a su hijo, su armadura de guerra, y el anillo, el báculo y la túnica de su madre, luego se despidió de su hijo con una sonrisa y ese día un gran bestiale y gran ser vivo murió", terminando de hablar, recordando a su viejo amigo.

-"entonces por eso son tan cercanos ustedes 2, ahora entiendo, por otra parte supongo que la túnica que está usando es la túnica de su madre", el anciano asintió.

-"espera, dijiste que tenía un anillo, porque no lo vi con uno".

-"el anillo de la pluma divina, incrementa las capacidades físicas y mágicas del usuario, además de otorgarle ciertas "habilidades pasivas", siempre y cuando porten el anillo, sin embargo su uso principal es preservar la vida, o debería decir, tomar el lugar de alguien en la muerte", dijo bastante serio mirando a Feru a los ojos.

-"eso… eso quiere decir… que él me salvo usando el anillo de su madre", dijo bastante impactado.

-"así es, la muerte tiene una regla de 3, tu alma no abandona completamente este mundo hasta dentro de 3 días, sin embargo mientras más tarde trates de revivir a alguien más difícil será, por otra parte una persona no está completamente muerta si no han pasado 3 minutos desde la presunta muerte, por lo que antes de que pasaran los 3 minutos de tu muerte, Liger puso el anillo en tu dedo para que así el anillo tomara tu lugar en la muerte, por lo que desaparecer para siempre", Feru estaba sorprendido y algo triste por lo que escuchaba, si él no se hubiera entrometido en el camino, entonces Liger no hubiera perdido el recuerdo de su madre.

-"no te sientas mal, no fue tu culpa, fue culpa de Liger y mía, le pedí que no se metiera en problemas, por lo que no peleo contra esos tontos bestiale que lo molestaron, sin embargo si les hubiera enfrentado hubiera ganado fácilmente, es un mago nivel 20 después de todo, lo peor es que al final si los enfrento, fue a pelear con ellos mientras tu dormías, para recuperar sus cosas", dijo algo serio.

-"maestro, traje los ojos de la verdad que pidió, el maestro encantador mágico dijo que la próxima vez, le envié un desafío o no lo moleste", dijo la pequeña sakura con una sonrisa inocente.

El anciano miro a sakura por unos segundos, luego tomo cuidadosamente los lentes de Feru, los puso en la mesa y se levantó.

-"ese anciano decrepito como se atreve a decir que no quería que lo moleste, para empezar él trabaja para mí, por lo que debería tener un poco más de respeto", dijo gritando bastante molesto, sin embargo la actitud era algo tonta.

-"¿necesita alguna otra cosa maestro?", pregunto la pequeña.

-"solo espera aquí tranquilamente, de acuerdo", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa mientras tomaba los lentes de la mesa.

-"por cierto, ¿dónde está veno?", pregunto el anciano.

-"ah, lo siento maestro, pero a veno no le agradan los humanos, ¿recuerda?", dijo la pequeña algo nerviosa inclinándose ante el anciano.

-"supongo que todos los bestiale odian a los humanos, aunque sakura parece no odiarlos", dijo Feru con una ligera sonrisa mirando a sakura.

-"en realidad, el caso de veno y sakura es especial, ellos son bestiale de la naturaleza, ellos se armonizan con la naturaleza por lo que en realidad son más neutrales que otras especies, sin embargo los humanos destruyeron su pueblo, y ellos son los únicos sobrevivientes de su especie, por lo menos en este país, los salve luego de encontrarlos durante uno de mis viajes, sakura aún era una pequeña niña y veno quien era mayor la estaba cargando", los ojos de Feru de alguna manera parecían molestos, el realmente no odiaba a los humanos pero mientras más cosas sabia de ellos, menos le gustaban.

El joven Feru observo durante unos segundos sus lentes que estaban en la mano del anciano.

-"entonces anciano, cual es el punto de mis lentes, ¿qué hicieron con ellos?", pregunto seriamente.

-"han sido encantados para portar los "ojos de la verdad", veras, en este mundo se usan ciertos objetos como anillos, collares, muñequeras o estos "lentes" como les llamas, que en este mundo son ojos de la verdad, ya que se usan para ver tu información, tus estadísticas, título y habilidades, e incluso tu estado, o la información de algún compañero o aliado, básicamente alguien de confianza", decía con una sonrisa, Feru solo asintió.

-"ahora te entregare estos, ya que obviamente no puedes sobrevivir en este mundo sin equipamientos ni sin tener los conocimientos básicos, te daré una semana, podrás quedarte en las habitaciones de arriba durante una semana, luego de eso deberás trabajar como todo el resto para poder comer, dormir y sobrevivir", dicho eso le entrego los lentes a Feru.

-"entonces supongo que debo aprender sobre este mundo lo más que pueda en el menor tiempo", dijo seriamente mirando al anciano.

-"lo que hagas en realidad no me importa mucho, aunque eres un chiquillo interesante, aun así, no eres mi responsabilidad, ya que vienes de otro mundo, te ayudare con equipamiento temporal y un lugar para que vivas temporalmente, además si quieres leer te daré acceso a la biblioteca, sin embargo deberás entrenar y volverte fuerte en poco tiempo si quieres sobrevivir en este mundo", dijo mientras se limpiaba la oreja despreocupadamente.

-"entiendo, en ese caso será mejor que empiece a prepararme", dijo poniéndose de pie, luego se puso sus lentes y decidió ver su estado.

ESCUDERO NIVEL 1 – GRADO 1

Salud:50/Mana:15/Energía:25/Fuerza:30/Magia:10/Habilidad:20

V. acción:30/V. desplazamiento:30/V. reacción:35

Defensa:40/Resistencia:40/Recuperación:35

Crítico:0%/Precisión:5%(+50%)/Evasión:5%(50%)

Feru observo sus estadísticas iniciales y se percató de que aún es nivel 1, aunque esto era obvio puesto que acababa de llegar a ese mundo, por otra parte no sabía si sus estadísticas eran buenas o no.

-"mm… así que soy un escudero de nivel 1, supongo que no tengo muchas posibilidades de practicar por mi cuenta", dijo algo cansado, al tratar de saber más sobre su "titulo" apareció más información.

TITULO:ESCUDERO

DESCRIPCION:Se centra en proteger aliados, no posee habilidades ofensivas.

ARMAS Y ARMADURAS:Equipamiento estándar, no puede portar ningún arma, excepto por guanteletes o mitones y debe siempre portar un escudo.

La cara de Feru realmente había cambiado, se sentía algo cansado y sorprendido a la vez, era como una mala broma.

-"jajaja justo como lo supuse, así que de verdad tienes el título de escudero, JAJAJA", decía el anciano tratando de aguantarse la risa en el sillón, sin embargo le era muy difícil controlarse.

-"¿en serio es necesario reírse de mí solo por mi título?, creí que sería más serio sobre el tema", dijo Feru con una mirada de insatisfacción y de pena al ver al anciano.

-"no te preocupes, no me rio por que el titulo sea malo, solo me rio porque hace 50 años, cuando el nuevo rey subió al poder, el inmediatamente elimino el título de escudero, esto principalmente por que la gran mayoría poseía ese título incluyéndolo a el mismo, y las habilidades ofensivas de los escuderos eran muy lamentables, casi inexistentes, el nuevo rey fue el único escudero poderoso que existió y no le gustaba el título, así que mando a una gran cantidad de magos de alto nivel para sellar ese título y cambiarlo por el título de soldado, que era el segundo título más común, en otras palabras, ahora eres el único escudero que existe en este mundo", dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-"mm… se supone que se enfoca en la defensa de aliados, eso significa que es un título de apoyo, por lo tanto si no entreno con un compañero me será muy difícil subir de nivel y mejorar, mm… según mi experiencia no existe nada inútil, solo algo que no se sabe utilizar", dijo con una sonrisa observando nuevamente su título, de alguna manera la idea de fortalecerse desde un nivel tan bajo, lo emocionaba un poco, como volverse fuerte desde la debilidad.

-"jajaja, me gusta tu espíritu chico, pero dime, ¿cómo son tus estadísticas?", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa confundiendo a Feru.

-"¿que no puedes ver mis estadísticas?".

-"no puedo si no hemos sido considerados amigos, aliados o maestro y pupilo, solo bajo ciertas circunstancias puedo ver tu información, y hasta ahora no cumplimos ningún requisito, así que a menos que utilice una habilidad de reconocimiento la cual no poseo, no podré saber tus habilidades ni tu progreso", dijo el anciano tranquilamente, mientras Feru pensaba.

-"anciano, ¿sabes algo de los escuderos?, además necesito saber si existe alguna ventaja de tener un maestro".

-"entiendo la idea, cuando era solo un niño solía tener ese título, sin embargo no me volví poderoso hasta que me convertí en un caballero así que en realidad no podría enseñarte casi nada, por otra parte, si yo me vuelvo tu maestro, seré capaz de enseñarte habilidades más avanzadas que te podrían ayudar, estaré al tanto de tu progreso y además tendrás un bono de experiencia", dijo con una sonrisa, Feru también sonrió al escuchar al anciano, y con un apretón de manos se volvieron maestro y alumno.


	11. CAPITULO 10: INICIA EL ENTRENAMIENTO

CAPITULO 10: INICIA EL ENTRENAMIENTO

Feru y el anciano se encontraban en el patio de entrenamientos del gremio.

-"okey, entonces, primero que nada, este será tu lugar de entrenamiento, aquí es donde te enseñare todo lo que se sobre los escuderos, y uno que otros trucos para volverte fuerte rápidamente", decía el anciano con una sonrisa

-"je, entiendo, espero que no me decepcione maestro", dijo Feru en un tono juguetón y al mismo tiempo desafiante, con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que el anciano sonrió igualmente.

-"muy bien, sakura, primero que nada, entra a la biblioteca y ve a la zona de equipos especiales, si no puedes llegar pídele ayuda a veno, quiero que traigas el "escudo alfa", un "anillo de defensor" y un par de "muñequeras de escudero" y un "anillo de guardado" o "colgante de guardado", ¿entendido?", dijo el anciano, la joven quien miraba atentamente al anciano solo asintió su cabeza y entro rápidamente a la biblioteca.

-"em… ¿para qué es todo eso?".

-"será tu equipamiento base", dijo con una sonrisa.

-"pero dijo que son especiales, realmente no le molesta entregármelos", pregunto con incertidumbre.

-"bueno, para empezar yo no los puedo usar, el escudo alfa es un equipamiento especial de nivel místico, el cual sube mucho las estadísticas, te da bonos por experiencia y estadística cada vez que subes de nivel, y solo puede ser portado por un escudero o algún título de la rama directa del escudero", dijo seriamente mientras miraba a Feru.

-"ya veo, entonces es un objeto exclusivo de mi título".

-"así es, lo mismo ocurre con el "anillo de defensor" y las "muñequeras de escudero", al anillo de defensor es especial para los defensores que pertenecen a la rama directa del escudero, su efecto es aumentar la defensa y entrega un bono de estadísticas al subir de nivel, aunque su efecto se reduce si no lo usa un defensor, mientras que las muñequeras de escuderos, son para el escudero efectivamente, y aumentan tu ataque extrañamente, además de aumentar ligeramente la velocidad de acción", dijo con una sonrisa, mientras golpea ligeramente la espalda de Feru.

-"genial, ahora tengo algunas preguntas", dijo algo desganado, mirando con cansancio a su maestro., mientras rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-"primero que nada, ¿qué quiere decir con la rama directa de escudero?, segundo, ¿Qué quiere decir con equipamiento especial nivel místico? Y por último, ¿Cómo funcionan las estadísticas?", dijo Feru algo cansado por todas las preguntas que le venían a la mente, en realidad tenía más dudas, pero prefirió empezar con solo 3 preguntas.

-"jajaja, valla esas son muchas preguntas, veamos empecemos por lo más básico, lo cual serían los equipamientos, veras todos los equipamientos tienen su propio nivel, algo así como un nivel de poder, el cual depende de los bonos o aumentos que te entrega, ya sea en habilidades o estadísticas", para mostrar un ejemplo, con una mano saco una enorme alabarda espada de su muñequera.

-"wow, eso es impresionante", dijo Feru con una sonrisa, observando la enorme alabarda espada, con un mango color rojo con café, motivos de dragón y con filo negro.

-"esta alabarda, es la legendaria alabarda espada "emperador dragón de la tierra", y como dije anteriormente, su nivel es legendario, los niveles de armas son: "normal", "mejorada", "avanzado", "perfecto", "místico", "legendario", "divino", y finalmente "superior", las cuales son conocidas como las armas de los dioses", Feru estaba muy enfocado en las palabras de su maestro, de alguna manera ya había aprendido los diferentes tipos de armas.

-"lo más simple es por supuesto, donde conseguir este tipo de armas, las normales se encuentran en cualquier lugar, incluso las bestias comunes pueden darte alguna"

-"¿bestias comunes?, ¿no bestiale?", con algo de sorpresa y confusión.

-"los bestiale son criaturas más evolucionadas, en este mundo están, los animales, las bestias, y los bestiale, los animales normales son usados para alimentarse normalmente, pero no hay muchos ya que la mayoría evoluciono, por lo que se les cuida y protege, y solo cuando están a punto de morir o ya han muerto, solo en ese caso nos alimentamos de ellos", Feru asintió.

-"que hay de las bestias".

-"las bestias están más evolucionados que los animales comunes, pero menos que los bestiale, suelen ser salvajes y amenazadores, además hay muchos de ellos, tienden a crear muchos desastres y matar animales, humanos e incluso algunos bestiale, por eso es que es muy común que sean usados para entrenar y los cacen, además de que suelen dar muy buenos materiales ", Feru vuelve a asentir.

Poco a poco iba entendiendo como funcionaba este mundo, y cada vez era más parecido a un videojuego, nivel de título, habilidades, distintas especies, y los típicos monstruos para subir de nivel.

-"déjeme adivinar, las armas mejoradas, son las normales pero mejoradas por algún objeto o material, las avanzadas, son creadas a partir de un arma mejorada y materiales de bestias, mientras que las perfectas, son armas creadas por herreros de manera especial, creadas solo a partir de ciertos materiales difíciles de encontrar", dijo con orgullo impresionando al anciano.

-"¿cómo lo supiste?".

-"adivine", solo dijo eso con una sonrisa.

-"jajaja, correcto, ahora las armas míticas, legendarias y divinas, son armas muy poderosas y especiales, ellas solo son creadas a partir de los restos de bestias de un nivel jodidamente monstruoso, tan poderoso que ni siquiera un grado 3 podría derrotar sin un ejército, o son creadas por diferentes criaturas y seres de niveles especiales, o incluso algunas son creadas por deidades, los cuales usan una fracción de sus poderes para crear estas armas", dijo con una gran sonrisa, de alguna manera su espíritu de lucha era palpable, era como si se emocionara solo con hablar sobre seres tan poderosos.

-"¿y las ramas de títulos?".

-"bueno es simple, los títulos definen tus habilidades, que técnicas aprenderás, que armas usaras, que trabajo ejercerás cuando crezcas, y cosas por el estilo, y existen distintos tipos de títulos, no profundizare mucho en los grados por ahora, pero lo básico que debes saber es que existen los títulos de 0 grado, 1 grado, 2 grado, 3 grado, títulos especiales y títulos superiores".

-"¿y que tiene que ver eso con la rama de los títulos?", decía algo impaciente.

-"básicamente, usándote como ejemplo, tu título de 1 grado es escudero, luego cuando llegas a nivel 40 de escudero, puedes ascender de grado a un título de 2 grado, en el caso del escudero, él puede evolucionar en un defensor el cual es el título principal, o un caballero el cual es el título opcional", Feru al escuchar, pudo entender todo.

-"ya veo, por eso se llama rama de títulos, es como un árbol, la base es el escudero, luego cuando llegas a cierto nivel, se divide en 2 ramas, 2 posibles títulos del cual escoger 1", dijo mientras golpeaba levemente su mano cerrada con su palma abierta.

-"así es, aunque depende del título, incluso puedes tener más de una rama, por ejemplo yo comencé como un escudero, y luego en vez de escoger al defensor escogí al caballero, y luego de ascender al título de caballero, cuando obtuve suficiente nivel podía escoger entre ascender a paladín o baluarte, aunque hay otros con más opciones, aunque lo normal son 2 opciones", dijo mientras estaba sentado en el pasto con las piernas cruzadas.

-"mm… je, hasta ahora es muy interesante, ahora que me dices sobre las estadísticas", dijo con una sonrisa expectante.

-"jajaja, de acuerdo, déjame ver", al terminar de hablar observa a Feru para ver su información.

ESCUDERO NIVEL 1 – GRADO 1

Salud:50/Mana:15/Energía:25/Fuerza:30/Magia:10/Habilidad:20

V. acción:30/V. desplazamiento:30/V. reacción:35

Defensa:40/Resistencia:40/Recuperación:35

Crítico:0%/Precisión:5%(+50%)/Evasión:5%(50%)

-"mm… por lo que veo no esta tan mal, tus estadísticas de salud, defensa y resistencia son mayores al promedio, lo que se esperaría de un escudero, tu velocidad de reacción y recuperación están en el promedio, y todo el resto de estadísticas están bajo el promedio", dijo bastante relajado, sin embargo Feru no estaba tan relajado, suspiro casi con resignación al escuchar al anciano.

-"vamos, no pongas esa cara, mira el lado positivo, eres el escudero de nivel 1 más fuerte que he visto, además es muy raro que alguien tenga 3 estadísticas sobre el promedio, lo normal es tene estadísticas sobre el promedio y el resto igual o menor al promedio", sorprendiendo a Feru.

-"espere, ¿eso quiere decir que estoy sobre el promedio?".

-"si, sobre el promedio de los escuderos, de hecho incluso tu ataque es menor al puntaje promedio pero es más alto de lo normal que tendría un escudero, un escudero en nivel uno no solía superar los 24 o 25 puntos de fuerza", dijo bastante tranquilo, a pesar de que si estaba impresionado por las estadísticas de Feru.

-"bueno, creo que eso me ha subido algo el ánimo", dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-"mm… que hay de tus habilidades, ¿ya intentaste verlas?", pregunto el anciano algo expectante.

-"¿eh?, no, aun no lo intento", respondió bastante calmado.

-"de acuerdo, entonces veamos tus habilidades juntos", Feru se sentó frente al anciano, y ambos vieron las habilidades de Feru.

HABILIDADES:

PASIVAS.-

HABILIDAD:Revitalización

NIVEL:0

DESCRIPCION:- El reposo requerido para la activación es de 20 segundos.- la restauración es de 5 puntos de vida cada 15 segundos.

ACTIVAS.-

HABILIDAD:cubrir

NIVEL:0

DESCRIPCION:- Permite proteger a un aliado.- se selecciona un objetivo a una distancia de máximo 5 metros y se transporta automáticamente a la posición deseada.

-"valla, así que esa es mi habilidad de recuperación, y tengo otra habilidad, creo que fue con esa habilidad con la que pude saltar frente a la lanza", pensaba Feru mientras miraba las habilidades, pero de pronto se percató de que el anciano miraba con gran sorpresa sus habilidades.

-no puede ser, eres nivel 1 pero posees ya 2 habilidades", dijo sorprendido.

-"¿no es normal?".

-"no, lo normal es empezar con una habilidad o ninguna, dependiendo de tu título, en tu caso al haber sido invocado a este mundo deberías haber adquirido una habilidad, tu habilidad activa cubrir, es una habilidad activa que se adquiere normalmente a nivel 15 de escudero, pero tu empezaste igualmente con una habilidad pasiva, lo cual es muy poco común."

-"ya veo, también veo que las habilidades tienen niveles", dijo Feru insinuándole al anciano que le explicara.

-"así es, a diferencia de los títulos que requieren puntos de experiencia normales, los cuales puedes adquirir al realizar entrenamientos, o enfrentar bestias o enemigos, las habilidades requieren "experiencia de habilidad" la cual solo se adquiere usando tu habilidad, y cada nivel que subas dependerá de cuantas veces uses dicha habilidad". Dijo explicando lenta y cuidadosamente a Feru acerca del tema, por suerte para Feru era sencillo, ya que él había visto este tipo de formato en los videojuegos.

-"por ejemplo, si uso 100 veces una habilidad subiré un nivel de habilidad".

-"así es, puesto que el nivel depende de los usos, muchas personas tardan años en adquirir el nivel 5 de sus habilidades el cual es el más alto, de hecho lo normal es nivel 2 o 3, lo cual es curioso ya que en realidad subir al máximo tus habilidades solo requiere aproximadamente unos 1185 usos, ahora algo que ocurre, es que si logras el nivel 5 de habilidad antes de ascender, al llegar a ciertos niveles del siguiente título, tu habilidad evolucionara, se convertirá en una versión mejorada de tu habilidad actual, aunque como dije antes, muchos no lo logran, por lo que la versión evolucionada es más débil de lo que debería ser", para el viejo las habilidades eran temas interesantes, se notaba en su sonrisa que le gustaba hablar de ello, por supuesto él había logrado evolucionar unas cuantas técnicas, pero no todas.

-"ya veo, en ese caso creo que lo mejor es subir primero mis habilidades y luego mi nivel", dijo Feru luego de pensarlo unos segundos.

-"jajaja, eso puede ser cierto, los primeros 2 niveles de habilidades son realmente fáciles de alcanzar, pero después es más complicado, además si no subes de nivel, es poco probable que adquieras alguna habilidad nueva", dijo el anciano con una gran sonrisa.

-"mi recomendación es que empieces con entrenamientos básicos de combate, la experiencia que te da un entrenamiento básico de combate es de 1% de punto de experiencia por combate, eso significa que por ejemplo, para subir del nive requieres 100 puntos de experiencia, en el entrenamiento de combate ganaras solo 1 punto de experiencia por entrenamiento, aunque claro el caso del escudero es especial, los escuderos son difíciles de subir de nivel ya que no poseen habilidades ofensivas, a menos que peleen con los puños lo cual no es recomendable". Dijo algo preocupado por Feru, aunque Feru simplemente sonreía como si eso no tuviera ningún valor para él.

-"no tengo problema, para llegar a la cima hay que empezar dando pequeños pasos, eso solía decir mi abuelo, además he entrenado mi cuerpo en habilidades de combate, y para aumentar mi fuerza, resistencia y velocidad, confió en mis habilidades", dijo con una sonrisa, luego de mirar de nuevo a sus habilidades se centró en el nivel, y sin darse cuenta nueva información apareció.

HABILIDADES:

PASIVAS.-

HABILIDAD:Revitalización

NIVEL:0 (2/10)

DESCRIPCION:- El reposo requerido para la activación es de 20 segundos.- la restauración es de 5 puntos de vida cada 15 segundos.

ACTIVAS.-

HABILIDAD:cubrir

NIVEL:0 (2/10)

DESCRIPCION:- Permite proteger a un aliado.- se selecciona un objetivo a una distancia de máximo 5 metros y se transporta automáticamente a la posición deseada.

-"¿qué ocurrió?" se preguntó en voz baja.

-"jajaja, parece que te enfocaste en el nivel de la habilidad, por lo que te apareció el contador de usos, eso quiere decir cuántos usos necesitas para llegar al siguiente nivel", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

-"ya veo, así que cada habilidad se ha activado 2 veces, por lo que para subir al nivel 1 de habilidades solo requiero 8 usos más", dijo con una sonrisa.

-"bueno, en el caso de tu habilidad activa, no será difícil subirla, pero la habilidad pasiva solo se activara cuando se cumplan ciertos requisitos, el cual parece ser un reposo de 20 segundos, luego de estar debilitado", dijo algo preocupado.

-"no hay problema, solo debo pelear hasta desfallecer y asegurarme de no morir, es muy sencillo", su mirada llena de valor y de un espíritu de batalla, el anciano se emocionaba e impresionaba mientras más tiempo estaba con Feru, definitivamente lo consideraba un chiquillo interesante.

-"maestro, ya encontramos los objetos", dijo sakura quien venía junto a veno cargando las cosas, una vez llegaron donde Feru y el anciano, le entregaron una muñequeras de color negro con plateado, un escudo plateado redondo, no muy grande, solo lo suficiente como para cubrir por ejemplo la cabeza de Feru y nada más con una especie de cruz en el centro y una estrella dibujada en él, y una especie de jema blanca en el centro, y por ultimo un anillo azulado con una especie de escudo romboide con un cirulo al medio.

-"jajaja, perfecto, ahora equípate con todo esto", dijo el anciano, por lo que Feru se puso cada uno de los equipamientos, aunque se sentía raro, por lo que los miro más de cerca.

Escudo alfa:Defensa:10/resistencia:10/Recuperación:10 - exp: 100%Crecimiento: 2 puntos extras

Muñequeras de escudero:Fuerza: 25/ v. acción: 15

Anillo de defensor:Defensa: 20 - Crecimiento: 1 punto extra

-"maestro, creo que hay algo mal aquí, el aumento de estadística de cada uno de estos objetos es muy bajo", al escuchar esto el anciano los observo durante unos segundos, y luego golpeo a Feru en su cabeza.

-aaagh, ¿por qué hizo eso?", dijo mientras se masajeaba la cabeza.

-"tienes idea de los buenos aumentos que te dieron, la muñequera de escudero, es un objeto básico de los escuderos y aun así puede ser muy útil durante los primeros 50 niveles del escudero, algo muy extraño en un objeto de nivel normal, por otra parte te advertí que el anillo de defensor solo podría mostrar su verdadero poder al ser usado por un defensor, y aun así, un bono de 20 de defensa y 1 punto extra de crecimiento ya es bastante", dijo algo molesto, no estaba enojado, pero si algo molesto por la actitud de Feru.

-"y que hay del escudo, ¿no se supone que era de nivel místico?", dijo confundido.

-"los objetos de nivel místico hacia arriba pueden ser usado en cualquier nivel, por eso los bonos que entregan aumentan con cada nivel y no son automáticamente al máximo, objetos de tipo místico podrían darte bonos de hasta 1000 puntos en alguna estadística", al terminar de hablar, Feru le dio una patada rápida en la entrepierna, sin embargo se rompió la pierna.

-"aaagh, ¿cómo se supone que lo supiera?, anciano tonto", dijo mirando serio al anciano mientras tomaba su pierna rota, la cual comenzó a recuperarse sola luego de unos segundos.

-"oh, es cierto, eres de otro mundo, es normal que no lo sepas", dijo tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras Feru liberaba un ligero aura asesino que solo le provocaba cosquillas a alguien tan fuerte como el anciano.

-"muy bien, basta de tonterías, ahora que ya te has equipado es hora de pelear, te enfrentaras en entrenamiento a sakura, aunque es pequeña es nivel 17, por lo que es 16 niveles más experimentada que tú, claro que al ser bestiale es como ser nivel 34 titulo 1 grado", dijo con una sonrisa.

-"señor si me lo permite, yo tomare el lugar de la señorita sakura", dijo veno inclinándose ante el anciano.

-"claro si quieres, pero eres nivel 32, por lo que eres incluso más fuerte que Liger, además eres un bestiale, por lo que en nivel humano estas aproximadamente en nivel 64 de título de primer grado", dijo algo sorprendido por la actitud de veno.

-"no hay problema, mientras más fuerte mejor, será un placer trabajar contigo", dijo Feru con una sonrisa extendiéndole la mano a veno, sin embargo la mano de veno se posó en el pecho de Feru, y con un leve movimiento, el cuerpo de Feru fue enviado a volar.

-"no te desconcentres humano, en una verdadera batalla, el enemigo no tendrá tregua contigo, agradece que me estoy controlando", apenas Feru se levanta y veno aparece al lado suyo clavando su cara al suelo, liberando un poderoso aura asesino.


	12. CAPITULO 11: NIVEL 2

CAPITULO 11: NIVEL 2

-varios minutos habían transcurrido desde que había comenzado el entrenamiento de Feru, y en todo ese tiempo, Feru fue el saco de golpes de veno, quien con las manos desnudas y solo con golpes normales, mandaba a volar a Feru de un lugar a otro.

-"¿qué ocurre chico humano?, ¿es que acaso no puedes contra algo tan simple como esto?", decía veno con una mirada seria, mientras golpeaba a Feru en el rostro clavándolo en el suelo, de nuevo.

-"aaa…aun…no", decía apenas hablando.

Veno espero por unos segundos, y cuando Feru ya se encontraba casi completamente curado por su pasiva, en ese momento volvía a atacarlo salvajemente.

-"maestro, debemos detener este supuesto entrenamiento, no puede dejar que veno utilice a ese joven como su juguete", decía sakura bastante preocupada, sin embargo el anciano no decía nada, y solo observaba el combate.

Sakura solo observo unos segundos más el combate antes de tratar de intervenir, pero fue detenida por el anciano.

-"no te preocupes por el joven Feru, él está muy feliz con este entrenamiento, este nivel de dificultad, es lo que enciende su verdadero espíritu de combate", decía mientras con su dedo apuntaba a Feru, quien apenas se estaba levantando del suelo, aun con problemas para respirar y lleno de sangre, el seguía con una ligera sonrisa y con los ojos fijos en la imagen de veno.

Sakura originalmente no se había percatado de este hecho hasta que el anciano le indico, efectivamente parecía que Feru disfrutaba el combate, es más, justo cuando veno desapareció, Feru se movió a su derecha, hay estaba veno, propinándole un perfecto golpe en la cara a Feru.

-"ahora lo entiendes un poco, lo note al ver sus estadísticas, este niño ya tiene habilidades e instintos de combate, y desde que comenzó el entrenamiento a estado detectando desde donde será atacado, poco a poco se acostumbra al ritmo de veno", decía con una sonrisa complacida.

-"no solo eso, Feru además desea aumentar sus habilidades antes que su nivel, y para eso, este tipo de entrenamiento es perfecto, quizás no lo hayas notado, pero Feru ya ha usado su pasiva unas 4 veces sin siquiera notarlo, y esto es gracias a que veno luego de destrozarlo, espera a que se recupere y luego vuelve a despedazarlo, suena rudo, pero así es como uno se vuelve más fuerte, a través del dolor", el anciano de cierta manera se sentía bastante emocionado, aunque parecía que el entrenamiento era una batalla de un solo lado, él podía ver como poco a poco Feru se volvía más fuerte, con solo recibir los golpes del enemigo.

Ahora Feru estaba cayendo del cielo, veno apareció justo debajo de él, preparado para golpearlo, sin embargo, Feru uso cubrir y apareció atrás de veno, esto sorprendió a todos, luego Feru trato de lanzar una patada al estómago de veno, sin embargo su golpe era muy débil por lo que veno tomo la pierna de Feru y comenzó a azotarlo en contra del suelo.

-"aaagh, mal…maldición, es… muy…fuerte", dijo antes de ser lanzado a varios metros de distancia.

-"ooh, eso fue impresionante, la habilidad cubrir que es usada para proteger a los aliados, acaba de ser usada para evadir un ataque enemigo y crear la oportunidad de atacar, si ambos hubieran tenido niveles similares, hubiera sido un excelente movimiento, nunca se me hubiese ocurrido", el anciano se acariciaba la barba mientras con una sonrisa disfrutaba el espectáculo.

Liger se encontraba saliendo a la zona de entrenamiento, cuando ve a Feru cayendo al suelo, mientras era golpeado por veno, y vio al anciano y a sakura mirando.

-"no puedes sobrevivir en este mundo solo con esa fuerza, humano", dijo veno antes de lanzar un puñetazo en la cara de Feru, para clavarlo a la tierra una vez más, sin embargo una especie de bola de fuego fue lanzado en su dirección por lo que tuvo que evadir el ataque y alejarse de Feru.

-"¿qué crees que haces?, veno, ¿realmente quieres atacar tanto a este humano?", dijo Liger poniéndose frente a Feru quien trataba de levantarse.

Liger tenía un aura temible, parecía bastante enojado, sin embargo para veno, eso era secundario, su deber ahora era entrenar a Feru.

-"sal de mi camino Liger, esta es un trabajo que me encomendó el maestro, mi deber es entrenar a este humano", dijo seriamente veno, entrando en una estancia de combate.

-"¿en serio?, pues no me importa, no dejare que toques a este humano", dijo con unos ojos amarillos brillantes, sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer, al igual que su cabello el cual estaba cambiando de color azul a un color gris, y su cuerpo comenzaba a fortalecerse.

Antes de que veno siquiera hiciera un movimiento, Liger saco una espada gigante de color carmesí con un poco de naranjo y con tan solo agitarla libero una gran cantidad de poder en dirección a veno.

-"no lo hagas, Liger!", grito el anciano, mientras rápidamente se posicionaba frente a veno, y sacando su alabarda espada, agita su arma y desaparece por completo el ataque de Liger.

-"¿qué crees que haces?, león tonto", al decir eso aparece rápidamente al lado de Liger y comienza a tirarle las orejas, provocando que vuelva a su estado habitual.

-"aaagh, yo solo quería evitar que golpearan a Feru", dijo con los ojos llorosos mientras le tiraban las orejas.

-"no juegues conmigo, veno te dijo que yo le había dado la orden, además, ¿es eso excusa para utilizar tu modo bestiale?", decía el anciano mientras le apretaba las mejillas a Liger como castigo.

-"por…favor, basta", decía Liger avergonzado.

-"no se preocupe anciano, el solo estaba preocupado por mí", dijo Feru quien gracias a la interrupción de Liger, ya se encontraba mejor, luego de ponerse de pie, puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Liger, y le dio una sonrisa.

Liger al ver la actitud de Feru hacia él, le dio un golpe en la cabeza, y lo boto al suelo.

-"no seas tan confiado, idiota, no estaba preocupado por ti ni nada de eso, es solo que aún me siento responsable por que hayas muerto, me largo de aquí, estoy muy cansado luego de transformarme, además si un mago como yo es capaz de botarte con un golpe tan débil como ese que te acabo de dar, realmente necesitas entrenar", al terminar de hablar se va rápidamente algo molesto, ni siquiera el entendía por qué.

-"jajaja, aunque sabía que entre veno y Liger, el sociable es veno, jamás había visto a Liger comportarse así, normalmente solo es algo callado o insolente", decía el anciano mientras Feru lo observaba con algo de cansancio.

-"no sé qué rayos pasa con él, sin embargo eso no importa por ahora, oiga anciano, que fue todo eso, creí que Liger era más débil que veno".

-"bueno técnicamente veno si es más fuerte que Liger, sin embargo los híbridos como Liger, mitad bestiale mitad humano, suelen poder transformarse de forma temporal", esto sorprendió a Feru.

-"Liger normalmente es un mago con una gran capacidad, sin embargo sus estadísticas solo son como las de un humano, o un poco más fuerte, esto es debido a que los híbridos como el son mayoritariamente humanos, y sus genes de bestiale están dormidos".

-"¿y cómo se transforman?", pregunto el joven con curiosidad.

-"por supuesto ellos pueden despertar sus genes bestiale y tener una transformación, su forma física cambia ligeramente, y tienen un enorme crecimiento de estadísticas, en el caso de Liger, al transformarse, se convierte en un bestiale de tipo guerrero, es el único hibrido de su tipo que conozco el cual tenga el gen tipo guerrero de los bestiale, y el titulo mago de los humanos", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa, y levantando su pulgar.

Feru por su parte pensó un poco sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo cual lo llevo a tener una duda.

-"anciano, usted dijo que veno al ser un bestiale nivel 32, estaba en un nivel aproximado al de un humano 1 grado de nivel 64 no es así, siendo ese el caso me preguntaba, ¿cómo funcionan los títulos para los bestiale?", dijo Feru con expectación.

-"bueno, la verdad es que veno es incluso más fuerte que un nivel 64, aunque esto se debe a que a diferencia de los humanos, los bestiale solo poseen 2 títulos de bestiale, pero sus estadísticas iniciales y sus crecimientos son muy superiores a los de los humanos", Feru estaba bastante sorprendido.

-"de hecho veno sería más fuerte si viniera de una raza bestiale diferente, veras, los herber son una raza pacifica, sin embargo veno es del linaje de caballeros dentro de los herber, eso quiere decir que sus estadísticas de pelea son muy superiores a los herber convencionales, pero siguen sin ser tan fuertes como otras razas bestiale, como por ejemplo, la raza felion del padre de Liger, es una de las razas más fuertes de bestiale, por lo que sus crecimientos son muy superiores a un herber, la diferencia obvia aquí, es que los herber son expertos en el uso de sus habilidades y en especial sobre magias o el uso de la naturaleza, a diferencia de los felion que son más fuertes físicamente", término de explicar el anciano.

Feru ahora entendió un poco más acerca de las diferencias entre los humanos y los bestiale, e incluso un poco sobre la diferencia entre bestiale en sí.

-"cierto, ¿y qué hay de sakura?, ella igual es una herber", pregunto intrigado.

-"si, pero ella es una curandera herber, son los herber más especiales, algo así como la realeza de los herber, es por eso que de vez en cuando te darás cuenta de que veno le llama señorita o el hecho de que obedece todo lo que ella dice, bueno eso y el hecho de que está enamorado de ella", dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a veno quien estaba al lado de sakura.

-"¿qué?, pero ella es una niña", dijo Feru algo exaltado.

-"en realidad, los herber crecen diferente a los humanos, para los humanos ella se ve de unos 13 años, pero en realidad, ella tiene 39 años, los herber viven muchos años y envejecen bastante lento", dijo el anciano todo despreocupado, sin embargo Feru se quedó de piedra al escuchar la verdadera edad de sakura, mientras veía a sakura jugar infantilmente alrededor de veno, quien estaba bastante serio.

-"oye humano, creo que es hora de seguir el entrenamiento, ya has descansado lo suficiente", dijo veno tranquilamente mientras caminaba en dirección a Feru.

Feru asiente tranquilamente, con una sonrisa, de pronto veno desaparece y aparece al lado de Feru, estaba a punto de agarrar el cuello de Feru, pero este logra atrapar la mano de veno, para sorpresa de todos.

-"eso… acaso es… "intercepción", no puede ser, aunque es una de las pocas habilidades que pueden ser aprendidas antes del nivel requerido, es una habilidad que se adquiere al nivel 25 tanto en escuderos como soldados, a menos que sea aprendida de un maestro, aun cuando yo se usar esa habilidad, yo nunca se la he mostrado ni enseñado a este chico, ¿será que lo hizo solo por instinto?, ¿o ya podía realizarla antes de venir a este mundo?, me pregunto, ¿qué clase de entrenamiento?, ¿qué clase de maestro habrá tenido en su otro mundo?", decía en voz baja para sí mismo, su cara estaba congelada observando a los jóvenes, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Feru suelta la mano de veno, por lo que este trata de retroceder dando un salta hacia atrás, manteniendo su vista en Feru, sin embargo de pronto Feru había desaparecido de la vista de veno, el anciano se impresiono mucho al ver que Feru espero al momento adecuado, y volvió a usar cubrir para aparecer atrás de su enemigo, por la velocidad en la que se movía veno, no pudo hacer mucho cuando Feru apareció detrás de él, se inclinó un poco, y provoco que veno perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo, levemente, pero fue derribado por un nivel uno.

-"je, este muchacho, ¿realmente derribo a un bestiale nivel 32?, a pesar de ser nivel 1, jajaja, JAJAJAJAJA", el anciano de cierta manera estaba muy feliz, en toda su vida, nunca había visto un encuentro tan absurdo, quizás Feru no pueda derrotar en una batalla de fuerza a veno, pero el anciano ahora se daba cuenta, que si no existiera diferencia en nivel, Feru definitivamente hubiera ganado.

Veno por su parte seguía en el suelo, su cara mostraba algo de confusión, todo paso tan rápido, ocurrió tan solo en unos segundos, no entendía ¿cómo?, ¿Por qué?, el había sido derribado, simplemente fue derribado, por un nivel uno, luego de unos segundos, 2 sombras se acercan, uno era Feru, quien le tendió su mano, y la otra era sakura quien se reía.

-"vamos veno, no te rindas aun, levántate", dijo la pequeña dándole ánimos a su amigo.

-"¿qué ocurre bestiale?, ¿caes una vez y ya te rindes?, vamos levántate, no es tiempo para descansar", decía Feru con la mano estirada, una mirada desafiante, y una sonrisa, al ver esto los ojos de veno cambian a ojos llenos de confusión, a ojos llenos de energía, su mirada se volvió dura y una sonrisa de emoción se dibujó en su rostro, estiro su mano y la estrecho con Feru para levantarse, y ambos continuaron entrenando.

\- mientras tanto en ciudad semilla, una gran cantidad de soldados humanos se encontraban entrando a la ciudad, mientras las "diane", bestiale conocidas como "las guardianas de la vida y la naturaleza", estaban sorprendidas por la repentina llegada de humanos, algunas de ellas ya estaban preparando sus espadas, látigos y sus arcos y flechas.

-"ahí está la casa principal de las diane, adelante soldados, mantengan el paso", dijo un caballero de nivel 21 el cual comandaba al resto de caballeros y soldados, que eran un total de 20.

Luego de caminar por un rato, llegaron a la casa principal de la ciudad, de allí salieron 5 diane, todas mujeres de cabellos largos, altura entre 1,70 a 1,80, con cuerpos físicos bien entrenados, y con diversas armas, mientras que había una chica por cada bendición elemental, una de cabello verde, azul, gris, naranjo, y finalmente al frente del resto, Elemeria quien tenía el cabello plateado y rojo.

-"¿a que se debe la extraña llegada de tantos soldados humanos?", dijo Elemeria con un aire de poder.

-"este es un mensaje del rey para las diane, "como bestiale especiales que son ustedes, al ser una de las razas que cuidan el equilibrio de nuestro mundo, y al ser las más comunes en tener el pelo rojo por ser descendencia de los dioses, les daré una oportunidad, sé que ustedes mantienen a una de los héroes del mundo, dejen que venga a mí para que cumpla con su misión. En caso de que se nieguen o alguno de los soldados y caballeros enviados sean heridos o asesinados en el peor de los casos, no me quedara más remedio que lanzar un ataque en contra de su ciudad, por obstruir en el camino del bien para este país", esas son palabras de su majestad", dijo el soldado en un tono prepotente.

Varias de las diane miraban con algo de odio a los soldados, ¿Cómo podían atreverse a entrar en su ciudad a desafiarlas y amenazarlas de esa manera?, sin embargo, probablemente la más molesta era Elemeria.

-"¿cómo se atreven?, malditas basuras", dijo una diane de cabello verde con una lanza, estaba a punto de atacar al caballero en jefe, pero fue detenida por la mano de Elemeria.

-"debes mantener la calma, aunque matarlos sería fácil, seria problemático si viene alguno de los 4 generales del rey", dijo Elemeria con ojos llenos de ira, pero manteniéndose lo más calmada posible.

-"pero señorita Elemeria, ¿realmente deberíamos dejar que se lleven a la joven humana?", pregunto esta vez una diane de cabellos azules con un báculo blanco y una joya verde.

-"deberías escuchar a la diane demoniaca que tienes por compañera, pequeña maga", dijo en tono de burla, era obvio que miraba con desagrado a Elemeria por tener poder demoniaco en ella, las otras diane estaban muy enfadadas.

-"¿entonces?, me entregaras al héroe del mundo ¿sí o no?, apresúrense, no tenemos todo el día", decía muy prepotente mirando a los ojos a Elemeria, era un claro desafío para ella y su especie.

-"como si fuera a entregarte a Uriel…", dijo para sí misma mientras apretaba sus puños.

-"esperen", dijo Uriel saliendo del edificio principal.

No sabían por qué, pero en el instante en que ella salió, los soldados no pudieron evitar arrodillarse ante su belleza, su gracia, su aura tan magnifica, incluso el caballero en jefe se arrodillo y agacho su cabeza. Mientras que las diane miraban con un brillo en sus ojos a Uriel, era como si vieran lo más cercano a la divinidad, ellas podían sentirlo, un vínculo que Uriel tenía con la raza diane, no era solo su cabello, o sus bellos rasgos, era todo en ella, incluso la manera en que el sol delante de ella, la hacía lucir más brillante.

-"no es necesario que empiecen una pelea, Elemeria quiero quedarme aquí, pero debo buscar a mis amigas y mis compañeros, iré a ver cómo van las cosas con ellos, y confía en mí, hare lo posible para que no se acerquen a tu ciudad", dijo esas palabras con una sonrisa, mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Elemeria, luego de unos segundos, le da un abrazo fuerte a Elemeria, quien estaba entre triste y feliz, pero no sabía por qué.

Finalmente comienza a caminar en dirección de los soldados, alza la mano para despedirse del resto de las diane, y hace una reverencia en dirección de Elemeria.

-"me iré por ahora, pero regresare, te lo prometo", dijo eso y se subió a la carroza.

-"¿estas segura?, Uriel", pregunto luego de reaccionar de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Uriel solo asintió, por su parte con Uriel ya dentro de la carroza, los soldados empezaron a prepararse para partir.

-"adiós Elemeria", dijo con una sonrisa.

-"adiós Uriel", dijo con algo de pena.

-"nos vamos señorita heroína", dijo algo tímido el caballero que hasta hace no mucho era prepotente.

Y entonces partieron, salieron de la ciudad semilla para dirigirse al castillo del rey.

\- un par de horas habían pasado, ya estaba oscuro, y Feru se encontraba junto al anciano en la biblioteca, en el lugar especial del anciano.

-"estoy realmente cansado, tengo mucha hambre, y mi crecimiento de hoy fue horrible", decía el joven Feru mientras observaba sus estadísticas.

ESCUDERO NIVEL 2 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 20/200

Salud:58/Mana:21/Energía:31/Fuerza:36 (+25)/Magia:16/Habilidad:26

V. acción:36 (+15)/V. desplazamiento:36/V. reacción:42

Defensa:48 (+32)/Resistencia:48 (+12)/Recuperación:42 (+12)

Crítico:0%/Precisión:5%(+50%)/Evasión:5%(50%)

El anciano quien miraba las estadísticas de Feru, con una gota en la cien al escuchar las palabras del joven, de alguna manera sentía que Feru era algo codicioso, después de todo, como era posible que se sintiera tan mal por sus estadísticas, muy elevadas para un nivel 2.

-"te das cuenta de que gracias a los bonos de experiencia, subiste más rápido de lo que deberías, es decir, usualmente te tomaría 100 peleas subir de nive cuando haces un entrenamiento básico de combate, ya que solo aumentan un 1% de tu experiencia en comparación con la experiencia requerida, sin embargo gracias al escudo alfa y su bono de duplicar la experiencia, te tomo solo 50 combates, más los 5 combates extra que hiciste luego de subir de nivel", dijo el anciano algo cansado y molesto al mismo tiempo, mientras que Feru solo estaba relajado observándolo.

-"aun así, fueron 55 peleas en las que me dieron una paliza, además usted mismo dijo que este método de entrenamientos no me servirá por siempre, ya que solo puedo entrenar así hasta nivel 5", dijo Feru algo desganado.

-"no solo eso, te quejas de tus estadísticas, pero los crecimientos de los títulos de 1 grado es de 3 puntos para tus puntos débiles, 4 en los puntos neutros y 5 en los puntos fuertes, sin embargo tus objetos te dan un total de 3 puntos de crecimiento como bono, ósea que aun en tu punto débil tu crecimiento es superior a la media, logrando un crecimiento impresionante de, 6 en tus puntos débiles, 7 en tus neutros, y 8 en tus puntos fuertes, además de que al subir de nivel, el bono de tu escudo alfa aumento por 2 puntos en tus estadísticas, como bono de equipamiento por supuesto", decía mientras observaba los objetos que portaba Feru

Escudo alfa:Defensa:12/resistencia:12/Recuperación:12 - exp: 100%Crecimiento: 2 puntos extras

Muñequeras de escudero:Fuerza: 25/ v. acción: 15

Anillo de defensor:Defensa: 20 - Crecimiento: 1 punto extra

-"bueno, supongo que tiene razón", decía con una cara de niño malcriado el cual solo se estaba conformando con lo que le decían, por supuesto en realidad lo hacía para molestar al anciano.

Por su parte el anciano estaba entre molesto y feliz, realmente le agradaba Feru, y sabía que Feru solo actuaba así para molestarlo un momento, por lo que aun a pesar de que era algo molesto, aun así sonrió ligeramente.

-"de acuerdo vago, ahora veamos tus habilidades", dijo algo emocionado, Feru solo asintió.

HABILIDADES:

PASIVAS.-

HABILIDAD:Revitalización

NIVEL:2 (22/50)

DESCRIPCION:- El reposo requerido para la activación es de 10 segundos

\- la restauración es de 15 puntos de vida cada 7 segundos

ACTIVAS.-

HABILIDAD:cubrir

NIVEL:1 (6/25)

DESCRIPCION:- permite proteger a un aliado, o acercarse a un enemigo.

\- se selecciona un objetivo a una distancia de máximo 7 metros y se transporta automáticamente a la posición deseada.

HABILIDAD:Intercepción

NIVEL:0 (4/10)

DESCRIPCION:- evita la siguiente acción de un enemigo, útil contra acciones cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- puede interceptar un ataque a una distancia de 1 metros de distancia, solo ataques básicos.

-"valla, mire eso, logre subir mi pasiva a nivel 2, lo mejor de eso es que como soy solo un nivel 2 con una habilidad de nivel 2, supongo que soy relativamente fuerte", dijo bastante alegre al ver el nivel de su habilidad.

-"es cierto, tu salud actual es solo de 58, y tu restauración es de 15 puntos de salud cada 7 segundos, eso significa que si estas débil, te tomara exactamente38 segundos, contando también con el tiempo de espera inicial por supuesto, el recuperarte, sin embargo en una pelea eso es mucho tiempo, si el enemigo es fuerte, en cuestión de 5 segundos te matara", dijo algo preocupado.

-"entiendo", dijo Feru, pensando en que debía mejorar aún más.

-"por otra parte, usar cubrir no es tan fácil en alguien con un nivel muy superior al tuyo, menos hablar de alguien con un grado mayor así que también deberías mejorarlo pronto, además de eso, no sé si te diste cuenta pero aprendiste por ti mismo una habilidad llamada intercepción que te permite bloquear e incluso negar por completo una acción enemiga", dijo seriamente.

-"ahora que lo menciona es verdad, es una habilidad activa", dijo mirando su nueva habilidad y como tal parece fue ocupada muy poco durante su combate.

-"debes saber, que no tengo idea como obtuviste esa habilidad, existen algunas habilidades que pueden ser aprendidas, pero solo si un maestro te la enseña, y yo jamás te la enseñe, en especial porque es nivel 25 de escudero", dijo seriamente aunque Feru, estaba bastante calmado.

-"bueno, la descripción se parece a un movimiento de artes marciales que me enseño mi abuelo, aunque me la enseño cuando era muy joven, por lo que casi nunca la use, aun en mi mundo", dijo tranquilamente, pero para el anciano esto era importante, no sabe nada del mundo de Feru, pero parece que también puedes aprender técnicas de alto nivel si un maestro te las enseña, eso quiere decir que no deberían haber muchas diferencias entre cómo desarrollar las habilidades de una persona.

-"bueno, creo que me iré a ejercitar y luego a dormir", dijo Feru levantándose del sillón.

-"¿para qué quieres ejercitar?, si haces algún tipo de ejercicio para fortalecerte, deberías realizar un mínimo de 100 veces la misma acción para que incremente en tan solo 1 punto tu estadística, y aunque es más seguro que un entrenamiento normal, también es bastante molesto y agotador, en especial para los de nivel bajo, ya que al subir de nivel aumentan mucho más sus estadísticas, además de que subir de nivel aumenta todas sus estadísticas y no una por una como lo hace el realizar un ejercicio repetidas veces", dijo el anciano bastante preocupado por Feru.

-"no hay problema, en mi mundo solía entrenar todas las tarde y las noches antes de acostarme, era una actividad que realizaba constantemente con mi abuelo", dijo con una sonrisa.

-"entiendo, en ese caso, ten cuidado mientras ejercitas, y no tardes tanto, en este lugar nos levantamos muy temprano, así que si estás muy cansado será peor para ti", dijo con una sonrisa para molestar a Feru.

-"de acuerdo, ah, casi lo olvido, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, ya que no puedo decirte anciano para siempre, ¿o sí?", dijo Feru con una sonrisa desafiante aunque solo era para molestar al anciano.

-"jajaja, mi nombre es Samuel, el baluarte y berserker Samuel, también conocido como el anciano risueño", decía con una gran sonrisa mientras con su dedo pulgar apuntaba a su pecho con orgullo, por su parte Feru solo lo miro unos segundos y luego se fue de la biblioteca riendo.

-"je, que muchacho más interesante, me hubiera encantado conocer a la persona que crio a tal monstruo", decía mientras trataba de imaginar cómo luciría el abuelo de Feru.

-mientras tanto, en el castillo del rey de liberteas, 2 carrozas acababan de llegar, de una de ellas salieron, Ryu, tora y Hayato, y de la otra salió Uriel.

-"el rey estará aquí en un momento", dijo un soldado.

-"no es necesario, nosotros mismos entraremos", dijo Ryu bastante confiado.

-"concuerdo con Ryu", dijo Uriel, Ryu y sus amigos no habían notado la presencia de Uriel, hasta que ella hablo, por lo que estaban bastante intrigados por su repentina aparición.

Ryu estaba algo nervioso, por lo que solo se dispuso a caminar, seguida de sus amigos y seguido de Uriel.

-"chicos, como han estado, estaba preocupada de que algo les hubiera pasado", dijo con una sonrisa.

-"¿preocupada?, ¿apuesto a que ni siquiera notaste quienes fuimos los que fuimos transportados aquí?", dijo Ryu algo nervioso.

-"de hecho recuerdo a todos los que fueron traídos aquí", dijo con confianza.

-"yo le creo, después de todo ella es inteligente, y se preocupa por los demás, si hay alguien que se fijó en los que llegamos aquí, de seguro fue ella", dijo Hayato con una sonrisa leve, mirando a su amigo.

Luego de caminar solo unos pocos segundos dentro de castillo, en el pasillo se encuentran con el resto de sus compañeros, el rey y los generales del rey.

-"tomomi, sadako, Yûko", dijo muy feliz corriendo a abrazar a sus amigas.

Alexander se alegró al verla, el rey y los generales estaban impactados por la forma de Uriel, no solo por su cabello, sino que todo lo que era ella, era de un aire muy superior.

-"me alegro que no te pasara nada, Uriel", dijo tomomi con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras estaba abrazando a su amiga.

-"no puedo creer que realmente seas tú, estoy tan feliz de que estés viva", dijo la pequeña Yûko y sadako solo asintió.

Uriel, luego de dar un pequeño saludo a todos, y una reverencia al rey y sus generales, comenzó a observar su alrededor.

-"em… disculpen, pero, ¿dónde está Feru?", los jóvenes se impresionaron por la pregunta excepto por Ryu quien ya sospechaba que Feru podría haber sido uno de los héroes del mundo.


	13. CAPITULO 12: EL LEON MAGO

CAPITULO 12: EL LEON MAGO

-"¿qué quieres decir con Feru?, ¿por qué preguntas por el?", pregunto sadako algo confundida.

-"por qué recuerdo perfectamente a las 10 personas que fueron iluminadas cuando apareció esa puerta gigante, y uno de ellos era Feru, que es el único que no está aquí", dijo tranquilamente la joven sin saber por qué la cara de sorpresa y pena de ellos.

-"así que era el después de todo", dijo tomomi con la cabeza agachada.

-"¿qué ocurre?, ¿por qué todos actúan tan raro?", pregunto algo preocupada.

Sadako y Yûko solo se miraban entre sí, ellas ya conocían la situación por lo que se sentían mal, tomomi solo miraba al suelo, los más tranquilos eran Alexander y markus.

-"eh, señorita heroína, hay algo que debo confesarle…", dijo el rey algo nervioso, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hablar, Alexander se acercó a Uriel y la miro directo a los ojos.

-"Feru está muerto", solo eso dijo, tranquilamente como si no fuera nada, los recién llegados estaban todos impactados por la noticia.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?", dijo al principio con sorpresa, pero luego con un rostro que denotaba algo de enojo y seriedad.

-"me temo que todos fuimos transportados a diferentes lugares, y Feru fue transportado muy cerca de los límites del país, en ese lugar está lleno de monstruos", dijo tomomi mirando a los ojos a su amiga.

-"(maldito, ¿cómo pudiste tener tan mala suerte?)", pensó el joven Ryu mientras apretaba los dientes.

Luego de unos segundos en que la cara de Uriel se veía algo perdida, esta reacciono y se acercó al rey.

-"regréselo a la vida, tráigalo de vuelta", dijo con una mirada seria y llena de decisión, al ver los ojos de la joven era obvio para el rey que ella no sería fácil de manejar.

-"me disculpo mucho por la muerte de su compañero, pero me temo que no lo puedo traer de vuelta a la vida, la magia de resurrección solo se puede realizar por especialistas en el arte de la magia o por objetos antiguos", dijo el rey algo avergonzado.

El hijo del rey decidió caminar al lado de su padre y continuar explicando la situación.

-"no solo eso, sino que también tiene ciertos requisitos, aun si lográramos encontrar a alguien capaz de usar esa magia, o un objeto para traerlo de vuelta, aun necesitaríamos su cuerpo o los restos de estos, además de la regla de 3, que dicta que cuando una persona muere, se tiene 3 minutos para revivir a la persona para que la muerte no se complete, y luego de eso, tienes 3 días luego de la muerte antes de que el alma de la persona abandone por completo este mundo", dijo seriamente el joven príncipe.

-"eso no me interesa, solo llegamos hoy así que deberíamos ser capaces de encontrar su cuerpo", dijo aun seria la joven Uriel.

-"creo que no lo entiende señorita, en este mundo existen muchas criaturas peligrosas que no solo matarían humanos con facilidad, sino que también se los comerían, además mientras más tiempo transcurre, una resurrección se vuelve cada vez más difícil, en el peor de los casos, habría que sacrificar a personas, muchas personas, solo para traer de regreso a una", volvió a hablar el príncipe.

-"ustedes nos trajeron aquí, así que esperaría que tomaran la responsabilidad por ello, ¿o quieren que simplemente acepte su muerte?", dijo mirando a los ojos al príncipe, el rey y sus generales, incluso los compañeros de Uriel estaban sorprendidos por su actitud.

Alexander por su parte camino en dirección a Uriel, y puso su mano sobre sobre su hombro.

-"Uriel, piensa con lógica, aun si es cierto que deberían tomar responsabilidad por traernos aquí, el lugar donde somos transportados es completamente al azar, ellos no sabían que uno de nosotros aparecería en un sitio tan peligroso", dijo con seriedad.

-"si, pero…" trato de debatir con Alexander pero fue interrumpida por él.

-"además en este punto deberías estar agradecida que la mayoría sobrevivió, incluyendo a tu mejor amiga, podemos tomar la muerte de Feru como un aprendizaje, debemos volvernos fuertes si queremos sobrevivir en este lugar", las palabras de Alexander de alguna manera fueron suprimiendo el enojo de Uriel.

Una vez que Uriel se calmó, Alexander retrocedió un poco, y se caminó en dirección al rey, seguido de markus, dio unos pasos y entonces se detuvo en seco.

-"por otra parte, todos nosotros tenemos familias a las cual regresar, todos tenemos una vida y un futuro que nos espera, pero Feru estaba solo en nuestro mundo, y no tenía un futuro ni mínimamente importante por el que preocuparse, por lo que podríamos decir que de todos nosotros, él era definitivamente el que debía morir, eso calmara su sufrimiento de seguir vivo", ya que él estaba dándole la espalda a sus compañeros nadie, excepto markus pudo ver su rostro con una ligera sonrisa en él y una mirada victoriosa.

Su voz parecía tranquila, incluso, si no lo miraras a la cara podrías pensar que hasta estaba algo triste, sin embargo solo 3 personas se percataron de la verdad.

En un rápido movimiento que casi nadie noto, Ryu corrió a gran velocidad y se preparó para atacar a Alexander por la espalda, utilizo su habilidad puño acertado, sin embargo al golpear a Alexander nada ocurrió.

-"¿qué haces?, Ryu", dijo algo preocupada.

Alexander por su parte solo se dio la vuelta algo molesto por el ataque por la espalda de su compañero, y en un rápido movimiento con solo un golpe, lo envió a volar unos metros hacia atrás y luego al suelo.

-"¿qué crees que haces?, ¿acaso olvidaste tu lugar?, Ryu", la mirada de Alexander era fulminante.

Ryu se levantó rápidamente, aunque estaba lastimado, y sus amigos fueron directo donde él.

-"no me jodas con eso de, "eso calmara su sufrimiento de seguir vivo", tu maldito debes ser el más feliz de que ese tonto haya muerto, estoy seguro de eso, lo sé, si él estuviera aquí, no serias tan valiente como para decir la mitad de cosas que has dicho", dijo Ryu algo molesto.

-"y se supone que tú me dices que yo estoy feliz con la muerte de nuestro compañero, el muchacho que todos los días, lo molestaba y lo golpeaba, que este sea un mundo diferente no quiere decir que puedas hacerte el héroe, Ryu", dijo mirando fijamente y con un aura asesina.

-"eso es verdad, ¿cómo puedes siquiera a acusar a Alexander de que él está feliz con la muerte de uno de nuestros compañeros?, especialmente si tomamos en cuenta tu historia con Feru, creo que el único feliz de su muerte serias tu", dijo markus bastante molesto, como siquiera se podía atrever Ryu a atacar a Alexander.

-"chicos ya basta, no es momento para pelear entre nosotros", dijo sadako algo nerviosa, las cosas no estaban bien precisamente por lo que no necesitaban tener más problemas.

-"tal vez tengas razón, de todos aquí, yo soy definitivamente quien siempre molestaba a Feru, pero te diré algo Alexander, puedes estar seguro que ese idiota está vivo, no hay manera de que ese perro callejero muera tan fácilmente, especialmente por su estúpido apego a la vida que fue lo que lo mantuvo de pie, y con la frente en alto en nuestro mundo", dijo Ryu con una sonrisa.

Las palabras de Ryu de cierta manera sorprendían a todos, para Uriel de cierta manera le daba ánimos pensar que a pesar de como Ryu y sus amigos siempre trataron a Feru, aun así le tuvieran tanto respeto y tanta expectativa en él, daba la impresión de que les preocupaba más de lo que querían aceptar, por su parte para Alexander, era todo un desafío.

-"te recomendaría que aceptaras la realidad de una vez por todas, ya que eres nuevo no lo sabes, pero en este castillo hay una fuente especial, la cual con el hechizo correcto, te permite detectar a los humanos que fueron trasportados aquí, y hace unas horas la luz de Feru se extinguió, eso quiere decir que está muerto, acéptalo ahora y será más fácil para ti", dijo Alexander antes de retirarse a su habitación, seguido de markus.

Sadako y Yûko, estaban con un mal sabor de boca por la escena, así que decidieron irse igualmente, tomomi por su parte solo observaba la espalda de su amiga Uriel, y los 3 amigos estaban bastante serios mirando la espalda de Alexander quien se retiraba.

-"joven tomomi, ¿tendría la amabilidad de indicar a sus amigos donde están sus habitaciones?", pregunto el rey algo atontado, tomomi asintió y el rey seguido de sus generales se retiraron.

-"no importa el mundo, ese Alexander no cambia", dijo Hayato observando a su amigo herido.

-"pelea", dijo tora, con pocas palabras como siempre.

-"aun no tora, primero nos haremos más fuertes, luego le patearemos el trasero", dijo Ryu seriamente.

-"muchas gracias" dijo Uriel sorprendiendo a los jóvenes quienes no se habían percatado de que ella estaba atrás de ellos.

-"¿eh?, ¿gracias por qué?", dijo Ryu algo nervioso y confundido a la vez.

-"por creer tanto en Feru, de alguna manera tus palabras me animaron, es obvio que te preocupas de él más de lo que nos haces creer", dijo con una sonrisa, tomando las manos de Ryu, pero este se puso aún más nervios y alejo sus manos.

-"ja, como si eso fuera posible, solo dije lo que dije para molestar a Alexander, además, después de tanto tiempo peleando con ese perro, ya he aprendido un poco de él, y sé que no moriría tan fácil, es un tipo extraño que se aferra a la vida sin importar que pase, ¿no es así chicos?", dijo algo nervioso mirando a sus amigos, quienes estaban a punto de explotar de la risa.

-"jajaja, así es, en el tiempo que lo conocemos, nunca lo hemos visto rendirse, creo que fácilmente podemos no agradarnos el uno al otro, y aun así tener cierto respeto o admiración por el otro", las palabras de Hayato de alguna manera hacían sonreír a Uriel.

-"oye, habla por ti, yo no admiro a ese sujeto", dijo Ryu algo molesto.

-"es resistente, siempre se levanta", dijo tora, también dando su opinión sobre Feru.

-jajaja, gracias chicos, son más amables de lo que pensaba", Uriel realmente se veía deslumbrante mientras reía, no era bueno para Ryu.

-"tch, claro que no, nos vamos a dormir, estamos cansados", dijo mientras se disponía a caminar rápidamente para salir del lugar donde estaba, seguido de sus siempre confiables amigos.

Tomomi por su parte se acercó por detrás de Uriel y se paró al lado de ella.

-"lo siento Uriel, sé que te agradaba Feru, aunque no hablaban mucho, también lo siento por que hable con el rey, y aun si empiezan ahora, tomara un año aproximadamente el preparar otro hechizo de tele transportación para llevarnos a nuestro hogar", dijo la joven algo avergonzada y con lágrimas en los ojos, Uriel se dispuso a abrazar a su amiga al verla con lágrimas.

-"no te preocupes, me asegurare de que todas y todos estemos bien, podremos aguantar un año, además tenía pensado quedarme a pelear, creo que hay algo malo aquí, y no pienso dejar a inocentes de lado", dijo con una sonrisa y ojos llenos de valor, mientras miraba a su amiga y con una mano secaba sus lágrimas.

-"además, creo en lo que dijo Ryu, en el tiempo que conozco a Feru, jamás lo he visto rendirse tampoco, alguien como él no moriría tan fácil, sería más fácil que el ego de Alexander se desvaneciera, jajaja", al decir esto ambas jóvenes comienzan a reír ligeramente, y se dirigen a sus habitaciones.

-al día siguiente, ya era de mañana y en la sala privada del gremio libre en la ciudad path, habían 5 personas comiendo en una meza.

-"podrías comer más despacio, idiota", grito Liger a Feru quien estaba sentado justo al lado de él.

-"lo siento, es solo que tengo mucha hambre, no comí nada anoche, además esto esta delicioso", dijo el joven Feru con una ligera sonrisa, mientras continuaba comiendo.

-"me alegra que le guste joven Feru, esta comida fue especialmente hecha por mí y por veno, aunque aún no es tan buena como la comida del maestro", dijo la joven sakura bastante feliz de ver que alguien disfrute tanto su comida.

-"¿en serio?, no sabía que Samuel podía cocinar", dijo algo impresionado.

-"ja, por supuesto que se cocinar, mi madre me enseñó a cocinar, mucho antes de que llegara al nivel 10 de primer grado, en ese tiempo era solo un niño", dijo el anciano con una gran sonrisa.

-"genial, cree que podría enseñarme a cocinar, la verdad es que tuve que aprender por mí mismo, por lo que no soy muy buen cocinero", dijo rascándose la cabeza en vergüenza.

-"joven Feru, su madre nunca le enseño a cocinar", pregunto curiosa la joven sakura.

-"oh, yo no tengo madre, mi abuelo me solía cocinar, pero luego de su muerte tuve que aprender a cocinar solo", él dijo todo tranquilamente mientras seguía disfrutando la comida, pero el resto lo quedo observando algo atónitos, aun en este mundo, el no tener madre, o que alguien muera es realmente triste, pero Feru aprecia manejarlo bastante bien.

-"¿qué quieres decir con que no tienes madre?", pregunto Liger, algo triste y sombrío.

-"Liger, eso es personal", dijo el anciano seriamente.

-"no hay problema con que me pregunten lo que quieran, bueno, como lo explico, yo soy un hijo indeseado, mis padres biológicos me abandonaron, mi padre biológico abandono a madre un tiempo luego de mi nacimiento, y madre nunca había querido tener un hijo, por lo que ella quería abandonarme, por suerte su padre, mi abuelo, él no podía aceptar eso, así que el decidió criarme, y envió a su hija a estudiar en otro país", respondió con una sonrisa ligera, para alguien como Liger, era obvio saber que Feru aun lidiaba con ese echo en su vida, pero que de alguna manera podía manejarlo.

Por otra parte el resto de los que estaban en la mesa, quedaron algo nerviosos ya que no sabían que hacer o decir.

-"ja, en ese caso yo te enseñare a cocinar niño, no te preocupes, soy un experto en el arte de la comida, incluso se hacer platillos de comida especial que aumentan ciertas estadísticas", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa y levantando el pecho en orgullo.

-"wow, ¿en serio?, ¿se puede aumentar las estadísticas comiendo?", dijo Feru con cierto brillo en sus ojos, a lo que el anciano solo asintió

-"eso me recuerda maestro, ¿que pasara con el entrenamiento del día de hoy?", pregunto veno, al escuchar la palabra entrenamiento, las orejas de Liger automáticamente reaccionaron.

-"maestro, podría encargarme del entrenamiento del día de hoy de Feru, sé que solo ha pasado un día, pero creo que conmigo podría practicar mejor contra enemigos que usan ataques a distancia", dijo Liger levantándose inmediatamente de la mesa.

-"je, creo que tienes razón, por hoy no será necesario que nos ayudes en el entrenamiento veno, o al menos no durante un par de horas, hoy enfrentaras un mago en tu entrenamiento, ¿estás listo?, Feru", los ojos de Feru de cierta manera se encendieron, con una sonrisa en su boca, miro a Liger y le cerro un ojo.

-"(este idiota)", pensó Liger algo avergonzado.

Luego de terminar de comer, sakura y veno fueron a atender a los bestiale y humanos que llegaran al gremio, mientras que el anciano Samuel, junto a Liger y Feru, se fueron al patio de entrenamiento.

-"muy bien, primero que nada, vamos a darle un repaso a tus estadísticas, ¿de acuerdo?", dijo el anciano bastante emocionado.

ESCUDERO NIVEL 2 – GRADO 1 –EXP: 20/200

Salud:62/Mana:22/Energía:32/Fuerza:37 (+25)/Magia:17/Habilidad:27

V. acción:37 (+15)/V. desplazamiento:37/V. reacción:44

Defensa:52 (+32)/Resistencia:52 (+12)/Recuperación:44

Crítico:0%/Precisión:/5%(+50%)/Evasión:5%(50%)

Al ver las estadísticas el anciano se impresiono, ya que noto que las estadísticas de Feru habían subido mínimo un punto de crecimiento.

-"jajaja, lo noto, aunque no incremento mucho mis estadísticas, pero use la misma rutina de ejercicios que me enseño mi abuelo y gracias a eso, todas mis estadísticas subieron ligeramente, excepto por las ultimas 3 que no sé cómo funcionan", dijo con algo de orgullo.

-"ya veo, para ser solo un nivel 2, ese crecimiento por muy pequeño que sea aun ayuda, en cuanto a las ultimas 3 estadísticas, no las consideres aun, 2 de ellas solo sirven cuando ocurre una "colisión" que es un momento en que en la batalla, las fuerzas se igualan, y en ese momento, las ultimas 2 son usadas en un cálculo para determinar que peleador tiene la ventaja en la colisión, aunque también sirve con algunas habilidades", dijo el anciano bastante calmado.

-"anciano, deberíamos empezar con el entrenamiento", dijo Liger seriamente.

-"oh, es verdad, de acuerdo, como veno ayer peleo contigo usando solo golpes básicos, Liger deberá hacer lo mismo, sin embargo ya que necesitamos que sean ataque a distancia, deberás usar tu pasiva Liger", Liger solo asintió y comenzó a tomar distancia de Feru.

-"mm… disculpe Samuel, que pasiva posee Liger", pregunto con curiosidad.

-"Liger es un mago, y todos los magos poseen una pasiva que se adquiere al nivel 5, se llama "uso mágico", veras, como debes saber, existen los golpes básicos o normales, los cuales solo hacen uso de las estadísticas, por ejemplo si tienes una fuerza de 25 y tu enemigo una defensa de 20, los 5 de diferencia se vuelven el daño, ¿entendido?", Feru solo asintió.

-"bien, ahora las habilidades que generan daño, poseen un daño especifico, el cual se suma al poder de estadística, por ejemplo si uso una habilidad que genera un daño especifico de 50, eso se suma a los 30 de estadística fuerza, y genera un daño total que es 80, el cual luego se calcula como diferencia con los 70 de defensa que tenga el enemigo, y generara un daño de 10, ¿entendido?", Feru vuelve a asentir.

-"ahora bien, la pasiva de Liger funciona, como un golpe básico normal, solo que no utiliza la estadística de fuerza para el cálculo, utiliza la estadística de magia, eso significa que solo cuenta con el daño de estadística, pero sin sumar un daño especifico, por supuesto la ventaja es que no solo los magos tienen un gran crecimiento en magia, sino que además, esto les permite atacar a distancia", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

-"ya veo, ahora si estoy listo para pelear", dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego de que ambos se pusieron a cierta distancia del otro, comenzó la pelea, Liger comenzó a atacar rápidamente a Feru, con pequeñas esferas mágicas, las cuales tenían un bastante largo alcance.

-"solo para que lo sepas Feru, no he parado de usar ni practicar mi pasiva, lo que quiere decir, que es nivel 4 de habilidad, por tanto la distancia a la que puedo pelear es mayor, igualmente la velocidad, y si toca un objetivo, puedo convertirla en una magia más fuerte, generando el 10% de daño especifico de algún hechizo como daño extra", al escuchar esto Feru se impresiono, y en el momento en que este bloquea con su escudo, una de las esferas mágicas de Liger, esta esfera creció y se volvió una llama que exploto, lanzando lejos a Feru, y dejándolo muy debilitado.


	14. CAPITULO 13: ESTADISTICAS

CAPITULO 13: ESTADISTICAS.

-mientras tanto en el castillo del rey, ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que todos se habían levantado, incluso ya habían terminado de comer, y se encontraban en el patio interior. Los 9 jóvenes estaban todos en fila frente al rey y sus generales, por otra parte los hijos del rey se encontraban al lado derecho del rey.

-"muy bien jóvenes, hoy comenzaran su entrenamiento, independiente de si quieren ayudarnos en nuestra guerra, deberán entrenar para poder sobrevivir por lo menos hasta que los podamos enviar de regreso, cualquier consulta que tengan la pueden hacer", el rey observo a los jóvenes quienes solo asintieron pero no realizaron preguntas.

-"muy bien, en ese caso lo primero será entregarles los objetos necesarios para que puedan ver su información básica, como título, estadísticas y nivel", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

La pequeña Yûko decidió levantar la mano, el rey al notar que ella levanto la mano pensó que era extraño así que le hizo una señal, lo que Yûko entendió como que podía preguntar.

-"tengo una pregunta, ¿a qué se refiere con título, estadísticas y nivel?", pregunto algo desconcertada.

-"mm… bueno, para decirlo de forma simple, en este mundo todos poseen un título, este título determina nuestras habilidades, nuestras fortalezas y debilidades, y lo que podemos ser a futuro, entre otras cosas, es una de las bases de nuestro mundo, y las estadísticas son una forma numérica en que se mide las capacidades físicas de las personas, estas capacidades y su desarrollo depende mucho del tipo de título que poseas, el nivel mientras más alto es más fuerte es la persona", dijo el rey.

-"¿y cómo funciona exactamente un título?", esta vez pregunto sadako.

-"bueno, existen 5 tipos de títulos, los títulos de 1 grado son los más débiles, los de 2 grado son los más básicos, y la mayoría de los humanos en este mundo poseen este grado, los de 3 grado son los más fuertes, y existen solo unas pocas personas que han obtenido estos títulos. Por otra parte está el título especial, el cual determina el rango de una persona, por ejemplo yo tengo un título de 3 grado más un título especial el cual sería rey", dijo el anciano.

El príncipe de pronto da un paso hacia adelante.

-"yo sería otro buen ejemplo, mi título especial es general, esto determina mi rango como miembro del ejercito de liberteas, pero mi título real, es el de 3 grado, el cual en mi caso, es paladín", dijo el príncipe bastante calmado y serio como siempre.

-"también existen los 3 títulos superiores, "héroe", "campeón" y "leyenda", estos títulos poseen aún más poder que los títulos de 3 grado, por lo que son lo mejor de lo mejor, y según las historias, solo aquellos que provienen de otros mundos pueden tener uno de estos títulos".

Las jóvenes sadako y Yûko asintieron dando a entender que finalmente lo entendieron.

-"bien, ahora que todo ha sido explicado, creo que podemos proceder con lo primero, a cada uno de los jóvenes héroes, se les proporcionara un objeto especialmente forjado y encantado para permitirles no solo ver su información, sino que además servirá como objeto de guardado, esto quiere decir que podrán guardar su dinero, equipamientos y demás objetos que quieran", dijo el rey con una sonrisa.

En eso un grupo de soldados llego con 4 colgantes y 5 anillos, los anillos se les fueron entregados a los hombres, y los colgantes a las mujeres, una vez todos tenían el objeto en sus manos procedieron a ponérselo.

El rey se encontraba expectante, por lo que estaba portando un objeto para ver las estadísticas de los héroes, el primero en revisar sus estadísticas fue Alexander.

HEROE NIVEL 1 – GRADO SUPERIOR – EXP: 0/100.000

Salud: 1000 Mana: 100 Energía: 100

Fuerza: 100 Magia: 100 Habilidad: 100

V. acción: 100 V. desplazamiento: 100 V. reacción: 100

Defensa: 100 Resistencia: 100 Recuperación: 100

Crítico: 50% Precisión: 50%(+50%) Evasión: 50%(+50%)

Al ser todos compañeros, todos podían ver las estadísticas de Alexander, pero definitivamente los más impresionados eran los generales y la familia del rey.

-"felicidades joven Alexander, posee el título superior, héroe, uno de los 3 títulos superiores de nuestro mundo, el crecimiento de estadísticas de este título es de 75 a 90, siendo 75 el crecimiento mínimo por nivel, y 90 el crecimiento máximo por nivel, lo único malo de este título, es que al ser extremadamente poderoso, requiere demasiada experiencia para avanzar cada nivel, además que una vez se supera el nivel 50, la experiencia requerida para seguir subiendo será monstruosa", dijo el rey con una sonrisa en su rostro, esto se debía a que él conocía un método para que Alexander subiera de nivel mucho más rápido.

-"bien hecho joven Alexander, justo lo que esperaba de usted", dijo la princesa, mientras aplaudía levemente, Alexander por su parte tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Los siguientes en revisar sus respectivas estadísticas fueron los 3 amigos, Ryu, Hayato y tora.

LUCHADOR NIVEL 2 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 50/200

Salud: 45 Mana: 18 Energía: 45

Fuerza: 37 Magia: 13 Habilidad: 42

V. acción: 45 V. desplazamiento: 35 V. reacción: 39

Defensa: 33 Resistencia: 33 Recuperación: 33

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

Ryu fue el primero de los 3, su título era luchador, ni siquiera le importo si era nivel 2 o no, para él era horrible el pensar que sus estadísticas son inferiores a las de Alexander.

LADRON NIVEL 2 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 50/200

Salud: 42 Mana: 23 Energía: 33

Fuerza: 30 Magia: 21 Habilidad: 27

V. acción: 47 V. desplazamiento: 50 V. reacción: 45

Defensa: 33 Resistencia: 32 Recuperación: 23

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

El siguiente fue Hayato, el cual se sorprendió bastante al ver sus estadísticas, y que tan diferentes eran a las de su amigo Ryu, además al notar que ya era de nivel 2, supuso que era por las peleas que tuvo antes de llegar al castillo.

BARBARO NIVEL 2 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 10/200

Salud: 52 Mana: 13 Energía: 24

Fuerza: 50 Magia: 15 Habilidad: 26

V. acción: 35 V. desplazamiento: 30 V. reacción: 32

Defensa: 45 Resistencia: 33 Recuperación: 33

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

Finalmente tora observo sus estadísticas, sin embargo no les tomo importancia, para él sus estadísticas no tenían ningún valor, a la hora de pelear el acabaría con todos, o eso era lo que pensaba.

-"wow, los chicos ya están en nivel 2, ¿cómo lo hicieron?", pregunto tomomi, Hayato miro a tomomi con una sonrisa, y la miro fijamente.

-"nosotros golpeamos gente antes de venir al castillo", la respuesta genero algo de risa, Ryu, tora e incluso el príncipe menor se reían por la respuesta de Hayato, lo más divertido es que era verdad, por su parte tomomi y sadako tenían una mano en la frente.

-"no se para que pregunto, si la respuesta era tan obvia", dijo con cansancio.

-"mm… que interesante, sus estadísticas son bastante interesantes, en su grupo tienen alguien especialmente bueno en habilidades, en generar daño, y en velocidad, no son las mejores estadísticas que he visto, pero definitivamente son sobresalientes, en especial en sus puntos fuertes", dijo el rey bastante interesado en el grupo de Ryu, obviamente eran problemáticos, pero parecían tener un gran potencial, por supuesto también llamaron la atención del príncipe y de blaze.

Las siguientes en ver sus estadísticas fueron sadako y Yûko, Yûko por su parte estaba muy nerviosa de su resultado, pero sadako mantenía la calma y la mirada en alto.

MAGO BLANCO NIVEL 1 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 0/100

Salud: 32 Mana: 40 Energía: 20

Fuerza: 27 Magia: 42 Habilidad: 19

V. acción: 33 V. desplazamiento: 35 V. reacción: 29

Defensa: 30 Resistencia: 43 Recuperación: 29

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

Era el titulo perfecto para Yûko y sadako aun si estas no lo sabían aun, la reacción del rey y de la princesa fue bastante peculiar, ambas chicas tenían títulos de mago, solo que una se enfocaba en curar y apoyar, mientras la otra se encargaba de atacar a distancia, ambas poseían además muy buenas estadísticas.

MAGO ELEMENTAL NIVEL 1 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 0/100

Salud: 34 Mana: 42 Energía: 19

Fuerza: 29 Magia: 44 Habilidad: 21

V. acción: 33 V. desplazamiento: 34 V. reacción: 28

Defensa: 26 Resistencia: 39 Recuperación: 34

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

-"ya veo, la joven Yûko es una maga blanca, mientras que la joven sadako es una maga elemental, es curioso que ustedes 2 que sean tan unidas tenga estos trabajos que funcionan también en equipo, una curandera y una atacante, opuestos que encajan perfectamente", decía la princesa con una placida sonrisa, mirando a ambas jóvenes.

-"¿en serio?, realmente encajamos tan bien, aun en este lugar", dijo Yûko con una sonrisa, abrazando a sadako, sadako solo sonrió y le acariciaba la cabeza.

-"creo que ahora solo faltan las señoritas Uriel y tomomi, y el joven markus", dijo el rey.

Markus y tomomi fueron los siguientes en revisar su información.

SOLDADO NIVEL 1 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 0/100

Salud: 42 Mana: 20 Energía: 35

Fuerza: 32 Magia: 15 Habilidad: 35

V. acción: 30 V. desplazamiento: 32 V. reacción: 42

Defensa: 40 Resistencia: 37 Recuperación: 27

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

SOLDADO NIVEL 1 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 0/100

Salud: 44 Mana: 20 Energía: 38

Fuerza: 42 Magia: 13 Habilidad: 40

V. acción: 31 V. desplazamiento: 32 V. reacción: 38

Defensa: 35 Resistencia: 35 Recuperación: 30

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

-"esto no me lo esperaba", dijo el rey, se encontraba bastante sorprendido.

Por su parte el príncipe sonrió ligeramente al ver esto, él ya tenía 5 personas en su mira, 5 personas que él consideraba un verdadero potencial de guerra.

-"je, curioso, ambos son soldados, pero sus estadísticas son muy diferentes entre sí, la joven tomomi tiene mejores estadísticas defensivas, mientras que el joven markus tiene mejores estadísticas ofensivas, si ambos entrenaran correctamente, y si mejoran sus títulos a 2 grado o incluso 3 grado, podrían ser el dúo con la mejor defensa y el mejor ataque", dijo el príncipe, dándole una pequeña señal a su compañero torrent.

-"solo faltas tú Uriel, espero que sin importar el resultado, nos prestes tu poder", dijo el joven Alexander mirando a Uriel.

-"ya decidiste pelear por lo que veo, no te preocupes, he decidido que también peleare", dijo la joven seriamente, Alexander por su parte sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de su compañera.

AMAZONA NIVEL 1 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 0/100

Salud: 50 Mana: 35 Energía: 35

Fuerza: 42 Magia: 35 Habilidad: 35

V. acción: 40 V. desplazamiento: 45 V. reacción: 41

Defensa: 42 Resistencia: 38 Recuperación: 35

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

Al ver las estadísticas de Uriel, tanto el rey, como sus generales se sorprendieron, la princesa incluso estuvo asustada por un momento.

-"¿qué ocurre?", pregunto la joven Uriel con desconcierto, mientras que Alexander se esperaba alguna mala noticia, mirando alrededor cuidadosamente.

-"wow, Uriel, tus estadísticas son sorprendentes", dijo tomomi con una sonrisa.

-"s… si, sorprendentes, emm… jovencita, ¿sabes lo que es el título de amazona?", pregunto bastante nervioso, era obvio que algo iba mal, Ryu y Hayato ya lo habían notado, por lo que estaban adoptando posición en caso de algún riesgo, incluso Alexander estaba alerta, no permitiría que algo le pase a Uriel.

Uriel por su parte, también entendía que había algo mal, pero aun no sabía que era, por lo que simplemente negó con la cabeza para responder a la pregunta del rey.

-"en ese caso, le pediré a todo el mundo que se calme, creo que debo explicar esto, los humanos usamos títulos, pero los bestiale igualmente poseen títulos, una de las diferencias clave es que ellos solo tienen 2 grados de títulos, sin embargo sus estadísticas iniciales y sus crecimientos son muy superiores al de los humanos, en el caso de la joven Uriel, posee 7 estadísticas más altas de lo normal, y el resto está en el nivel promedio o normal en el que deberían estar, sin embargo eso no es todo, también posee el título de amazona, un título que pertenece a la raza diane entre los bestiale", esto impresiono a todos, en especial a Alexander y Uriel.

-"eso quiere decir, que Uriel tiene un título bestiale", dijo Alexander, mirando a la joven.

-"la verdad es que esto jamás había pasado, ya que ella es una humana y no una hibrida, jamás a existido un humano con un título de bestiale, habilidades de bestiale sí, pero nunca título", dijo aun nervioso, en ese momento el rey se preguntaba que debía hacer.

-"padre, tengo entendido que las diane son una raza especial entre los bestiale, son descendencia de los dioses, y por eso son más propensas al cabello rojo, la joven Uriel tiene el cabello rojo, es posible que tal vez por eso ella tiene un título bestiale e incluso apareció en la ciudad de las diane", dijo la princesa tratando de calmar la situación.

-"concuerdo con mi hermana, esta joven fue transportada desde otro mundo después de todo, así que es muy posible que por ello ella recibió un título bestiale, esto será de gran ayuda, ya que sus estatus están sobre el normal, podría ser alguien muy fuerte, además en el mejor de los casos sus crecimientos también estarán por sobre la media", dijo el príncipe mirando con calma al rey, al escuchar a sus hijos el rey pudo despejarse, y recupero su sonrisa.

-"tienen razón, lamento el comportamiento anterior, pero entenderán que a causa de la guerra actual, no es muy agradable para mi ver un título bestiale, lamento mucho mi actitud", dijo el rey dando una leve inclinación.

-"no se preocupe, no es un problema", dijo la joven dando una pequeña reverencia y luego sonriendo, iluminando toda la habitación, al ver su sonrisa el rey por fin se pudo calmar por completo.

-"muy bien, ahora que ya todos conocen su condición y estadísticas, es la hora, lamentablemente, por el momento no tenemos muchos objetos que les puedan servir, solo un equipamiento básico de nivel normal", dijo el general land.

-"por ahora poseemos solo un arma de nivel legendario, la cual es la "espada del héroe", por lo que esa arma es perfecta para el joven Alexander, sin embargo, poniendo esa arma de lado, me temo que todo el resto de buenas armas están en las manos, del resto de miembros del ejército de grado 2 y 3", dijo el príncipe, sacando la espada de la nada para entregársela al joven Alexander.

Espada del héroe: Todas : 15 Exp: 100%

Pasiva: segundo aliento nivel 5.

Ahora los 4 generales del rey se pusieron en frente de los jóvenes, mientras los soldados les entregaban algunas armas y equipos.

-"muy bien jóvenes, desde ahora comienza el entrenamiento, prepárense para enfrentar la vida y la muerte a cada momento del día, solo así sobrevivirán en este mundo", dijo el príncipe.


	15. CAPITULO 14: 5 DIAS DE ENTRENAMIENTO

CAPITULO 14: 5 DIAS DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Varios minutos habían transcurrido y Feru se encontraba aun peleando en contra de Liger, en ese momento Feru corría de un lado a otro tratando de evadir el ataque de Liger.

-"no corras así, idiota!, es muy importante que te acostumbres a las peleas a distancia", dijo Liger algo molesto al ver a Feru corriendo prácticamente en círculos.

-"no me jodas, si no esquivo así, seré golpeado, y esas cosas realmente hacen daño", dijo haciéndose el tonto mientras seguía corriendo.

-"mmm… eso se debe a que a diferencia del daño especifico y el daño a base de estadísticas, el daño extra es directo, eso quiere decir que no importa tu defensa o resistencia, se generara una cantidad de daño sin importar que, el daño directo es especialmente útil contra escuderos o cualquier título con una alta defensa, por eso es perfecto para ti", dijo el anciano en voz alta para que Feru pueda escucharlo.

Sin embargo Feru seguía por el patio corriendo a lo tonto, lo cual enfadaba más a Liger.

-"DETENTE!" grito el joven león, y en ese instante Feru se detiene solo para ponerse en una posición cómoda, y lanzo su escudo en dirección a Liger, Liger fue capaz de esquivar el ataque de Feru.

-"¿qué crees que haces?, idiota, que no vez que ahora estas desprotegido", dijo Liger algo molesto, sin embargo, Feru simplemente sonrió, corrió hacia adelante y chasqueo sus dedos.

En ese momento para sorpresa del anciano, así como de Liger, el escudo que había sido lanzado, estaba volviendo justo donde Feru, logrando golpear ligeramente a Liger.

-"aaagh, ¿pero qué rayos?", dijo Liger masajeándose la cabeza.

Una vez que Feru toma de vuelta su escudo, Liger comenzó a atacar nuevamente a Feru, pero antes de que alguna habilidad lograra tocar a Feru, este apareció de la nada frente a Liger, y comenzó a golpearlo usando solo sus manos, y el escudo.

-"ooh, impresionante, así que todo eso de correr por el patio en círculos fue solo para despistar a Liger, aunque me pregunto, ¿cómo logro hacer que su escudo volviera a sus manos?", decía el anciano impresionado.

Feru se mantuvo golpeando a Liger, y luego de unos segundos se detuvo.

-"tu… no creas… que puedes ganarme, soy nivel 20, idiota", al decir eso golpea la cabeza de Feru con sus manos, y luego comienza a atacar de lleno con su pasiva uso mágico, haciendo explotar el cuerpo de Feru constantemente.

-"DETENTE TONTO!, no le estas dando el tiempo de recuperación, a este paso lo mataras", grito el anciano, haciendo reaccionar a Liger.

-"maldición, lo olvide por completo", de pronto Liger sintió un aura asesina, y una sombra apareció desde atrás.

-"casi me matas, idiota!", dijo Feru golpeando la cabeza de Liger, haciendo que agache su cabeza ligeramente, Feru estaba con una mirada molesta al lado de Liger.

-"¿cómo te atreves a golpearme?", dijo Liger molesto tratando de levantar su cabeza, pero Feru vuelve a golpearle manteniendo su cabeza agachada.

-"quédate mirando el suelo un rato y piensa en lo que has hecho", dijo Feru con una voz de mando.

-"pero…", dijo tratando de levantar la cabeza, pero Feru le vuelve a golpear.

-"considéralo un castigo, a mí no me importa si eres nivel 20 o 90, no creas que te perdonare fácil el hecho de que casi me mates", dijo Feru con una sonrisa macabra y un aire sombrío, de alguna manera estaba asustando a Liger.

-"je, JAJAJAJAJA, que pasa Liger, parece que por fin alguien te ha logrado calmar, JAJAJA", el anciano se reía como un niño, sin embargo Feru no estaba de humor y le dio una mirada llena de ira, una que incluso el anciano no podía ignorar.

-"lo siento", dijo el anciano, al escuchar que el anciano se disculpó, el joven Liger comenzó a reírse mientras tenía la cabeza agachada, pero no duro mucho pues Feru golpeo su cabeza nuevamente.

-"no te rías, aun estas castigado", dijo seriamente con un tono de mando.

El anciano se acercó a los jóvenes, y decidió hacer la pregunta que le traía tantas dudas desde hace un rato.

-"hey, Feru, que rayos fue eso, cuando tiraste tu escudo y este volvió a ti", pregunto el anciano con curiosidad.

-"ah, sobre eso, ayer cuando estaba ejercitando, por alguna razón recordé que hay un juego en mi mundo, en el cual se tira un disco, y resulto que este escudo es muy similar al tamaño y la forma del disco, por lo que pensé, ¿porque no tirar el escudo como un ataque?", dijo con una sonrisa calmada, mientras el viejo lo observaba algo confundido.

-"(que muchacho más extraño, aun si tuviéramos un juego de ese estilo en este mundo, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido tirar el escudo)", pensaba el anciano mientras observaba a Feru

-"aunque, debo ser honesto, me puse a lanzar mi escudo por los alrededores por un rato anoche, y luego de varios intentos ocurrió algo muy extraño, estaba a unos cuantos metros del escudo, y estaba estirando mi mano para alcanzarlo, por lo que el escudo comenzó a moverse por sí solo, luego de percatarme de esto, decidí probar estirando mi mano para ver cómo funcionaba, y luego de unos cuantos intentos, el escudo volvió solo a mis manos", dijo con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba ligeramente la cabeza.

-"mm… ya veo, probablemente ocurrió por ser un objeto de nivel místico, los objetos de nivel místico en adelante pueden ser llamados por sus portadores", dijo el anciano seriamente.

-"quizás sea el caso, pero al ver que el escudo volvía a mí, decidí seguir intentado usar el escudo para atacar, y finalmente, logre crear una nueva técnica, se llama "giro escudo", con esta técnica puedo arrojar un escudo para atacar al enemigo, y luego el escudo regresa hacia mí", Feru tenía una mirada de satisfacción, mientras tanto el anciano y Liger estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de Feru.

-"realmente es impresionante, nunca espere que crearas tu propia técnica, y lo que es más, una técnica ofensiva para los escuderos, supongo que todas las técnicas deben iniciar de alguna manera", en ese momento el anciano observo detenidamente a Feru, para ver sus habilidades.

HABILIDADES:

PASIVAS

HABILIDAD NIVEL DESCRIPCION HABILIDAD NIVEL DESCRIPCION

Revitalización 2 (34/50) - El reposo requerido para la activación es de 10 segundos

\- la restauración es de 15 puntos de vida cada 7 segundos

ACTIVAS

cubrir 1 (6/25) - permite proteger a un aliado, o acercarse a un enemigo.

\- se selecciona un objetivo a una distancia de máximo 7 metros y se transporta automáticamente a la posición deseada.

Intercepción 0 (4/10) - evita la siguiente acción de un enemigo, útil contra acciones cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- puede interceptar un ataque a una distancia de 1 metros de distancia, solo ataques básicos.

Giro escudo 2 (17/50) - puede usar el escudo para realizar un ataque a distancia, luego el escudo regresa.

\- daño especifico de 75 a 5 metros de distancia, y puede realizar un segundo ataque, generando daño 2 veces.

-"wow, la creaste ayer y ya la tienes en nivel 2, no solo eso, su daño especifico es de 75 y puede realizar un segundo daño, eso es un total de 150 de daño especifico, claro si ambos golpes aciertan", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa, estaba bastante emocionado.

-"¿en serio?, es verdad, eso es muy poderoso, para alguien de tu nivel, esto es más que suficiente como para que puedas comenzar un entrenamiento matando monstruos, además de que sería muy útil a la hora de enfrentar a alguien", dijo Liger mirando las habilidades de Feru, lo que él no sabía es que Feru aún estaba molesto con él por lo que lo miraba fijamente.

Luego de unos segundos el anciano empezó a retroceder poco a poco, y Liger finalmente se percató de lo que ocurría, Feru se le acercó lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos, y lo tomo ligeramente del cuello, levantando la mirada de Liger.

-"¿que no te había dicho que estabas castigado?", dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos, Liger por su parte estaba temblando, tenía algo de temor, pero además Feru estaba muy cerca por lo que estaba realmente nervioso, además se sentía débil y muy desprotegido, con la mano de Feru en su cuello.

-"lo…lo siento", solo eso pudo decir Liger, ya que apenas podía hablar bien.

-"jajaja, no te preocupes, ya te perdone", dijo Feru con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Liger, Liger solo se sonrojo, y comenzó a golpear a Feru para que lo dejara.

-"¿qué crees que haces?, idiota, no soy un niño, es más, soy mayor que tú, en edad y en nivel, así que no te pongas tan arrogante", dijo volteándose para no ver a Feru, Liger estaba un poco enojado.

Mientras a una distancia no tan lejana como para no escuchar lo que hablaban, el anciano tan solo los veía actuar como un par de niños, y suspiraba profundamente.

-"sabía que Liger tenía ese tipo de gustos, aunque no me imagine que el joven Feru también lo tendría, ¿o será que aún no se ha dado cuenta?", dijo el anciano mirando relajadamente a los jóvenes.

-"bueno creo que es hora de que retomemos el entrenamiento", dijo Feru con una sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento llega veno y se para al lado del anciano, por lo que el anciano con una placida sonrisa tiene una idea.

-"oye Feru, tengo una idea para fortalecer tu entrenamiento, esta vez será mucho más rápido, y mucho más estricto", Feru solo asintió, mientras que los ojos del anciano brillaban mientras el liberaba un aura maligno como si estuviera a punto de mostrarles el mismísimo infierno.

5 DIAS DESPUES*

En el gremio, Feru y el anciano se encontraban revisando el progreso de Feru en los últimos 5 días, mientras el resto comía tranquilamente.

ESCUDERO NIVEL 12 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 175/1200

Salud: 158 Mana: 86 Energía: 96

Fuerza: 101 (+25) Magia: 81 Habilidad: 91

V. acción: 101 (+15) V. desplazamiento: 101 V. reacción: 122

Defensa: 148 (+52) Resistencia: 148 (+32) Recuperación: 122 (+32)

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(50%)

-"jajaja, tu crecimiento en estos 5 días ha sido asombroso, parece que soy un mejor maestro de lo que pensaba", decía el anciano con orgullo ganándose la mirada de los demás en la mesa.

-"je, no puedo negarle el crédito de mi progreso, después de todo gracias a su plan de entrenamiento, el bono de experiencia por tener un maestro que es del 50% de la experiencia adquirida, más los bonos de los objetos que me entrego, gracias a todo eso he podido avanzar hasta aquí", dijo Feru con una sonrisa levantándole el pulgar al anciano en aprobación, cosa que el viejo respondió con un pulgar arriba.

Liger quien estaba bebiendo de una taza, mientras observaba al anciano y Feru pensaba, (no deberían pasar tanto tiempo juntos, cada vez se parecen más).

-"tch, es una lástima que el incremento de estadísticas que recibías por tus ejercicios nocturnos solo te sirvió hasta nivel 10, sin contar de que hubieras subido más tu nivel, de no ser porque el bono de maestro solo comenzó luego de que alcanzaras el nivel 5, aunque gracias al anillo de defensor y el escudo alfa, tu bono de crecimiento y experiencia te han convertido en alguien muy fuerte", dijo Liger mientras comía tranquilamente.

-"si, yo también lo creo, el joven Feru es muy fuerte, creo que incluso es más fuerte que Liger", dijo la joven sakura, con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar esto, Liger escupió sin querer lo que estaba bebiendo.

-"por supuesto que él no es más fuerte que yo", dijo bastante molesto a lo que mostro sus estadísticas.

MAGO ELEMENTAL NIVEL 23 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 1200/2300

Salud: 133 (+54) Mana: 140 (+99) Energía: 123

Fuerza: 123 Magia: 152 (+78) Habilidad: 123

V. acción: 151 (+25) V. desplazamiento: 154 (+45) V. reacción: 123 (+30)

Defensa: 99 Resistencia: 150 (+92) Recuperación: 90

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

-"wow, tus estatus son impresionantes, y mira todos esos aumentos por equipamientos, Liger, eres realmente genial", dijo Feru, al ver las estadísticas de Liger, Liger se sentía bastante orgulloso de sus estadísticas.

-"mm… que débil", dijo veno al ver las estadísticas de Liger, aunque en realidad lo hizo solo para enojar a su compañero.

-"no todos tenemos crecimientos monstruosos de estadísticas como tú, maldito", decía Liger tratando de golpear a veno, mientras era retenido por Feru.

-"aun así, posees 11 niveles más que el joven Feru, además de que posees varios equipamientos bastante buenos para tus estadísticas, aun así te atreves a sentirte orgulloso porque tus estadísticas son superiores a las de él, que infantil", dijo veno antes de beber un poco de agua.

Liger, aunque se había molestado por el comentario de veno, le encontró la razón, por lo que se sintió algo avergonzado.

-"hey Liger, déjame ver tus equipamientos", dijo con una sonrisa amigable, Liger simplemente le mostro su equipo, aunque algo desganado.

Bastón de soporte elemental: Mana:15 /magia: 24 /resistencia: 18 Bono de daño: 1% en magia elemental

Túnica del heredero del agua: Salud: 54/mana:54/magia:54

/resistencia:54 Absorbe: magia elemento agua

Anillo mágico de aprendiz:Mana: 30 / resistencia: 20

Botas de vuelo: v. desplazamiento: 45/ v. acción: 25 / v. reacción: 30 Otorga: vuelo

-"esto es increíble, esa túnica realmente te da muchos aumentos, además de eso, el bono de daño se ve interesante", dijo mirando seriamente el equipo de su compañero.

-"es la túnica que mi madre solía usar, es de nivel místico, además de ella, también me quede con su báculo, aunque requiere mucho nivel para ser usado, y no es tan fuerte", dijo tranquilamente.

-"jajaja, es cierto, en realidad si los comparamos, con el bastón que Liger tiene actualmente, si lográramos encontrar los ingredientes adecuados, podríamos convertirlo en un mejor ítem que el bastón de su madre, aunque el bono de daño realmente no sirve de mucho, para empezar 1% no es muy útil, además es mucho mejor la absorción de agua, o la habilidad vuelo", dijo el abuelo bastante entusiasmado por las reacciones de Feru.

-"oh, es verdad, esos son los bonos de sus equipos", dijo mirando el resto de objetos.

-"con vuelo, puedo volar una cierta distancia durante unos minutos, es muy útil para batallas a distancia y también para viajes largos, mientras que absorción me permite absorber la magia de agua, eso quiere decir que el daño que iba a causarme se convierte en salud que me restaura", los ojos de Feru realmente brillaban al escuchar de todos los buenos equipos de Liger.

-"lamentablemente no podemos entregarte botas de vuelo, tenemos otro par, pero requieren como nivel mínimo, el nivel 20, además de eso, técnicamente, desde mañana empiezas a pagar renta así que si te entregara las botas, solo aumentaría tu deuda", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa, sin embargo Feru quedo helado por un momento.

-"¿eh?, Samuel, ¿qué quiere decir con que desde mañana tengo que pagar renta?", pregunto algo confundido y asustado.

-"recuerda chico, el día que llegaste, te advertí que solo te daría una semana para que permanezcas aquí, sin embargo ya eres nivel 12, y ya has peleado con bestias durante estos días, significa que la semana acabo y es hora de que te ganes la cama en la que duermes y la comida que comes", dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba a Feru.

-"espere, entonces, ¿no tendría que empezar a pagar desde pasado mañana?".

-"por supuesto que no, el día en que fuiste revivido y cuidado en mi gremio también cuenta, ese día también comiste y dormiste aquí", dijo algo serio, pero sin quitar su sonrisa, Feru por su parte estaba más que helado.

-"oye, yo mañana iré en una misión, la paga no será mucha, pero si me acompañas la terminaremos más rápido, y ganaras lo suficiente como para pagar 3 días de estancia completos", dijo Liger algo nervioso y sonrojado, ni siquiera miro a Feru a los ojos.

Feru quien estaba aún helado, volteo su rostro en dirección a Liger, y luego de unos segundos, se formó una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron con un aire de victoria.

-"je, muchas gracias Liger, desde ahora somos compañeros de misiones, espero que tengamos una buena asociación", dijo todo esto con una cara seria, sin embargo con su mano estaba acariciando la cabeza de Liger.

Liger al principio no reacciono por la sorpresa, pero luego de unos segundos se molestó por ser acariciado en la cabeza, y le propino un fuerte golpe a Feru en la cabeza.

-"nunca dije que seriamos socios, idiota", dijo bastante molesto.

-"jajaja, estos niños de hoy sí que son energéticos, pelean todo el tiempo, en mis tiempos una pelea significaba que alguien terminaba muerto", decía con una sonrisa recordando sus viejos buenos tiempos, ganándose una mirada de los jóvenes en la mesa.


	16. CAPITULO 15: LA PRIMERA MISION

CAPITULO 15: LA PRIMERA MISION

Al día siguiente, Feru y Liger se estaban preparando para la misión, Liger estaba comprobando los últimos datos de la misión en la taberna, mientras que Feru estaba en la zona de entrenamiento trotando un poco.

-"hey muchacho, ven aquí un momento", dijo el anciano quien acababa de llegar al campo de entrenamiento.

-"hola Samuel, ¿qué pasa?", pregunto Feru con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba lentamente al anciano.

En eso nota que el anciano saca de su bolsillo un anillo, y se lo tira a Feru.

-"tengo que hablar contigo de algo, y por supuesto me había olvidado entregarte ese "anillo de guardado", te permitirá guardar tus pertenencias, ya sean comida, objetos o equipamientos, ni te molestes en ver su información, ya que no entrega ningún estatus y su única función es la de facilitarte el guardado de diversas cosas", el anciano miraba tranquilamente a Feru mientras este se equipaba el anillo.

-"wow, muchas gracias anciano, realmente me será muy útil", dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

-"eso espero, ahora lo importante, veras, estoy preocupado de algo relacionado con Liger…", el anciano aun no terminaba de hablar, pero hizo una pequeña pausa ya que no sabía cómo decirle a Feru.

-"ya sé, tiene que ver con el comportamiento que la gente tendrá en su contra a causa de que él es un hibrido, si es así no se preocupe, no importa si son de mayor nivel al mío, no dejare que molesten a Liger", dijo con unos ojos desafiante y una sonrisa confiada.

El anciano miro a Feru con una ligera sonrisa, y luego negó con su cabeza.

-"me temo que no es eso, esto… tú te llevas muy bien con Liger, ¿verdad?", pregunto el anciano algo preocupado.

-"mm… bueno, definitivamente nos llevamos mejor que al principio, aunque haya pasado una semana, creo que nos hemos adaptado bastante bien el uno al otro", dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-"ya veo, la cosa es que… ¿tu sabias que a Liger le gustan los hombres?", pregunto con dificultad el anciano mientras rascaba suavemente su cabeza.

-"¿eh?, ¿qué?", dijo Feru con algo de confusión y la mirada perdida.

-"espero que no malentiendas esto, la verdad es que no se si este tipo de cosas pasa en tu mundo, pero por lo menos en este mundo no es muy bien visto que las parejas no se formen con objetivos de procreación, por esta razón y ya que no es muy común, la gente suele ser muy cerrada a este hecho, bueno, al menos los humanos, a los bestiale no les importa quién sea tu pareja, aunque creo que esto es debido a sus hábitos reproductivos, ya que ellos pueden poseer más de una pareja, y ya que Liger es parte bestiale, desde los 14 años, una vez al año entra en su época de apareamiento, durante este periodo si ha mostrado interés en mujeres…", decía el anciano mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas.

-"en ese caso, ¿no le gustarían ambos géneros?, en fin, la verdad es que en mi mundo también hay gente que le guste gente del mismo género, y también ha habido muchas situaciones incomodas con este hecho, en especial para la gente que no lo entiende, aunque poco a poco ha ido mejorando", dijo seriamente.

-"con que es así, ¿y qué hay de ti?, no parece que te moleste lo que te dije", pregunto el anciano algo preocupado.

-"por qué debería preocuparme, las personas son como son y les gusta lo que les gusta, mientras no lastimen a otros, no me molesta, además aunque Liger puede ser algo difícil de tratar, sé que no es mala persona, me agrada bastante así que, ¿cuál es el problema?, él es libre de gustar de quien quiera", dijo el joven con una sonrisa, el anciano solo miro a Feru por unos segundos y luego también sonrió.

-"je, realmente eres ese tipo de personas, creo que ya que estamos hablando del tema debo decirte algo, por un momento creí que te gustaban los hombres también, JAJAJAJA", el anciano de pronto comenzó a reírse bastante, Feru por su parte comenzó a pensar un poco en lo que dijo el anciano.

-"mm… ¿por qué pensaría eso?, aunque a decir verdad no podría decirle que no me gusten, es solo que hasta ahora solo me ha gustado una joven de mi edad, por lo que solo asumí que me gustaban las mujeres, pero ahora que lo dice, mi ambiente siempre fue horrible, el trato que he recibido tanto de hombres como de mujeres en mi vida, en general ha sido horrible, y la chica que me gusta es una de las únicas, si es que no la única persona que me trata bien, por lo que también podría deberse a eso", Feru miraba al cielo mientras pensaba sobre el tema.

El anciano por su parte tenía un rostro de dificultad y confusión en su rostro.

-"lo has pensado demasiado, solo lo dije ya que en esta semana note que ambos se habían vuelto muy unidos, normalmente él no es tan cercano a nadie, ni siquiera a veno y sakura, pero contigo es diferente, mientras que tú eres bastante amigable con él, lo tratas como alguien cercano a ti", dijo el anciano con seriedad mirando a Feru.

-"¿en serio?, no lo había notado, quizás sea debido al hecho de que fue quien primero vi al llegar a este mundo, además jamás he tenido ningún amigo, por lo que no sé cómo se comportan, tal vez soy muy amigable con él por eso", dijo con una ligera sonrisa mientras rascaba ligeramente su cabeza.

El anciano solo miro a Feru durante un par de segundos antes de levantarse.

-"bueno muchacho, entiendo que todo entre ustedes ira bien, espero que vuelvas con vida para que me pagues tu estancia", dijo el anciano mientras se retiraba tranquilamente.

Feru por su parte también decidió levantarse, comenzó a dar golpes suaves a su ropa y equipamientos para quitar la suciedad, cuando de lejos, el anciano quien estaba entrando de vuelta a la biblioteca, se voltea a verle.

-"una última cosa chico, fuertes, más altos, decididos, inteligentes, más jóvenes que él y risueños, ese es su tipo de hombre, jajajaja, cumples con sus estándares, buena suerte chico, JAJAJAJA", dijo el anciano antes de entrar a su biblioteca riendo a carcajadas, por su parte Feru quedo algo helado y petrificado por un rato.

-mientras tanto en un bosque cerca del pueblo escudo, 2 personas corrían alteradamente, mientras eran perseguidos por una enorme criatura de color marrón, con un hacha gigante.

-"hermana, debes seguir adelante, yo lo detengo", dijo el hombre de unos 24 años de edad, alto de unos 1,90, quien llevaba una capucha y una espada larga dentada.

-"no, no puedes quedarte, esa cosa te matara", dijo la hermana de unos 17 años, de 1,70 aproximadamente, con una capucha igualmente, ella estaba muy preocupada.

-"mejor yo que tú, ese "orco" está en un nivel muy avanzado, aun si somos más veloces, el aún nos seguirá, aun si corriéramos toda la vida", dijo el hermano seriamente gritándole a su hermana.

De pronto hubo un silencio mortal, y una enorme sombra apareció de la nada atrás del hermano mayor.

-"entrega… a la humana", dijo con una voz tosca y raspante, era una criatura enorme, color de piel marrón, con color de pelo gris, bastante robusto, pero aun así muy rápido, y portaba un hacha gigantesca.

Luego de decir esto, el orco golpea con su mano vacía, al hermano mayor, provocando que este se golpeara en contra de un árbol, luego se acercó y se preparó para terminarlo con su hacha.

-"NO!, hermano!", grito la joven, quien de pronto comenzó a emitir una luz cegadora.

-"no lo hagas, si lo haces, entonces nos encontraran", dijo el hermano preocupado, pero era muy tarde, la joven libero una enorme energía de luz cegadora.

-mientras tanto, Feru y Liger ya estaban fuera de ciudad path, en camino a su misión, Feru estaba tranquilamente siguiendo a Liger, cuando algo cruzo su mente.

-"oye Liger, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo", decía mientras miraba al cielo, caminando al lado de Liger, Liger solo movió los ojos ligeramente en dirección a Feru.

-"¿qué ocurre?", dijo monótonamente.

-"la verdad es que no me dijiste de que trataba la misión, y tampoco me dijiste hacia dónde vamos", dijo tranquilamente, mirando a su compañero.

-"no necesitas saber la misión, tu solo vienes para acompañarme, es solo una manera de que puedas pagar la estancia en el gremio, además no conoces este mundo, aunque te dijera como se llaman los lugares que vamos, no sabrías donde están ni cómo llegar allí", dijo tranquilamente mientras seguía caminando.

-"puede ser, pero necesito ir aprendiendo como movilizarme en este mundo por mi cuenta no es así, como por ejemplo, hacia donde se dirige este camino, y que tanto nos tomara llegar allí", Liger suspiro profundamente durante unos segundos, luego le dio a Feru una mirada cansada.

-"de acuerdo, ahora mismo este camino nos lleva hacia pueblo escudo, resulta que en un bosque cercano al pueblo, más o menos por el lugar donde nos conocimos, en este último tiempo ha incrementado enormemente la cantidad de "goblins" en la zona, algunas personas dicen que incluso unos pocos "orcos" han sido vistos, nuestra misión es simplemente derrotar tantos goblins como nos sea posible, el requerimiento mínimo de la misión es unos 10 goblins", dijo tranquilamente el joven Liger.

-"ya veo, así que los goblins existen en este mundo al igual que los orcos", dijo Feru bastante tranquilo, a lo que Liger le dio una mirada de curiosidad y un poco de confusión.

-"¿en tu mundo también existen los goblins y orcos?", pregunto.

-"no en realidad, solo existen como personajes de historias de fantasía y videojuegos", dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-"¿videojuegos?".

-"otro día te explicare lo que es un videojuego, pero por ahora tengo otra pregunta".

-"¿cuál es?", pregunto con curiosidad.

-"bueno, tu dijiste que en este último tiempo ha incrementado la cantidad de goblins en la zona, lo que me hace suponer que esto ocurre desde hace más de una semana, si ese es el caso, ¿porque nadie tomo la misión?", pregunto el joven con incertidumbre.

-"mm… ahora que lo dices si es extraño, la misión lleva casi un mes en la taberna de nuestro gremio, de hecho el día que tu llegaste a este mundo, fue el único día que no hubo ningún avistamiento de goblins u orcos, supongo que es debido a la energía liberada por la magia de invocación, pero sin contar ese hecho, es algo bastante raro que la misión siguiera en espera, en especial por que cada semana aumentaba la recompensa, aunque sinceramente, yo creí que era por el hecho de que los enemigos son los goblins", dijo rascándose suavemente la cabeza.

-"¿qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿acaso los goblins son fuertes?", pregunto en confusión.

-"no, de hecho son unas de las bestias más débiles que existen, son seres pequeños de un color algo amarillo oscuro, bastante delgados, normalmente no tienen cabello, sus orejas son grandes, y su nariz también lo es un poco, sus estadísticas suelen ser bastante bajas, poseen un ataque y defensa bastante débil, sin embargo tienen una buena velocidad, y los goblins de alto nivel poseen varias técnicas ofensivas, además de eso se reúnen en grandes grupos, suelen explorar en grupos pequeños de 3 o 4, pero generalmente viajan en grupos de 20 o más, probablemente su única ventaja, sería que entre las bestias, son algunas de las bestias más listas, pues son capaces de comunicarse con humanos u otras criaturas, aunque con un lenguaje bastante básico, además de tender trampas y robar equipamientos de los que mueren en sus manos", dijo el joven león, Feru lo miraba bastante concentrado.

-"wow, los goblins son más geniales de lo que pensaba", decía con los ojos brillantes, y una sonrisa.

-"acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije, idiota, la única razón para que alguien no tomara una misión tan sencilla como esta, es porque de seguro pensaron que este grupo de goblins debe ser el doble del normal, puesto que los avistamientos y ataques goblins han ido en aumento, por otra parte yo no hubiera tomado una misión tan sencilla si no fuera porque han vuelto a incrementar la recompensa", dijo Liger seriamente.

-"jajaja, de acuerdo, en fin, que tal una carrera, el último en llegar invita la comida", dijo con una sonrisa.

-"ja, no seas ridículo, como si fuera correr contra ti, además no tienes dinero, como se supone que…", para cuando Liger se dio cuenta, Feru ya estaba a una gran distancia de él corriendo a toda velocidad.

-"AAAAAH, ni te creas que te invitare a comer, idiota!", al gritar esto Liger comienza a correr tras Feru con mucho enojo, liberando un aura asesino.

\- mientras tanto en el castillo del rey, en la zona del patio se encontraban los 4 generales del rey entrenando a los jóvenes héroes, el único joven que no estaba presente en el entrenamiento era Alexander quien estaba teniendo un entrenamiento especial con el rey.

Land se encontraba entrenando a markus y tora, blaze se encontraba entrenando a Ryu y Hayato, torrent estaba entrenando a sadako y Yûko, y finalmente Uriel y tomomi estaban siendo entrenados por el príncipe llamado "kane".

-"je, ¿es todo lo que puedes hacer?", decía Ryu con una sonrisa mirando a su amigo Hayato quien estaba perdiendo el combate.

No solo su nivel era 2 niveles superior a su compañero sino que además, las estadísticas de Hayato en cuanto a la ofensiva eran muy bajas.

-"je, no pienses que ya eh perdido", luego de decir esto con una sonrisa en el rostro, el joven utiliza su habilidad sigilo y se vuelve invisible.

-"(mm… necesito robarle sus mitones, si logro quitárselos, sus estadísticas ofensivas disminuirán, y gracias a que mi defensa es mucho ligeramente más alta que la suya, si disminuyo el daño que genera, en ese caso tendré la ventaja)", pensaba Hayato mientras estaba movilizándose sigilosamente alrededor de Ryu.

-"tch, maldito, como te atreves a usar esa clase de trucos en contra mía", dijo Ryu algo enojado golpeando el suelo con su habilidad, "palma de fuerza", el golpe logro sacudir y destruir una pequeña parte de la tierra alrededor de Ryu, sin embargo Hayato no apareció, pues este fue capaz de evadir el impacto de los trozos de tierra y piedras que saltaron producto de la habilidad de Ryu.

Blaze por su parte estaba con una placida sonrisa observando el combate entre ambos jóvenes, y revisando sus estadísticas.

LUCHADOR NIVEL 16 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 750/1600

Salud: 87 Mana: 60 Energía: 115

Fuerza: 79 (+35) Magia: 55 Habilidad: 112

V. acción: 115 (+15) V. desplazamiento: 77 (+35) V. reacción: 95

Defensa: 75 (+30) Resistencia: 75 (+10) Recuperación: 75

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

Actualmente, de todos los jóvenes, Ryu era el único que había logrado llegar a nivel 16, según blaze las estadísticas del joven Ryu no eran nada impresionantes, excepto por sus puntos de energía, habilidad y v. acción, los cuales estaban sobre el promedio.

LADRON NIVEL 14 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 600/1400

Salud: 78(+25) Mana: 59 Energía: 69

Fuerza: 66(+17) Magia: 57 Habilidad: 63

V. acción: 107(+15) V. desplazamiento: 110(+35) V. reacción: 105

Defensa: 69(+50) Resistencia: 68(+10) Recuperación: 59

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

Por el otro lado, Hayato, quien estaba por 2 niveles debajo de su amigo, sobresalía en su velocidad, pero eso no era todo, además de eso, él era bastante ingenioso a la hora de utilizar correctamente sus habilidades, ambos jóvenes hasta ahora solo poseían 2 habilidades, Hayato tenía la habilidad robar, y la habilidad sigilo, mientras que Ryu poseía su palma de fuerza, y su poderoso puño acertado.

Mientras blaze miraba el combate, Hayato atrás de Ryu, se inclinó preparado para acelerar, y en un rápido movimiento, logro quitarle los mitones a Ryu, lo malo de esto es que al usar su habilidad robar, volvió a ser visible.

-"je, aquí estas", dijo tratando de golpear a su compañero, dando un golpe al cuerpo de Hayato, sin embargo gracias a la defensa muy superior de Hayato, y al hecho de que sin los mitones el ataque de Ryu disminuyo aún más, Hayato no sufrió ningún daño, y en un rápido movimiento logro cortarle ligeramente el rostro a su amigo, y posicionarse atrás de su amigo, colocando su espada corta en el cuello de Ryu.

-"lo siento Ryu, creo que gane", dijo Hayato con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, sin embargo rápidamente se da cuenta de que su amigo también estaba sonriendo.

-"Hayato, en el momento que me quitaste los mitones, perdiste", dijo Ryu con una mirada muy potente, que demostraba su pasión por el combate, su deseo de ganar era más que obvio.

Hayato luego de un segundo, observa la parte media de su cuerpo, y nota que la mano de Ryu está en posición de palma, tocando la zona del estómago, era obvio lo que haría.

-"jajaja, aun no puedo ganarte", dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-"lo sé", dijo Ryu con una sonrisa de emoción y una mirada llena de confianza, luego de terminar de hablar, utiliza nuevamente su palma de fuerza, la cual no solo lastima a Hayato, sino que además lo empuja, alejándolo de Ryu, dándole a Ryu la oportunidad de voltearse rápidamente y usar su puño certero en el estómago de Hayato, derrotándolo de una vez por todas.

-"jajaja, debo aplaudir su combate muchachos, esa pelea fue muy interesante", decía blaze mientras aplaudía y se acercaba lentamente a ambos jóvenes, de pronto saco 2 pociones, una para Ryu y la otra para Hayato, luego de unos segundos esperando, Hayato finalmente se recupera por completo y vuelve a levantarse.

-"dios mío, eres realmente duro conmigo, lo sabias", decía Hayato algo cansado mientras tocaba su estómago, el cual ya no le dolía.

-"je, por supuesto que soy duro contigo, si no lo hago nunca nos volveremos fuertes", dijo con una sonrisa de emoción y confianza.

Luego de decir esto, Hayato le regresa a Ryu sus mitones.

-"jajaja, ustedes 2 son interesantes, realmente están poniendo su esfuerzo en volverse fuertes, aunque no sé si debería alegrarme tanto de que lo hagan solo para superar al joven Alexander", blaze dijo esto con una sonrisa juguetona, pero Ryu y Hayato estaban muy serios acerca de esto.

-"no lo entenderías, ¿tú eres alguien muy fuerte no es así?, pero a diferencia de nosotros, tu estas bajo las ordenes de un rey, mientras que nosotros buscamos la libertad, y en todo el tiempo que conocemos a Alexander, sabemos que nunca tendremos verdadera libertad si no lo derrotamos primero, es como el muro que debemos superar", dijo Ryu con seriedad en su rostro.

-"ya veo, es cierto que soy muy fuerte, pero no siempre lo fui, por lo que sé lo que se siente, mm… me gustaría ayudarlos de alguna manera, oh, ya sé", dijo en tono juguetón mientras observaba seriamente a los jóvenes, luego miro a los alrededores, y finalmente volvió a hablar.

-"quizás no debería decirles esto, pero existe una poción especial que permite aumentar tus estadísticas de golpe, está hecha de diversos materiales de bestias poderosas, se dice que hay 3 tipos de estas opciones, las que incrementan tus estadísticas ofensivas en un 20%, las que incrementan tus estadísticas defensivas en un 20% y finalmente la que incrementa todas tus estadísticas, pero solo en un 10%, por supuesto lo difícil es encontrar esta poción", dijo el tipo con una sonrisa macabra y unos ojos profundos que escondían un deseo oculto.

Luego de decir esto se levanta preparado para irse, pero deja una botella como la de una poción en el suelo, en una parte donde difícilmente podría ser detectada por gente a la distancia.

-"suerte en encontrar más pociones, si alguien pregunta, yo no les dije que existía", y luego se retiró, con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de satisfacción.

-"no confió en ese tipo", dijo Hayato.

-"mm… yo tampoco, creí que solo eran ideas mías, pero si tú también lo piensas, entonces algo no debe estar bien", Ryu estaba bastante serio, estaba tratando de pensar en lo que debía hacer.

-"es difícil verdad, por una parte nos están dando la oportunidad de volvernos más fuertes, pero por otra parte está la posibilidad de que solo nos quieran utilizar con algún propósito oculto", dijo Hayato antes de tomar la poción y guardarla en su anillo.

-"maldición, por una parte necesito ser más fuerte, pero por otra parte, que pasa si esta poción, si esta supuesta intención de ayudarnos es una forma de controlarnos, donde estaría mi libertad si fuera a caer en las redes de otras personas", decía bastante molesto apretando los puños.

-"que crees que debemos hacer con la poción que nos dio, digo, también es probable de que no sea lo que él dice que es, pero si realmente fuera uno de los 3 tipos de pociones, entonces, ¿qué tipo de poción es?", preguntaba Hayato, aunque él era el listo del grupo, quien tomaba las decisiones finalmente era Ryu.

-"mm… por una parte, creo que deberías beberlo tú, si tus estadísticas tienen un aumento en la ofensiva o defensiva, será muy útil para ti, por otra parte, si es otra cosa como alguna especie de veneno, no me gustaría que lo tomaras, oh, es tan difícil, si tuviéramos un modo de comprobar la autenticidad de la poción", dijo Ryu rascándose la cabeza en preocupación.

Hayato, al ver a su amigo tan confundido e indeciso, trato de recordar si tenía algo de información acerca de alguien que los pudiera ayudar, y de repente, la imagen de alguien viene a su mente.


	17. CAPITULO 16: ALIANZA INESPERADA

CAPITULO 16: ALIANZA INESPERADA

Varios minutos habían transcurrido y Hayato, junto a Ryu se encontraban en los pasillos del castillo, buscando a la única persona que podría ayudarlos.

-"repíteme, ¿por qué no trajimos a tora con nosotros?", dijo Ryu siguiendo a Hayato.

-"porque tora es silencioso, pero es enorme, sería muy fácil verle", dijo seriamente mientras miraba a través de las esquinas de los pasillos, de pronto se detiene cuando ve a un grupo de soldados quienes rondaban el castillo.

-"¿estás seguro que esto funcionara?", pregunto Ryu algo escéptico acerca de la idea de Hayato.

-"por supuesto, desde que llegamos he estado rondando este castillo reuniendo información, blaze dijo que no le dijéramos a nadie sobre que nos entregó la información de la poción, pero no dijo que no le preguntemos a los demás, sin embargo si quería mantener eso en secreto es porque no confía en sus compañeros, y siendo ese el caso, en esta última semana, ¿en quien ha demostrado más confianza?", pregunto Hayato seriamente, mientras comenzaba a moverse nuevamente.

-"mm… creo que sería la princesa", dijo monótonamente.

-"así es, por lo que hemos visto, tienen una relación bastante cercana, como la del príncipe kane y torrent, además la princesa tiene acceso a todos los objetos del castillo, por lo que se, deben tener alguno que pueda evaluar e identificar los objetos y su calidad, incluyendo, la poción que nos dio blaze", dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-"je, ya veo, parece una buena idea, la verdad pensaba que estabas desarrollando cierto interés por la princesa", dijo Ryu con una sonrisa juguetona mientras observaba a su amigo, sin embargo su amigo ni se inmutaba.

-"aunque es verdad que la princesa es hermosa, no es mi tipo, no me gustan las personas nacidas en cuna de oro, por otra parte, habla demasiado y parece ser gran fanática del rango de las personas", dijo con algo de cansancio, la verdad es que no le agradaba mucho la princesa.

Sin que los jóvenes lo notaran, una pequeña sombra se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.

-"así que eso piensas de mi hermana", la persona en cuestión era el menor de los hijos del rey, el pequeño príncipe de 14 años de edad, su nombre era kai.

-"je, solo eres tu pequeño", dijo Ryu con una sonrisa confiada.

-"tal parece, necesitan algo de mi hermana", dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa, y una mirada desafiante.

-"¿y que si así fuera?", dijo Ryu algo irritado.

-"yo podría ayudarles saben", dijo el pequeño.

-"lo dudo, no tenemos tiempo para lidiar contigo niño, necesitamos la ayuda de tu hermana, por favor no nos estorbes" esta vez quien hablo fue Hayato.

-"jajaja, esto es exactamente el por qué los puedo ayudar, hermana no le negara una petición a su pequeño hermano, o realmente creen que pueden ir al cuarto de la princesa así sin más, pasar por las defensas de los soldados y caballeros que rondan alrededor de su habitación, y exigirle su ayuda", dijo el jovencito con un bastante buen argumento, Ryu comenzaba a irritarse, pero Hayato lo pensó detenidamente.

-"mm… interesante, ¿y que es lo que tienes pensado?", Hayato estaba muy interesado, pero Ryu estaba sorprendido por la pregunta de Hayato.

-"oye, oye, ¿no estarás pensando realmente en aceptar su ayuda?", dijo confundido, a lo que Hayato simplemente puso su dedo índice en sus labios, dándole una señal para que se calle.

Ryu aunque no era el más listo, tampoco era un tonto, y sabía que Hayato siempre tenía buenas ideas y tomaba buenas decisiones, por eso si él pensaba que el niño era útil, podría serlo, aun si no le gustaba la idea.

-"para empezar, ya que parecen estar haciendo algo secreto, a mí me gustan los secretos, así que les pediré que me cuenten su secreto, ¿qué quieren de mi hermana?, luego de eso, independiente de si me gusta o no lo que hacen, les ayudare a llegar hasta ella, solo deben seguirme, y también le pediré a hermana que los ayude con su solicitud, aceptan", dijo el pequeño bastante confiado.

Por su parte Hayato no lo consideraba mal trato, ya que independiente de lo que quieran, el joven estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos de una forma u otra, pero debían desvelar el hecho de que poseían una poción.

-"tch, pequeño mocoso arrogante, crees que solo porque eres el príncipe, puedes venir a hablarnos como tus iguales, si no tienes la fuerza, no te nos acerques, no me importa tu rango, si te metes con nosotros, o tratas de engañarnos, te golpeare", dijo Ryu bastante molesto, no le gustaba la actitud que el joven tenía con él, aunque esto era más que nada, porque no confiaba en el niño.

-"entonces creo que tendremos el trato, la razón por la que estoy dispuesto a ayudarlos, es porque ustedes son libres, ustedes tienen el descaro de hablar lo que viene a sus mentes, tienen el valor de pelear aun contra enemigos más fuertes, y se paran con la frente en alto contra los de mayor rango, ustedes no dependen de la fuerza de otros para ser temidos, o respetados", dijo el joven seriamente, su respuesta sorprendió mucho a ambos jóvenes.

-"prácticamente desde mi nacimiento, nadie se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos, o a regañarme, o a insultarme, yo soy muy débil, pero soy un príncipe, hijo del poderoso "rey asesino kain", y hermano menor del "general paladín kane", yo tengo el titulo arquero, soy nivel 19 a pesar de ser tan joven, pero, nunca he podido pelear con mis propias fuerzas, siempre soy protegido y bien tratado, pero solo soy conocido como el pequeño príncipe, es por eso, que al verlos a ustedes, personas tan libres, que no les importaba lo que los demás pensaran, que simplemente hacían lo que querían, pensé, yo quiero ser uno de ustedes", dijo el joven seriamente mirando a los jóvenes a los ojos.

-"oh, ¿así que quieres ser uno de nosotros?, dime niño, ¿realmente estas dispuesto a dejar todas las comodidades que te da la vida de príncipe, para estar con un montón de jóvenes sin futuro?" dijo Ryu con una sonrisa, aunque al principio no tenía una buena impresión del príncipe, ahora pensaba que no era tan molesto como creía.

-"sí, quiero un futuro lleno de libertad, aventuras, y poder vivir de mi propia fuerza, necesito ser fuerte, más fuerte, y quiero sentir la verdadero emoción de la vida y el combate", dijo el niño completamente decidido, sus ojos mostraban que el muchacho tenía mucho valor.

-"je, jajaja, JAJAJAJAJA!, que interesante, al parecer ambos, a pesar de ser criados de manera diferente, y de vivir en diferentes ambientes, ambos buscamos lo mismo, la libertad y la emoción de vivir, creo que ahora me agradas un poco enano, pero te lo advierto, si quieres conocer la emoción de la vida, y del combate, la emoción de vivir de tu propio poder, deberás ver de cerca y a la cara a la muerte constantemente, deberás vivir al límite", sus palabras contenían la pasión que Ryu poseía por su estilo de vida, buscando ser más fuerte, enfrentando los más fuertes, viviendo como puede y como quiere, confiando en su propio poder.

Hayato por su parte, al igual que su amigo, tenía esa sensación de que ese estilo de vida, era el único que podía tomar, el camino que escogió para sí mismo, por lo que las palabras de su amigo generaban una sonrisa en su rostro, pero lo más impactante era ver al príncipe kai, con sus ojos brillantes, parecía que las palabras de Ryu también habían motivado al muchacho.

-"si, si, SI, quiero vivir al límite, quiero ver más allá de mis limites, hasta donde realmente puedo llegar, sentir la emoción de sobrevivir luego de haber dado todo de mí y quedarme sin la fuerza ni siquiera para respirar", dijo el joven con los puños apretados, el cuerpo tembloroso y una sonrisa.

-"je, parece que eres de los nuestros enano, Hayato, muéstrale lo que necesita saber", en ese instante Hayato saco la poción.

-"ves esto, esta poción es muy especial, necesitamos saber si es lo que se supone que es, y para eso necesitamos la ayuda de tu hermana, es posible que ella tenga un objeto o alguna magia que permita identificar que es esta poción", el príncipe miro la poción unos segundos y luego miro a los jóvenes.

-"creo haber visto esta poción antes, cuando era un niño, si estoy en lo correcto deben existir 3 pociones de este tipo, como suponen mi hermana posee un objeto que les puede servir, síganme y los ayudare a llegar a la habitación de hermana, y le pediré el objeto por ustedes, diré que la poción es mía para que no sospeche, pero deberás entregármela antes de entrar en su habitación", dijo el niño seriamente, Hayato asintió y Ryu miro al pequeño en confusión.

-"¿por qué debe entregarte la poción antes?", pregunto Ryu con curiosidad.

-"el hecho de que ustedes tienen esta poción es secreto, ¿verdad?, siendo ese el caso, sería más creíble que yo tuviera la poción y no ustedes, especialmente ya que si es la poción que creo que es, es muy cara y difícil de encontrar, incluso aquí en el castillo, solo unas pocas pociones como esta han pasado por nuestras manos, y hermana a estado estudiando pociones ya que desea ser alquimista, probablemente reconozca la poción con solo un vistazo", con la explicación del pequeño, Ryu logro entender que entregarle la poción era lo mejor para hacer.

Unos minutos más tarde, estaban frente a la puerta de la princesa, ambos jóvenes, Ryu y Hayato, estaban atrás del príncipe, los soldados al verle se impresionaron, e inmediatamente se inclinaron.

-"joven príncipe, en que le podemos servir", dijo uno de los soldados.

-"necesito tener una pequeña conversación con la princesa, así que si me disculpan, necesito pasar", dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

-"entendido, a sus órdenes", los soldados abrieron levemente las puertas de la habitación de la princesa, haciendo una reverencia e inclinándose para darle el paso al príncipe.

Sin embargo cuando ambos jóvenes estaban a punto de entrar en la habitación, fueron detenidos por unas lanzas que se cruzaron impidiéndoles el paso.

-"no pueden pasar a los aposentos de la princesa", dijo uno de los soldados, Ryu estaba algo irritado por la actitud del soldado hacia ellos, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el príncipe se voltea.

-"estos jóvenes son los héroes invocados por mi padre, y actualmente me hacen compañía como mis protectores, eso quiere decir que al impedirles el paso, vas en contra mía y de mi seguridad, y eso es ir en contra de mi padre", dijo el joven bastante serio, mientras Ryu y Hayato estaban sorprendidos, y al mismo tiempo les parecía muy divertido la actitud que adopto el joven.

Por su parte el soldado inmediatamente quito su lanza, y permitió pasar a los jóvenes sin problemas, inclinando su cabeza, ahora todos podían entrar a la habitación de la princesa.

-"¿seguro que no te gusta esto?", pregunto Hayato en voz baja con una sonrisa.

-"preferiría usar mi nombre para imponer respeto, y no el de mi padre", solo eso dijo el pequeño en un tono algo cansado.

Luego de entrar, caminaron por un pequeño pasillo y luego abrieron otra puerta.

-"hola kai, ¿a qué debo el placer?", dijo la princesa llamada kyra, quien estaba leyendo un libro sentada en una silla al lado de su ventana, el príncipe simplemente corrió en su dirección y le dio un abrazo.

-"¿acaso necesito razones para visitar a mi hermana en su habitación?", pregunto el pequeño con una sonrisa, la cual la princesa respondió sonriendo igualmente.

-"jajaja, claro que no, pero normalmente vienes cuando necesitas algo", dijo la princesa, en este momento parecía bastante amable, los jóvenes simplemente la miraban, toda brillante al sonreír y estar siendo iluminada por la luz del sol que entraba por su ventana.

-"je, parece que no le puedo ocultar nada a hermana, la verdad es que me gustaría usar un objeto de identificación que tienes, hace poco he adquirido una poción, pero no sé si será la que quería", dijo en un tono infantil.

-"por supuesto, si quieres yo misma analizo la poción", dijo con buena voluntad la hermana, por lo que el pequeño príncipe saco la poción que ocultaba, al ver la poción la hermana quedo muy sorprendida.

-"no puede ser… será posible que sea…"decía bastante sorprendida al ver la poción, luego de tomarla y verla más de cerca, comenzó observar a su hermano.

-"¿de dónde la conseguiste?", pregunto con curiosidad.

-"la verdad es que hoy fui a dar un paseo por la ciudad, y encontré un pobre hombre que vendía pociones, la verdad ni siquiera él sabía que poción era, yo la compre simplemente porque me recordó unas pociones que habían aquí cuando éramos niños", dijo con mirada inocente, a los jóvenes le sorprendía la facilidad con la que el pequeño mentía, por lo que estaban algo serios acerca de ello.

La princesa aunque llena de dudas, decidió confiar en su pequeño hermano, y solo asintió, luego tomo un espejo que estaba en uno de los muebles de su habitación, y procedió a analizar el objeto.

-"como lo supuse, esta poción es una de las 10 pociones especiales hechas con los restos de algunas de las bestias más poderosas que existen, esta poción en particular, es una poción que aumenta las estadísticas ofensivas hasta en un 20%, por otra parte, si es usada correctamente y en conjunto con otra poción que sirve para amplificar efectos externos, como el efecto de las pociones, o los bonos de las armas, esta poción podría llegar a aumentar incluso el 50% de las estadísticas ofensivas", dijo la joven bastante seria entregándole la poción a su hermano.

-"je, parece que realmente tengo suerte", dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa.

-"hermano, si me permites preguntar, ¿qué planeas hacer con esa poción?", dijo esto mientras miraba seriamente a los jóvenes quienes estaban manteniendo la distancia.

-"la verdad, al principio no sabía qué hacer, pero ahora que se lo que hace, creo que tengo la opción de buscar la poción que amplifica su efecto, o mejor se la entregare a uno de los jóvenes héroes, después de todo, ellos son quienes la necesitan más, ellos tendrán que pelear en las guerras y viajar a través del país después de todo", dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa, su hermana tenía una cara un poco complicada, como si no le gustara mucho la idea.

-"en ese caso, porque no se la entregas al joven Alexander, después de todo su título es el de héroe, además de eso, sus estadísticas son las más altas de todos los héroes, por lo que en sus manos, esa poción será mejor usada", dijo la princesa con una sonrisa, mientras trataba de convencer a su hermano.

Al escuchar esto, Ryu apretó sus puños, no le gustaba, realmente no le gustaba, que lo trataran como si fuera solo alguien más, en especial si ponían a Alexander por sobre él, estaba tan molesto que estaba a punto de gritar, sin embargo Hayato quien se dio cuenta de esto, lo golpeo levemente y sin que la princesa lo note, para que se calmara.

-"puede que tengas razón, pero como dijiste, él ya es el más fuerte de ellos, sería más óptimo aumentar la fuerza de todos los héroes, y no enfocarnos solo en el que ya es fuerte, de esta manera estaremos mejor preparados para lo que se avecina", dijo el pequeño dando un argumento completamente valido.

En ese momento Hayato quería levantar su pulgar en aprobación para el pequeño, mientras que Ryu quería matarlo por insinuar que él es más débil que Alexander.

-"ya veo, bueno es entendible, parece que hermano kai será un gran príncipe algún día", dijo con una sonrisa.

-"jajaja, gracias hermana, bueno creo que ya es hora de que me retire, adiós hermana, muchas gracias por tu ayuda", dijo esto haciendo una pequeña reverencia que fue aceptada por su hermana, quien también realizo la reverencia.

Luego de eso, el príncipe salió de la habitación seguido de Hayato y Ryu, y simplemente comenzaron a caminar.

-"eres muy bueno mintiendo, enano", dijo Ryu en voz baja, algo serio, el ver como el pequeño era tan bueno mintiendo no le daba confianza.

-"lamentablemente, es una de las cosas que aprendes al ser un príncipe, aunque pueda tener casi todo lo que quiera, aun así existen varias reglas que me atan a realizar el mínimo de cosas posibles, por lo que tengo que mentir constantemente para, por ejemplo, ir a la ciudad sin que nadie me moleste, o explorar las zonas del bosque y poder practicar con el arco y flechas", dijo el niño en un tono cansado, parecía que realmente no le gustaba tener que mentir.

-"ten en cuenta que estamos confiando en ti, si alguien nos traiciona, lo destrozaremos", dijo Ryu bastante serio, con un tono de voz potente que remarcaba sus palabras.

-"no se preocupen, no los traicionare, sin embargo pido lo mismo a cambio, no me traicionen, y ayúdenme si lo necesito, a cambio yo los ayudare si lo necesitan, después de todo, en el castillo, yo soy probablemente el único que confía en ustedes, papá y hermana están encantados con ese tipo Alexander, mi hermano está interesado en esa chica Uriel y tomomi, torrent al ser un señor mágico, está interesado en las magas de su grupo, land está interesado en markus para convertirlo en un soldado de alta categoría, básicamente no le dieron una buena impresión a nadie excepto a mí", dijo el joven con una ligera sonrisa.

-"¿y qué hay de blaze?, ¿sabes sobre quien está apoyando blaze?", pregunto Hayato seriamente, ganándose una mirada de Ryu, quien entendía la desconfianza de su amigo.

-"mm… eso es más difícil de decir, en todo el tiempo que llevo conociendo a blaze, no pude saber nada de él, salvo el hecho de que es el hijo menor del antiguo rey, aunque sinceramente me parece algo extraño, pero parece oponerse rotundamente a mi hermano, casi cada vez que hay que tomar alguna decisión, su relación con hermana por otro lado parece ser mejor, suele apoyar mucho a hermana, en cuanto a mí, siempre me está cuidando, y cada vez que me ve, me pregunta si necesito algo, incluso me ha ayudado a escaparme un par de veces, aunque la verdad, hay algo en el que no me da buena espina", el pequeño estaba bastante serio, Hayato entendió que no era sencillo entender que planeaba blaze, pero al parecer, estaba relacionado con la princesa y el pequeño príncipe.

-"tch, bastardo problemático", solo eso dijo Ryu.

-"¿quieren hacer algo?", pregunto el pequeño.

-"mm… en realidad, me gustaría investigar un poco más sobre esta poción, y sobre las 10 pociones especiales que nombro tu hermana", dijo Hayato con una sonrisa.

-"en ese caso tendrás que ir a la biblioteca del castillo, existen mucho libros de alquimia en ese lugar, por lo que deberías encontrar algo útil".

-"no quiero acercarme a una biblioteca, olvídalo", dijo Ryu algo molesto, nunca le gusto ese tipo de lugares.

-"no puedo buscar entre tantos libros yo solo, así que me acompañaras", dijo Hayato seriamente, Ryu solo le dio una mala cara.

-"mm… creo que los ayudare, conozco bastante bien la biblioteca, no tanto como hermana, pero aun así, debería serles de ayuda, aunque la biblioteca del castillo es realmente enorme, necesitamos al menos una persona más", en ese momento los 3 pensaron en la única persona que no estaba en el lugar, tora.

-"je, vamos a buscar a ese grandote, y hagamos esto rápido, mientras menos tardemos, menos tiempo pasaremos en la biblioteca", los 3 caminaron en busca de tora, el príncipe iba riendo a causa de la actitud de Ryu hacia las bibliotecas.


	18. CAPITULO 17: TITULO SECUNDARIO

CAPITULO 17: TITULO SECUNDARIO

-mientras Ryu y sus amigos estaban camino a la biblioteca del castillo, para investigar sobre las 10 pociones especiales, Feru y Liger ya había terminado de hablar con la persona que solicito la misión, y en este momento estaban en el bosque.

-"no puedo creer que este de vuelta en este lugar", decía Feru mientras caminaba al lado de Liger en el bosque.

-"no seas tan exagerado, solo estuviste aquí unos minutos", dijo Liger con una mirada algo nerviosa.

-"aun así, es el día que nos conocimos no es así, además estoy bastante seguro de que el rio cerca al que me encontraba tirado esta por allá", decía apuntando hacia su derecha.

-"parece que sabes ubicarte después de todo", dijo algo cansado.

De pronto, de la nada 3 goblins aparecieron, los 3 tenían espadas cortas, pero solo uno tenía un casco, estos atacaron primero a Liger, sin embargo Feru usando su habilidad, fue capaz de negar el ataque de los 3 goblins, creando un pequeño campo de energía.

-"oh, tu habilidad ahora crea un campo de fuerza, que interesante", dijo Liger con una sonrisa.

-"entrenar las habilidades valió la pena, cubrir ahora es de nivel 3 y estoy a medio camino de que sea nivel 4", dijo mientras tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, levanto sus 2 dedos haciendo el signo de la victoria, y cerro uno de sus ojos en dirección de Liger.

-"idiota, eres muy confiado", dijo Liger algo nervioso, los 3 goblins ahora atacaron a Feru mientras este les daba la espalda, sin embargo Liger uso su pasiva y genero una pequeña explosión que mato instantáneamente a uno de los goblins y debilito a los otros 2.

-"jajaja, gracias por eso", dijo rascándose la cabeza ligeramente.

Los 2 goblins restantes trataron de escapar, sin embargo cuando lo hacían, Feru lanzo su escudo y mato a 1 instantáneamente, el escudo siguió su camino y luego fue de regreso a Feru, apunto de matar al segundo goblin.

-"n…no, piedad", dijo el goblin, justo cuando Feru escucho esto, antes de que el escudo mate al pequeño goblin, Feru chasquea los dedos, y el escudo evade al goblin para ir directo a Feru.

-"¿por qué cancelaste el segundo ataque?", pregunto Liger sorprendido, Feru por su parte simplemente camino en dirección al goblins, quien comenzó a retroceder temblando de miedo.

Feru observo detenidamente al goblin, su ropa estaba sucia y rota, su contextura era delgada, y era pequeño, aún más pequeño que Ryu, luego de mirar a los ojos llenos de temor del goblin, Feru toma al goblin desde debajo de los brazos, y lo levanta.

-"¿puedo quedármelo?", dijo Feru con una sonrisa en dirección a Liger, irritando a Liger y sorprendiendo al goblin.

-"¿que acaso estás loco o algo?, ¿cómo se te ocurre que te quedaras con el goblin?", dijo Liger bastante irritado liberando un aura asesino.

-"por favor, jamás eh tenido un goblin, aunque ahora que lo pienso tampoco he tenido un gato o un perro, supongo que por eso me gusta jugar con tus orejas de vez en cuando", decía en un tono infantil.

-"e…eres… un… cretino", decía con la cara roja, por la vergüenza y la rabia que sentía en ese momento, tenía incluso una vena hinchada en la cabeza.

El goblin por su parte, aun no entendía que estaba pasando justo ahora.

-"vamos, te prometo que se portara bien", decía Feru con una sonrisa.

-"no es una mascota, idiota, además es nuestra misión, debemos matarlo", decía con una mirada fría mirando al goblin, asustándolo.

-"no, por favor… nosotros no ser los que causan mal, nosotros ser amenazados por orcos", decía el goblin tembloroso.

-"¿qué quieres decir pequeño?", pregunto Feru.

-"goblins ser obligados a estar aquí, orcos querer reunir armas y gente, ellos tener ahora goblins como esclavos, y humanos prisioneros", dijo el goblin, al escuchar que eso ambos jóvenes se impresionaron y se pusieron serios.

-"así que de verdad hay orcos por la zona, mm… esto no es bueno, y además tienen prisioneros, pero… ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada sobre gente secuestrada en pueblo escudo?", decía Liger mientras pensaba en voz alta.

-"oye, ¿por qué es tan malo que hayan orcos por la zona?", pregunto inocentemente.

-"no sabes nada verdad, a diferencia de los humanos y los bestiale, las bestias tienen muy diferentes estadísticas iniciales y crecimientos entre sí, los humanos y los bestiale suelen tener estadísticas cercanas al promedio, por ejemplo en el caso de los humanos, lo normal es que sus estadísticas iniciales en promedio estén cercanas a 35 en general, por otra parte, también a los bestiales les toma más tiempo subir de nivel, esto es a causa de que al tener mejores estadísticas iniciales que los humanos, y menos títulos, requieren más experiencia para subir cada nivel, sin embargo en el caso de las bestias, cada tipo diferente de bestia, tiene crecimientos iniciales diferentes, y suben de nivel más fácil o más difícil dependiendo del tipo de bestia, no solo eso, sino que a diferencia de los humanos y los bestiale, las bestias no tienen un nivel limite al igual que los demonios, en otras palabras, mientras que un humano y un bestiale está limitado a 100 niveles por título, las bestias pueden subir de nivel infinitamente", dijo esto seriamente, sus ojos lo decían todo, la situación no era muy buena.

-"básicamente estas diciendo que los orcos son poderosos", dijo Feru.

-"así es, no sabemos de qué nivel es, ni que rango tiene, pero en general los orcos son seres grandes, robustos y muy fuertes, tienen una gran defensa y fuerza, por lo que son bastante peligroso".

-"me percate que hablaste sobre rango, ¿a que te refieres con rango?".

-"los rangos en las bestias, es como los títulos especiales que determinan el rango de un humano, en el caso de las bestias estas dependen de sus estadísticas, y los rangos conocidos son, bestia, bestia guerrera, bestia alfa, rey bestia, emperador bestia, bestia mística y bestia legendaria, en el caso de las bestias legendarias, son bestias que tienen estadísticas por sobre los 7000 u 8000 puntos", al escuchar esto Feru se impresiono mucho, sus estadísticas estaban apenas sobre los 100 y pensar que existen bestias con estadísticas por sobre los 8000, era impresionante.

Feru, luego de pensarlo un poco, dio unos pasos y levanto el casco de uno de los goblins muertos, y luego se la entregó al pequeño goblin que aún estaba vivo, el pequeño goblin y Liger miran con incertidumbre a Feru, pero luego Liger noto la mirada de Feru, era esa misma mirada que tenía cuando peleaba en los entrenamientos.

-"tch, planeas ir a salvar a los humanos de los orcos, ¿verdad?", pregunto con cansancio.

-"en realidad planeo liberar a los goblins, tú me dijiste que ellos eran débiles no es así, y ellos están siendo obligados a atacar personas y robar para los orcos, así que no hay nada de malo con matar a los orcos y salvar a los goblins", dijo Feru con una sonrisa, el goblin por su parte se sorprendió por las palabras de Feru.

-"tonterías, nadie obliga a los goblins a hacer nada, los goblins siguen siendo bestias que atacan humanos y les roban, aun cuando no hay otras criaturas de por medio, debemos cumplir con nuestra misión", Feru tenía una mirada seria, y Liger ahora era bastante desafiante, era obvio que ambos no estaban en sincronía.

-"los humanos matan algunos goblins para obtener objetos y subir de nivel, ¿qué diferencia hace eso del hecho que los goblins lo hagan para sobrevivir?, al final de todo, ambos, humanos y bestias pelean entre sí para ser más fuertes, quizás estaría más del lado de los humanos, si las bestias fueran extremadamente poderosas y masacraran grandes cantidades de humanos, pero este es un caso de equilibrio, los goblin matan unos cuantos humanos, y los humanos unos cuantos goblin, por otra parte, no te parece que los orcos son más extraños, son criaturas poderosas que han tomado a los goblin como esclavos para robar y capturar humanos, ¿cuál es el objetivo de ello?, por eso planeo matar a los orcos y liberar a los goblins, la gente no puede negarse a pagarnos por cumplir con nuestra misión, el problema es que los goblins se concentraron mucho por aquí, pero si los goblins se retiran y no regresan aquí por lo menos en un tiempo, no debería haber problemas, ¿o sí?", Feru dijo todo esto con una sonrisa confiada, Liger por su parte, no logro encontrar una forma de convencer a Feru de lo contrario, además tenía razón, mientras los goblins se fueran del lugar, no debería haber problemas con la paga de la misión.

-"humano, ¿ayudar goblin?", pregunto el pequeño goblin que aún estaba cerca de Feru, Feru por su parte se limitó a darle una cálida sonrisa, al verle, el pequeño goblin se puso el casco y se puso firme.

USTED TIENE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ADQUIRIR EL TITULO SECUNDARIO: DOMADOR 1 GRADO

-SI -NO

-"¿título secundario?", Feru estaba muy sorprendido de esto, Liger al notarlo se acercó rápidamente.

-"no puede ser, ¿tan pronto?", dijo Liger en confusión, como era posible que alguien que apenas lleva una semana en este mundo y apenas es nivel 12 ya tenga la oportunidad de tener un título secundario.

-"Liger, ¿qué significa esto?".

-"el título secundario es un título el cual te provee de un pequeño aumento a las estadísticas e incluso te puede proveer de un aumento a determinados crecimientos, además de dotarte con ciertas habilidades que no solías tener, aunque como es un título secundario, no puedes aprender la totalidad de habilidades que posee el título, solo algunas de las técnicas más comunes de este título, además, no puedes subir de nivel el título, ya que tu nivel está ligado al título original, por lo que puede ascender a un título de mayor grado, pero cuando alcances determinado nivel con tu título principal, en tu caso escudero".

-"wow, ya veo, en ese caso, si acepto mis estadísticas crecerán y también aumentaran mis crecimientos", Liger solo asintió.

-"eso es genial", dijo Feru.

-"espera un momento, no te confíes tanto, no es como que te volverás muy fuerte automáticamente, además todo depende del título que quieras usar como título secundario, toma como ejemplo al anciano, su título principal es baluarte, lo que quiere decir que su defensa es monstruosa, y su título secundario es berserker, esta opción la tomo para poder equilibrar más sus habilidades tanto ofensivas como defensivas, por eso no tomes ese título tan a la ligera", Liger decía esto con una combinación entre, molestia y preocupación.

-"muy tarde, ya acepte el título de domador", lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-"¿es que acaso no usas tu cabeza?, idiota!", grito Liger bastante fuerte, realmente se había cabreado.

ESCUDERO (domador) NIVEL 12 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 220/1200

Salud: 188 Mana: 96 Energía: 106

Fuerza: 131 (+25) Magia: 91 Habilidad: 101

V. acción: 111 (+15) V. desplazamiento: 111 V. reacción: 112

Defensa: 178 (+52) Resistencia: 168 (+32) Recuperación: 142 (+32)

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(50%)

Feru al ver el incremento en sus estadísticas, tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, sin embargo el ruido que hacia Liger, no lo dejaba disfrutar el momento.

-"¿por qué te enojas tanto?, ¿acaso no estas feliz de que me vuelva más fuerte?", decía con algo de pena.

-"n… no es eso, eres un escudero, de por si no eres fuerte precisamente, y además escoges como segundo título domador, uno de los más inútiles y débiles títulos de todos, sabes que lo único que saben hacer, es pedir la ayuda de animales y bestias, y tener mascotas", dijo algo avergonzado por su comportamiento anterior, ahora se encontraba más calmado.

-"¿cuantas mascotas pueden tener?", pregunto con curiosidad.

-"mm… hasta unas 7, aunque es raro que las tengan todas, deben escoger bien que mascotas tener, ya que esas bestias pelean por ellos", al escuchar las palabras de Liger, Feru sonríe y levanta el pulgar mirando a Liger, en ese momento Liger entendió por que perdía tanto la paciencia con Feru, estaba seguro que Feru actuaba tontamente para hacerlo enojar.

-"entonces pequeño, que dices, quieres ser mi primer compañero bestia", dijo con una sonrisa, a la que el goblin asintió.

-"espera, un momento, los goblins tienen unas estadísticas muy bajas, son casi al nivel de los humanos, aunque sus crecimientos sean mejores que los de los humanos, y aunque suban de nivel más rápido, aun así, sus estadísticas no son muy buenas, a excepción de las estadísticas de velocidad", dijo Liger aun preocupado por las decisiones de Feru.

-"no te preocupes, solo debemos entrenar hasta que sea fuerte, además tú me dijiste que eran de las bestias más listas, por lo que será más fácil entendernos", dijo con una sonrisa.

GOBLIN NIVEL 7 – RANGO: BESTIA – 10/350

Salud: 83 Mana: 47 Energía: 69

Fuerza: 71 (+17) Magia: 47 Habilidad: 78

V. acción: 94 (+15) V. desplazamiento: 99 V. reacción: 94

Defensa: 70 (+10) Resistencia: 70 (+10) Recuperación: 78

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(50%)

Espada corta:Fuerza: 17/v. acción: 15

Casco pequeño:Defensa: 10/ resistencia 10

-"genial, tus estadísticas son monstruosa para tu nivel", dijo al ver las estadísticas del pequeño goblin.

Mientras tanto Liger observaba a Feru con desconcierto, pensaba "(te atreves de hablar de estadísticas monstruosas cuando tienes tantos bonos de crecimiento estadísticos, que simulas mínimo unos 8 niveles por arriba de tu nivel real)", por lo menos eso es lo que cruzaba su mente.

-"esas estadísticas no son para nada buenas, un orco de su mismo nivel tendrá al menos el doble de esas estadísticas, espero que el pequeño bono de domador te ayude en esto", dijo algo cansado.

-"mm… ¿bono de domador?", pregunto en confusión.

-"tendrías la decencia de al menos revisar tus habilidades o investigar algo de un título antes de aceptarlo, me refiero a la habilidad pasiva de los domadores", dijo algo molesto.

HABILIDADES:

PASIVAS ACTIVAS

HABILIDAD NIVEL DESCRIPCION HABILIDAD NIVEL DESCRIPCION

Revitalización 4 (43/1000) - El reposo requerido para la activación es de 5 segundos

\- la restauración es de 40 puntos de vida cada 3 segundos

Aura de escudos 3

(17/100) - se activa automáticamente si la vida restante es de un 40% o inferior

\- el incremento de estadísticas es de un 7%

Súper bestia 0

(0/10) - provee de un bono de crecimiento para bestias, también permite compartir poder.

\- crecimiento +1 en todas las estadísticas.

cubrir 3 (52/100) - permite proteger a 2 aliados, o acercarse a un enemigo.

\- se selecciona más de un objetivo a una distancia de máximo 10 metros y se transporta automáticamente a la posición deseada, puede crear un campo de fuerza para proteger

Intercepción 2 (37/50) - evita la siguiente acción de un enemigo, útil contra acciones cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- puede interceptar un ataque a una distancia de 4 metros de distancia, solo ataques básicos.

Giro escudo 3 (47/100) - puede usar el escudo para realizar un ataque a distancia, luego el escudo regresa.

\- puede usar el escudo para realizar un ataque a distancia, luego el escudo regresa.

\- daño especifico de 100 a 10 metros de distancia, y puede realizar un segundo ataque, generando daño 2 veces.

-"wow, eso significa que se hará más fuerte que un goblin normal, no son esas buenas noticias amigo".

-"si, goblin volverse fuerte", decía el pequeño.

-"no tan rápido amigo, acaso no notas algo, como el hecho de que la pasiva solo se activa para otorgar bono de crecimiento, por tanto solo se activara al aumentar de nivel", al decir esto Feru pensó unos segundos y luego entendió.

-"p…pero… eso quiere decir, que no podre subir sus habilidades al menos que lo suba más de 100 niveles, y con eso con suerte estaré llegando al nivel 3 de la habilidad", Feru quedo helado un momento.

-"ahora entiendes lo que te decía, no debiste apresurarte mucho", dijo con un largo suspiro.

-"bueno no importa, después de todo posee niveles infinitos, ¿o no?, jajajaja", dijo Feru con una gran sonrisa mientras se reía, por su parte Liger se encontraba confundido, no sabía si golpear a Feru por su actitud, o reír junto con él.

Justo en ese momento, Feru se movió rápidamente y lanzo su escudo, esto sorprendió mucho a Liger, pero lo más sorprendente fue el hecho de que el escudo de Feru fue rechazado y enviado de vuelta a él, de pronto de entre los árboles, una enorme figura sale.

-"humanos… capturar… humanos", dijo una enorme criatura de color marrón, con largas orejas y cabello en punta color gris, robusto, con penetrantes ojos amarillos como los de los bestiale, una enorme hacha, un casco con cuernos, unas hombreras, unos guantes, y en su cintura llevaba una espada larga dentada.

-"no puede ser… es un orco", dijo Liger con algo de temor.

-"e…eso, es un… orco", Feru no tenía miedo, pero estaba bastante sorprendido, podía sentirse el poder que desprendía esa criatura.

-"orco, ser uno de los 3 orcos que mandar goblins", dijo el pequeño mientras se ocultaba atrás de Feru.

-"3!, es… una broma, este orco… es nivel 10 como mínimo, sus estadísticas son más del doble de las del pequeño goblin", dijo algo temeroso.

-"humanos…capturar… humanos", dijo el orco antes de atacar a Liger quien estaba más cerca, sin embargo Feru uso cubrir para detener el ataque, sin embargo luego de recibir el ataque, este retrocede varios metros, aunque su defensa no se rompió.

-"eso fue poderoso", dijo Feru con una sonrisa.

-"no bueno, orco matar humanos y luego matar goblin", decía el pequeño con mucho miedo, cayendo al suelo.

-"je, no te preocupes, ya verás cómo lo derrotamos", dijo Feru con confianza.

Liger de cierta manera se calmó al ver a Feru tan tranquilo, aunque generalmente Feru hacia el tonto y lo molestaba un poco, en momentos de importancia, siempre mantenía la calma.

-"humano…fuerte, matar…humano fuerte", dijo el orco antes de realizar otro ataque, sin embargo Feru uso interceptar para detener el ataque, luego de esto dio un salto y toma su escudo lanzándoselo al orco en la cabeza, en el instante en que el escudo golpea al orco, este le da un puñetazo a Feru lanzándolo en contra de un árbol y rompiéndolo, así mismo como le lastimo las costillas a Feru, y provoco que este botara una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca.

-"Feru!", dijo preocupado mientras corría en su dirección, al verlo herido y con sangre en la boca, Liger se enojó bastante y comenzó a atacar al orco con una gran cantidad de esferas de magia., sin embargo para sorpresa de este, el orco uso el hacha para cubrirse de los ataques y logro resistir al ataque de Liger.

-"no puede ser", dijo molesto.

-"aaagh, esa cosa realmente es fuerte, mi estadística de defensa, es sobre los 200 si incluimos los bonos de armas, ¿cómo es que me lastimo tan fácil?".

-"aun si sus estadísticas son más del doble del goblin, solo deberían estar entre los 200, por lo que el hecho de que sea tan fuerte quizás tenga que ver con su equipamiento, está usando un" casco con cuernos", los cuales poseen un gran bono defensivo, su hacha es un "hacha anti-magia", le da un bono de daño, resistencia, y salud, las hombreras parecen "hombreras ligeras", que aumentan su v. de acción y reacción, y por ultimo sus "guantes pesados" los cuales deberían proveerle de fuerza, defensa y salud, está equipado muy bien para ser una bestia, entre todo ese equipamiento, debe tener al menos unas 3 estadísticas cercanos o sobre los 300 puntos", esta era la deducción de Liger luego de ver el equipamiento enemigo.

-"je, bueno, creo que ya estoy mejor", dijo levantándose animado, ya estaba completamente bien.

-"¿estás seguro?", pregunto algo preocupado.

-"así es, gracias al entrenamiento de habilidades, mi restauración es muy rápida", dijo con una sonrisa, Liger sonrió al ver bien a Feru, lleno de energía.

-"matar, humanos fuertes… matar", justo cuando estaba a punto de atacar nuevamente, el orco sintió algo golpeando su piel, era el pequeño goblin quien estaba atacando al goblin con su espada corta.

El orco decidió atacar al pequeño, pero este fue protegido por Feru y su habilidad cubrir.

-"eres valiente amiguito, te atreviste a atacar a ese orco a pesar de que te aterra, no te preocupes, gracias el daño que recibí antes, me acabo de volver temporalmente más fuerte, mi pasiva aura de escudos, durara hasta el final de la pelea", dijo con una mirada asesina observando directo al orco.


	19. CAPITULO 18: BATALLA POR LA LIBERTAD

CAPITULO 18: BATALLA POR LA LIBERTAD

-"aunque dices eso, el incremento actual de tus estadísticas es solo de un 7% lo cual no es mucho contra este oponente", dijo seriamente.

-"lo sé, pero ahora puedo mantenerlo durante unos segundos", Feru estaba bastante serio, con un aura un poco sombrío.

-"recuerdo que encontré en un libro de la biblioteca del gremio, que cada bestia poseía un elemento mágico al cual le tiene debilidad y fortaleza, ¿sabes cuál es para los orcos?", dijo Feru mirando directo al orco, ambos intercambiaban miradas, eran como depredadores observando a su presa.

-"mm… veamos, su cabello es gris por lo que tiene afinidad a la tierra, eso significa que el fuego es inútil en su contra, el agua es neutra en su contra, el viento es la única opción, el problema es que solo poseo, mi pasiva, una magia de fuego, y otra de agua, la magia de viento la aprendo al nivel 25", dijo débilmente, se sentía inútil ahora.

-"no te preocupes, si tu magia de agua es capaz de generar daño, entonces puede servir", dijo seriamente, mientras se transportaba atrás del orco, sin embargo los reflejos del orco le permitieron moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para poder golpear a Feru luego de ser golpeado.

-"entiendo", dijo Liger luego de ver como Feru, logro recomponerse rápidamente luego de ser golpeado por el orco.

El orco estaba preparado para volver a golpear a Feru, pero este utiliza intercepción para detener el ataque, y luego retrocede ligeramente para atacar desde distancia usando su escudo, justo al lanzar el escudo, el orco estaba a punto de protegerse del ataque, sin embargo una gran cantidad de agua apareció de la nada y cubrió al orco, el agua formaba un pilar, que no solo dañaba al orco, sino que además lo alentaba, a causa de esto, el escudo de Feru, fue capaz de dar el primer golpe, y luego el segundo, dejando casi completamente derrotado al orco.

-"eso fue genial, bien hecho Liger", dijo mientras levantaba el pulgar en aprobación.

-"ese fue mi "pilar de agua", genera daño, y ralentiza al enemigo aunque no mucho, solo fue lo suficiente como para que lograras golpearlo", Liger parecía algo cansado, en ese momento de despiste, el orco lanzo su hacha en dirección a Feru, gracias a sus instintos este fue capaz de bloquear el hacha, sin embargo la fuerza de lanzamiento fue muy fuerte, por lo que esta vez, la defensa de Feru fue completamente atravesado, y este término a varios metros de donde recibió el golpe, con un gran corte en el pecho, y sangrando mucho.

-"maldición… Feru!", dijo Liger tratando de ir donde su amigo, sin embargo fue detenido por el orco.

-"matar…matar…MATAR!", decía el orco, golpeando a Liger mandándolo a volar, Liger estaba muy debilitado, por su parte el orco también estaba moribundo, pero aún tenía mucha energía para moverse, este tomo su hacha del suelo, y se la lanzo a Liger.

-"pilar de agua", fue todo lo que dijo Liger, su habilidad tenía 3 utilidades, dañar al enemigo, ralentizar al enemigo, y en caso de ser utilizada en un aliado o en uno mismo, permite bloquear un ataque.

Lamentablemente fue fácilmente atravesado por el hacha del orco, por suerte para Liger, justo antes de que el orco soltara el hacha, el pequeño goblin le tiro una piedra en la cabeza, logrando que el orco falle por muy poco el ataque y salvando la vida de Liger.

-"goblin… debe morir", dijo el orco, apunto de atacar al pequeño goblin, sin embargo Feru, un poco mejor, y con el sangrado disminuido, apareció frente al orco, sus ojos estaban llenos de decisión, no sentía ningún miedo a la muerte, este golpeo el estómago del orco, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el orco no pudiera atacar, y se debilitara un poco.

-"Liger!, solo usa un ataque más", Liger asiente y comienza a atacar con sus esferas de magia, debilitando gradualmente al orco.

-"vamos, muere pronto bastardo", dijo Liger bastante molesto, lamentablemente Liger paro por un segundo, y el orco logro tomar a Feru del cuerpo, mientras este trataba de zafarse.

-"un ataque más… solo uno, aaagh", Feru dio un ligero grito de dolor, y el pequeño goblin, aprovechando la oportunidad, uso su espada corta para atacar la zona descubierta del rostro del orco, lamentablemente el goblin era muy débil para generar el daño necesario, por lo que Feru le dio una patada al mango de la espada, permitiendo que la espada atravesara la quijada del orco, matándolo finalmente.

-"fuuu, por fin", dijo Feru con una sonrisa, botado en el suelo, producto del cansancio.

Liger quien está a unos metros de distancia, aun con algo de energía, se acerca a Feru y se bota al lado de el en el suelo.

-"ese maldito orco estaba muy bien armado, soporto prácticamente todo lo que le lanzamos", dijo con un tono de molestia, aunque obviamente ahora que lo mataron se sentía mejor.

-"je, pero todo fue gracias al pequeño goblin", el pequeño goblin estaba parado junto al cuerpo del orco.

-"goblin ayudar, orco muerto", dijo el goblin feliz sentándose al lado de Feru.

-"tch, tengo que admitir que de no ser por este goblin, ahora seguramente estaría muerto", dijo Liger mirando al lado contrario, estaba algo avergonzado por haber sido salvado por un goblin.

-"escuchaste eso goblin, es lo más cercano que estarás de un gracias por parte de Liger", Feru tenía su típica sonrisa, mientras que como siempre, los comentarios infantiles y juguetones de Feru molestaban a Liger.

-"si, jefe", dijo el pequeño.

-"¿jefe?", dijo Feru con curiosidad.

-"ahora eres su maestro lo olvidas, ahora que eres su maestro, él debe llamarte de forma respetuosa, para los goblins, jefe es como lo dicen, ellos no saben usar la palabra maestro, recuerda que su vocabulario es limitado", simplemente explico con algo de cansancio.

-"ya veo, será un poco incómodo que me llame así", dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"jefe, nombre goblin, goblin necesitar nombre", decía el pequeño moviendo ligeramente el cuerpo de Feru.

-"¿quieres que te ponga un nombre?".

-"el nombre, es la prueba de que el goblin es tuyo, es la prueba de que no es un goblin cualquiera, y permite que el resto de criaturas lo reconozca como un ser no salvaje, esto es importante si quieres que no sea atacado por humanos cada vez que valla a un pueblo o una ciudad, en el momento que recibe un nombre, no importa si anda solo por un pueblo, automáticamente será reconocido como un compañero de un domador", dijo Liger para explicar las situación.

-"mm… entiendo, en ese caso tu nombre será… gon, desde ahora eres el goblin gon", dijo con una sonrisa.

-"gon, yo ser gon, goblin gon", dijo el pequeño goblin bastante feliz.

-"¿gon?", pregunto con curiosidad.

-"así es, go del inicio y n del final de goblin", Feru sonreía pero Liger simplemente lo miraba con algo de vergüenza.

-"eres realmente malo para poner nombres", simplemente dijo ese comentario y saco una poción de su brazalete de guardado, y procedió a tomarla.

-"¿cómo saben las pociones?".

-"no te daré pociones, tengo muy pocas y tú te puedes curar con solo descansar unos segundos, es más, ya estas casi completamente curado", dijo tranquilamente, Feru simplemente puso mala cara y se quedó unos segundos más en el suelo.

Mientras tanto gon, se encontraba tomando todos los equipamientos del orco y los dejaba cerca de Feru.

-"oye, levántate, debemos tomar la recompensa", dijo Liger, Feru al escucharlo se levantó y vio todo lo que había a su lado, no solo estaba todo el equipamiento del orco, sino que además habían bolsas de oro, y un poco de carne.

-"wow, ¿qué es todo esto?", lo miraba con un brillo en sus ojos.

-"matamos al orco, por lo que todo lo que llevaba encima nos pertenece, desde la comida, hasta el oro y su equipamiento, recomiendo que vendamos el equipamiento inservible y el resto lo usemos, por ejemplo vendamos el hacha y obtendremos mucho más dinero", decía Liger mirando las cosas, sin embargo Feru rápidamente tomo las hombreras ligeras y se las puso a gon.

-"¿qué haces?, ¿no sería mejor si tu usaras ese equipamiento?", dijo Liger mientras miraba a Feru con incertidumbre.

-"la verdad no me gustan estas hombreras, así que no las usare, así como tampoco usare el casco, ambas son para gon, el hacha la venderemos junto a esos enormes guantes que no me caben en las manos por ser muy grandes", dijo tranquilamente mientras le entregaba el nuevo equipamiento al pequeño.

GOBLIN NIVEL 9 – RANGO: BESTIA – 260/450

Salud: 83 Mana: 47 Energía: 69

Fuerza: 71 (+17) Magia: 47 Habilidad: 78

V. acción: 114 (+35) V. desplazamiento: 119 V. reacción: 114 (+25)

Defensa: 70 (+30) Resistencia: 70 Recuperación: 78

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(50%)

Espada corta:Fuerza: 17/v. acción: 15

Casco con cuernos:Defensa: 30

Hombreras ligeras:v. acción:20 /v. reacción:25

-"wow, subiste 2 niveles completos solo por derrotar un orco", dijo Feru bastante impresionado viendo las estadísticas de gon.

-"tú también debiste subir un nivel, después de todo, un orco nivel 10 debe dar unos 1000 de experiencia aproximadamente", al escuchar eso Feru, comenzó a reír como si fuera una especie de villano, se había vuelto muy sombrío.

-"esa es la cantidad más grande de experiencia, que eh recibido en este mundo", dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica, era obvio lo que quería hacer.

-"sé lo que tramas, y no funcionara, los orcos son muy raros, por eso dan tanta experiencia, a pesar de que no están ni cerca de ser las bestias más fuertes, o las que dan más experiencia", dijo el joven Liger, mirando a Feru con seriedad.

-"no hay problema, aún nos quedan 2 orcos más por aquí, ¿o no?", dijo esto con una enorme sonrisa mientras observa sus estadísticas.

ESCUDERO (domador) NIVEL 13 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 20/1300

Salud: 198 Mana: 103 Energía: 112

Fuerza: 141 (+25) Magia: 97 Habilidad: 107

V. acción: 117 (+15) V. desplazamiento: 117 V. reacción: 140

Defensa: 188 (+52) Resistencia: 178 (+32) Recuperación: 150 (+32)

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(50%)

-"¿acaso perdiste la razón?, apenas pudimos con un orco, ¿Qué te hace pensar que podremos en contra otros 2?", dijo Liger algo preocupado.

-"debes tener más confianza, entre nosotros 3 podemos lograrlo, ¿qué dices gon?, listo para ir a salvar a tus amigos", gon simplemente asintió, mientras que Liger se resignó, Feru guardo los equipamientos restantes, y la comida obtenida del orco, mientras que Liger conservo el dinero.

-varios minutos habían transcurrido, ahora mismo Feru, Liger y gon, se encontraban en la zona profunda del bosque, en la cual había una cueva, y fuera de la cueva, habían muchos goblins, alrededor de unos 30, y 2 orcos, con exactamente el mismo equipamiento que el orco anterior, pero estos parecían mucho más fuertes.

-"tch, esto es malo, esos 2 deben estar alrededor del nivel 13 y 15, son mucho más fuertes que el anterior", dijo con un tono de preocupación.

-"observemos un poco más, y creemos un plan de ataque", dijo Feru quien ahora estaba serio, con la mirada clavada en los orcos.

Ellos estaban observando la situación a varios metros de distancia ocultos tras los árboles, se podía observar como unos goblins llevaban alimentos, pequeñas bolsas de dinero, y equipamientos, pociones y otras cosas, las estaban guardando dentro de la cueva.

-"AUXILIO!, POR FAVOR, ALGUIEN, AYUDA!", se escuchaba una voz femenina, quien gritaba desde dentro de la cueva, en eso los orcos comienzan a moverse.

-"traer… humanos, ahora" dijo uno de los orcos.

Unos goblins entran rápidamente a la cueva, y luego de unos segundos salen cargando 2 humanos.

-"nooo!, por favor, no lo hagan", decía la joven encapuchada, mientras trataba de zafarse.

-"malditas bestias, ya verán lo que ocurrirá si tocan a mi hermana, los matare a todos!", dijo un humano más alto, este obviamente era hombre, y también estaba encapuchado.

-"Liger, en el momento que yo entre a la pelea, quiero que uses tu pilar de agua, sobre el primer orco que me ataque", en ese momento, apenas dice eso y comienza a moverse rápidamente, pero aun oculto en los árboles, para estar más cerca, al notar esto, Liger igualmente comienza a moverse, y gon más atrás, siguiéndolos.

-"humana… deliciosa… humana, orcos ser… más fuertes… con esencia… humana", decía uno de los orcos, quien estaba estirando la mano para tomar a la joven.

-"NO!", a la joven le caían las lágrimas, mientras trataba de soltarse de los goblins, quienes muertos de miedo, obedecían a los orcos.

-"deténganse, no se atrevan a ensuciar a mi hermana, bastardos, alto, malditos", decía el hermano quien usando toda su fuerza trataba de liberarse, pero era inútil, aunque logro acercarse un poco a su hermana, el aún estaba amarrado y era detenido por los goblin.

-"ayuda…", dijo la joven sin ver esperanza, mientras la mano del orco se acercaba a ella.

-"deberían ser más cariñosos con las damas", al escuchar esto, la joven se impresiono, pues de la nada, justo al frente de ella, un joven con ropas negras, lentes y un escudo, apareció rechazando la mano del orco.

-"humano… debemos matar… humano… matar", uno de los orcos, toma inmediatamente su hacha, y lanza un ataque en contra de Feru, sin embargo Feru lo detiene con intercepción y luego de la nada, un pilar de agua aparece, cubriendo al orco y lastimándolo.

-"bien hecho Liger", dijo con una sonrisa, y luego lanza su escudo, el cual golpea al orco en la cabeza, sin embargo esta vez, le da un segundo golpe en la cabeza automáticamente, regresando al brazo de Feru.

-"¿qué…quién eres?", pregunto la joven atrás de Feru, mientras observaba solo su espalda, Feru gira ligeramente su cara y le muestra una sonrisa a la joven.

-"ahora todo estará bien, no te preocupes", la joven ya estaba más calmada, sin embargo, las cosas no serían tan fáciles.

-"humano… lastimar orco… goblin y orco… matar humanos", el orco se recompuso del daño y luego ambos orcos, tenían sus hachas listas para atacar a Feru, mientras los goblins lo rodeaban.

-"goblin no ayudar orco, goblin libre, humano salvar goblin", dijo el pequeño gon, quien salió del bosque llamando la atención de los demás goblins.

-"goblin traer humanos, goblin buscar muerte", dijo uno de los goblins asustado.

-"matar… goblin", dijo un orco, atacando con su hacha a gon, sin embargo Feru uso cubrir, y aunque el ataque logro dañarlo un poco, fue capaz de bloquear el ataque.

-"gon, rápido, libera a esas 2 personas y luego entrégale esto al hombre", entregándole la espada larga dentada que le quitaron al otro orco, gon solo asintió y rápidamente fue en dirección de los humanos, lamentablemente aparecieron otros goblin a detenerlo.

-"goblin no ir contra orcos, orcos matar goblin", dijo uno de los goblin.

-"gon ser un goblin fuerte, gon salvar hermanos goblin", luego de decir eso, corre rápido entre los goblins, saltándolos y llega donde el hombre humano.

-"aléjate de mí, criatura asquerosa", dijo el humano con desprecio, sin embargo a gon no le importo, y con su espada corta comenzó a liberar al humano.

-"goblin no liberar humano… goblin morir primero".

-"oye grandote, tu pelea… es con nosotros", luego de decir esto, desde el cielo cae un ataque explosivo de esferas mágicas, era Liger quien gracias a sus botas de vuelo, ahora estaba atacando a los orcos desde el aire.

-"un… un hibrido", dijo la joven con miedo mientras retrocedía poco a poco.

-"¿qué rayos hace un humano con un hibrido y un goblin?", dijo el joven quien acababa de ser liberado por gon, quien le entrego la espada al joven.

-"esta es mi espada, como te atreves a tocarla criatura asquerosa", dijo prepotentemente el humano tomando la espada de las manos de gon, levantándose y corriendo a liberar a su hermana.

-"no… humanos no ser libres".

-"no se desconcentren", Feru lanzo su escudo nuevamente, y logro golpear al orco, justo en ese momento atrás de él, el otro orco realizo un poderoso ataque, el cual Feru trato de bloquear, pero aun así recibió mucho daño, y quedo de rodillas en el suelo, con un hacha clavada en su hombro.

-"Feru!" grito Liger, usando su pilar de agua para tratar de proteger a Feru del segundo ataque que de seguro lo dejaría cerca de la muerte, si es que no lo mataba.

-"no puede ser", dijo la joven al ver el hacha clavada en el cuerpo de Feru, pensando que este de seguro moriría.

-"orco no atacar jefe de gon", dijo el pequeño gon quien se lanzó a golpear al orco con su pequeña espada, no le provocaba ningún daño, pero era molesto para el orco.

-"orco, más fuerte que goblin", al decir esto, el otro orco decidió ir en camino hacia los humanos, mientras el orco que estaba frente a Feru, estaba a punto de atacar a gon, sin embargo esto no ocurrió, ya que una gran cantidad de goblins, comenzaron a lanzarle piedras a los orcos, había un grupo que mantenía seguro a los humanos, y otro que ayudaba a gon.

-"bien hecho pequeño gon", dijo Liger bajando desde el cielo, comenzando a atacar nuevamente al orco.

-"goblin no detener…orco", dijo uno de los orcos, y se abalanzo sobre los goblin que protegían a los humanos, sin embargo justo cuando estaba a punto de realizar exitosamente su ataque, Feru aparece frente a él interceptando el ataque, nulificando el daño.

-"no puede ser… tu… tú fuiste atravesado por el hacha", dijo la joven, en ese instante Feru con la ayuda de los goblin, comenzaron a atacar al orco, hasta que este cayó al suelo, aunque seguía vivo, Feru decidió pararse sobre él.

-"qué clase de rescate estaría haciendo, si muriera por algo tan simple como ser atravesado por un hacha", dijo esto mientras sonreía, y sus ojos estaban llenos de la emoción de la batalla.

-"atención, orcos, estos humanos, y estos goblin, desde hoy serán libres, ya sea porque ustedes escaparan, o porque ustedes morirán", al decir la última parte, Feru libero un gran aura asesina, mirando directo a los ojos de los orcos, provocando que temblaran ligeramente.

-"humano fuerte… humano fuerte debe morir", en ese momento, el orco debajo de Feru, y el orco que estaba al lado de gon, ambos se abalanzaron sobre Feru para lastimarlo, lo que no contaban es que este uso su habilidad cubrir en el mismo, creando un campo de fuerza, y sus estadísticas habían sido aumentadas gracias a la pasiva aura de escudos, además de estar protegido por el pilar de agua de Liger, rechazando ambos golpes.

-"mueran de una vez", dijo con una mirada asesina y un aura sombría, atacando con su giro escudo, golpeando a ambos orcos, luego siendo estos atacados por el pilar de agua de Liger, y finalmente siendo atacados por los goblins, quienes tenían a ambos orcos en el suelo.

-"Liger, creo que es hora del golpe final", dijo con una sonrisa mirando a su amigo.

-"no… no puede ser… orco más fuerte… humano derrotar orco", dijo uno de los goblin en el suelo, lamentablemente para ambos orcos, estaban tan débiles en ese momento, que Feru simplemente le dio un poderoso golpe con el borde de su escudo, justo en la nuca a uno de los orcos, mientras que el otro fue asesinado con un ataque mágico de Liger, generando una pequeña explosión.

-"jefe lograrlo, jefe salvar goblin", dijo gon con mucha alegría, mientras él y el resto de los goblin celebraban de felicidad al no estar más bajo las ordenes de los orcos.

-"goblin libre, goblin ser libre, goblin ayudar goblin, goblin ahora ser jefe goblin", decía uno de los goblin, mientras todos rodeaban a gon, para darle la mano y levantarlo en celebración, Feru simplemente sonreía ante el espectáculo, mientras que Liger estaba actuando con indiferencia.

-"oh, cierto, bien hecho Liger", dijo con una sonrisa acariciando su cabeza.

-"no hagas eso, idiota", dijo Liger avergonzado, pero no saco la mano de Feru de su cabeza.

-"ustedes seres asquerosos, deben morir", dijo el hombre humano, preparado para atacar a los pequeños goblin, pero antes de que su espada estuviera cerca de la cabeza de uno de los goblins, Feru usando sus manos desnudas, logra detener el ataque de la espada.


	20. CAPITULO 19: EL PRIMER BOTIN

CAPITULO 19: EL PRIMER BOTIN

-"¿qué crees que haces?", dijo Feru en un tono serio.

-"¿qué crees?, por supuesto que matare a todos los goblin aquí, no te preocupes, tus esclavos no serán tocados", dijo el hombre con un tono molesto.

-"¿esclavos?, para tu información Liger es mi amigo, y gon es mi compañero bestia", dijo seriamente.

-"tch, puedo creer el hecho de que tengas una mascota bestia, pero que seas amigo de una abominación como esa", dijo mirando a Liger.

Sin embargo Feru no se hizo de esperar, y con su mano izquierda, tomo al hombre del cuello, lo estaba ahorcando solo con una mano, mientras el hombre trato de atacar a Feru con su espada, sin embargo esta no pudo herir a Feru a pesar de que este no bloqueo el ataque, ni siquiera se inmuto ante el ataque, su aura era sombría y sus ojos denotaban un instinto asesino que hacía temblar al hombre.

-"espera por favor, no lastimes a mi hermano", dijo la muchacha, la capucha de su hermano callo, y se podía notar que ya era un hombre de unos 24 años, con barba y cabello rubio con negro.

Feru simplemente miro al hombre a los ojos, y pudo ver su odio hacia las bestias y los bestiale, por lo que lo soltó y este cayó al suelo, apenas respirando.

-"nunca te atrevas a insultar a un hibrido en frente de mí, en especial a mi amigo, quien arriesgo su vida para que la tuya este segura, ahora lárguense de aquí, no tengo interés en ayudar a alguien tan malagradecido como para no dar ni siquiera las gracias a quien le salvo", dijo esto con una mirada fría, y un tono de voz bastante potente, luego se dio la vuelta en dirección de Liger, mirando la cara difícil que tenía su amigos, y camino hacia él.

La joven miro a Feru unos segundos, luego se acercó un poco, y se agacho.

-"lo siento, lamento mucho no agradecerles por salvarnos, lamento también el comportamiento de mi hermano, fuimos unos maleducados…"dijo la joven quien ahora estaba de rodillas haciendo una reverencia como disculpa.

Feru al escuchar a la joven hablar, se giró ligeramente, pero se sorprendió mucho de lo que vio y escucho, la joven realmente se disculpaba de rodillas, con la cabeza agachada.

-"her… hermana, ¿qué haces?".

-"¿qué esperas?, discúlpate con el joven hibrido que nos ayudó", dijo la chica con determinación, el hombre se ganó al lado de su hermana, y procedió a dar una reverencia.

-"y… yo, lo… lo siento", era obvio que lo estaba diciendo con mucha dificultad, era su orgullo.

Feru simplemente miro a Liger, para ver cuál era su respuesta, este simplemente miro para el lado.

-"hiciste mucho escándalo por eso, ya estoy acostumbrado a que me traten así, pero agradezco las disculpas", aunque trato de que no se notara, realmente estaba feliz, Feru creyó que Liger estaba feliz por la disculpa, cuando en realidad lo era porque Feru lo defendió.

-"muy bien, así está mejor", dijo este con una sonrisa, estirando su mano para levantar a la joven, esta toma la mano de Feru y se levanta cuidadosamente.

-"je, no pareces mala persona", dijo con una sonrisa.

La joven está apunto de decir algo, cuando se acercan los goblin.

-"jefe…"con tan solo decir eso, la joven del miedo, trato de retroceder, pero piso mal y estuvo a punto de caerse, por suerte Feru la atrapo antes de que esta cayera.

-"¿estás bien?, pareces muy…", Feru no logro terminar de hablar, pues la capucha que cubría el rostro de la joven se cayó, permitiéndole a Feru ver de cerca a la joven, su cabello era corto, hasta un poco más arriba de los hombres, color rubio, sus ojos eran brillantes, un poco azules, el brillo era más notorio por la luz del sol que justo alumbraba a Feru y la joven, sus labios eran ligeramente carnosos, rosados, se veían perfectos, y la piel de la joven era clara, lo suficiente como para brillar con el reflejo de la luz, Feru estaba impactado, así como la joven que logro ver de cerca de Feru, ambos se miraban directo a los ojos, y Feru, lentamente comenzó a levantar a la joven, hasta que por fin ambos estaban de pie, y ahora ambos estaban frente a frente, muy cerca el uno del otro.

-"¿cómo te atreves a tocar a mi hermana?, suéltala ahora", dijo el hombre quien le dio un golpe a Feru en la cabeza, el hombre parecía molesto, sin embargo la fuerza del joven no le hizo nada más a Feru que generarle una pequeña molestia.

-"¿qué crees que haces?, idiota, ¿acaso eres así de fácil con las mujeres?, apenas la conoces y ya la estas abrazando", dijo Liger igualmente golpeando la cabeza de Feru, con la diferencia de que el golpe de Liger si le dolió a Feru.

Feru por su parte se hartó de ambos, y en un rápido movimiento golpeo a Liger y al hombre en la cabeza, de sus manos salía humo, y ambos tenían un chichón instantáneo.

-"¿quién te crees que soy?, ¿acaso no notaste que ella estaba a punto de caer?, disculpa por eso, parece que estoy rodeado de tontos", dijo con una sonrisa ligera, pero con un tono de cansancio.

La joven solo observo a Feru un momento, luego miro alrededor de él, y vio todo lo que rodeaba a esta extraña persona, la joven no pudo evitar comenzar a reír ligeramente, lo hizo durante unos segundos, y luego le mostro una sonrisa a Feru.

-"eres muy interesante, y divertido, muchas gracias por atraparme".

Feru quedo atónito, esa sonrisa era tan hermosa, por supuesto ahora que tenía el tiempo y observaba mejor a la joven, ella era solo un poco más baja que él, con hermosos rasgos fáciles, labios carnosos y rosados, ojos azulados y brillantes, piel tersa y brillante, su cabello le encantaba a Feru, y su cuerpo no estaba nada mal, era como el cuerpo de Uriel, perfectamente formado y distribuido, sin tener un cuerpo muy exuberante, solo un cuerpo con una perfecta distribución, se veía totalmente perfecta.

Por su parte el hombre parecía entre impresionado y feliz de que su hermana sonriera, y se riera, pero al mismo tiempo molesto al ver quien la hizo reír.

En cuanto a Liger, el miraba con mucha irritación lo cerca que Feru y la joven estaban.

-"jefe…" dijo gon, despertando a Feru de su trance, luego este mira al pequeño quien estaba al frente del enorme grupo de goblins.

-"goblin conocer jefe, jefe de gon, el ser gran jefe", decía gon a sus compañeros.

-"si, gran jefe, jefe de gon ser gran jefe", los goblins parecían muy felices, estaban alegres mirando a Feru, incluso bailaban peculiarmente, era muy divertido para Feru verlos, a pesar de que no entendía que ocurría.

-"Liger, ¿puedes explicarme que ocurre?", Liger se encontraba dándole la espalda a Feru a causa de que estaba un poco molesto con él, sin embargo, cuando Feru lo llamo, este se giró levemente.

-"gon ahora es el jefe de estos goblins, esto es a causa de que al haber derrotado a un enemigo tan fuerte como lo son los orcos, su nivel y sus estadísticas son superiores a las del resto de los goblins, pero ya que tú eres el maestro de gon, o su jefe como él te llama, entonces eres considerado como el gran jefe de los goblins", dijo tranquilamente.

-"¿qué?, entonces soy el maestro de todos estos goblins", las palabras de Feru dejaron confusos a los hermano quienes estaban un poco más atrás de él, mientras que Liger estaba irritado, por lo que volvió a golpear a Feru en la cabeza.

-"¿acaso nunca escuchas cuando te doy las explicaciones?, como domador solo puedes tener 7 compañeros bestias, los goblins de aquí seguirán tus ordenes, pero solo por que seguirán las ordenes de su jefe, y tú eres el jefe de su jefe", dijo molesto, Feru por su parte se rasco la cabeza delicadamente.

-"¿por qué no dijiste eso antes de pegarme?", dijo en tono infantil.

-"mejor cierra la boca y revisa tus estadísticas, con esta pelea, debimos haber ganado al menos unos 2800 de exp", al decir eso a Feru casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo, quedo impactado durante unos segundos, y luego reacciono.

-"¿2…2800?, p…pe…pero, ¿cómo?", dijo bastante impactado.

-"ya te lo dije, los orcos no solo son poderosos, también son muy raros, por eso dan una gran cantidad de experiencia al ser derrotados, además de lo obvio que son sus equipamientos, además derrotamos a 2 que eran mucho más fuertes que el primero que matamos, por lo que entenderás que la experiencia es mucho mayor, aunque claro, los 2800 de experiencia los incluye a ambos".

ESCUDERO (domador) NIVEL 17 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 1220/1700

Salud: 238 Mana: 127 Energía: 136

Fuerza: 181 (+25) Magia: 121 Habilidad: 131

V. acción: 141 (+15) V. desplazamiento: 141 V. reacción: 172

Defensa: 228 (+62) Resistencia: 218 (+42) Recuperación: 182 (+42)

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(50%)

Feru estaba impactado por sus estadísticas, subió 4 niveles, todo gracias a su escudo alfa y el bono de experiencia de maestro alumno, y ahora tiene por lo menos 3 estadísticas con más de 200 puntos, sin contar los bonos de las armas, luego de ver esto, vio las estadísticas de gon.

GOBLIN NIVEL 14 – RANGO: BESTIA – 310/700

Salud: 146 Mana: 103 Energía: 125

Fuerza: 127 (+17) Magia: 103 Habilidad: 141

V. acción: 154 (+35) V. desplazamiento: 159 V. reacción: 154 (+25)

Defensa: 126 (+30) Resistencia: 126 Recuperación: 141

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(50%)

-"wow, gon, has subido 5 niveles muy rápido, ahora todas tus estadísticas están sobre los 100", dijo con una sonrisa mirando al pequeño gon, quien estaba muy emocionado, mientras los demás goblins bailaban a su alrededor.

-"¿qué hay de ti?, Liger", dijo mirando a su amigo, quien estaba ligeramente deprimido.

MAGO ELEMENTAL NIVEL 25 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 300/2500

Salud: 141 (+58) Mana: 148 (+103) Energía: 131

Fuerza: 131 Magia: 162 (+82) Habilidad: 131

V. acción: 161 (+25) V. desplazamiento: 164 (+45) V. reacción: 131 (+30)

Defensa: 105 Resistencia: 160 (+96) Recuperación: 96

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

-"genial, subiste 2 niveles también, eso es bueno", dijo levantando el pulgar en aprobación, cosa que los goblins a su alrededor imitaron, todos con una sonrisa brillante mirando a Liger.

-"¿estás de broma?, mis estadísticas están casi al mismo nivel que tu goblin, lo único positivo es que adquirí la habilidad de "cuchilla de viento"", dijo con un aire depresivo.

-"anímate, tú mismo lo dijiste, las bestias tienen mayores crecimientos que los humanos", dijo mientras se acercaba a animar a su amigo, quien le dio una mirada asesina.

-"no quiero escuchar eso de la persona con crecimientos de bestia", dijo en voz de ultratumba asustando a Feru ligeramente.

-"em… disculpa, pero… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?", dijo la joven, Feru solo asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

-"¿qué hacían ustedes aquí exactamente?".

-"vinimos en una misión de matar goblins, sin embargo gracias a gon, descubrimos que los goblin solo se estaban enfocando en este zona a causa de los orcos, si la situación hubiera sido diferente, probablemente hubiera estado matando goblin ahora", dijo con una sonrisa, los goblins no les importo las palabras de Feru.

-"¿y por qué no los mataste?", pregunto el hermano de la chica.

-"no vi razón para hacerlo, los humanos matan goblins, los goblins matan humanos, tienen su propio equilibrio de cierta forma, ambos buscan sobrevivir y volverse más fuertes, por lo que cuando gon pidió piedad y me explico lo que ocurría, no veía razón para matar a los goblins, en especial si la causa de todo eran los orcos, solo debíamos matar a los orcos y liberar a los goblins para que puedan buscar otra zona para vivir", dijo bastante tranquilo, como si sus palabras fueran lo más normal del mundo, aunque para los hermanos, quienes intercambiaron miradas, era todo muy raro.

-"gran jefe, gran jefe, tesoro orco para gran jefe", dijeron algunos goblins quienes estaban sacando de la cueva algunas cosas, había un montón de equipamientos e incluso algunas pociones, bolsas de oro, y demás cosas.

-"wow, este sí que es un tesoro", dijo Feru impresionado, sin embargo quien fue directo a los tesoros fue Liger.

-"increíble, mira todas estas pociones de salud y mana, el equipamiento en general no me agrada, pero también hay oro, mucho oro, puesto que derrotamos a los orcos, este tesoro ahora es nuestro, jajajaja", Liger tenía los ojos brillantes mientras revisaba las cosas, Feru estaba sorprendido ya que solo veía actuar así a Liger, cuando realmente habían buenas recompensas.

-"jajaja, no pensé que te vería así", dijo con una risa nerviosa, aunque Liger estaba muy ocupado calculando las ganancias.

-"mmm… gon, busca algo que te guste de los equipamientos, yo por mi parte buscare equipamientos para los goblin", al escuchar esto, Liger automáticamente salto atrás de Feru y lo trato de retener.

-"no te atrevas, todos estos equipamientos nos darán mucho dinero, más el dinero de la recompensa por deshacernos de los goblins, podrás pagar unas 2 semanas de estancia solo con un trabajo, y yo tendré más dinero", decía en un tono serio.

-"pero Liger, los pobres goblin están muy descuidados, que pasaría si vuelve a aparecer un orco que los obligue a trabajar para ellos, como se supone que se defenderán".

-"ese no es nuestro problema, nosotros vinimos aquí para ganar dinero y para que tú puedas pagar tus deudas con el anciano…", Feru y Liger comenzaron a tener una pequeña discusión por el que hacer con el botín.

-mientras tanto, gon quien había escuchado que su jefe quería equipar a los goblins, comenzó a equipar el mismo a sus compañeros, mientras que al mismo tiempo buscaba equipamientos para él.

-"hermana, creo que deberíamos irnos, si nos quedamos mucho tiempo en este lugar, otros humanos o bestias podrían encontrarnos, y ya sabes lo que pasara si nos encuentran", dijo en voz baja el hermano mayor, la hermana miro a Feru discutiendo con Liger durante unos segundos, y luego asintió, comenzaron a caminar lentamente.

-"¿a dónde creen que van?", dijo Feru seriamente, mientras tenía la cabeza de Liger, atrapada en su brazo derecho, impidiéndole que se mueva.

-"¿acaso quieres evitar que nos vayamos?", dijo el hermano algo irritado, Feru lo miro con confusión.

-"la verdad no, es solo que el pueblo más cercano está en la dirección contraria, por lo que pensé que sería estúpido irse por ahí, con la posibilidad de encontrar tantas bestias en el camino, especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo débil que eres como para proteger a tu hermana", dijo Feru bastante tranquilo, y bastante honesto, los goblins por su parte se reían de las palabras de Feru, incluso la hermana menor se reía de su hermano por el comentario de Feru.

-"ya veo, así que el camino es el contrario, en ese caso, nos retiramos, no queremos molestar más", dijo la joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia a punto de irse, pero Feru soltando a Liger, se acerca a la joven.

-"si no tienes donde ir, conozco un lugar muy seguro, donde todos son amables, claro que tendrán que pagar para quedarse, pero por lo menos, es lo suficientemente seguro como para que los orcos no se acerquen, incluso los humanos que los siguen", dijo Feru seriamente, para sorpresa de la joven y su hermano.

-"atrás hermana, de seguro han enviado a este tipo por nosotros", dijo el hermano poniéndose en guardia, sin embargo Feru camino de frente, y solo con su dedo desvió la espada, simplemente siguió caminando y paso al lado del hermano de la chica sin que este pueda hacer nada, estaba paralizado.

-"el dueño de ese lugar les puede enseñar a defenderse, sin embargo si están allí, no podrán actuar tan arrogantes, ni tampoco hablar mal de los bestiale, pues el lugar está lleno de bestiale", dijo esto mirando al hermano quien estaba en el suelo, sentado, sin siquiera saber cómo termino así.

La chica tenía una cara complicada, sin embargo tenía confianza en Feru, sin saber por qué, por lo que a pesar de que no se sentía cómoda cerca de los bestiale, asintió e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-"muchas gracias, estoy a tu cuidado por ahora", dijo la joven, a lo que Feru solo sonrió.

-"tch, de acuerdo, iremos por el bien de mi hermana, pero, ¿realmente es un lugar tan seguro como dices?", pregunto con curiosidad.

-"teniendo en cuenta de que el viejo Samuel, es un ex general del ejército de liberteas y un grado 3, creo que es uno de los lugares más seguros que pueden existir", al escuchar el nombre, los hermanos se impresionaron, después de todo, ellos habían escuchado las historias sobre el viejo Samuel, en sus tiempo de "juventud", uno de los hombres más fuertes de liberteas y en su tiempo, el más fuerte de todos.

-"espera… ¿hablas del legendario, general, baluarte y berserker Samuel?", dijo el hermano mayor impresionado.

-"mm… no sabía que el anciano era tan famoso, pero si, es el", dijo Feru con su mano en la barbilla de forma pensativa.

-"como… ¿cómo le conoces?", pregunto la joven.

-"bueno, él es el jefe del gremio libre al que pertenezco, además de mi maestro", los jóvenes realmente no sabían que pensar, o que decir, solo miraban a Feru como si fuese una especie de criatura extraña, jamás habían escuchado que Samuel tuviera discípulos, menos luego de su presunta desaparición.

-"en ese caso iremos con usted", dijo la joven, mientras que su hermano la miraba con descontento, Feru por su parte se mantenía con una sonrisa.

-"jefe, goblin listo, hermanos goblin armados", dijo llamando la atención de Feru, quien al mirar al lado vio a varios goblin usando diferentes equipamientos, aunque algunos solo portaban una lanza, o una espada corta, en general todos estaban equipados.

-"quítense mi precioso tesoro", dijo Liger, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Feru.

-"estas castigado por tu actitud tan infantil", dijo Feru tranquilamente.

-"pero…"recibió otro ataque de Feru en la cabeza.

-"castigado dije", dijo Feru bastante enojado.

-"no te preocupes, te puedes quedar con todas las pociones y todo el oro de las bolsas, los equipamientos déjamelos a mí, de todos modos si quieres te puedo dar las cosas de más valor, siempre y cuando no me gusten", dijo Feru tranquilamente mientras revisaba lo poco que quedaba de equipamientos entre los tesoros, a causa de que la mayoría la estaban usando los goblin.

-"tomare esto, esto y esto, todo esto es para ti gon, que hay de ti, te gusta algo", gon solo asintió y tomo una espada, mucho más grande y ancha que la espada corta que tenía.

-"genial, en ese caso toma también esto y equípate", dijo Feru con una sonrisa mientras el pequeño gon se armaba.

Espada de goblin: Fuerza: 45/v. reacción: 25 Bono: si un goblin lo porta, ataca una segunda vez, inmediatamente.

Casco con cuernos:Defensa: 30

Hombreras ligeras:v. acción:20 /v. reacción:25

Guantes de batalla:Fuerza: 30 / defensa: 25

Armadura goblin: Salud: 50 /defensa: 40 Bono: aumenta el efecto de grito de batalla +5%

Botas de batalla:V. desplazamiento: 20 / v. acción: 10

GOBLIN NIVEL 14 – RANGO: BESTIA – 310/700

Salud: 146 (+50) Mana: 103 Energía: 125

Fuerza: 127 (+75) Magia: 103 Habilidad: 141

V. acción: 154 (+30) V. desplazamiento: 159 (+20) V. reacción: 154 (+50)

Defensa: 126 (+95) Resistencia: 126 Recuperación: 141

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(50%)

-"je, vez ahora eres más fuerte", dijo mirando al pequeño gon con una sonrisa, el pequeño gon estaba feliz con su equipamiento nuevo, mientras los goblin lo vitoreaban.

-"jefe goblin fuerte, gran jefe aún más fuerte, gran jefe bueno", decían los goblins bailando divertidamente.

-"¿qué hay de mí?, puedo sacar mis cosas ahora", Feru dio un largo suspiro, y luego solo asintió, mientras ponía su mano en su cabeza, aunque había escuchado que Liger era algo infantil y codicioso con los botines, solo un par de veces lo vio comportarse raro, pero esta vez realmente estaba ansioso por el botín.

Liger estaba guardando toda poción y bolsa de oro que encontraba, cuando de pronto una botella de poción llamo su atención.

-"wow, una poción de estadísticas, si bebo esta poción, mis estadísticas aumentaran un 10%".

-"felicidades, vez que aun con solo las pociones tienes algo genial", Liger estaba muy feliz con la botella en sus manos, y se dispuso a beberla la poción.

MAGO ELEMENTAL NIVEL 25 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 300/2500

Salud: 155 (+58) Mana: 163 (+103) Energía: 144

Fuerza: 144 Magia: 178 (+82) Habilidad: 144

V. acción: 177 (+25) V. desplazamiento: 180 (+45) V. reacción: 144 (+30)

Defensa: 115 Resistencia: 176 (+96) Recuperación: 106

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

-"jajaja, ahora soy un poco más fuerte", dijo bastante feliz, sin embargo esa felicidad no fue nada como cuando encontró una segunda botella de poción de estadísticas, del mismo tipo que la anterior.

-"estoy bendecido", dijo con sus ojos brillantes.

Luego de unos segundos, tomo todas las pociones y bolsas de oro, y solo quedaban algunos alimentos y otros pocos equipamientos que sobraban, Feru comenzó a revisar los restos, conservo un poco de comida, y el resto se los entregó a los goblins, durante su búsqueda de objetos, encontró unas botas, unos guantes, unas hombreras más de su estilo, una armadura, y finalmente, una extraña mascara, la cual no poseía boca, solo los ojos, y era completamente blanca, con algunas líneas rojas en la zona donde debería estar la boca.

-"creo que me equipare todo esto, y el resto lo venderé más tarde", y guardo todo lo que no consideraba importante, mientras comenzó a equiparse con el resto de cosas.

Escudo alfa: Defensa:42/resistencia:42/

Recuperación:42 exp: 100%

Crecimiento: 2 puntos extras

Muñequeras de escudero:Fuerza: 25/ v. acción: 15

Anillo de defensor: Defensa: 20 Crecimiento: 1 punto extra

Armadura resistente:Salud: 70 / resistencia: 30

Hombreras resistentes:v. acción: 25 / resistencia: 25

Guantes de seguridad:Salud: 25 /defensa: 25 / fuerza: 25

Botas de aceleración: v. desplazamiento: 40 Bono: genera daño extra del 10% de la v. de desplazamiento durante el primer ataque a un objetivo

Mascara de demonio: Salud: 100 Bono: su portador libera un aura demoniaco y cambia ligeramente su apariencia.

Invocación: sombra demoniaca

-"mm… que objeto más extraño", dijo poniendo la máscara en su cinturón, a pesar de ello, aun recibió el bono de salud.

ESCUDERO (domador) NIVEL 17 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 1220/1700

Salud: 238 (+195) Mana: 127 Energía: 136

Fuerza: 181 (+50) Magia: 121 Habilidad: 131

V. acción: 141 (+40) V. desplazamiento: 141 (+40) V. reacción: 172

Defensa: 228 (+87) Resistencia: 218 (+97) Recuperación: 182 (+42)

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(50%)

-"(con esto mis estadísticas son sobresalientes, solo espero que pueda mantenerme así, creo que aún me falta mucho para ser suficientemente fuerte, luego buscare a mis compañeros, debo asegurarme que estén bien como mínimo)", pensaba el joven Feru al ver sus estadísticas las cuales gracias a los nuevos bonos de los objetos, ahora se había vuelto muy poderoso.

-"muy bien, ahora que está todo arreglado, debemos irnos, Liger, ve volando para cobrar la recompensa por la misión, mientras yo y gon, guiaremos a los hermanos y los goblins hacia ciudad path", dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-"¿planeas llevarte a todos contigo?", pregunto Liger.

-"claro que no, es solo que recordé que durante el recorrido de camino al pueblo escudo, mencionaste que entre ambos lugares, hay una zona de bosque, que si entras lo suficientemente profundo, hay una cueva y un rio cercano, una zona muy similar a esta, pero que no está habitada por ningún humano o bestia", dijo con una sonrisa, Liger pensó un momento y luego recordó.

-"es verdad, aunque queda bastante cerca de ciudad path, es un bosque lo suficientemente extenso como para que los goblins anden libres, y nunca hay humanos o bestias rondando esa zona, además el rio está justo al lado de la cueva, por la que los goblins pueden vivir hay sin problemas", dijo dándose cuenta de la idea de Feru.

-"así es, y quedara lo suficientemente cerca como para que gon este constantemente visitando a sus hermanos", gon asintió en felicidad al igual que los goblins.

-"¿y qué hay de nosotros?", pregunto el hermano.

-"en ciudad path se encuentra el gremio libre, cuando lleguemos hablaremos con el anciano", dijo con confianza, mientras los hermanos asintieron.

Una vez estaba todo dicho, Feru entrego los objetos que quería vender, y Liger se apresuró en buscar la recompensa, además de vender los objetos, mientras Feru guiaba a los goblins hacia su nuevo hogar, y a los hermanos hacia un lugar seguro.


	21. CAPITULO 20: DE VUELTA EN EL GREMIO

CAPITULO 20: DE VUELTA EN EL GREMIO

-ya habían pasado varios minutos, Liger logro vender todos los equipamientos inservibles, y cobrar la recompensa, por lo que ahora estaban tomando un pequeño desvió del camino original para encontrar el nuevo hogar de los goblins.

Los goblins estaban felizmente cantando mientras seguían a Feru y su grupo, mientras que Liger y Feru iban discutiendo.

-"no puedo creer que les hayas cobrado más de la recompensa original", dijo Feru en un tono cansado.

-"tch, la misión era deshacernos de unos cuantos goblins, el requisito era 10, sin embargo matamos a 3 orcos y nos deshicimos de todos los goblins, así que, el cobrarles el triple de la paga original fue de por si un regalo para ellos, debieron pagar mínimo 4 veces la paga original", decía Liger con seriedad y orgullo.

Probablemente la única actitud que ah Feru realmente le costaba soportar de su amigo, era la manera en que manejaba las cosas que estaban relacionadas al dinero y los botines, cambiaba radicalmente cuando habían recompensas de por medio.

-"aun así, creo que te excediste un poco, quizás si hubiera sido el doble".

-"no bromees conmigo, el doble es muy poco dinero, además una vez les mostré el cuerpo de los 3 orcos, no tuvieron nada más que decir", dijo con un tono y una mirada llena de victoria.

Feru por su parte solo suspiro, luego miro al lado, y se percató que la joven estaba caminando muy difícilmente, ella estaba temblando, al principio Feru pensó que podía ser una herida, pero luego recordó que ella se asustó mucho cuando se le acercaron los goblins anteriormente, y justo ahora, los goblins estaban justo atrás de ella.

-"no tengas miedo…", dijo Feru en voz baja, con una ligera sonrisa, mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de la joven.

La joven le dio una ligera mirada a Feru, y luego se calmó un poco.

-"Feru, creo que hemos llegado, deberíamos encontrar la cueva pasando esos árboles", dijo Liger, apuntando al lugar.

-"es extraño, porque no hay bestias en esta zona", pregunto el hombre, mientras miraba a los alrededores.

-"eso es porque se dice que hay un tesoro muy poderoso oculto en este bosque, el tesoro es tan poderoso, que ninguna bestia es capaz de acercarse, incluso los humanos no pueden venir a este lugar.

-"entonces, ¿cómo es posible que nosotros y los goblins estemos caminando por este bosque?", pregunto la joven con mucha curiosidad.

-"la verdad no lo sé, la gente se pierde aquí por accidente, pero nunca pueden entrar cuando es por voluntad propia", dijo Liger, pensando en lo que decía la joven.

-"yo creo que depende de su objetivo", dijo Feru con una sonrisa.

-"¿su objetivo?", dijo la joven en confusión.

-"así es, si vienes en busca de un tesoro, o un gran poder, el objeto debe tener alguna protección para que la gente no se pueda acercar al lugar donde está, sin embargo cuando la gente se pierde por accidente, pueden entrar porque no buscan ningún tesoro, si lo piensas, tiene sentido que nosotros podamos entrar, ya que solo buscamos un lugar para que los goblins puedan vivir", dijo Feru con una sonrisa, la joven quedo mirando a Feru en asombro, nunca hubiera pensado en una protección en contra de la codicia, era una explicación simple, pero funcionaba.

Luego de dar unos pasos más, pasando unos árboles enormes, por fin llegaron a una zona de terreno raso, que se veía especialmente buena para vivir, una cueva enorme se podía ver a unos metros de distancia, y por el otro lado, cerca de la cueva, un rio brillante se podía ver.

-"wow, este lugar se ve perfecto, ¿qué opinan goblins?", dijo Feru, gon por su parte simplemente asintió con los ojos brillantes mientras caminaba despacio hacia el centro del terreno, mientras que el resto de los goblins corrían con alegría en la zona, inspeccionando cada lugar, bailando y cantando.

-"je, se ven muy felices tus goblins", dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-"¿en serio parecen mis goblins?", dijo Feru con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba ligeramente la cabeza, la chica solo asintió.

-"teniendo en cuenta lo bien que los tratas, y como te preocupas por ellos", dijo la joven mirando a los pequeños felizmente.

Aunque a ella no le gustaban las bestias ni los bestiale, tenía que admitir que ver a tantos goblins danzando y cantando, era bastante divertido.

-"disculpa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?", dijo Feru algo tímido, la joven miro en su dirección y asintió.

-"sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero… ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo de que los goblins se te acerquen?", la joven al escuchar la pregunta de Feru puso una cara algo difícil, era obvio que no era una pregunta tan fácil de contestar.

Liger quien estaba mirando la escena se acercó a hablar.

-"quizás no lo parezca, pero los goblins tienen un gusto especial por las mujeres humanas, existen unas cuantas bestias que prefieren a las hembras humanas por sobre las hembras de su propia raza, por esa razón ella esta tan asustada cerca de ellos, yo diría que ella sabe solo esa parte de la historia, la verdad es que los goblins a pesar de ser tan juguetones y traviesos, ellos solo se le acercan a mujeres humanas que estén en sus dominios, y solo siendo su época de apareamiento, de otro modo, sin humanas cerca, ellos simplemente buscan hembras de su propia raza, y por cierto, no estamos en su época de apareamiento", dijo Liger bastante serio acerca del tema, la joven al principio se sintió muy avergonzada, sin embargo se impresiono al saber que los goblins solo se acercaban a mujeres durante una época especifica.

-"ya veo, así que era por eso, bueno, al menos ahora sabes que no tienes por qué estar preocupada, como dijo Liger, aun no es su época, por lo que no te harán daño, además ahora siguen a gon y él es muy tranquilo", dijo acariciando la cabeza del pequeño quien estaba al lado de Feru.

-"humana de jefe", dijo con una sonrisa, Liger al escuchar esto recordó otro hecho que había olvidado, por su parte Feru no entendía que quería decir gon, y la chica se puso un poco roja, su hermano por supuesto que estaba molesto.

-"¿eh?, ah, acabo de recordar, los goblins tienen la regla de que cuando tienen a mujeres cautivas durante la época de apareamiento, el primero en tomar a las mujeres es el jefe, quien en este caso es…", dijo Liger mirando a Feru con algo de miedo.

-"no pequeño gon, no puedes tener a esta humana, de hecho preferiría que no atacaras a ninguna humana, de acuerdo", dijo Feru con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba al pequeño quien estaba algo confundido.

Por su parte Liger y los hermanos miraban sorprendidos a Feru, pareciera que él no entendía lo que gon quería decir con sus palabras, (que suerte que es un idiota), pensó Liger, la joven y el hermano por su parte sintieron un ligero alivio por la actitud de Feru.

Mientras tanto Feru simplemente pensaba, (no puedo creer que gon quiera que me quede con esta chica para mí, será mejor fingir que no entiendo lo que quiere decir), eso cruzaba por su cabeza mientras miraba a gon, quien parecía entender lo que Feru pensaba.

-"jefe, gran jefe, cueva grande, espacio para goblin", dijo uno de los goblins liberando a los presentes de la ligeramente incómoda situación en la que se encontraban.

Los goblins se veían especialmente felices en el lugar, por lo que Feru tenía un rostro de satisfacción.

-"creo que hemos hecho nuestro deber, por lo que será mejor irnos ahora", dijo Feru a los demás presentes, sin embargo al escuchar esto, los goblins inmediatamente se reunieron al frente de Feru.

-"¿jefe y gran jefe ir?", dijo uno de los goblins quien parecía algo triste.

-"no se preocupen, volveremos, es más, ahora le enseñare el camino a gon para llegar al lugar donde estoy viviendo, de esa manera, el podrá ir y venir todo el tiempo", dijo Feru con una sonrisa, pero los goblins parecían algo temeroso de quedarse solos.

-"mm… esto no está bien, debemos volver al gremio", dijo Liger, Feru por su parte pensó una idea que podría servir.

-"hey gon, te quedaras aquí cuidando a tus hermanos por hoy, ¿de acuerdo?, mañana yo vendré a verles, de esa manera pueden organizarse, pero recuerda que necesito que vengas conmigo a las misiones, así que deberás entrenar al resto de goblins para que aprendan a defenderse", dijo Feru con una sonrisa mirando a gon, gon al escuchar a su jefe, asintió con alegría, miro a sus hermanos y levanto su espada.

-"gon estar aquí, mañana gran jefe volver, goblin ser fuerte en poco tiempo", dijo el pequeño gon, a lo que los demás goblins también levantaron sus armas en vitoreo de alegría.

-"¿estás seguro en dejar a gon aquí?", pregunto Liger.

-"claro que si, después de todo volveré por él, es solo por el día de hoy, además, una de las razones por las que quise este lugar en particular para que sea el hogar de los goblins, es porque queda cerca de ciudad path, por lo que gon podrá ir y volver en cualquier momento", dijo con una sonrisa.

Una vez termina de hablar, Feru hace una señal a los goblins para despedirse, y estos lo despiden con mucha alegría, por lo que ahora los jóvenes continúan su camino

-luego de unos minutos más, finalmente llegan a las puertas del gremio, los hermanos se habían puesto sus capuchas mucho antes de entrar a la ciudad para que nadie los reconozca.

-"oh, pero si es el joven Feru y el joven Liger", dijo un anciano que estaba justo afuera del gremio, el anciano era ligeramente más grande que Feru, usaba un pequeño gorro, una capa, y una especie de armadura, este anciano era el encargado de la tienda del gremio y al mismo tiempo era un encantador mágico.

-"hola anciano, ¿qué tal?", dijo Feru.

-"no mucho, solo es ese anciano arrogante que ha estado peleando con gente en la taberna de nuevo", dijo en un tono de cansancio, mientras Feru y Liger se imaginaban al anciano Samuel peleando en la taberna, de nuevo, como todos los días.

-"¿qué hay de ustedes?, ¿no vuelven un poco pronto?, se fueron apenas en la mañana en una misión", pregunto el anciano bastante sorprendido por la aparición de los jóvenes.

-"la verdad es que ya hemos terminado la misión", dijo Liger en un tono lleno de orgullo, el anciano por su parte estaba impresionado por lo que comenzó a reír.

-"jajaja, estos niños son unos verdaderos monstruos, pensar que no hace más de una semana llegaste hasta este lugar, y ya eres tan fuerte", dijo el anciano, ganándose una mirada difícil de jóvenes.

-"en realidad el que llego hace una semana a este lugar fui yo", dijo Feru apuntando a su rostro.

-"¿en serio?, oh, lo siento, siempre me confundo, jajaja", dijo riéndose.

-"vivo en este lugar desde que soy pequeño, y te atreves a olvidarme, eh, anciano", dijo Liger algo irritado, tratando de atacar al anciano, quien con tan solo chasquear los dedos, dejo a Liger apenas respirando.

-"debes entrenar más si quieres pelear contra mí", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa y una mirada desafiante.

Feru por su parte se agacho para ayudar a su amigo a levantarse.

-"je, deja de intentarlo Liger, sabes que este sitio está lleno de monstruos", dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras tanto los hermanos estaban tanto asustados como impresionados, ese anciano se veía realmente viejo, pareciera que con suerte puede caminar, pero con solo chasquear sus dedos, casi mata a un hibrido.

-"maldito anciano, ya verás cuando sea grado 2, entonces te derrotare", dijo Liger, con una mirada seria, el anciano solo sonreía ante las palabras de Liger.

-"je, pero si yo soy un grado 3, ¿cómo planeas derrotarme?", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa, mientras Liger no sabía que responder.

-"bueno, es suficiente los 2, anciano, ¿dónde está Samuel en este momento?", dijo Feru tranquilamente mientras carga a Liger.

-"ese viejo, está en la zona de entrenamiento", dijo seriamente.

-"entendido, muchas gracias", dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia al anciano, antes de retirarse del lugar seguido de ambos hermanos.

Mientras en la zona de entrenamiento, Samuel se encontraba frente a una enorme roca, de unos 10 metros de altura, se veía tan impresionante que pareciera que nada podría atravesar esa roca, en eso los jóvenes llegan a la zona de entrenamiento, y ven a Samuel frente a la roca, antes de que alguien pudiera decir una palabra, el viejo Samuel toca la roca con su dedo índice, y la roca se vuelve miles, incluso millones de pequeños pedazos, el anciano tenía un rostro complicado mientras miraba lo que había hecho.

-"wow, anciano, eso fue genial", dijo Feru quien camino en dirección a Samuel, Liger se bebió una poción por lo que ya podía caminar solo, y los hermanos quienes aún estaban impactados por el poder de Samuel, apenas si podían caminar.

-"JAJAJA, bienvenido de vuelta chico, espero que hayas cumplido con éxito tu primera misión", dijo el anciano en un tono amigable, Feru simplemente asintió.

-"eso es bueno, me parece muy bien que lo lograras en tan poco tiempo", dijo con una sonrisa levantando su pulgar en aprobación.

-"jajaja, si, oye anciano, ¿que estabas haciendo aquí?, ¿por qué destruiste esa roca?, o debería preguntar, ¿cómo lograste dejarla en ese estado solo con tocarla?", dijo Feru bastante emocionado.

-"mm… la verdad es que eso no fue nada, la verdad es que me eh vuelto muy débil en el último tiempo, tengo mucha falta de práctica, por eso apenas la deje en ese estado, en mis años de juventud, rocas más grandes que está, se volvían simple arena, sin siquiera sudar, solo con el dedo, ahora mismo necesitaría dar un golpe con toda mi fuerza si quiero destruir una montaña", la seriedad y la falta de sonrisa con la que el anciano decía esto, era la prueba inequívoca de que el anciano no mentía, en ese momento los jóvenes presentes se preguntaban, (¿Qué clase de monstruos es realmente este anciano?).

-"oh, es cierto, anciano me gustaría presentarte ah, mm… ahora que lo pienso no se sus nombres", dijo Feru algo nervioso mirando a los hermanos, para su sorpresa ambos jóvenes caminaron hasta estar frente al anciano Samuel y se quitaron sus capuchas.

-"es un placer conocerlo, permítame presentarnos, mi nombre es Claude, y ella es mi hermana chloe, somos el príncipe y la princesa del reino de "humenreas", y necesitamos su ayuda", al escuchar esto, Liger y Feru estaban impresionados, no esperaban que fueran príncipes, sin embargo Liger apretó sus puños en enojo, y el anciano se puso serio.

-"¿que pueden querer los herederos de humenreas conmigo?", dijo el anciano seriamente enviando un instinto asesino a ambos hermanos apenas dejándolos respirar.

-"n… necesita… necesitamos, alojo… por favor", dijo la princesa apenas respirando correctamente, Feru se preocupó por lo que se paró cerca de la chica, y libero algo de su fuerza para ayudarla a respirar.

-"anciano por favor, deténgase…", dijo Feru algo confundido por la actitud del anciano.

-"Feru, sal de mi camino, tu no lo sabes, pero el reino de humenreas es un reino donde solo hay humanos, en ese lugar los bestiales son esclavos o son asesinados, no hay otra opción para ellos, no solo eso, sino que además, el nacimiento de híbridos esta tan fuertemente prohibido, que en ese lugar, matan a los padres, y a los bebes apenas unos días luego de su nacimiento", el anciano realmente estaba cabreado, lo único que lo detenía de matar a ambos jóvenes, era el hecho de que él no era un asesino a sangre fría, por lo que no soportaría matar a gente tan joven.

Por su parte, Feru estaba realmente impactado por las palabras de su maestro, a Feru le agradaban en general los bestiale, le habían prestado mucha más atención y cariño que los humanos, por lo que para el eran muy importantes, no solo eso, uno de sus únicos amigos era un hibrido, entonces, ¿cómo podría proteger a alguien que creció y que reinara en el futuro, una tierra donde los bestiale e híbridos son asesinados?

Por su parte, la joven de cierta manera se sentía mal por las palabras del anciano, todo era verdad, antes no le parecía algo malo, matar o tratar como esclavos a los bestiale e híbridos, pero ahora, solo pensaba en qué pensaría Feru de ella.

-"en ese caso deténgase", dijo Feru caminando hacia su maestro.

-"escuche que tienen que decir, y si no le agrada lo que digan, envíelos de vuelta a su país, ellos están siendo perseguidos por personas de su país después de todo", dijo Feru con una mirada asesina mirando a ambos hermanos, las palabras de Feru eran tan frías y tan filosas como una katana, su mirada era como si apuñalara el corazón de ambos, mientras el hermano sintió algo de miedo por la mirada de Feru, la joven se sentía mal, simplemente se sentía mal, como si quisiera llorar, pero no sabía porque.

Luego de hablar, Feru se retira lentamente hacia la biblioteca, seguido de Liger quien también estaba bastante alterado al escuchar de donde eran los hermanos, el anciano solo miro como sus 2 muchachos se retiraban del patio, y observo la cara de pena de la joven al ver la espalda de Feru mientras este se retiraba.

-"SAKURA, VENO", grito el anciano, al escuchar que estaban siendo llamados, ambos salieron de la biblioteca y pasaron al lado de Feru y Liger, quienes apenas los saludaron, luego de salir a la zona de entrenamiento caminan directo hacia el anciano.

Al ver a ambos herber, los hermanos comienzan a temblar levemente, estaban muy asustados.

-"sakura, prepara algo de té para los invitados, veno, prepara el salón de la biblioteca, rápido", ambos asintieron y se movieron a gran velocidad.

-"no… ¿no nos matara?", pregunto el hermano.

-"agradézcanle a Feru, si no fuera por él, no escucharía nada de lo que me tienen que decir", dijo con unos ojos penetrantes, era una mirada poderosa, sin embargo solo les dio un vistazo por unos segundos antes de empezar a caminar.

-"no importa cuánto le agradezca, creo que no le podre agradecer lo suficiente", dijo la joven en un tono algo triste, el anciano escucho lo que la joven dijo, pero siguió caminando.

Por su parte, Feru y Liger se encontraban en un rincón de la biblioteca, ambos estaban algo deprimidos.

-"lo siento, no lo sabía", dijo Feru en un tono apenas audible.

-"no te preocupes, ninguno de los 2 sabía quiénes eran", dijo Liger quien estaba al lado de Feru.

El anciano quien entro a la biblioteca, diviso ligeramente a ambos muchachos, y se acercó a ellos.

-"quiero que ambos estén en la conversación con los hermanos", ninguno de los jóvenes respondió.

-"creo que es algo que necesitan escuchar, ya sea que digan algo que podamos entender o un montón de basura, de todas maneras será un aprendizaje para ambos, por otra parte ambos trajeron a esos muchachos, es su responsabilidad ahora", Feru y Liger solo asintieron, pero no dijeron una palabra, para el anciano ver eso era algo difícil, para el ambos eran como unos hijos.

Feru se levantó de su lugar, y ayudo a su amigo a levantarse, una vez que Liger estaba de pie, Feru le dio una cachetada.

-"¿por qué me pegas?, idiota", dijo Liger irritado al recibir un golpe repentino de Feru, golpeando a Feru igualmente.

-"jajaja, es lo que necesitábamos para despertar", esto impresiono a Liger y el anciano.

-"la vida no es fácil, ni tampoco es tan linda como nos hacen creer, no importa el mundo, siempre habrá algún lugar en el que la gente se crea superior al resto, o donde ocurran cosas horribles a buenas personas, en este caso bestiale, e híbridos, sin embargo, no podemos deprimirnos por ello, debemos tener la cabeza en alto y vivir por aquellos que no tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo, era algo que mi abuelo solía decir, debes vivir feliz como si el mundo estuviera en paz y armonía, pero consiente, sabiendo que hay dolor y penas en el mundo, de esta manera vivirás por ti y por quienes no tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo", dijo esto con una sonrisa, Samuel estaba agradecido con el abuelo que crio a este chico, ya que él no sabría cómo animarlos, Liger por su parte quedo mirando su túnica que le solía pertenecer a su madre, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-"je, no creas que solo porque me levantaste el ánimo estamos bien, idiota, aun así no te perdono que me golpearas", dijo esto sonriéndole a Feru, poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de su amigo, para impresión de los presentes.

-"eh, pero si tú también me golpeaste", decía Feru con una sonrisa mirando a su amigo, mientras le desordenaba el pelo.

Ambos jóvenes se reían, eso era algo a que el anciano disfrutaba ver.

-"oh, acabo de recordar, Feru, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije hace unos días atrás?, sobre lo de ser de otro mundo", pregunto el anciano algo exaltado.

-"em… si mal no recuerdo, dijo que a causa de que morí, ya no soy considerado uno de los héroes invocados, sin embargo si el rey o alguien descubre mi identidad, en ese caso podrían forzarme a pelear en su guerra, o algo peor, como utilizarme para experimentar conmigo y ver en qué se diferencia un humano invocado de un humano de este mundo", dijo Feru.

-"exacto, también dije que debías permanecer en un bajo perfil sin importar que, eso también incluye a gente de otros reinos, si alguien se entera de tu existencia, aun si no eres un héroe del mundo, pero por el solo hecho de haberlo sido, ejércitos de distintos países vendrán por ti, de seguro pensaran que la clave para crear sus propios "héroes" está en ti que llegaste de otro mundo", dijo el anciano bastante preocupado.

-"oh, ya veo, no quiere que los hermanos se enteren de donde viene Feru", dijo Liger.

-"así es, por eso mismo, cada vez que alguien te pregunte por tu hogar, y tu lugar de origen, simplemente di que eres de otro país, actualmente solo se conocen 5 reinos, pero el mundo es muy extenso, por lo que si dices que llegaste por accidente desde otro país, la gente te creerá", Feru simplemente asintió.

-"ah, otra cosa más, felicidades por tu primera misión completa, vamos equípatelo rápido", dijo el anciano sacando una capa negra que combina con el traje y los equipamientos de Feru.

Escudo alfa: Defensa:42/resistencia:42/

Recuperación:42 exp: 100%

Crecimiento: 2 puntos extras

Muñequeras de escudero:Fuerza: 25/ v. acción: 15

Anillo de defensor: Defensa: 20 Crecimiento: 1 punto extra

Armadura resistente:Salud: 70 / resistencia: 30

Hombreras resistentes:v. acción: 25 / resistencia: 25

Guantes de seguridad:Salud: 25 /defensa: 25 / fuerza: 25

Botas de aceleración: v. desplazamiento: 40 Bono: genera daño extra del 10% de la v. de desplazamiento durante el primer ataque a un objetivo

Mascara de demonio: Salud: 100 Bono: su portador libera un aura demoniaco y cambia ligeramente su apariencia.

Invocación: sombra demoniaca

Capa de defensor: Salud: 50 / defensa: 50 / resistencia: 50 /fuerza: 50 Bono: sigilo

Bono: vuelo

-"wow, esta capa es extremadamente fuerte", pensó Feru impresionado al ver su nueva capa.


	22. CAPITULO 21: ESENCIA HUMANA

CAPITULO 21: ESENCIA HUMANA

-"jajaja, te gusta, esta capa es una capa de defensor la cual aumenta tu defensa y salud, sin embargo, le pedí a ese anciano decrepito del encantador mágico que le hiciera unas cuantas mejoras, es tu regalo de felicitaciones por haber completado tu primera misión, y menos mal que lo hiciste, ya que yo y el anciano teníamos una apuesta de que la lograrías en menos de un día, eso quiere decir que gane, JAJAJA" decía el anciano bastante animado.

-"muchas gracias, es realmente genial, con esta capa mis estadísticas serán aún más sobresalientes, pero… ¿por qué tiene tantos bonos?, el bono de vuelo y sigilo", dijo con una enorme sonrisa aunque un poco confundido.

-"eh, sobre eso, la verdad, buscaba algún objeto para que pudieras escapar fácilmente en caso de peligro y una que te sirviera para pasar desapercibido, mi objetivo era que el encanto fuera para cambiar tu apariencia, y aumentara tu velocidad de desplazamiento, pero ese viejo por alguna razón, le añadió los bonos de sigilo y vuelo", dijo el anciano algo avergonzado, sin embargo Feru y Liger comenzaron a reír a carcajadas

-"JAJAJAJA, realmente son muy divertidos ustedes 2", dijo Liger, apenas respirando.

-"JAJAJA, m… me… duelen… las costillas, jajajaja", Feru también se reía mucho, lo divertido era no solo la confusión en el encargo, si no que además era la manera que se trataban ambos ancianos, los 2 eran muy buenos amigos, pero se insultaban a casi cada momento, y ambos les gustaba jugar a hacer el tonto.

-"oigan ya deténganse, tampoco es tan divertido", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

-"de acuerdo, sin embargo, no tiene que preocuparse por eso, durante la misión encontré esto", dijo Feru mostrándole la máscara al anciano, el rostro del anciano inmediatamente cambio, mientras observaba el objeto equipado por Feru.

-"no puede ser… esta mascara… es una máscara demoniaca, también conocida como mascara de demonio", las palabras del anciano llamaron la atención de Feru de manera casi inmediata.

-"¿qué significa eso?, ¿qué es exactamente esa mascara?", pregunto el joven Liger.

-"existe una antigua historia sobre un poderoso guerrero de luz, que durante uno de sus viajes, se encontró con una de las criaturas más antiguas y poderosas que han existido, un demonio, la batalla fue cruenta y larga, durante la pelea muchos terminaron muertos, llego un momento en que el hombre estaba completamente a la merced del demonio, y lo único que tenía a mano era una máscara, su espada, y un viejo hechizo de sellado, entonces el hombre, como último oportunidad, arremetió con su espada atravesando al demonio, no lo suficiente para matarlo, pero si lo suficiente para debilitarlo, y luego, con la espada clavada en el demonio, utilizo toda la fuerza que pudo en usar el hechizo de sellado, el problema es que necesitaba un objeto, por lo que tomo su máscara, y dentro de ella sello al demonio, el hechizo era tan fuerte, y el demonio estaba tan débil, que no pudo escapar, y finalmente el demonio quedo atrapado en la máscara, el hombre se encontraba moribundo, sin embargo para su sorpresa, su espada, al ser bañada en la sangre del demonio, y ser bañada al mismo tiempo por la luz del hechizo sagrado, la espada comenzó a reaccionar, y absorbió la energía residual de la batalla, con todo ese poder, el hombre apenas, y logro tocar la espada, en ese momento la espada curo al hombre, y le dio una segunda oportunidad de vivir, siempre y cuando se encargara de sellar a todo demonio que encuentre, dentro de una máscara", Feru estaba encantado por la historia, mientras que Liger solo suspiraba.

-"no te emociones, Feru, esa historia fue inventada por alguna persona para explicar el nacimiento del título, "exorcista", no es una historia real", dijo el joven Liger, el anciano Samuel se molestó por el comentario y le comenzó a tirar las orejas a Liger.

-"como te atreves a no creer en esa historia, es una historia más antigua que yo mismo, además, la historia quizás no sea verdad, pero algo que es verdad es que alrededor del mundo existen algunas mascaras que dentro guardan demonios, el portador de la máscara es capaz de invocar y controlar a estos demonios, quienes los ayudaran en situaciones de peligro, además que te proveen de un aura demoniaca y cambian ligeramente tu apariencia, no solo eso, sino que la espada de la que hablan en la historia es la "purificadora de demonios" una espada de nivel legendario que es muy poderosa y genera un bono de daño en contra de los demonios".

-"wow, las máscaras y la espada suenan impresionantes, me gusta poder usarlas", decía Feru con sus ojos brillantes, pero el anciano y Liger solo sonreían en burla, pues Feru era un escudero por lo que solo puede usar escudos.

-"basta de bromas, jajaja, que tal si me muestras tus estadísticas", dijo el anciano molestando un poco a Feru.

ESCUDERO (domador) NIVEL 17 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 1220/1700

Salud: 238 (+245) Mana: 127 Energía: 136

Fuerza: 181 (+100) Magia: 121 Habilidad: 131

V. acción: 141 (+40) V. desplazamiento: 141 (+40) V. reacción: 172

Defensa: 228 (+137) Resistencia: 218 (+147) Recuperación: 182 (+42)

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(50%)

El anciano no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, no solo avanzo 5 niveles desde la mañana, sino que además había adquirido un título secundario, esto provocaba que sus crecimientos subieran así como su poder.

-"¿eh?, Liger, puedes explicarme, ¿COMO SUBIO TANTOS NIVELES!?", dijo el anciano dando un poderoso grito que hizo temblar todo el gremio, por su parte, la potencia del grito dejo a Liger y Feru aturdidos, por lo que el anciano comenzó a moverlo desesperadamente hasta que le contesten.

-"ba…bas…ta, basta", dijo Liger ya sintiéndose mejor, aunque seguía algo mareado.

-"¿Qué fue lo que paso?", pregunto el anciano con curiosidad.

-"nos encontramos con 3 orcos, y los derrotamos, los orcos eran la razón por el aumento de goblins en la zona", dijo Liger mientras masajeaba su cabeza, sin embargo el anciano estaba aún más confundido.

-"¿derrotaron a 3 orcos?, ¿de qué nivel eran?".

-"uno de nivel 10, el otro de nivel 13, y el ultimo de nivel 15, aproximadamente", el anciano no podía creer lo que escuchaba, para 2 simples jóvenes de grado 1, enfrentarse a 3 orcos, era una tarea difícil sin duda, especialmente porque el nivel de Feru era muy bajo cuando fueron en la misión, se requeriría al menos 3 niveles 25 de primer grado, para recién hacerse cargo de ellos.

-"no se preocupe, recibimos ayuda de los goblins", dijo Feru ya sintiéndose mejor.

-"oh, ¿y de qué nivel eran los goblins?", pensando que ahora todo tenía sentido.

-"nivel 7 aproximadamente, pero eran 30 de ellos", Feru dijo esto con una sonrisa, pensando que era normal que ganaran la pelea por recibir ayuda de 30 goblins de nivel 7, pero el anciano estaba muy impresionado, pues un solo orco fácilmente podría exterminar un grupo de más de 10 goblins con el mismo nivel, por lo que la victoria de sus muchachos aun no tenía sentido.

-"ustedes son unos monstruos, ¿verdad?", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

-"no quiero escuchar eso del anciano que destruye montañas con sus manos desnudas", dijo Liger bastante irritado, mientras que Feru solo reía nerviosamente.

-"bueno, bueno, Feru, mira el lado positivo, gracias al título secundario ahora deberías ser capaz de usar látigos y bastones para pelear", dijo esto sorprendiendo a Feru.

-"hola, maestro, ya está todo listo para su reunión", dijo la pequeña sakura bastante alegre, a causa de que no estaban muy bien cuando vieron a sakura por primera vez, ambos jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron maliciosamente, y entonces ambos abrazaron a la pequeña sakura confundiéndola.

-"¿eh?, chicos, ¿ocurre algo?", preguntaba algo nerviosa.

-"ahora eres nuestra, y no te soltaremos", dijo Feru con una sonrisa.

-"así es, ahora nadie nos separara, sakura", Liger también lo hizo con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto no era una sonrisa cualquiera, ambos chicos lo hicieron con una sonrisa siniestra asustando a sakura, sin embargo, nunca notaron que atrás de ellos, había una sombra con un aire oscuro, el cual poco a poco se hacía más fuerte, los ojos amarillos brillantes de dicha criatura, en ellos se podía ver el único objetivo de dicha criatura, matar.

-"ho…hola, veno", dijo la pequeña sakura algo nerviosa, por su parte, ambos jóvenes al escuchar el nombre de veno, ambos comenzaron a sudar y temblar del miedo, solo le querían hacer una pequeña broma a sakura, no esperaban que justo aparecería veno.

-"no vuelvan… a tocar… a sakura", dijo con una voz muy potente, provocándole escalofríos a ambos jóvenes, el miedo que sentían por veno, definitivamente superaba por mucho, el temor que les provocaban los orcos.

Veno no se hizo esperar, y en poco tiempo se podían escuchar gritos de dolor y sufrimiento que venían de la biblioteca.

Mientras tanto, los bestiale y las personas de la taberna escuchaban los gritos.

-"¿qué está pasando?" pregunto un hombre que estaba tranquilamente bebiendo junto a un lycae.

De pronto aparece el anciano, quien al ver a veno, escapo del lugar.

-"unos chicos se atrevieron a tocar a sakura, y veno los vio", dijo tranquilamente el anciano, como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras tanto las personas de la taberna, al escuchar las palabras del anciano, lo único que podían pensar, es que pronto habría un funeral, ya que veno no perdonaba a quien tocara a sakura.

\- Luego de unos minutos, el anciano, Feru y Liger, estaban sentados frente a los hermanos, mientras bebían café, con galletitas.

-"estas galletas le quedaron excelente a la pequeña sakura, debo agradecerte mucho por la receta, Feru", decía el anciano con una enorme felicidad.

-"claro, pero aun debemos buscar una manera de hacer un pastel o un pie", dijo Feru con una sonrisa, mientras el anciano tenía una cara de felicidad al escuchar sobre estos pasteles de los que Feru le hablaba.

-"realmente ambos deberían comportarse más de su edad, son como 2 niños pequeños", dijo Liger en su lado, comiendo galletas tranquilamente, aunque era obvio que también las disfrutaba, pero quería actuar más normal.

Los hermanos por su parte estaban algo incomodos con la situación, las personas al frente de ellos eran muy extraños.

-"creo que los modales de su majestad se han oxidado desde que dejo el trono", dijo el príncipe Claude, la hermana se asustó por la actitud del hermano.

-"¿su majestad?", pregunto Feru, pero el anciano estaba serio y sin responder.

-"¿no lo sabias?, el viejo Samuel, antes de ser general del ejército de liberteas solía ser el rey del país, en un tiempo en donde el rey tenía una especie de tratado de paz con los bestiale, aunque obviamente, las peleas de vez en cuando eran inevitables, de hecho, fue durante su reinado que esta última guerra empezó", dijo Claude bastante serio.

-"fue exactamente por eso que abandone el trono y cedi mi posición, no era lo suficientemente fuerte, no pude evitar la guerra de comenzar, lo único que me quedaba, era luchar por proteger mi país", era obvia la tristeza del anciano, este pensaba que Feru tendría más preguntas, y el anciano no quería mentirle, pero le era muy doloroso el recordar su pasado.

-"no estamos aquí para hablar de eso, ¿o sí?, ahora digan lo que tienen que decir o lárguense", dijo Feru seriamente para sorpresa del anciano, Feru había entendido que para el anciano hablar de su pasado no era fácil, por lo que no preguntaría nada, esperaría a que el anciano lo dijera cuando estuviera listo.

-"así es, el anciano ya está siendo lo bastante amable como para dejarlos hablar, así que no actúes tan prepotente frente a él", dijo Liger dándole una mirada fiera a Claude, por un momento Liger estaba tan molesto con la actitud de Claude que incluso sus garras y colmillos comenzaron a mostrarse, dando a entender que se transformaría.

El anciano al ver a sus 2 muchachos defendiéndolo, levanto su cabeza con un aire serio, y miro a los ojos a ambos hermanos.

-"y bien, ¿qué tienen que decir?", dijo con un tono más fuerte.

-"primero que nada, lo siento, mi hermano ha sido muy insolente antes, disculpen, em… nos gustaría pedir ayuda, alojo y protección de hecho", dijo la princesa con la cabeza agachada, tocando la mesa.

-"levanta la cabeza niña, estas botando pelo en las galletas", dijo el anciano seriamente, la joven obedeció sin decir nada.

-"ahora, para empezar, ¿qué les ocurrió?, Feru dijo que los persiguen, pero… ¿por qué los persiguen?, ¿qué hacen en este país?", dijo el anciano.

La joven estaba a punto de hablar pero es detenida por su hermano.

-"antes de contestar, puedo preguntar, ¿Cómo sabias que nos perseguían?", dijo mirando directamente a Feru.

-"je, es muy simple en verdad, sus ropas están viejas, sucias y rotas en algunas partes, ambos se veían muy cansados, pero lo más importante, durante la verificación de la misión, misión que por cierto estuvo un mes en nuestra tabla de misiones, y era constantemente actualizada, y luego de que habláramos con el jefe de pueblo escudo, en ningún momento mencionaron a aventureros desaparecidos, si hubieran sido simplemente aventureros, en ese caso, mínimo hubieran pasado a la taberna, o alguno de los vendedores de las calles se hubiera percatado de su llegada y su ida hacia el bosque, pueblo escudo es muy pequeño, por lo que no importa si fueran de allí o no, alguien los hubiera notado, eso quiere decir que en ningún momento se movieron por el pueblo en sí, y no tenía sentido que una persona que no perteneciera al pueblo, se tomara la molestia para viajar a un bosque solo porque si, además de eso tenemos la piel clara de la princesa, ese tipo de piel clara suele pertenecer a las personas que no están en mucho contacto con el sol, por lo que es más común en miembros de la realeza, sin embargo como podría una miembro de la realeza estar en una situación tan lamentable, en un bosque lleno de orcos y goblins, sería posible si la princesa fuera perseguida por alguien, por otra parte, dejando la parte en que posiblemente fueran de la realeza, cuando ustedes se estaban yendo del lugar donde los conocimos, se estaban yendo en la dirección opuesta a la ubicación del pueblo, ¿no sería más normal, y mejor, el ir a un pueblo?, en especial luego de ser capturados por unos orcos, eso quería decir que no querían pasar por los pueblos, posiblemente a causa de que no querían que la gente los viese, siendo ese el caso, era obvio que eran perseguidos, en especial si tenemos en cuenta su rara necesidad por mantener sus rostros ocultos con esas capuchas", Feru dijo todo esto bastante tranquilo, pero para los hermanos era como si lo dijera muy rápido, apenas entendían lo que decía, solo sabían que era increíble.

-"je, no desafíes a este muchacho, él es un genio en verdad, y no me refiero solo a sus habilidades de combate", dijo el anciano con una gran sonrisa y orgullo, mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de Feru para desordenarle el pelo.

El hermano mayor por su parte miro con enojo a Feru, para el anciano era obvio que a Claude no le agradaba Feru, por otra parte, Feru parecía darle miradas ligeras y rápidas a la princesa chloe, quien de vez en cuando hacía lo mismo.

El anciano cuidadosamente se acercó a Liger y hablo en voz baja.

-"¿Feru le hizo algo a la princesa?", pregunto con curiosidad.

-"ese idiota, ella se resbalo pero el alcanzo a atraparla, sin embargo, la tuvo en sus brazos durante un largo tiempo, no se dejaban de mirar", dijo Liger en voz baja, aunque algo molesto, mientras el anciano solo asintió, luego miro en dirección a Feru, y le levanto el pulgar en aprobación, confundiendo al joven Feru.

-"em… creo que entonces les explicare lo que ocurrió", dijo chloe, por lo que ahora todos prestaron atención.

-"verán, la verdad es que hace aproximadamente un año escapamos de nuestro país, luego de que un hombre dentro de nuestras fuerzas militares, quisiera hacerse con el poder, el tomo el puesto de rey del país a la fuerza, y mi madre se quedó atrás para darnos la oportunidad a mí y a mi hermano de escapar…".

-"mm… pero si quería el reinado y lo tomo por la fuerza, entonces no importa si están vivos o no, él ya es el rey, en especial si tiene a tu madre con él", dijo el anciano algo confundido.

-"Samuel, como puede ver, mi hermana tiene el cabello amarillo, completamente amarillo, usted debe saber que cuando se tiene este color de cabello, quiere decir que poseen unas habilidades muy especiales", dijo Claude.

-"así es, los humanos más poderoso poseían el cabello amarillo, esto ha pasado desde hace cientos de años".

-"entonces también debe saber que… un hombre con cabello amarillo es especial, pero una mujer con cabello amarillo… es un evento muy extraño", volvió a hablar Claude.

-"hablas del tema de la esencia humana", dijo el anciano, a lo que Claude asintió.

-"em… ¿qué es eso de esencia humana?, escuche al orco que trato de atacar a chloe decir eso", dijo Feru en confusión.

Feru se ganó una mirada algo difícil de todos los presentes, lo de la esencia era un tema delicado.

-"lo que ocurre con la esencia, todas las criaturas vivas poseen algo llamado esencia, es una fuerza que proviene del creador de este mundo, es algo que se encuentra en todas partes de este mundo, se podría decir que la energía y la magia en su estado más puro, son esencia, algunos la conocen como alma…"dijo el anciano a lo que Feru simplemente asiente.

-"en fin, la cosa con la esencia, es que, se dice que las personas con cabellos rubios o rojos, poseen una esencia muy especial, diferente a cualquier otro tipo de ser vivo, esto quiere decir que poseen un gran poder, casi ilimitado, si es que no es ilimitado, esto es algo complicado de entender, pero básicamente, si un hombre nace con el cabello rubio, sus hijos tienen posibilidades de tener o no tener el cabello rubio, lo que quiere decir que pueden o no tener esta esencia especial que algunos conocen como bendición, aunque mucho más poderosa que una bendición normal", Feru nuevamente asiente, dando a entender que quiere que el anciano termine de explicar, pero este espera unos segundos.

-"em… veras, en las mujeres las esencias son diferentes, las mujeres poseen la extraña habilidad de moldear y unir las esencias en ciertos momentos de su vida, el momento en que están embarazadas por ejemplo, o el otro es mientras están con sus parejas, durante la noche, cuando se forma un vínculo entre ellas y sus parejas, estas son capaces de moldear y formar la esencia, incluso pueden trasferir parte de la esencia creando un vínculo entre 2 seres vivos, a causa de esto si su esencia es igual o más especial que las de sus parejas, entonces existe un 100% de probabilidad que sus hijos e hijas posea el mismo tipo de esencia", ahora que estaban en este punto de la conversación Feru entendió lo que querían decir.

-"yo soy un buen ejemplo, a pesar de que mi padre es bestiale, por lo que sus genes son naturalmente más poderosos que los de los humanos, aun así mi esencia es la de mi madre, quien tenía la bendición de agua, lo que explica mi cabello 100% azul", dijo Liger seriamente.

-"entonces, eso quiere decir que ellos…", decía recordando a los orcos quienes querían la esencia de chloe.

-"así es, el hombre que tomo nuestro país, quiere tomar a mi hermana para adquirir su poder mediante la modificación de la esencia, y al mismo tiempo tener herederos con la esencia especial, esos malditos y asquerosos orcos querían hacer lo mismo", dijo Claude apretando los puños, el realmente se sentía furioso y frustrado con tan solo pensar en ellos, mientras su hermana a su lado intentaba no llorar.

-"madre, ella… se quedó atrás… quiso convencer a ese hombre, que a causa de que ella tiene el cabello parcialmente rubio, ella podía servirle para su plan, pero… no importa si su esencia es especial completamente o parcialmente, las mujeres no pueden moldear la esencia para siempre, cuando yo nací, esa fue la última vez que ella fue capaz de eso, por eso ella ya no tiene la capacidad de hacerlo", dijo con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, aunque ella trataba de no llorar.

Feru por su parte estaba impactado de ver a chloe botando lágrimas, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, su sangre hervía por la rabia, él sabía que existía gente mala en este mundo, y sabía que los monstruos eran peligrosos, pero el hecho de que quisieran utilizar y "tomar" a la joven frente a él, solo para adquirir poder, solo por una estúpida ambición, era algo que él no podía soportar.

-"no entiendo, ambos poseen una bendición especial, ¿cómo es que no tienen el poder para defenderse?", pregunto el anciano.

-"algunos días en nuestro reino, solíamos ir a las ciudades o pueblos, para ayudar a la gente, por lo que nuestra madre sellaba nuestras habilidades, de modo que no supieran quienes somos, ni pudiéramos hacer ningún problema, el hombre que tomo el reino, espero a que eso ocurra, para poder atraparnos más fácil, se supone que el sello se removerá si es que madre muere, por eso estamos seguros que aún vive, y eso nos motiva a seguir vivos", dijo Claude seriamente.

De pronto, de la nada, Feru se levantó de donde estaba sentado.

-"anciano, déjelos quedarse, aunque sea por hoy, que coman y tomen un baño, por favor", dijo Feru sin darle la cara a nadie, el anciano solo asintió, la joven quería agradecer, pero Feru simplemente comenzó a caminar hasta salir de la biblioteca, en ningún momento miro atrás.

Feru camino hasta estar en el campo de entrenamiento, fue directo a donde Samuel estaba cuando llego, tomo una de las pequeñas rocas que quedaron en el suelo, y apenas la apretó esta se destruyó, luego de eso cayo de rodillas y comenzó a golpear el suelo, golpeo el suelo una vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, y siguió así por varios minutos, no sabía por qué, pero estaba triste, y molesto, muy molesto, por lo que siguió golpeando el piso hasta crear un gran cráter con sus puños sangrando, luego tomo un largo respiro.

-"AAAAAAAAAAH", dio un gran grito, este grito lo escucharon muchos, y muchos tenían dudas del por qué, pero ni siquiera Feru entendía el por qué, el simplemente estuvo hasta muy oscuro en la noche en ese lugar, botado en el suelo, mirando hacia el cielo.


	23. CAPITULO 22: UN DIA EN EL GREMIO

CAPITULO 22: UN DIA EN EL GREMIO

\- a la mañana siguiente, el anciano, Liger, sakura y veno, estaban sentados tranquilamente mientras comían un poco de pastel y tomaban algo de té, por su parte, Claude y chloe acababan de levantarse por lo que apenas llegaron a la mesa a sentarse.

-"bueno días a todos", dijo chloe, sin embargo no hubo una respuesta general, excepto por sakura.

-"buenos días, ¿durmieron bien?", dijo la pequeña sakura con una sonrisa, chloe sonrió ante la única que la saludo, mientras que Claude le dio una mirada incomoda a sakura.

-"si, muchas gracias por preguntar".

-"con su permiso", dijo Claude antes de sentarse al lado de veno, y chloe se sentó al lado de su hermano.

-"de acuerdo, ahora será mejor que coman, necesitaran energía", dijo seriamente, mientras que chloe miraba a todos lados, ganándose una mirada de los presentes.

-"¿ocurre algo?", pregunto Liger, aunque ya sospechaba que le ocurría a chloe.

-"em… disculpen, pero… ¿dónde está Feru?, no recuerdo que regresara al gremio anoche", dijo la joven.

-"eso es porque no regreso anoche, hoy en la mañana paso rápido antes de la hora de comer y luego se fue", dijo serio el anciano, por su parte chloe solo agacho la cabeza, con un rostro de inconformidad.

-"señorita chloe, por favor sírvase", dijo la pequeña sakura acercándole un poco de pastel, Claude seguía algo incómodo, pero chloe acepto con una sonrisa.

-"muchas gracias, señorita sakura", dijo chloe sacándole una sonrisa a sakura.

-"her… ¿hermana?", dijo Claude en voz baja, para que solo su hermana lo escuchara, pero chloe no le prestó atención.

Luego de mirar a su hermana unos segundos, veno le acerca algo de pastel a Claude, y este bastante nervioso, acepta un poco, entonces ambos hermanos prueban el pastel, para su sorpresa, sus ojos se abren de la impresión, y por un momento se perdieron en la delicia del pastel.

-"esto… esto es delicioso, pero… disculpe, ¿qué es esto?", pregunto Claude impresionado mirando al anciano, quien mostro una sonrisa al ver las reacciones de ambos hermanos.

-"jajaja, eso se llama pastel, y es una de las comidas de las tierras de Feru, así como las galletitas que estábamos comiendo ayer", dijo el anciano con orgullo.

-"es realmente delicioso, supongo que un cocinero experimentado cocino esto, ¿Quién lo hizo?", pregunto la joven chloe con un brillo en sus ojos.

-"hoy no es mi turno de cocinar, hoy le tocaba a sakura", dijo el anciano mirando a la pequeña.

-"sin embargo yo no hice el pastel, este ya estaba listo cuando me levante a cocinar", dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

El anciano se sorprendió y miro a veno y Liger, pero ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-"¿eh?, entonces… quien cocino esto, ¿fue Feru?", dijo la princesa algo sorprendida, para ella Feru era un aventurero, y en su experiencia, ningún aventurero cocina tan delicioso como un cocinero.

-"así es, él tuvo que aprender a cocinar por sí mismo cuando era joven, a causa de que perdió a quien lo cuidaba", dijo Liger mirando su taza de té, recordando que ambos perdieron personas importantes.

-"así que ese chico no es solo un aventurero", dijo Claude seriamente, la verdad es que a Claude no le agradaba Feru, no solo por cómo le responde, sino porque tuvo el atrevimiento de tocar a su pequeña hermana.

La joven quedo mirando el pastel frente a ella, de pronto se puso a pensar en todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, y pensaba que Feru la odiaba luego de enterarse que era la futura gobernante de un país que trataba mal a las especies que el parece querer tanto.

-"usted dijo, que este platillo es de las tierras de Feru, pero… ¿de dónde proviene Feru?, parece que no está muy familiarizado con los títulos ni las reglas de nuestros países", la joven pregunto con curiosidad y algo de amargura, ella quería saber más de su benefactor, el hombre que la salvo y que la ayudo.

Por su parte, el anciano y el resto de los jóvenes presentes estaban algo nerviosos, sabían que esto podía pasar, pero les gustaría evadir las preguntas acerca del origen de Feru lo más posible, después de todo, el viene de otro mundo.

-"bueno… el viene de una tierra muy lejana, mas allá de los mapas actuales, no pertenece a ninguno de los 5 reinos conocidos", dijo el anciano seriamente, técnicamente estaba diciendo la verdad, ya que Feru no pertenece a ningún reino de este mundo.

-"¿qué?, ¿cómo es eso posible?, ¿cómo fue que alguien más allá de los reinos conocidos llegara a este lugar?", pregunto Claude algo confundido, mientras que el anciano se puso nervioso sin saber que responder a eso.

-"em… lo que pasa es que Feru llego aquí por un accidente durante un hechizo de transportación", dijo Liger rápidamente.

-"¿hechizo de transportación?, pero, ¿que no son de muy alto nivel?, y Feru no es un mago, además no parecía tener mucho conocimiento sobre los títulos, lo digo porque cuando estábamos con los goblins, él pensaba que era el dueño de todos ellos", dijo la princesa algo confundida, no se le ocurría como alguien no podría tener ni siquiera el conocimiento básico de los diversos títulos.

Hubo silencio por un momento, luego veno bajo su taza.

-"eso es porque de donde el viene, no practican los títulos, estos existen, pero solo en magos y otros casos muy especiales, Feru es pacifista, por eso, aunque disfruta los combates, y desarrollo y aprendió estilos de combate, el no desarrollo su título hasta que llego a este lugar", dijo veno bastante calmado.

El anciano y Liger estaban sincronizados en pensamiento, (bien hecho veno, nos has salvado), pensaron ambos, lo mejor de lo que dijo veno, es que tampoco era una mentira, ya que Feru conocía varios estilos de combate cuando llego, solo que no tenía el nivel suficiente para aprovecharlos al 100%, además de eso, según Feru en su mundo existían títulos, pero eran muy diferentes a los de este mundo.

-"hay algo que me está molestando, ese chico ayer demostró un amplio conocimiento y habilidad analítica al descubrir que nos seguían, además de eso, parece muy educado a la hora de hablar, a pesar que de vez en cuando es algo rudo, no solo eso, siempre tienen la cabeza en alto, no actúa como los plebeyos, ¿es algún miembro de la realeza en su país?", dijo Claude, por un momento el anciano y los demás pensaron que Claude había descubierto algo, pero por suerte solo estaba sobre pensando la situación.

-"mm… bueno, Feru si tiene dinero en su país, no es tanto como una familia rica, tampoco es precisamente un noble o algo por el estilo, pero si heredo el dinero y las propiedades de su abuelo, además de eso, él trabaja constantemente para seguir ganando dinero, mientras estudia en su tiempo libre y en la escuela", dijo el anciano recordando algunas conversaciones que tuvo con Feru en los pasados días.

-"ya veo, entonces es de una familia en ascenso, probablemente comerciante", dijo esto con algo de molestia, si Feru fuera al menos un noble, no le molestaría tanto que él y su hermana fueran cercanos.

-"¿entonces Feru también estaba asistiendo a la escuela?, no es muy común que personas de familias en ascenso o familias de comerciantes asistan a las escuelas", dijo la joven algo emocionada por escuchar acerca de Feru, pero aún tenía muchas preguntas.

-"si, según él, ha estado estudiando desde los 5 años aproximadamente, por lo que lleva unos 12 años de estudios", al decir esto, Claude comenzó a reír, mientras que chloe miro con mala cara a su hermano.

-"wow, 12 años estudiando, creo que no es tan listo como pensé", dijo Claude con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sin embargo el anciano también sonrió mientras miro a Claude.

-"tu error es creer que ambos países funcionan igual, en su tierra, estudias 12 años mínimo, y luego para obtener un título, debes estudiar como mínimo unos 5 años más, luego de obtener tu primer título, puedes seguir sacando títulos si se te apetece, la razón de que solo pueden tener títulos luego de años de estudio, es por que estudian y leen de todo tipo de cosas, y se especializan profundamente en cada oficio a ejercer, además de todo lo que ha aprendido en la escuela, el sigue estudiando en casa, de hecho Feru afirmo que su objetivo a corto plazo era empezar sus estudios superiores para obtener un título", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa, ganándose un pulgar arriba de Liger y los demás.

Por su parte los hermanos estaban muy sorprendidos por el hecho, en este mundo los estudios pueden comenzar entre los 8 y 10 años dependiendo de si quieres o no, pero a los 17 años ya la mayoría termina sus estudios y comienza a enfocarse en sus títulos, en el caso de los comerciantes, nobles y la realeza al menos, por ello cuando llega el momento de subir sus niveles, y por su dinero, les es más fácil subir de nivel y sobrepasar a los plebeyos, aparte de los títulos mágicos, casi nadie pasa tantos años intensivos de estudios solo para obtener un título.

-"oye, parece que estas algo asustado, si quieres que te de otro susto, Feru llego aquí hace solo una semana, y su título estaba en nivel uno por que nunca lo había entrenado, no solo eso, sino que el día que llego, fue capaz de golpear al anciano con su estilo de combate", Liger dijo esto con una sonrisa, le gustaba ver la cara que ponía Claude, se notaba como Claude pasaba un mal rato por las expresiones que hacía, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que dio mucha información que no debía, la idea era que Feru pasara como alguien de afuera, no como un monstruo.

Por su parte chloe solo podía pensar en cada momento que paso con Feru desde el día de ayer, la manera en que este se paró en frente de ella para salvarla del orco, su estilo tan peculiar de combatir, la sonrisa que siempre estaba en su cara, la manera en que delicadamente la atrapo cuando esta resbalo, incluso la manera en que se enfrentaba a su hermano, cada una de las actitudes que vio en Feru, aun cuando este se enojó, mientras más cerca de él estaba, más extraña se sentía.

-"ah, señorita chloe, sus ojos brillan y su cara no para de hacer esa expresión", en ese momento en que sakura remarca el hecho de la extraña expresión en el rostro de chloe, los presentes observan su rostro.

La reacción inicial de todos fue de sorpresa, sin embargo luego todos cambiaron, el anciano no paraba de reírse, Liger y Claude ambos estaban algo molestos, sakura parecía algo contenta por la expresión de chloe, mientras que veno tomaba té con algo de vergüenza.

Los ojos de chloe realmente brillaban, tenía una larga sonrisa, como si no pudiera parar de reírse, sus labios se tornaron un poco más rojos y marcados, mientras que sus mejillas estaban casi completamente rosadas, con una mano jugaba con su cabello, y con la otra solo jugueteaba con el pastel, el cual procedió a comer con una sonrisa algo tonta, pero linda.

-"her… hermana, no me digas que tu… tu…", Claude no quería ni pensar en el hecho, pero ahora que lo consideraba, desde que dejaron su reino, chloe no había sonreído en todo ese tiempo, luego aparece este chico de ropas negras con un escudo, y de pronto ella vuelve a sonreír, (aunque te agradezco que le regreses la sonrisa a mi hermana, te matare maldito), pensaba Claude apretando el puño.

-"bueno, es suficiente de tonterías, ahora si debemos hablar de lo que es importante, primero que nada quiero darle esto a ustedes 2", dijo el anciano, entregándole un collar a cada uno de los hermanos.

-"¿para qué es esto?", pregunto Claude algo rudo.

-"ayer hable con el encantador mágico del gremio, y el viejo me dijo que los sellos para reducir el poder también ocultan las bendiciones, por ejemplo, si usara el sello de reducción de poder en Liger, su cabello seria negro o algo por el estilo", dijo el anciano.

-"así es, o por ejemplo si un hibrido lo usara, ocultaría sus rasgos bestiale o humano, dependiendo de qué se quiere ocultar", dijo la joven chloe.

-"sin embargo, a causa de la distancia, y que probablemente su madre se encuentra muy débil, el sello se debilito y su pelo está siendo mostrado, para eso es el collar, para que puedan ocultar su verdadera apariencia, bueno, aunque dije eso, la verdad solo cambia su color de cabello", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

-"ya veo, la manera más fácil que tienen para reconocernos es el cabello, si tenemos otro color de cabello, será más fácil mezclarnos en el ambiente", dijo Claude poniéndose el collar, en ese preciso momento su cabello se volvió completamente negro.

-"wow, hermano, si funciona", dijo la joven sorprendida, al ver que funciono ella también se puso el collar, en ese momento su cabello cambio a negro.

-"chloe, te vez muy linda aun con cabello negro", dijo la joven sakura mirando a chloe.

-"en… ¿en serio?", dijo algo nerviosa.

-"jajaja, ahora que se pueden mezclar con el ambiente, solo les falta trabajo", ambos hermanos quedaron confundidos y anonadados por unos segundos.

-"disculpe, dijo, ¿trabajo?", Claude estaba muy confundido en ese momento.

-"por supuesto, no creerán que los dejare estar en este lugar sin que trabajen, básicamente les estoy diciendo que se pueden quedar, siempre y cuando trabajen para ganarse lo que comen y la estancia en general, quiero que chloe asista a sakura en sus deberes, mientras que Claude asista a veno", chloe asintió, sin embargo Claude miro a veno con algo de miedo, normalmente él se atrevía a desafiar a cualquiera, pero ayer pudo escuchar los gritos de Feru quien fue golpeado por veno, sabía que no le podría ganar si lo hacía enojar.

-"muy bien, el trabajo empieza luego de que terminen de comer, primero que nada, sakura y chloe deberán ir a preparar el bar para la llegada de los aventureros, mientras Claude lava los platos, por su parte veno deberá ir a avisar al anciano que hoy debe revisar los objetos que están es la trastienda, y vender lo que no le sirvan", dijo tranquilamente, sin embargo Claude noto algo que lo irrito.

-"disculpe Samuel, pero… ¿cuál es el motivo por el que yo debo lavar los platos mientras que el hibrido no hace nada?", dijo Claude algo prepotente, grave error pues el anciano libero un aura muy poderosa.

-"a diferencia tuya, Liger es un aventurero, y también es uno de las principales fuentes de equipamientos, e ítems para la tienda, además de los materiales requeridos para mejorar los equipos, además el paga siempre su estadía, incluso por adelantado, por eso a él no le doy trabajos que tengan que ver con la atención de clientes ni con la mantención del lugar", dijo bastante serio, mientras Liger miraba a Claude.

-"una cosa más, mi nombre no es hibrido, es Liger", dijo algo molesto mirando a Claude, chloe le dio un leve golpe a su hermano, en señal de que debía disculparse.

-"entiendo, lo siento", dijo Claude de mala gana.

-varias horas habían transcurrido, y en ese momento, sakura y chloe usaban trajes similares, pues ambas estaban atendiendo la taberna, llevando los tragos y las comidas de un lado a otro, la persona atrás del mostrador era una joven de unos 20 años, con cabello negro y largo, se veía bastante musculosa a pesar de ser mujer, y tenía una gran sonrisa, también tenía un gran busto y trasero, era bastante encantadora para los hombres a su manera, ella era la hija del encantador mágico.

-"chloe puedes llevar esto a aquella mesa", dijo la mujer, apuntando a una de las mesas al medio de la taberna, chloe solo asintió y se dispuso a llevar la comida al lugar debido.

Por su parte los aventureros, en especial los aventureros humanos, estaban disfrutando la vista de la nueva chica de la taberna, chloe era muy hermosa, por lo que para ellos era un placer a sus ojos el poder verla de tan cerca.

-"(oye, esa chica es muy hermosa, ¿no crees?)", dijo en voz baja uno de los aventureros.

-"(si, esto es estupendo, a causa de que veno siempre está pendiente de la señorita sakura, jamás hemos tenido la oportunidad de charlar con ella, pero con esta nueva chica tal vez tengamos una oportunidad)", dijo esta vez, un bestiale de tipo "primeos" quien miraba lujuriosamente a chloe.

-"aquí tiene su pedido", dijo la joven chloe con una sonrisa amigable.

-"veo que eres nueva aquí, ¿de casualidad empezaste hoy?", dijo uno de los hombres a los que chloe estaba llevando la comida, ante la pregunta chloe simplemente asintió.

-"jajaja, pareces algo tímida, no te preocupes, aquí todos son amigables, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?".

-"em… mi nombre es chloe, ahora si me disculpa me retiro", dijo la joven algo nerviosa, dándose la vuelta, el hombre no estaba molesto de que la joven se estuviera retirando, es más, con una sonrisa en su rostro, vio esta oportunidad, y estiro su mano para tocar el trasero de chloe.

-"cuidado chloe", dijo la atendedora de la taberna, chloe no entendía que ocurría, por lo que no dio la vuelta, por su parte el hombre estaba a punto de tocar a chloe, cuando una mano apareció de la nada y detuvo al hombre, luego moviendo un poco su brazo, la persona tratando de tocar a chloe dio varias vueltas en el aire, y finalmente es azotado en contra del suelo, para sorpresa de todos quienes observaron la escena.

Al escuchar el sonido de alguien azotado, la joven chloe se da la vuelta solo para encontrarse nuevamente con esa espalda, la espalda de su benefactor.

-"escúchenme bien, si descubro que alguien intenta tocar a chloe de nuevo, se las verá conmigo", dijo Feru con una voz potente, y una mirada asesina, los aventureros lo vieron con algo de temor, pues sabían que Feru no era simple de tratar, especialmente siendo el monstruoso alumno del monstruoso anciano dueño del gremio.

En ese momento Feru venia cargando una pequeña bolsa, y su ropa estaba toda desgarrada y sucia, tenía varias manchas de polvo en el cuerpo, pero en general, lucia como todo un aventurero, Feru de pronto se da la vuelta, y ahí estaba chloe, mirando a Feru a los ojos, los ojos de Feru seguían serios, no hubo ningún intercambio de palabras entre ambos, solo miradas, en eso Feru levanta su mano y comienza a acariciar la cabeza de chloe.

-"si alguien te hace algo o intenta hacerte algo, me lo dices, me encargare de que nadie se atreva a tocarte, por cierto, el color te queda, aunque prefiero como te vez normalmente", dijo esto antes de caminar en directo hacia la atendedora.

Chloe por su parte tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, parece que Feru no estaba enojado con ella después de todo.

-"me alegro de verte, llegaste justo a tiempo", dijo la atendedora con una sonrisa pícara.

-"si, oye, e traído algunos materiales que creo que podrían servir para crear nuevos tipos de comidas y bebidas", dijo Feru entregándole a la joven lo que había en la bolsa, en general habían muchas frutas y algunas plantas.

-"¿que se supone que hare con esto?", le dijo en confusión.

-"je, no te preocupes, luego te muestro lo que puedes hacer con ellos, estuve casi toda la tarde buscando nuevos materiales para platillos y cosas por el estilo", dijo con una sonrisa la cual era recíproca.

-"eso me recuerda, ¿dónde estuviste toda la mañana?", preguntó en voz baja.

-"fui a cuidar a mis goblins", dijo con una sonrisa confundiendo a la atendedora.

-"ah, espera un momento, casi olvido algo", dijo corriendo rápidamente afuera, luego de unos segundos, volvió con un goblin que se veía bastante fuerte.

-"es un goblin, todos preparen armas", en el momento que entra gon, todos los aventureros preparan sus armas.

-"oigan, este goblin es mío", dijo Feru con una mirada monótona, de pronto los demás aventureros lo vieron más de cerca y notaron que liberaba un aura similar a Feru, por lo que debería ser de él.

-"lo siento, no es común ver un goblin por aquí", dijo uno de los aventureros a lo que todos se disculparon.

-"mm… solo para que lo tengan en mente, pero la mayoría de ustedes son más débiles que Liger, pues este goblin tiene casi sus mismas estadísticas", dijo Feru bastante tranquilo mientras era seguido por gon, por su parte el resto de aventureros lo miraban algo nerviosos e incomodos.

-"quien es este pequeño", dijo la atendedora.

-"él es gon, es mi primer compañero bestia", dijo Feru con una sonrisa, gon miraba a los encantos de la atendedora con brillo en sus ojos, la tendedora le sonríe, y para gon era como si se le saliera el corazón, sin embargo luego miro a su jefe.

-"humana de jefe", dijo el pequeño apuntando a la atendedora, esta se puso algo roja, mientras algunos aventureros se largaron a reír.

-"lo siento por eso, no sé por qué, pero cuando me ve cerca de una mujer dice eso", dijo Feru algo avergonzado por gon, mientras se acariciaba un poco el cabello.

-"no hay problema, así son los goblins, ¿verdad?", dijo la atendedora algo nerviosa.

De pronto Feru siente que alguien mueve sus ropas, al darse vuelta, es chloe, quien tiene la cabeza agachada y se ve algo avergonzada.

-"em… Feru, tu sabes lo que quiere decir gon cuando dice, "humana de jefe", ¿verdad?", pregunto mu apenada con la cara roja, de pronto Feru recuerda el hecho de que la primera vez que gon dijo eso, fue cuando Feru estaba con chloe, este comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras se acariciaba el rostro con el dedo índice.

-"jaja, em… no, la verdad no lo sé", dijo tratando de disimular, pero chloe miro a Feru a los ojos y supo que este mentía.

-"si lo sabes", dijo en voz baja mientras caminaba lejos de Feru.

-"¿eh?, espero que no esté ocurriendo lo que creo que está ocurriendo", dijo mientras masajeaba su cabeza, a lo que la tabernera simplemente sonrió.

-"no sé qué clase de encanto usaste en esa chica, pero parece muy interesada en ti", dijo con una sonrisa pícara, mirando a Feru directo a los ojos, pero este estaba algo cansado.

-"la salve de unos orcos", dijo en voz baja, nadie más aparte de la atendedora pudo escucharlo, ella estaba impresionada, pero ahora pensaba que probablemente, esa delicada chica solo había sido impresionada por este joven fuerte y guapo que apareció ante ella salvándola, como un caballero de brillante armadura.

-"ah, es tan bueno ser joven", dijo la chica con una sonrisa, imaginando a Feru salvando a chloe, era como una historia romántica.

-"je, dijiste eso como si fueras mayor, pero aun eres joven y hermosa, estoy seguro que pronto encontraras un hombre", la sonrisa de Feru y su mirada llena de sinceridad impresionaron a la atendedora, su rostro en ese momento se volvió completamente rojo, y ella estaba algo mareada y confundida, el cumplido de Feru realmente le llego.

-"¿eh?, ¿te ocurre algo?, te vez muy roja, ¿estas enferma?", pregunto Feru con un tono preocupado, la atendedora solo negó con la cabeza muy rápido.

-"no te preocupes, estoy bien, em… creo que será mejor que vayas a ver al anciano y mostrarle a tu compañero bestia", dijo la chica muy nerviosa.

-"je, tienes razón, iré de inmediato, vamos gon", dijo eso con una sonrisa y una mirada decidida, luego tomo algo que estaba sobre el mostrador, y se fue rápidamente seguido de gon.

-"jejeje, miren eso, a la atendedora le gustan jóvenes y fuertes", dijo uno de los bestiale que estaban presentes.

-"silencio, o les partiré la cabeza a todos", dijo en un tono fuerte, aunque normalmente era amable, podía ser muy persuasiva cuando lo deseaba, y también muy cruel, por su parte los aventureros eran en su mayoría de niveles bastante bajos, o peleadores de equipo, pues individualmente eran muy débiles.


	24. CAPITULO 23: FERU VS EL ANCIANO

CAPITULO 23: FERU VS EL ANCIANO

-unos segundos después en la zona de entrenamiento, el anciano estaba tranquilamente golpeando a Liger para un entrenamiento, cuando llega Feru seguido de gon.

-"vamos muchacho, eso es todo lo que tienes", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa mientras Liger atacaba ferozmente al anciano con sus esferas mágicas, sin embargo estas no tenían efecto.

-"toma esto, cuchilla de viento", al usar su habilidad, el viento alrededor de Liger comenzó a condensarse y formo una cuchilla alrededor de su mano, entonces Liger en un rápido movimiento ataco con ella al anciano, el anciano recibió el golpe de lleno, pero no recibió ningún daño.

-"permíteme mostrarte una verdadera habilidad, "presencia superior", adiós", dijo el anciano chasqueando sus dedos, en el momento en que lo hace, una gran cantidad de energía desbordaba de su cuerpo, la tierra temblaba y el viento se descontrolaba, de pronto era como si el anciano fuera un titán enfrentando una hormiga, en el instante en que el anciano chasqueo sus dedos, Liger perdió todas sus fuerzas y su cuerpo fue gravemente herido, cayendo inconsciente automáticamente.

Feru quien solo estaba a unos metros más lejos del lugar donde la habilidad fue usada, estaba ahora en el suelo, la presión ejercida fue tal, que incluso el quedo muy exhausto casi sin respirar, por su parte gon se encontraba levantándose, su cuerpo temblaba y un poco de sangre salía de su boca, con sus fuerzas levanto su espada apuntando al anciano.

-"juraría que me controle", decía el anciano algo nervioso al ver lo potente de su ataque.

-"humano fuerte, gon proteger jefe de humano fuerte", decía el pequeño, el anciano logro escucharlo, y vio a gon parado apuntando su espada en su dirección.

-"parece que tengo un nuevo retador", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

-"alto los 2, aquí nadie peleara con nadie, gon baja tu espada, y anciano, por el amor a su respetable madre, dele una poción a Liger", dijo Feru un poco mejor gracias a su pasiva.

-"oh, es verdad, mi error", decía el anciano con una sonrisa mientras le daba una poción de 3 grado a Liger, restaurando toda su salud y todos los demás atributos.

-"aaah, anciano, porque siempre te pasas", dijo Liger recuperando la conciencia.

Por su lado Feru ya estaba casi completamente curado, y gon lo estaba mirando en confusión.

-"¿humano amigo?", pregunto el pequeño gon, a lo que Feru simplemente asintió con una sonrisa, el pequeño gon también sonrió, sin embargo estaba a punto de desfallecer por el sobreesfuerzo que significaba el soportar la habilidad del anciano.

-"anciano, ¿tiene alguna poción para gon?", el anciano estaba algo confundido, pero luego de ver a Feru al lado del goblin, recordó que Liger le conto todo lo que paso durante la misión del día anterior.

-"claro, aquí hay una poción especial para los bestiale", dijo lanzando una poción de color amarillo, Feru se la entrega a gon y este en cuestión de segundos se recupera.

-"gon mejor, gon fuerte", dijo gon mostrando sus brazos delgados pero con músculos, Feru solo asintió mirando a su compañero.

-"así que este pequeño es tu primer compañero bestia, debo decir que escogiste al peor compañero posible, aunque confió en que bajo tu mando se volverá poderoso", el anciano dijo esto con una sonrisa, aunque el comentario parecía no gustarle mucho al goblin.

-"gon fuerte, gon proteger jefe", dijo con determinación, la actitud de gon de cierta manera divirtió mucho al anciano, era muy valiente para ser tan pequeño y débil.

-"que raro, normalmente los goblins son unos cobardes", dijo con una sonrisa desafiando al pequeño goblin.

-"gon pelear, gon ganar", Feru tenía una sonrisa divertida, sabía que el anciano solo quería molestar a gon un poco, pero no se esperó que de hecho el pequeño gon retaría al anciano.

-"muy bien pequeño gon, aceptare tu desafío, pero no aun, vuélvete más fuerte, si llegas mínimo al rango de rey goblin, tal vez podamos estar hablando de una pelea, pero te lo advierto, yo peleo contra bestias nivel místico y leyenda", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa, pero el pequeño goblin no retrocedió, y le sonrió al anciano de vuelta, realmente, en solo 1 día, adopto mucho de la personalidad de Feru, por eso el dicho que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños, en este caso era un goblin.

-"jajaja, sabía que ustedes 2 se llevarían bien", dijo Feru, sin embargo su risa no duro mucho, pues una sombra apareció de la nada y golpeo a Feru en la cabeza.

-"¿dónde has estado en toda la noche y la mañana?, idiota, estábamos preocupados", la persona obviamente era Liger, Feru simplemente se disculpó mientras observaba a su amigo con mirada monótona.

-"lo siento, pero… debes volverte más fuerte", el comentario normalmente haría que Liger se enojara, pero en vez de eso, este comenzó a reír.

-"jajaja, idiota, no te preocupes, durante el tiempo que estuviste desaparecido pensé lo mismo, y me fui a la biblioteca a buscar sobre pociones y métodos de fortalecerme, ¿sabías que existen métodos de fortalecimientos que son exclusivos de cada título?", dijo con una sonrisa de emoción.

-"jajaja, no lo sabía, eso significa que cuando descubras un método de fortalecerte, te ayudare", dijo Feru levantando su puño, a lo que Liger choco su puño con el de Feru.

-"parece que su relación cada vez es mejor", decía el anciano con una sonrisa.

-"oh, cierto, regresando a la pregunta de Liger, ¿dónde has estado?", pregunto el anciano con curiosidad.

-"la verdad es que quería poner mi mente en orden, por lo que estuve durante un largo rato paseando por la ciudad y luego decidí ir a ver a los goblins, los vi reír, bailar, cantar, incluso los vi llorar, pelear, caer y volverse a levantar, estuve con ellos durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana, el convivir con ellos, aunque fuera solo unas cuantas horas, aunque fuera unos instantes, de cierta manera me despertó, estuve comiendo, entrenando y jugando con ellos", dijo Feru con una sonrisa.

-"oye, sé que quizás no es de mi incumbencia, pero… ¿qué paso exactamente?, de pronto te fuiste y no volviste", dijo Liger con un rostro que demostraba su preocupación.

-"luego de escuchar la historia de chloe y Claude, me sentía furioso, pero no solo con el mundo, sino que además estaba enojado conmigo mismo, por un momento, realmente sentí odio por ambos, ya que detesto a la gente que abusa de otros, pero luego de ver las lágrimas de chloe, me di cuenta que solo me dejaba segar por mi odio, ella no tiene la culpa de ser la princesa de humenreas, tampoco es culpable de sus creencias y la cultura de su país, ella solo fue criada de esa forma, sin embargo, también es una chica consiente de sí misma y de lo que la rodea, ella se disculpó por su comportamiento hacia Liger cuando lo conoció, y se disculpó por sus errores, quizás suene raro, pero sé que ella es sincera y buena persona, y por eso mismo también me enfurecí mucho al ver que hay gente e incluso bestias que son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa solo por poder, cualquier cosa menos esforzarse, pero siempre sacrificaran a otro, por eso decidí, que quería ser fuerte para proteger a quienes me rodean, no me importa si son humanos, bestias o bestiale, mucho menos si son híbridos, pero si son de buen corazón, si no buscan la guerra, si son inocentes, los protegeré, en el nombre de mi título, los protege con este escudo", la mirada de determinación, la pasión en sus ojos, era como si una llama se hubiera encendido en Feru, una llama que nadie podría siquiera soñar en extinguir.

-"je, parece que has crecido un poco, siendo ese el caso, ¿te molestaría tener una pequeña batalla de practica conmigo?", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa la cual Feru regreso, esta obviamente era una prueba del anciano.

Luego de unos segundos, ambos se posicionaron a varios metros uno del otro, por su parte Liger y gon observarían el combate.

-"listo chico, ahora", en ese momento rápidamente Feru lanzo su escudo hacia el anciano, este esquivo fácilmente el ataque, pero cuando se dio cuenta, Feru estaba frente a él, y el escudo venia de vuelta, el anciano libero un poco de energía rechazando la oportunidad de Feru de atacar y al mismo tiempo rechazando el segundo ataque del giro escudo de Feru.

-"jajajaja, eso fue rápido", dijo el anciano.

-"aprendí del maestro", en ese instante el anciano desaparece y aparece junto a Feru preparando un ataque, para su sorpresa, Feru tenía los ojos cerrados, y justo antes de que el puño del anciano aterrizara en Feru, este uso intercepción y luego usando el brazo del anciano como impulsor, se dio una vuelta alrededor del brazo del anciano y le hizo una llave atrapando se brazo, y dificultando la movilidad de este.

-"que… ¿qué es esto?", para el anciano era obvio que no era una habilidad de Feru, las habilidades son muy diferentes, además no importa que tanto tratara de mover el brazo, no podía moverlo a voluntad.

-"je, es parte de un estilo de combate de mi mundo, aprendí un poco de diferentes estilos de combate gracias a mi abuelo, y aprendí las bases de todas las artes de combate, gracias a eso, y a la instrucción de mi abuelo, pude crear mi propio estilo de combate, sin embargo nunca tuve la oportunidad de ponerlo en práctica, ahora esta es la mejor oportunidad", dijo Feru con una sonrisa, pero el anciano también sonrió, y volvió a liberar un gran poder logrando zafarse del agarre de Feru.

-"jajaja, interesante, sin embargo, la diferencia en poder es demasiado grande", dijo el anciano con orgullo.

-"eso es lo que quiero, ya que los estilos de combate, fueron creados para que los débiles venzan a los fuertes", justo en ese momento, Feru usa cubrir y aparece atrás del anciano, el anciano rápidamente se voltea pero Feru ya no estaba en ese lugar, cuando vuelve a voltearse, recibió un golpe de Feru en la nariz, no recibió ningún daño mientras que el brazo de Feru sufrió mucho daño, sin romperse esta vez.

-"te lo dije, la diferencia es muy grande", el anciano tenía su mano sobre su nariz sin darse cuenta.

-"oh, ¿en serio?, entonces ¿por qué no trata de usar una habilidad?", Feru dijo con confianza, el anciano asintió y estaba a punto de atacar a Feru con una habilidad, pero no la pudo usar, mientras que Feru fue capaz de evadir su golpe con facilidad.

-"¿eh?, ¿Por qué no puedo usar mis habilidades?", se preguntó Samuel, entonces se dio cuenta de que aún tenía su mano cubriendo su nariz, a pesar de que no sangraba, pero la seguía cubriendo.

De la nada apareció Feru junto al anciano, y con su mano, agarro levemente el brazo del viejo, y este de pronto perdió su fuerza y Feru logro votarlo, esto sorprendió a los testigos visuales, y al mismo anciano.

-"esos movimientos me los enseño mi abuelo, en este momento a pesar de que no tienes nada roto, tu mano no puede alejarse de tu nariz, mientras que si toco ciertas zonas de tu cuerpo, como ciertas partes de tu brazo, y las presiono con la fuerza suficiente, perderás por unos segundos toda tu fuerza", el anciano estaba impresionado, existen habilidades que permiten hacer lo mismo, pero requieren mucho entrenamiento, e incluso pueden requerir niveles muy altos, pero este estilo de pelea que utilizaba Feru en conjunto con sus habilidades de escudero, la manera en que las usaba en conjunto, era sin duda algo elogiable, sin embargo el anciano no podía ser derrotado por algo así, no importa que movimientos trate de usar Feru.

-"esta pelea es interesante, pero debe terminar", dijo el anciano desafiante mirando a Feru directo a los ojos, Feru por su parte tomo su escudo, y estaba a punto de golpear al anciano con él, cuando de pronto, el anciano solo con un dedo, no solo bloqueo el escudo, sino que además, en cuestión de segundos, golpeo repetidamente a Feru solo con su dedo, y este cayó al suelo, no inconsciente, pero extremadamente débil, sangrando e incluso con algunos huesos rotos.

-"c… co… ¿Cómo?", se preguntó Feru apenas hablando.

El anciano estaba parado al frente de Feru, con una gran sonrisa, su mano ya no iba inconscientemente hacia su nariz, y había recuperado toda su fuerza.

-"JAJAJAJA, eso fue divertido muchacho, eres sin duda muy fuerte, pero tu nivel aun no es el adecuado para enfrentarme, con ese estilo de combate de tu mundo, definitivamente puedes pelear contra gente poderosa, incluso tal vez vencerlos, pero yo sigo siendo, uno de los hombres más fuertes no solo del país, sino que además de todo el mundo conocido", el anciano no estaba muy orgulloso de su pasado, pero si había algo de lo que estaba orgulloso, era de haber tenido y aun tener, el reconocimiento de ser uno de los hombres más fuertes de todos los reinos donde los humanos existen.

Luego de unos minutos, y de que Feru se recuperara, Samuel, Liger, Feru y gon, se encontraban sentados en la zona de entrenamientos, formando un círculo mientras charlaban tranquilamente.

-"entonces, que planean hacer ahora, Feru ya pago una semana de estancia por adelantado, mientras que Liger pago todo el mes de estancia", decía el anciano mirando a ambos chicos, mientras que Feru tenía una risa nerviosa, Liger estaba muy orgullo de haber pagado todo adelantado.

-"yo pensaba ir en otra misión, una con una mejor recompensa", dijo Liger con los ojos brillantes, y una mirada maliciosa.

-"yo pensaba en viajar a algún lugar que ayude a Liger a subir sus estadísticas, o buscar una poción como esa poción de estadísticas que encontraste", dijo Feru tranquilamente.

-"¿en serio pensabas en viajar para mi beneficio?", Liger tenía una mirada de admiración hacia Feru y le tomaba las manos como muestra de su felicidad y gratitud.

-"por supuesto, lo haría porque somos amigos, así como compañeros de misiones, por lo que si tus estadísticas son muy bajas, eso afectaría el rendimiento del equipo", dijo Feru con una sonrisa, la respuesta de Feru dejo a Liger pensando por un segundo, y luego se notó una vena marcada en su cabeza.

-"¿a quién le llamas débil?, idiota, solo dices eso por tus monstruosos crecimientos, por otra parte, ¿quién te nombro líder del equipo?", dijo Liger bastante enojado dándole una mirada asesina a Feru y liberando un aura muy sombrío.

-"eh, votemos, quienes me quieren como líder de equipo levanten la mano", dijo Feru con una sonrisa muy tranquilo

-"¿líder?", pregunto el pequeño gon.

-"el líder es como el jefe, solo que en vez de solo dar órdenes, él es parte de todo el proceso de liderar, guiar, apoyar y efectuar cada estrategia y acción del equipo", Feru explico, a lo que gon levanto la mano apoyando la posición de líder para Feru.

-"el goblin no cuenta, es tu mascota bestia después de todo", dijo Liger molesto.

-"es mi compañero bestia, y si cuenta como parte del equipo, ¿o no recuerdas las peleas contra los orcos?, él nos salvó a ambos", dijo Feru bastante calmado aunque con un tono algo juguetón por lo que era obvio que su objetivo era molestar a Liger.

-"ya, deben calmarse ustedes 2, no es lo más importante el escoger el líder, primero escojan que hacer", luego de la intervención del anciano, los jóvenes se miraron y ambos asintieron.

Los jóvenes pensaban en que hacer, pero no podían pensar en nada, luego de unos segundos Feru recordó algo.

-"oh, es verdad, oiga anciano, una pregunta, ¿cómo funcionan exactamente las habilidades de las bestias?", pregunto con algo de entusiasmo.

-"mm… bueno, a diferencia de los bestiale o los humanos, sus habilidades solo poseen un nivel, pero ese nivel es más que suficiente para pelear", dijo el anciano algo extrañado por la pregunta de Feru.

-"uf, que bueno, entonces está bien la habilidad de gon, creí que había un problema, lo que ocurre es que cuando estaba con los goblins, estábamos practicando las habilidades de gon y subiendo de nivel al resto de goblins, pero su descripción era extraña y sus habilidades no incrementaban.

HABILIDADES:

PASIVAS ACTIVAS

HABILIDAD NIVEL DESCRIPCION HABILIDAD NIVEL DESCRIPCION

Vinculo de seres Máximo - permite usar una habilidad del maestro, pero solo si esta está al máximo nivel.

\- selecciona una habilidad del maestro para usar, solo técnicas de nivel máximo. Grito de batalla Máximo - el usuario da un potente grito que afecta al enemigo, los puede debilitar y/o asustar.

\- el grito de batalla debilita al enemigo disminuyendo sus estadísticas en un 20% durante un tiempo máximo de 5 minutos, su efecto es en un área de 15 metros.

-"que raro, eso de nivel máximo no estaba la última vez que revise", dijo Feru algo desconcertado.

-"jajaja, esas son unas buenas habilidades, el grito de batalla es una de las habilidades más comunes de los goblins, pero gracias a ella, no les es tan difícil pelear contra humanos, en cuanto a la habilidad de vinculo de seres, esta es la primera vez que veo una de cerca, para adquirir esa habilidad no solo debes convertirlo en tu compañero, si no que además, deben tener algún evento especial que lo vincule fuertemente a ti, en el caso de gon, quizás se deba a que no solo le perdonaste la vida cuando lo conociste, si no que además le ayudaste a rescatar a sus compañeros", el anciano miraba con admiración a gon, a pesar de ser un goblin realmente joven, aun así se notaba ser más poderoso que uno común, no solo eso, si no que además era bastante tranquilo, algo poco común aun en bestias de domadores.

-"es una lástima que para utilizar su vínculo de seres, debas tener una técnica en el máximo nivel", dijo Liger con una sonrisa de victoria, no sabía por qué, pero el saber que gon no se volvería mas fuerte por ahora, le alegraba la vida.

Feru miro por unos segundos a su amigo y luego sonrió.

HABILIDADES:

PASIVAS ACTIVAS

HABILIDAD NIVEL DESCRIPCION HABILIDAD NIVEL DESCRIPCION

Revitalización 4 (174/1000) - El reposo requerido para la activación es de 5 segundos

\- la restauración es de 40 puntos de vida cada 3 segundos cubrir 4 (24/1000) - permite proteger a 3 aliados, o acercarse a un enemigo.

\- se selecciona más de un objetivo a una distancia de máximo 10 metros y se transporta automáticamente a la posición deseada, crea un campo de fuerza más grande y fuerte.

Aura de escudos 4

(4/1000) - se activa automáticamente si la vida restante es de un 50% o inferior

\- el incremento de estadísticas es de un 10% Intercepción 3 (14/100) - evita la siguiente acción de un enemigo, útil contra proyectiles y ataques físicos.

\- puede interceptar un ataque a una distancia de 5 metros de distancia, solo ataques básicos.

Súper bestia 2

(17/50) - provee de un bono de crecimiento para bestias, también permite compartir poder.

\- crecimiento +5 en todas las estadísticas Giro escudo 4 (15/1000) - puede usar el escudo para realizar un ataque a distancia, luego el escudo regresa.

\- daño especifico de 100 a 10 metros de distancia, y puede realizar un segundo ataque, generando daño 2 veces, el 5% de la estadística defensa se vuelve daño extra.

-"no puede ser, como mejoraron tanto tus habilidades, en especial la habilidad de súper bestia, se supone que esa habilidad solo mejora cuando subes suficientes niveles", pregunto Liger impresionado, no entendía que ocurría, que clase de truco uso Feru para mejorar tanto esa habilidad.

-"jejeje, mientras estaba entrenando a los goblins, descubrí que cada vez que los goblins suben de nivel, aumenta 1 punto de experiencia de habilidad para mi técnica súper bestia, además de eso, estuve practicando arduamente el resto de las habilidades junto a los goblins", dijo Feru con una sonrisa, sin embargo tanto Liger como el anciano estaban anonadados.

-"imposible, jamás escuche que la pasiva de súper bestia funcionara así", dijo Liger seriamente, se negaba a pensar que eso fuera posible.

Sin embargo el anciano estuvo pensando sobre el hecho un poco, y luego de echarle un vistazo a gon durante unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-"ya entiendo, así que era eso", dijo el anciano con un tono de asombro.

Ambos jóvenes estaban confundidos mirando al anciano.

-"¿qué cosa entendió?, anciano", pregunto Feru.

-"ya sé por qué tu habilidad sube cuando los otros goblins suben de nivel, es por cuestión de jerarquía", esto dejo aún más confundidos a ambos jóvenes.

-"verán, normalmente cuando un domador captura o se amista con una bestia, la bestia queda domesticada, no vuelve a tener contacto con el resto de su raza, y solo viaja a donde va su amo, pero el caso de gon es diferente, luego de conseguir que se vuelva tu compañero, lo llevaste directo con sus hermanos, los salvaste a todos, ellos nombraron a gon el nuevo jefe de su grupo de goblins, pero tú eres el maestro de gon, ahora entiendes, tu no solo permitiste que estuviera más tiempo de lo normal con sus hermanos goblins, sino que además, tengo entendido que te preocupaste de todos ellos, aun a pesar de que tu compañero es gon, esa clase de conexión que creaste con gon, y al mismo tiempo con el resto de goblins, hace que la fortaleza de ellos, sea la fortaleza de gon y al mismo tiempo la tuya", dijo el anciano con una enorme sonrisa, la verdad es que era solo su hipótesis, pero estaba seguro de que era acertada.

-"eso quiere decir, que por el solo hecho de ser amable con los goblins, y por al mismo tiempo dejar a gon ser el líder de los goblins y tener contacto con ellos, hace que Feru reciba parte del poder que todos los goblins reciben al aumentar su nivel", pregunto Liger, a lo que el anciano solo asintió.

-"jajaja, eso es de locos, me encanta, quien diría que algo tan divertido pasaría", decía Feru con una sonrisa, Liger solo lo miraba con indiferencia mientras el anciano sonreía, pero no duraría.

-"ayuda!, hay un sujeto extraño tratando de hacerle algo raro a chloe", quien grito de pronto era sakura, quien estaba muy exaltada, al escuchar a sakura Feru corre inmediatamente a la taberna.


	25. CAPITULO 24: BATALLA EN LA TABERNA

CAPITULO 24: BATALLA EN LA TABERNA

-mientras tanto en la taberna del gremio, había una gran conmoción, pues un montón de aventureros estaban siendo derribados por un sujeto de cabello negro y largo, amarrado en una cola de caballo, el sujeto vestía un atuendo muy simple, una armadura ligera cubierta por una polera, usaba mitones de cuero con pequeñas partes de metal, unos pantalones holgados y unas sandalias, pero lo más remarcable era su katana.

-"vamos, no me tengas miedo, yo solo quiero que nos divirtamos", dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, el hombre tenía bellos rasgos fáciles, sus ojos eran amarillos muy brillantes, tenía uno colmillos ligeramente más grandes que los de un humano normal, tenía una mecha de cabello que sobresalía en su cabeza, cayendo en su cara, y se notaba que tenía una gran musculatura, su estatura era igual o ligeramente mayor a la de Feru.

-"por favor, yo solo estoy trabajando, es mi primer día", dijo chloe algo nerviosa, aunque se debía a que pensaba que era un hombre enviado de su país.

-"hey deja en paz a la chica", dijo uno de los aventureros.

-"así es, ella no quiere estar contigo, solo acéptalo, no seas un mal perdedor", dijo el otro, sin embargo antes de que pueda decir algo más, recibe un puñetazo del misterioso hombre, enviándolo a volar.

-"silencio, los débiles no deben entrometerse entre los depredadores y su presa", decía mientras miraba a chloe con una mirada maliciosa.

Chloe estaba bastante asustada, por lo que trataba de retroceder, mientras el hombre caminaba lentamente hacia ella, los aventureros por su parte trataban de detenerlo, pero era inútil, él era demasiado fuerte, justo cuando estaba frente a frente con chloe, este trato de acariciar el rostro de la joven, pero un escudo que salió de la nada se interpuso en su camino, obligándolo a retroceder.

-"¿un escudo?", dijo en sorpresa mientras retrocedía lentamente, justo en ese momento, aparece Feru frente a él, estaba a punto de atacarlo, pero el sujeto misterioso uso su katana y la puso justo en frente del rostro de Feru.

-"eres lento", dijo en una sonrisa, sin embargo Feru también sonrió, y en un rápido movimiento, con su mano desnuda, dio un leve toque al brazo del tipo misterioso, desviando su ataque, y lanzando una patada a la cabeza del tipo, este logro reaccionar a tiempo y rápidamente puso su brazo para bloquear la patada de Feru, ambos retroceden ligeramente por la fuerza del golpe.

-"¿estás bien?, chloe", dijo Feru mirando a la joven seriamente, mientras esta solo asintió.

-"jajaja, eso no me lo esperaba, alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme retroceder", dijo esto con una sonrisa, mientras movía un poco su brazo.

-"takeshi, tu maldito, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?", dijo Liger bastante enojado, la magia desbordaba de su cuerpo, mientras que el anciano solo miraba de un lado.

-"chloe, traje ayuda", dijo la joven sakura con una cara de preocupación acercándose a la joven chloe.

-"Liger, ¿conoces a este sujeto?", pregunto Feru con un tono potente.

-"¿conocerme?, se ve que eres nuevo aquí, Liger y yo somos mejores amigos", dijo con una sonrisa, y en un tono tranquilo, parecía que estaba muy confiado.

-"ja, no me hagas reír, nunca fuimos amigos, además, tú te fuiste de este lugar", dijo Liger con obvio enojo.

-"vamos Liger, no seas tan cruel, no recuerdas, solías seguirme a todos lados, siempre admiraste mi fuerza, además tu sabes que tenía que abandonar este lugar, no podía ser "una rana en el pozo" para siempre, ¿verdad?", el tipo realmente estaba bastante tranquilo, aun a pesar de que estaba rodeado por un gran grupo de aventureros.

-"pareces muy confiado con esa estúpida sonrisa, ¿no te has dado cuenta de la situación en la que estás?", dijo Liger bastante serio.

-"jajaja, vamos, vamos, tu sabes muy bien que si me pongo serio, nadie aquí me podría vencer, el único es el anciano, pero no creo que pelee, ¿no es así anciano?", dijo takeshi, mirando al anciano con una sonrisa, el anciano solo asintió y sonrió a takeshi.

-"eso hubiera sido verdad antes, en el tiempo en que Liger era el más fuerte, pero ahora, hay alguien mucho más fuerte que Liger", dijo el anciano asiéndole una señal a Feru.

-"oh, ¿en serio?, este simple humano es más fuerte que un hibrido, jajaja, anciano usted es muy divertido, ya recibí un golpe de este sujeto, y puedo asegurarle que no hay forma de que sea más fuerte que Liger al transformarse", dijo bastante confiado, mirando desafiantemente a Feru, preparaba su katana para pelear.

-"existen muchas otras formas de ser fuerte, no solo el puro poder", Feru simplemente dijo eso.

-"no me culpes por ser muy rudo, "filo sonoro", siente el corte de mi katana", dijo takeshi, agitando levemente su katana, luego de unos segundos el cuerpo de Feru estaba lleno de cortes, la sangre salía por todas partes de su cuerpo, especialmente por la boca.

-"jajaja, el daño que recibiste no es solo exterior, sino que también es interior, es una habilidad que genera daño especifico más daño directo, perfeccionada a su máximo nivel", dijo el tipo con una sonrisa, observando a Feru en el suelo sangrando.

-"humano atacar jefe, humano pagar por ello", dijo gon quien de la nada salto a atacar a takeshi, sin embargo este evadió fácilmente el ataque de gon, y procedió a dar una estocada con su katana, sin embargo para su sorpresa, Feru bloqueo el ataque de takeshi con su propio cuerpo, siendo atravesado por la katana.

-"Feru!", dijeron Liger, chloe y sakura.

-"gon… esta es mi pelea, no te metas, aun… no eres lo suficientemente… fuerte", dijo bastante calmado a pesar de la herida en el pecho.

El anciano que miraba la escena no sabía que hacer o decir, normalmente los problemas de los demás, él no los arreglaba, él podía apoyar, pero nunca pelearía la batalla de otra persona.

-"je, resultaste ser una decepción, parece que el hecho de que tu golpe me hiciera retroceder fue solo coincidencia", dijo mirando a Feru bastante serio, ya no se reía, levanto su espada, apuntando directo a la cabeza de Feru, y entonces la agito.

Sin embargo, antes de que el ataque golpeara a Feru, este levanto su dedo índice, y como si no fuera nada, desapareció de la vista de takeshi, apareciendo a su lado, y rápidamente golpeo a takeshi solo con su dedo, generando bastante daño y no solo lo hizo retroceder, si no que este quedo sujetándose con su katana y tenía una rodilla tocando el suelo, nadie lo podía creer.

-"que… ¿qué ocurrió?", dijo takeshi, mirando con asombro a Feru, Feru se tenía los brazos abajo, como si ya no los pudiera levantar, y estaba lleno de manchas de sangre, takeshi por su parte estaba con un ojo medio cerrado, algo de sangre en su boca, y su cuerpo temblaba, era como si la fuerza dejara poco a poco su cuerpo.

Los más impresionados probablemente eran, Liger y el anciano.

-"an… anciano, eso fue… ¿su técnica?", dijo Liger muy impresionado mientras observaba al anciano, quien igualmente no podía creer lo que había visto.

-"no, no lo es… para que mi habilidad pueda ser ejecutada, debo recibir el golpe, y luego el daño es regresado como daño directo, es una habilidad que aprendes como soldado, pero que pude desarrollar a su máximo nivel, sin embargo… Feru no bloqueo el ataque, el desapareció y luego golpeo a takeshi desde otro punto, además, la cantidad de golpes ejecutados entre mi técnica y la de Feru, y el lugar donde los golpes fueron acertados, son muy diferentes", dijo el anciano aun viendo al joven escudero.

-"entonces… ¿eso fue parte de su estilo?", dijo Liger recordando como Feru fue capaz de derribar al anciano con su estilo, combinándolo con sus habilidades.

-"entonces, ese es el poder de los estilos de la tierra de Feru, asombroso", decía la joven chloe quien escucho la conversación de Liger y el anciano, sus ojos brillaban en admiración hacia el hombre que la estaba protegiendo, lo que más le afecto, fue el hecho de que Feru quien parecía muy mal herido, levanto su cabeza, dándole una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa a takeshi, indicándole que aun podía seguir.

Por su parte takeshi estaba muy enojado, al ver el rostro de Feru, era su aire de victoria que no le gustaba, porque él nunca perdía.

-"no, te rías… de mí!", dijo takeshi alterado, posicionándose como pudo para atacar a Feru, el ataque estaba a punto de aterrizar en Feru, sin embargo justo antes de eso, Feru usando sus 2 manos, gentilmente no solo detuvo, si no que además desvió, todo el movimiento de la katana, acercándose poco a poco a takeshi, mirándolo directo a los ojos, y dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara a takeshi, con el borde de su mano, para takeshi todo paso en cámara lenta, y aun así no pudo reaccionar.

La gracia, la calma, el movimiento, la naturalidad, todo en el movimiento, era como si un espadachín estuviera atacando con su espada, solo que el golpe fue todo un movimiento artístico y estilizado, aun así muy poderoso, derribando a takeshi.

-"je, resultaste ser una decepción, no pudiste hacerme daño sin que me dejara golpear", dijo Feru parado justo al lado de takeshi, mirándolo desde arriba, con una mirada seria, y ni siquiera una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-"bien hecho, SIIII", dijeron un montón de aventureros, especialmente aquellos que fueron golpeados por takeshi, algunos levantaban sus vasos en un brindis colectivo, otros simplemente levantaban sus manos y la voz en vitoreo.

Por su parte Feru caminaba lentamente en dirección a sus amigos, (maldición, realmente casi me mata, ese tipo es un monstruo, que suerte que mi abuelo me enseñó a pelear contra usuarios de espada, gracias abuelo, por enseñarme artes marciales), Feru tenía una expresión tranquila, pero a pesar de eso, en el fondo estaba realmente aliviado de que terminara.

-"muchas gracias", dijo chloe agachando la cabeza, Feru simplemente la miro y acaricio su cabeza.

-"de nada, te había dicho que te protegería, ¿no es así?", le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras delicadamente levantaba el rostro de chloe.

La mirada en los ojos de chloe hacia fácil el saber que ocurría, sus ojos brillaban, y estaban completamente enfocados en Feru, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sus labios se enrojecieron ligeramente, mientras que su respiración se hacía irregular, esto asusto a Feru, (no puede ser, volví a ser demasiado amable con chloe sin darme cuenta, solo quería que no agachara su cabeza en mi presencia, como termino la situación así).

-"no tan rápido, aún no termina", dijo takeshi levantándose poco a poco, su piel se cambiaba a un color cada vez más blanco, y se veía más áspero, el brillo de sus ojos se hacía cada vez más notorio, y un tercer ojo de color azul brillante apareció en su frente, sus colmillos y garras crecían, así mismo como su altura, y sus músculos estaban cada vez más marcados, su cabello era una combinación de negro y blanco, takeshi se había transformado.

Feru miro con sorpresa a takeshi, (que suerte, este tipo me ha salvado), pensó mientras mostraba una ligera sonrisa, Feru se preparaba para probar el poder de la máscara que cargaba en la cintura, sin embargo Liger salto en contra de takeshi, golpeándolo muy fuerte, provocando que este choque con la pared.

-"no tocaras a mi amigo, takeshi", Liger también se había transformado, su cuerpo estaba mucho más muscular, se volvió ligeramente más grande, el brillo en sus ojos eran mayor y su mirada más feroz, sus colmillos y garras eran enormes, su cabello se volvió mucho más grande y gris, formando una melena, y lo más importante, de la nada saco una espada gigante de color carmesí con un poco de naranjo.

Takeshi salió de los escombros que habían quedado de la pared que fue destruida, y tomo su katana.

-"así que usaras la espada de tu padre, la legendaria "espada del emperador de la guerra", no me esperaba que te atrevieras a usarla", dijo con una sonrisa, su voz era muy potente, tanto así que la mayoría cubría sus oídos.

-"esta espada solo la uso, cuando es para proteger y preservar la vida, aunque obviamente la vida que preserve no será la de mis enemigos, por tu parte, usar tu katana mística "filo del alma", cuál será la más fuerte" dijo Liger en un tono desafiante con una voz igual de potente y salvaje.

En ese momento, ambos híbridos, comenzaron a pelear dentro del gremio, la fuerza liberada por los constantes impactos de sus armas, y la velocidad a la que se movían de un lado a otro, definitivamente estaban a otro nivel.

-"no sabía que Liger fuera tan fuerte", dijo Feru impresionado al ver el verdadero poder de Liger.

-"si, es realmente impresionante, el único problema es, Liger aún no controla esa transformación, por lo que si sigue usando su poder a lo tonto, terminara gastando toda su energía y des transformándose, en una batalla contra alguien con tanto talento y control sobre sí mismo y sobre sus habilidades, esta pelea definitivamente no podrá ser ganada por Liger.

Luego de unos segundos, justo como dijo el anciano, el poder de Liger iba disminuyendo poco a poco, cada vez recibía más heridas y retrocedía durante los impactos.

-"jajaja, Liger, aun no controlas tus poderes, eres un tonto, aun a pesar de que estoy debilitado, puedo fácilmente derrotarte", en ese momento, con solo agitar su espada, el cuerpo de Liger quedo cubierto de heridas.

-"aaagh, eres… un… maldito", dijo Liger todo herido en el suelo, apenas si podía levantar su espada.

-"no quería tener que hacerle esto a un compañero hibrido", dijo takeshi a punto de matar a Liger.

Feru al ver la situación, pone sus manos en la máscara de su cintura, y esta libera una poderosa fuerza demoniaca, las ondas de energía de tan solo la invocación, fueron capaces de noquear y dejar agonizante a takeshi, mientras todos miraban el aura negro y maligno que apareció atrás de Feru, a quien sus ojos se volvieron rojos, mientras unas marcas extrañas aparecían por su rostro, su colmillos crecían, al igual que sus garras, dándole un aspecto demoniaco, luego de unos segundos, la invocación desapareció y Feru volvió a la normalidad.

-"Liger, ¿cómo estás?", dijo Feru corriendo hacia su amigo.

-"bien… je, ese idiota aun es más fuerte que yo", dijo Liger con una sonrisa regresando a la normalidad.

-"fuuu, bien hecho Feru, gracias por salvar a Liger", dijo el anciano seriamente, Feru solo asiente.

Por su parte el resto de aventureros miraban con algo de temor a Feru, a causa de que nadie noto la máscara en el cinturón, todos pensaron que Feru era un demonio, todos excepto aquellos que sabían la verdad, la atendedora de la taberna y chloe.

-"él no es un demonio!", dijo firme la joven chloe, mirando a todos aquellos que miraban a Feru con temor.

El anciano al escuchar esto, miro el rostro de los aventureros.

-"la pequeña tiene razón, él no es un demonio, solo es un muchacho afortunado que encontró un objeto de invocación", el anciano lo dijo con tal seriedad y convicción, que los aventureros solo asintieron.

Feru por su parte mostro la máscara, en el momento que las personas en la taberna la observaron, en ese instante sabían que el poder que Feru libero en realidad provenía de la máscara, lo que significaba que Feru no era un demonio.

-"ese bastardo suertudo, no solo tiene a la joven chloe y a la atendedora, sino que además encontró un objeto muy poderoso", dijo en voz alta uno de los aventureros que estaban mirando la escena, la atendedora y chloe se enrojecieron, mientras Feru se hacia el tonto.

-"anciano, creo que deberíamos llevar a este tipo hacia mi habitación", dijo Feru hablando de takeshi, el pedido de Feru sorprendió al anciano y a Liger.

-"¿por qué haríamos eso?", pregunto con incertidumbre a lo que Feru como siempre respondió con una sonrisa.

-"porque es alguien fuerte, además, creo que tiene algo que decir, se nota que no vino solo a armar problemas", dijo esto mientras tomaba una especie de nota que se encontraba en el suelo, cerca del cuerpo de takeshi, era una nota de auxilio.


	26. CAPITULO 25: NUEVA MISION

CAPITULO 25: NUEVA MISION

-unas cuantas horas habían transcurrido, y en la habitación de Feru, solo habían 2 personas, una de ellas era takeshi, quien aún estaba inconsciente, el otro era Liger quien estaba a su lado, sentado en una silla.

-"este estúpido, si hubiera dicho lo que quería desde el principio, las cosas no hubieran terminado así", dijo Liger algo molesto, pero al mismo tiempo mirando a la persona en la cama, mientras recordaba algunos momentos de su infancia.

Luego de unos segundos más, takeshi abre los ojos, se levanta de golpe y toma su espada.

-"¿Dónde estás demonio?", dijo bastante fuerte, Liger procedió a simplemente darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-"acabas de despertar y ya dices tonterías, estúpido", dijo Liger en voz monótona mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

-"je, veo que aun te preocupas por mí, aunque ya no me digas idiota como antes", dijo con una sonrisa recobrando la compostura.

-"como puedes estar tan tranquilo, vienes al gremio buscando ayuda, y armas un tremendo alboroto, que pasaría si en vez de solo noquearte, hubieras sido asesinado", dijo Liger bastante serio.

-"¿Cómo sabes que vine a buscar ayuda?", pregunto takeshi algo intrigado, a lo que Liger le mostro la nota que Feru encontró.

-"ya leí la nota, es un mensaje que te fue entregado como un encargo para salvar a un pueblo dentro de la frontera de este país", dijo Liger mirando seriamente a takeshi.

-"lo siento, la verdad es que como tú dices, mi objetivo original al venir a este lugar era buscar tu ayuda, ese mensaje me fue entregado por un cliente de mi padre, tal parece unos miembros de su familia fueron retenidos y capturados para posteriormente ser vendidos como esclavos, es un lycae, aunque uno muy débil, el encargo me lo hizo a mi porque mi padre y el llevan muchos años haciendo negocios, y a causa de que sabe que soy muy fuerte", takeshi tenía un rostro serio, normalmente podía ser muy atrevido, algo egocéntrico, pero cuando se trataba de las vidas de inocentes, era muy serio.

-"mm… y, ¿por qué venir a pedir mi ayuda?", pregunto Liger con curiosidad.

-"por la misma razón que el viejo lycae no pidió ayuda de aventureros en este país, este país está pasando por un momento de mucha tensión entre humanos y bestiale, además quienes tomaron como prisioneros a sus familiares, fueron miembros de la guardia de unos nobles que viven cerca de "pueblo cross", en otras palabras, tienen lazos con el ejercito de liberteas, una cosa es enfrentar monstruos, pero otra es enfrentarse a los nobles y la armada del país, dime, además de mí y de ti, cuantos aventureros aceptarían realizar esta misión", dijo takeshi mirando a los ojos de Liger con seriedad, Liger por su parte luego de pensarlo unos segundos, le encontró la razón a takeshi, realmente la cantidad de aventureros que aceptarían ese tipo de encargos era muy baja.

-"bueno, eso y el hecho de que eres en quien más confió, sin contar a mi padre por supuesto".

-"¿confías en mí?".

-"claro, no solo ambos somos híbridos, sino que además ambos fuimos muy unidos hace unos cuantos años atrás, y sé que para ti, este tipo de misiones es importante, después de todo, fueron los humanos quienes te arrebataron a tu padre y tu madre", al escuchar las palabras de takeshi, Liger por un momento tenía un aire muy sombrío, era cierto, fueron los humanos quienes le arrebataron a su madre y a su padre, pero no cualquier humano, fueron miembros de los nobles, la armada y la familia real, quienes le arrebataron a sus padres, por lo que era una oportunidad difícil de rechazar.

-"sigo pensando en por que escogerme a mí, después que te fuiste de este lugar, debiste haber viajado mucho y conocido a gente aún más poderosa que tu o que yo", dijo Liger tranquilamente.

-"cierto, de verdad viaje mucho, y conocí gente poderosa, pero como dije, confió en ti, como viejos amigos, como híbridos, también confió por tu pasado, además, aunque no seas muy fuerte, si tú y yo peleamos juntos, y nos transformamos, estoy seguro que podremos hacer las cosas mucho más rápido y sencillo", dijo takeshi con una sonrisa.

-"mm… acepto, te ayudare en tu misión", dijo Liger luego de mirar a su viejo amigo por unos segundos, aun a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde la última vez que se vieron, aun así, el y takeshi siempre tuvieron una conexión especial, a causa de que ambos eran híbridos, por otra parte, Liger pensaba que sería una oportunidad perfecta para descubrir quiénes fueron los involucrados de atacar la casa de su familia cuando él era un bebe, y quien fue el hombre capaz de derrotar a su padre.

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca, se encontraba Claude, chloe, Feru y el anciano, estaban teniendo una no tan amigable charla desde hace unos minutos.

-"… no me importan esas tonterías, ese tipo debe morir", dijo Claude bastante molesto por descubrir que la persona que quería tocar a su hermana se encontraba recuperándose.

-"hermano, detente, ya te dije que no me hizo nada, además Feru me protegió", dijo la joven seriamente.

-"es verdad, relájate un poco, aun cuando despierte no hará nada, y si lo intenta, entonces simplemente lo golpeas, no es necesario matarlo", dijo Feru con una sonrisa, se encontraba bastante tranquilo ante la situación, solo estaba sentado disfrutando de una galletas.

-"pero… ¿y que pasa si ese tipo fue enviado aquí para capturar a mi hermana?", Claude aun no estaba convencido.

-"no te preocupes por eso, conozco a ese joven desde que era solo un niño, su padre era un aventurero y comerciante, y ambos vienen del reino de "esereas", te aseguro que no tienen nada que ver con tu país, además ustedes ahora no deberían poder ser reconocido", dijo el anciano bastante tranquilo mientras disfrutaba de sus galletas.

-"¿el reino de esereas?, que ese reino no es un conjunto de islas, las cuales entre todas conforman un gran país y zona comercial", dijo Feru tratando de recordar lo que leyó sobre los diferentes reinos de este mundo.

-"así es, además de eso, es un reino neutro, recuerda, los reinos son: "humenreas" el cual es el reino de los humanos, el reino de los bestiale llamado "bestereas", el reino de "liberteas" el cual solía ser un reino neutro, aunque ahora por las guerras, se ha vuelto un reino humano, el reino de "esereas" el cual es un reino neutro, por lo que no apoyan a ningún reino durante las guerras, pero sí que poseen muy buenos herreros, y alquimistas, por lo que venden muchas cosas a otros países", dijo el anciano.

-"ya veo, y el ultimo reino es el reino demoniaco".

-"así es, aunque la verdad, solo unos pocos humanos y bestiales fueron capaces de ir y volver de ese lugar, por eso se considera uno de los reinos conocidos, pero la única manera de llegar allí es volando y en barco, y tomaría mucho tiempo, aun a máxima velocidad, tomaría unas 2 semanas completas el llegar allí, y el país completo está protegido por una fuerte neblina, y repentinas explosiones de fuego que salen desde el fondo del mar, por la falta de conocimientos acerca del lugar, creo que debería considerarse uno de los reinos inexplorados", el anciano jamás tuvo la oportunidad de viajar al reino demoniaco, solo pequeños datos en libros de hace muchos siglos e incluso milenios, le permitían tener un conocimiento muy pequeño del lugar.

Luego de unos segundos, Liger y takeshi llegan a donde se encontraban los demás.

-"oh, pero si es la pequeña de la taberna, ¿qué dices si nos divertimos un rato?", dijo takeshi en el momento que vio a chloe, este quería acercarse a ella, pero Claude se gana al frente.

-"aléjate de mi hermana", dijo seriamente mirando a la cara a takeshi.

-"je, como si un debilucho como tú me fuera a detener", dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Feru quien solo miraba la escena, toco levemente la máscara, y aun sin invocar al demonio dentro de esta, fue capaz de liberar un poderoso aura demoniaco, para suprimir y hacer retroceder a takeshi.

-"normalmente, no me molestaría si golpean a Claude, pero no creo que a chloe le alegre mucho ver a su hermano lastimado", dijo Feru con una sonrisa, mientras que takeshi tenía una mirada llena de instinto asesino hacia Feru.

-"así que no lo soñé después de todo, realmente hay un demonio en este lugar", dijo seriamente sacando su katana.

-"te detendré ahora mismo takeshi, aun si te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, no permitiré que trates de lastimar a Feru", dijo el anciano mirando a los ojos a takeshi, solo unos segundos bastaron para que takeshi envainara su katana.

Liger por su parte simplemente golpeo a takeshi en la cabeza.

-"¿qué crees que haces?, estúpido, por este tipo de razones es que comenzó todo el alboroto en la taberna", dijo Liger con un tono cansado.

-"lo siento, es verdad, es solo que ella es muy linda, quiero que sea mi mujer", dijo tranquilamente takeshi con una sonrisa en su rostro, impresionando a los presentes.

-"q…q… ¿qué dijiste?, ¿crees que permitiré que mi hermana sea tu mujer?, no seas ridículo, cuando ella por fin tenga una pareja, será alguien muy poderoso capaz de protegerla de cualquier peligro, será un hombre apuesto y capaz de hacer incluso cosas imposibles, capaz de mover montañas con tan solo desearlo, capaz de crear y exterminar civilizaciones enteras con solo chasquear sus dedos, será alguien que trascienda la humanidad", la seriedad de las palabras de Claude, sumado a sus ojos brillantes, y la pasión con la que hablaba, era obvio que realmente había idealizado hace mucho tiempo, como quería que fuera su cuñado.

-"¿un hombre que me proteja de cualquier peligro?", dijo la joven en voz baja, luego de unos segundos sus mejillas se volvieron ligeramente rojas, y tenía una gran sonrisa.

Feru por su parte, observaba el bello rostro de chloe con algo de preocupación, (¿un hombre fuerte que la proteja de todo?, espero que encuentre alguien así, yo tomaría ese lugar, pero tengo otras cosas de las que preocuparme ahora, además no pertenezco a este mundo), esos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, la verdad es que no quería que nada malo le pasara a chloe, pero tampoco quería ser tan cercano a ella, ambos son muy diferentes, de mundos diferentes y viven diferentes, además había otra imagen en su cabeza que de vez en cuando recordaba, la imagen de cierta pelirroja.

-"entonces es tu día de suerte cuñado, porque soy muy fuerte, y créeme, en un tiempo más seré aún más fuerte, algún día todo el mundo estará en mis manos", decía takeshi con una sonrisa, era muy confiado de sí mismo, y ya estaba decidido en que quería a chloe.

Por su parte Liger y el anciano tenían un rostro algo difícil, (me pregunto si le seguiría gustando de saber que es la princesa de humenreas), pensaba Liger mientras suspiraba.

-"¿a quién llamas cuñado?, no seas tan arrogante", decía Claude algo irritado.

-"lamento interrumpir su momento de amistad, pero cuanto tiempo planeas permanecer aquí antes de partir", dijo Liger, ya estaba cansado de la escena frente a él.

-"mm… la verdad no estoy muy seguro de ello, la misión me fue dada hace unos 2 días, logre llegar rápido a este país gracias a mi padre, pero teniendo en cuenta de que el noble al que nos enfrentaremos es un grado 2, cuyo título es contratista, esperaba prepararme un poco más antes de partir, por lo que quizás me quede unos 3 días, me quedaría una semana, pero quiero liberar luego a los esclavos de ese hombre", dijo takeshi ahora serio, las personas alrededor comprendieron que su objetivo era solo estar de paso por el área.

-"entonces, ¿tú también iras?, Liger", dijo el anciano, ante lo cual Liger simplemente asintió con un rostro bastante serio.

-"je, con que 3 días, creo que es perfecto, en 3 días lograre llegar a nivel 20 como mínimo, y lograre entrenar a gon, no se preocupes, estaremos listos para ese días", dijo Feru bastante calmado, mirando con una sonrisa a su amigo Liger para darle confianza.

-"espera, yo no pedí tu ayuda, yo vine a este lugar por Liger", dijo takeshi seriamente, Feru simplemente se levanta y se acerca a takeshi.

-"pues es una lástima, Liger es mi amigo y mi compañero de equipo, así que a menos de que me puedas asegurar de que nada malo les pasara a ninguno de los 2, yo iré con ustedes, además mientras más mejor, un equipo como el nuestro entrara fácilmente al castillo de ese hombre", al principio Feru era completamente desafiante en contra de takeshi, pero luego una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?", dijo Liger algo intrigado.

-"yo seré la distracción, después de todo, que llegue un demonio con una bestia a un lugar donde vive un noble, definitivamente será un alboroto", dijo Feru mostrando su máscara, mientras se la colocaba, y su apariencia cambiaba ligeramente, liberando un aura demoniaco.

-"oh, ya veo, entonces mientras Liger y yo nos movemos como simples viajeros, tu estarás a la vista de todos, para que tengamos tiempo de rescatar a los esclavos", dijo takeshi con una sonrisa al entender el plan de Feru, takeshi al principio se sentía muy en contra de Feru, pero ahora, se dio cuenta de que no solo era un humano fuerte, sino que era uno capaz de luchar contra los humanos por el bien de unos híbridos y unos bestiale.

-"por supuesto, unos híbridos como nosotros en situaciones normales no pasarían desapercibidos, pero con todo el mundo enfocado en un demonio, jejeje, a veces eres muy listo, idiota", dijo Liger con una sonrisa mirando a Feru quien se removió la máscara.

-"me encargare de llamar la mayor cantidad de atención posible, pero no les puedo prometer que mantendré a un montón de soldados bajo control por mucho tiempo, en especial si aparece ese tipo de grado 2", dijo Feru seriamente.

-"no te preocupes por eso, aunque el noble es de grado 2, si conseguimos usar este objeto, entonces no podrá usar sus poderes", dijo takeshi, mostrando lo que parecía ser una esfera con varios símbolos.

-"oh, un sello de fuerza externa, es muy útil en contra de invocadores y otros títulos que utilizan la fuerza de bestias y demonios como fuente de poder", dijo el anciano impresionado.

-"Muy bien, creo que yo me voy a entrenar, gon me está esperando, espero podamos hacer un buen trabajo y rescatar a los esclavos", dijo Feru estirando la mano a takeshi, este al estaba algo confundido, pero luego de unos segundos apretó la mano de Feru.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa, pero su espíritu de combate y sus miradas desafiantes eran bastante notorios.

-"yo volveré a mis deberes, debo ayudar a sakura", dijo chloe antes de retirarse seguida por su hermano.

-"ah, es tan linda", dijo takeshi algo embobado, ganándose una mirada de insatisfacción de Liger.

-"de todas las chicas en este lugar, porque escoger a chloe, pudiste escoger a la atendedora, o incluso a sakura", dijo Liger algo cansado.

-"na, sakura es una mujer mayor en el cuerpo de una niña, no podría intentar nada con ella, y la atendedora es muy hermosa, jajaja eso sin dudas, pero es de mi edad, me gustaría una mujer un poco más joven, como esa chica, se ve perfecta, además si quiero que "se desarrolle" un poco más, simplemente "la puedo desarrollar", no piensas lo mismo", dijo con una mirada llena de deseo y una sonrisa maliciosa, era obvio que no pensaba en nada bueno.

-"me temo que será una barrera incluso para ti, esa chica ya encontró alguien con quien quiere estar", dijo el anciano tranquilamente mientras bebía un té.

-"¿eh?, y ¿quién sería esa persona?, para matarla", decía mientras lentamente desenfundaba su espada, y sus ojos brillaban con una llama poco común.

-"es Feru, el tipo que te patio el trasero", dijo Liger tranquilamente mientras se sentaba frente al anciano.

-"ya veo, entonces por eso la protegía tanto de mi", dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada desafiante, takeshi era alguien que definitivamente no rechazaba un desafío.

Unas horas más tarde, ya era de noche, y Feru se encontraba con sus goblins.

-"¿gran jefe querer comida?", dijo uno de los goblins, Feru simplemente asintió y tomo un plato hecho de madera, el cual dentro tenía algo de carne de animal y frutas.

-"mm… esto está muy rico, jajaja, es una suerte que existan algunos animales normales en este lugar", decía Feru pensando en la comida de su mundo.

Feru observo por unos segundos el lugar en el que ahora vivían los goblins, a pesar de que dormían en una cueva, se estaban adaptando muy bien, Feru les había estado ayudando a hacer unos cuantos utensilios con madera, aunque les quería enseñar a usar sillas y mesas, en realidad le gustaba la comodidad de estar sentado en la tierra, mientras se está cerca de una fogata.

-"es muy bueno este ambiente, ¿no lo crees así?, gon", dijo con una sonrisa.

-"hermano goblin feliz, goblin feliz, a gon gustar lugar", dijo gon con una sonrisa, ambos estaban comiendo juntos.

-"jefe gon, goblin querer ser más fuerte", dijo un pequeño goblin un poco más bajo que gon, el cual parecía muy entusiasta.

-"goblin volver fuerte", dijo gon levantando su puño, ante la afirmación de gon, todos los goblins levantan sus armas en aprobación.

-"jajaja, son todos muy divertidos, ah, acabo de recordar, atención por favor", dijo Feru levantándose para que los goblin puedan observar mejor.

-"gran jefe hablar, goblin escuchar", dijo uno de los goblins, todos los goblins comenzaron a mirar en la dirección de Feru.

-"tengo algo importante que decir, dentro de 3 días yo y gon iremos a una misión, no sabemos cuánto nos tomara completar la misión, por tanto durante los siguientes 3 días, antes de partir, deberemos hacer nuestro mayor esfuerzo para fortalecernos, el rio cerca de ustedes les proveerá de peces para comer, los arboles cercanos les proveerán de frutas, y una que otras plantas comestibles que se puedan encontrar en el bosque, aun así, la fuerza de todos debe incrementar para que de esta manera puedan volverse poco a poco un grupo independiente, para que algún día, si vuelven a encontrarse con un orco, no le teman, y sean capaces de enfrentarlo con su poder, yo los ayudare, y así todos nos volveremos fuertes, unidos, y aun cuando nos separemos, siempre tendremos la fortaleza que ganamos como una unidad", las palabras de Feru de alguna manera emocionaron mucho a los goblins, todos estaban bastante excitados, querían volverse fuertes, un grupo fuerte, que no dependiera solo de un jefe fuerte, los goblins levantaron sus espadas en vitoreo.

-"gran jefe ser el mejor, viva gran jefe, VIVA!", los goblins gritaban, de cierta manera Feru se sentía algo avergonzado, el solo quería decirle a los goblins que debían entrenar duro para ser más fuertes, y ser más independientes, pero sin querer, termino dando un pequeño discurso, el cual parecía haber avivado la llama dentro de los goblins, haciendo que todos estos lo alabaran.

-"jajaja, parece que ya tienes tu propio ejército", Feru se sorprendió al escuchar una voz, al voltear a ver quién era, pudo ver como desde los arboles aparecía chloe.

-"¿chloe?, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?, ¿por qué viniste?", preguntaba el joven, aun algo sorprendido por la repentina llegada de la joven chloe.

-"quería verte, pero no estabas en el gremio, así que supuse que estarías en este lugar", dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

-"humana, querer sentar", dijo gon bastante educado, la joven asintió, ante lo que gon hizo una señal a un par de goblins, quienes trajeron un gran pedazo de madera, el cual estaba de forma horizontal, con cortes haciéndolo ver como una especie de sillón de madera.

Chloe sorprendida se sentó en ese lugar, y gon hizo que Feru se sentara al lado de chloe, mientras iba a pasar el rato con el resto de los goblins.

-"esto está muy bien hecho, aunque es bastante rustico", dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

-"em… si, quería enseñarles a los goblins a hacer sillas y mesas simples, pero les gusta sentarse en la tierra, aunque de todos modos hicimos unas cuantas sillas, sin embargo lo que más hicimos fueron platos y jarrones de madera", dijo Feru rascándose la cabeza ligeramente.

-"jajaja, ya veo, realmente te preocupas por ellos, ¿verdad?", dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa mirando a Feru, este solo asiente.

Luego de unos segundos, la joven comenzó a mirar el cielo.

-"es hermoso verdad, parece que no importa desde donde mires el cielo, su belleza siempre permanece igual", dijo Feru con una sonrisa, y con un tono de calma, mirar el cielo siempre le había gustado, tenía algo especial que lo hacía sentir en paz.

-"a veces cuando miro el cielo, recuerdo a mi hogar, mi familia, mi madre especialmente, me pone muy triste, pero me permite seguir con vida", decía la joven con una mirada perdida, su voz era débil.

-"debe ser muy duro", dijo Feru.

-"y ¿qué hay de ti?, ¿no extrañas tu hogar?", pregunto la joven, ella sentía mucha melancolía, se preguntaba si Feru sentía lo mismo.

-"me temo que no, tú tienes razones para extrañar tu hogar, pero para mí, mi hogar se perdió hace mucho, ya no tengo nadie con quien volver, no tengo familia, amigos, solo unos vagos recuerdos del pasado que me traen alegrías, pero debo mirar hacia el futuro, mi pasado sirve para aprender de mis errores y no olvidar quien soy, pero no debo aferrarme a ellos, ahora siento que estoy en el lugar donde debo estar, creo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser tan feliz, por eso, cuando miro el cielo, solo pienso en lo realmente grande que es el mundo, y que cada quien debe encontrar el lugar al que pertenece, aun si algún día me fuera de este lugar, creo que me abra ayudado a enfrentar mi futuro, aunque definitivamente los extrañaría a todos", dijo esto con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba a chloe en la cabeza.

-"Feru, ¿por qué me ayudas tanto?", la joven quería hacerle otras preguntas a Feru, pero no pudo, no supo cómo podría llegar a preguntar algo del pasado de Feru, por lo que solo pregunto algo al azar.

-"no lo sé, es solo que, la primera vez solo quería ayudar a alguien en problemas, luego pensé que no me gustaría que algo te pasara, más tarde escuche tu historia, y pensé en que no quería que la gente se aprovechara de ti, me hervía la sangre al pensar que hubieran quienes solo desearan utilizarte, en cuanto a lo de la taberna, en la mañana y contra takeshi, yo… no quería que alguien te tocara", Feru dijo esto algo nervioso, para el ese tipo de sensaciones era muy nuevo, nunca había pensado tanto en alguien desde Uriel.

La joven chloe, solo agacho su cabeza.

-"dime, de dónde vienes… ¿te gusta alguna mujer?", pregunto sin levantar la cabeza.

Feru tenía una cara complicada, aunque tenía una respuesta, no sabía realmente si le gustaba Uriel o era simple admiración, solo sabía que siempre tuvieron una relación un tanto extraña.

-"existe alguien, no somos nada, solo compañeros de clases, pero siempre hemos tenido este tipo de relación algo extraña, aunque no sé si realmente me gusta, es solo que desde que la conozco, es la mujer que mejor me ha tratado y solemos estar en sintonía…", Feru estaba explicando las cosas con Uriel, cuando de pronto, durante la explicación es detenido por un beso en la boca que le dio chloe, los ojos de Feru se abrieron en sorpresa, el beso era un simple beso al estilo de los niños, solo labios y labios, pero aun así fue sorpresivo.

El beso duro varios segundos más, hasta que chloe se fue alejando lentamente de Feru, quien aún estaba algo aturdido, la joven tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y se notaba algo avergonzada por lo que hizo, pues se tocaba los labios.

-"p… ¿por qué?, ¿por qué fue eso?", dijo con voz tranquila, pero se notaba su confusión.

-"tú me salvaste, en más formas de las que piensas, no eres solo mi benefactor, sino que además, eres la única persona que he conocido que no me ha visto con ojos diferentes, me cuidas por quien soy, y no por lo que poseo o simulo ser, primero que una princesa soy una mujer, y antes de ser mujer soy humana, como tú, es por eso que te di mi primer beso, yo…", la joven chloe estaba hablando, cuando fue interrumpida por un beso de Feru, la reacción de la joven en un principio fue la misma que la de Feru, solo que luego de unos segundos, esta simplemente cerro los ojos y disfruto del beso.

Unos segundos más tarde Feru se separó lentamente de chloe.

-"oye… ese también había sido mi primer beso", dijo con un tono serio, aunque por su rostro se notaba que estaba algo avergonzado.

Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, está en un arranque de emoción, comenzó a abrazar a Feru.

-"esto no es bueno, eres la primera chica luego de Uriel que me hace sentir tan extraño, no quería que nos volviéramos tan cercanos, en especial ya que es posible que me vuelva a mi tierra en algún momento", decía esto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de chloe.

-"no importa, si eso ocurre, pasara en el futuro, pero ahora, eres el único hombre al que aceptaría, además no importa si estas confundido, o si hay alguien quien tiene un espacio en tu corazón, yo… estoy dispuesta a luchar por conseguir ese lugar", una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Feru.


	27. CAPITULO 26: PREPARACION

CAPITULO 26: PREPARACION

-era una hermosa mañana, lamentablemente no era tan tranquila para la gente del gremio, pues temprano en la mañana ya se había formado una pequeña discusión.

-"no permitiré que te acerques a mi hermana", decía Claude bastante firme en su palabra.

-"oh, vamos, solo voy a despertarla, estoy seguro que se ve hermosa a esta hora", dijo takeshi bastante calmado, mientras rodeaba el cuello de Claude con su brazo.

-"suéltame, ¿quién te dijo que podías ser tan familiar conmigo?", dijo Claude algo irritado por el comportamiento de takeshi, mientras se zafaba de su agarre.

-"vamos, no seas tan malo conmigo, eres mi futuro cuñado después de todo", dijo con una enorme sonrisa, la cual no duro mucho pues de la nada apareció una sombra que golpeo tanto a takeshi como a Claude.

-"tienen alguna idea, de lo temprano que es", Liger apenas podía hablar, se notaba el sueño y la irritación en su rostro.

-"hey Liger, ayúdame aquí, este tipo no me deja ver a la hermosa chloe", dijo con un rostro infantil.

-"por supuesto que no te dejare ver a mi hermana", dijo Claude subiendo el tono de voz, este tipo realmente lo sacaba de quicio.

-"podrían hacer esto más tarde, estoy cansado y solo quiero…"en ese momento para sorpresa de ambos jóvenes, Liger deja de hablar y se queda desconcertado mirando hacia algún lado.

Tanto takeshi como Claude, miran en la dirección que Liger estaba observando, solo para darse cuenta de que al lado de la puerta de la habitación de chloe, se encontraba gon sentado, durmiendo plácidamente con un globo de moco saliendo de su nariz.

-"¿gon?, ¿que estará haciendo aquí?", dijo Liger, luego de pensarlo unos segundos, se dio cuenta de la posibilidad.

-"despierta maldito goblin, dime, ¿qué haces aquí?", dijo takeshi bastante incomodo por la presencia de gon, por su parte gon se despertó de golpe y comenzó a mover su espada de un lado a otro.

-"gon proteger jefe, nadie acercarse a humana y jefe", dijo gon medio dormido mientras movía su espada como loco.

Al escuchar lo que dijo gon, los 3 jóvenes se dan cuenta de la posibilidad de que algo raro haya ocurrido, gon al ver caras conocidas, dejo de mover su espada.

-"hola, gon cuidar lugar", dijo tranquilamente con una gran sonrisa.

-"gon, ¿puedo entrar?", pregunto Liger amablemente, aunque en realidad estaba a punto de estallar, gon por su parte simplemente asintió y se movió para que los jóvenes pudiera abrir la puerta.

Liger abre rápidamente la puerta, y los 3 se encuentran con una imagen que ninguno quería encontrar, Feru estaba acostado en la cama de chloe, mientras que ella estaba a su lado, semi desnuda, abrazándolo cariñosamente.

Los 3 jóvenes tenían una cara de confusión y enojo, pero luego de unos segundos procesando lo que vieron, lo único que quedo fue el enojo, y los 3 se acercaron a Feru, sacándolo de la cama y golpeándolo.

-"¿cómo te atreves a tocar a mi pequeña hermana?, eres un maldito, justo cuando empezaba a confiar en ti", decía Claude con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, producto del enojo y la decepción.

-"así que, ¿por esto no querías que tocara a la pequeña chloe?, no me importa quien seas, morirás hoy, escuchaste", takeshi estaba muy serio golpeando repetidamente a Feru, su mirada era como una filosa espada, la cual estaba clavada en Feru.

-"idiota, realmente haces que me preocupe por ti cuando desapareces de la nada, y resulta que hacías este tipo de cosas, me pregunto cuanto tiempo te tomara para que busques a una nueva víctima", probablemente el que desprendía un instinto asesino más grande era Liger, quien no paraba de patear el cuerpo de Feru en el suelo.

Feru por su parte despertó a golpes literalmente, no sabía por qué, solo escuchaba lo que los demás decían, sin tener siquiera la oportunidad de hablar, (¿qué rayos ocurre?, ¿por qué me golpean tan temprano en la mañana?, abre hecho algo malo) pensaba el pobre hombre mientras recibía una paliza en el suelo.

Por su parte la joven chloe, con el ruido, comenzó a despertar poco a poco, y de la nada, ve a los 3 jóvenes en su cuarto.

-"AAAAAH!", grito la joven, llamando la atención de los jóvenes.

-"de verdad que luces hermosa en las mañanas", decía takeshi bastante embobado, mientras que chloe rápidamente tomo las tapas de la cama para cubrirse.

Claude inmediatamente tapo los ojos de takeshi con sus manos.

-"no mires, no dejare que sigan observando a mi hermana, en cuanto a ti hermana, ¿se puede saber qué hiciste anoche?", dijo el hermano seriamente, mientras la joven lo miraba en confusión, de pronto la joven se percata que una mano venia del suelo, era Feru quien apenas respiraba mientras trataba de levantar su mano.

-"ah, Feru, ¿pero que se supone que han hecho?", dijo la joven sorprendida y molesta al ver que Feru estaba en el suelo y había sido golpeado.

-"lo golpeamos, por hacer cosas indebidas en el gremio", dijo Liger con una sonrisa nerviosa, con un aire sombrío, con unos ojos llenos de enojo, y con su pie pisando a Feru repetidamente.

-"es cierto, como podíamos permitir que se saliera con la suya luego de tomarte como mujer", dijo el hermano de la joven chloe, al decir esto su hermana se pone roja, y entiende el error.

-"¿pero qué clase de ideas raras pasaron por sus cabezas?, yo y Feru no hicimos nada como eso, anoche yo lo fui a visitar donde los goblins, y cuando me estaba quedando dormida el me cargo todo el camino aquí, luego estaba muy cansado así que cayo dormido, había estado entrenando toda la tarde y no tuvo mucho tiempo para descansar", chloe se veía bastante molesta, aunque seguía sonrojada por la idea.

-"entonces… ¿sigues siendo pura?", Claude recibe un puñetazo en la cara por la pregunta tan personal que le hizo.

-"si, pero no vuelvas a hacerme esa pregunta tan vergonzosa".

-"en ese caso está bien, si la joven chloe aún no es de nadie, aun puedo hacer mi movimiento, es más, chloe, por que no empezamos ahora", dijo takeshi con una mirada picara acercándose a la cama de chloe rápidamente.

Sin embargo de pronto el pequeño gon salta a escena, usando su grito de batalla, logra disminuir el poder de takeshi, y luego usando su espada ataca a este, este logra bloquear el ataque con su katana, pero aun así, no pudo seguir acercando a chloe.

-"tch, pequeña molestia", dijo takeshi con seriedad.

-"humano no tocas humana, humana de jefe, gon proteger humana de jefe", decía el pequeño muy valientemente encarando a takeshi sacándolo de quicio.

-"ese pequeño, es irritante", dijo Liger, de pronto un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Liger, una sombra apareció detrás de él, y en un instante, los 3 jóvenes tenían las cabezas clavadas al suelo.

-"debieron matarme cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, porque ahora me vengare", decía Feru con una sonrisa nerviosa, obviamente enojado, y apretando sus puños haciendo sonar sus huesos.

-"tu… crees que tendré mi cabeza…", takeshi trata de levantarse pero vuelve a recibir un golpe de Feru, clavando su rostro al piso nuevamente.

-"maldito…", Feru toma la cabeza de takeshi, y comienza a golpearla repetidamente en el suelo, por ninguna razón en particular, simplemente venganza sumada a irritación.

-"el que quiera ser el siguiente, levante la cabeza, de otro modo simplemente quédense tranquilamente castigados", dijo Feru desafiante, Liger sabía que cuando Feru se irritaba e imponía su castigo de agachar la cabeza, golpearía las veces necesarias con tal que aprendas la lección.

Por su parte Claude no tenía razones para oponerse al castigo, su hermana ya explico la situación, además de haber sido golpeado por ella y Feru, ya no había mucho sentido en seguir discutiendo, pero aún tenía una última pregunta.

-"¿puedo preguntar algo?", dijo Claude tranquilamente.

-"técnicamente ya lo hiciste, pero adelante, haz tu pregunta", dijo Feru tranquilamente.

-"¿realmente no pasó nada entre ustedes anoche?".

-"claro que no pasó nada…", dijo Feru, pero luego de un segundo, él y chloe recordaron el beso que se habían dado, se miraron unos segundos, luego ambos se pusieron rojos y comenzaron a mirar al otro lado, con algo de vergüenza y nerviosismo, Feru se masajear el rostro con su dedo índice, mientras que la joven tocaba sus labios.

-"emm… creo que mejor me voy, debo entrenar mucho e ir a ver a los goblins, adiós chloe, nos vemos", chloe solo asintió, mientras Feru salió rápidamente siendo seguido por gon.

En el momento en que Feru se retira, los 3 jóvenes levantan la cabeza, y notaron la mirada perdida, y la sonrisa de chloe mientras se tocaba los labios, por un momento se mostró muy avergonzada y tímida, por lo que cubrió su cara con sus manos, pero se notaba su sonrisa.

-"lo sabía, si te hizo algo", grito el hermano, mientras tomaba a su hermana de los hombros.

-"no me digas… se besaron", dijo Liger al ver la reacción que había tenido chloe por la pregunta de Claude.

Chloe simplemente miro hacia otro lado, algo avergonzada, en este punto era obvio.

-"ese maldito se atrevió a robarle a mi hermana su primer beso, lo matare", dijo Claude.

-"te apoyo, mataremos a ese maldito", dijo takeshi parándose al lado de Claude, ambos tenían sonrisas maquiavélicas, y se fueron rápidamente de la habitación.

-"t… tú, ¿no intentaras nada en contra de Feru?".

-"fuuu, normalmente lo haría, pero ahora estoy cansado, además no quiero involucrarme con esos estúpidos, por otra parte, se nota que te gusta el, y si él también te beso, será por algo, ¿o no?", solo dijo esto Liger, algo cansado, estaba a punto de irse cuando chloe salta de la cama y abraza a Liger por atrás.

-"muchas gracias por entenderlo", dijo felizmente.

-"de nada, aunque en realidad, esto aún no signifique que te acepte como alguien para Feru, aun te queda un largo camino", dijo Liger de forma desafiante, la joven solo le asintió y este se retira de la habitación de chloe.

-mientras tanto en el castillo del rey kain, los jóvenes se habían reunido todos en un gran salón, para determinar sus niveles, aunque todos se habían visto en los entrenamientos.

-"muy bien jóvenes, hoy revisaremos su crecimiento en esta última semana, además mi padre tiene un anuncio importante que dar, él está a punto de llegar por lo que espero que se mantengan en silencio, y solo hablen cuando tengan alguna duda u opinión de lo que se va a hablar", dijo el príncipe kane.

Al lado del príncipe se encontraban sus hermanos, y en el otro lado estaban el resto de los generales, estaban tranquilamente esperando la llegada del rey, cuando se abren las puertas.

El último en llegar a la reunión fue Alexander quien estaba llegando junto al rey.

-"q… ¿qué?, estás jugando conmigo, es imposible", dijo Ryu, aunque no lo dijo muy alto por lo que solo los que estaban cerca de él lo escucharon, aun así, era obvio lo que pensaba por el rostro que puso, además no paraba de apretar sus puños, incluso las venas se marcaron.

De hecho, todos estaban impresionados por el poder de Alexander, apenas apareció, todos miraron sus estadísticas.

-"es impresionante, ¿realmente es su título tan poderoso?", pensó la joven tomomi, quien estaba al lado de Uriel, quien solo mantenía un rostro tranquilo.

-"justo como se esperaba de ti Alexander", decía markus con orgullo y una sonrisa.

-"si, aunque no hubiera avanzado tanto en solo una semana si no fuera por el rey", dijo Alexander bastante calmado, como si fuera lo más normal para él.

-"jajaja, gracias por el halago joven Alexander, pero me temo que tu trabajo duro fue lo que más ayudo, después de todo, para un héroe, subir al nivel 10 es el límite de lo que puedo hacer", decía el anciano con una sonrisa complacida,

HEROE NIVEL 10 – GRADO SUPERIOR – EXP: 0/1.000.000

Salud: 1810 (+150) Mana: 775 (+150) Energía: 910 (+150)

Fuerza: 910 (+150) Magia: 820 (+150) Habilidad: 910 (+150)

V. acción: 910 (+150) V. desplazamiento: 820 (+150) V. reacción: 775 (+150)

Defensa: 910 (+150) Resistencia: 820 (+150) Recuperación: 775 (+150)

Crítico: 50% Precisión: 50%(+50%) Evasión: 50%(+50%)

Espada del héroe: Todas: 150 Exp: 100%

Pasiva: segundo aliento nivel 5

-"¿así que ese es el crecimiento de un título superior y un arma legendaria?, jajaja que interesante", dijo blaze tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

-"padre, ¿te encuentras bien?", pregunto kane, mientras ayudaba al anciano a caminar hacia su trono.

-"no te preocupes por mí, solo estoy algo cansado, a causa de lo difícil que es entrenar un título superior, tuvimos que restringir el tiempo de sueño, así como las comidas, y entrenar constantemente, solo así el joven fue capaz de subir al nivel 10 tan rápido, en una situación normal le hubiera tomado años quizás el conseguir solo ese nivel", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa victoriosa, realmente se sentía satisfecho con el resultado.

-"tch, me pregunto, ¿qué loco método de entrenamiento uso ese anciano para subir el poder de Alexander tan rápido?", dijo Ryu en voz baja, hablándole a Hayato.

-"recuerda que según kai, los reyes reciben libros secretos, en los cuales se oculta diferente información secreta, probablemente exista un método que permita subir tan drásticamente el nivel, aunque el anciano dijo que Alexander era el único que podía ir a entrenar con él a causa de que el resto de nosotros no soportaría la dificultad del entrenamiento", dijo Hayato tratando de mantener la calma, aunque la verdad era que tampoco le gustaba ser dejado de lado.

De pronto la princesa kyra comenzó a aplaudir, seguida de blaze, y posteriormente todos los presentes aplaudían.

-"felicidades joven Alexander, subir al nivel 10 en una semana es toda una proeza, especialmente para alguien con su dificultad para ganar experiencia", dijo la princesa con una sonrisa, Alexander solo asintió a las palabras de la princesa, la verdad no le llamaba la atención.

-"ahora jóvenes, me gustaría ver que tanto han avanzado en estos días", dijo el rey con una voz tranquila y alegre.

-"en ese caso padre, que tal si van mostrando sus estadísticas desde el mayor al menor nivel", dijo el príncipe kane, el rey solo asintió, y Ryu dio un paso adelante.

LUCHADOR NIVEL 16 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 1350/1600

Salud: 87 Mana: 60 Energía: 115

Fuerza: 79 (+35) Magia: 55 Habilidad: 112

V. acción: 115 (+15) V. desplazamiento: 77 (+35) V. reacción: 95

Defensa: 75 (+30) Resistencia: 75 (+10) Recuperación: 75

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

-"vaya, tus estadísticas en si no son tan buenas, pero aun así, tu velocidad para subir de nivel es impresionante", dijo el rey con una sonrisa, a Ryu no le gustó mucho el comentario, pero se reservó el derecho de hablar.

Los siguientes en dar un paso adelante fueron markus y Uriel, markus estaba confiado de sus estatus, y también estaba seguro que Uriel también sería muy fuerte.

AMAZONA NIVEL 15 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 550/1500

Salud: 120 Mana: 91 Energía: 91

Fuerza: 112 (+40) Magia: 91 Habilidad: 91

V. acción: 110 (+15) V. desplazamiento: 115 (+20) V. reacción: 111

Defensa: 112 (+40) Resistencia: 108 (+10) Recuperación: 91

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

SOLDADO NIVEL 15 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 400/1500

Salud: 114 Mana: 62 Energía: 108

Fuerza: 112 (+45) Magia: 55 Habilidad: 110

V. acción: 73 V. desplazamiento: 74 (25) V. reacción: 108

Defensa: 91 (+45) Resistencia: 91 (+15) Recuperación: 72

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

-"mm… jajaja interesante, sus crecimientos son muy grandes, las estadísticas de la señorita Uriel son muy altas, pero el joven markus no se queda tan atrás, de hecho tiene algunas de las estadísticas más alta que he visto en soldados de su nivel", markus sonrió y miro a Alexander quien simplemente asintió, Uriel simplemente hizo una reverencia y luego retrocedió.

Luego pasaron adelante 3 personas, Hayato, tora y tomomi.

LADRON NIVEL 14 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 900/1400

Salud: 78 (+25) Mana: 59 Energía: 69

Fuerza: 66 (+17) Magia: 57 Habilidad: 63

V. acción: 107 (+15) V. desplazamiento: 110 (+35) V. reacción: 105

Defensa: 69 (+50) Resistencia: 68 (+10) Recuperación: 59

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

BARBARO NIVEL 14 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 750/1400

Salud: 112 Mana: 49 Energía: 60

Fuerza: 110 (+50) Magia: 51 Habilidad: 62

V. acción: 71 (+10) V. desplazamiento: 66 (+20) V. reacción: 68

Defensa: 105 (+30) Resistencia: 69 (+15) Recuperación: 69

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

SOLDADO NIVEL 14 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 450/1400

Salud: 81 Mana: 59 Energía: 87

Fuerza: 71 (+40) Magia: 54 Habilidad: 84

V. acción: 69 (+15) V. desplazamiento: 71 (+35) V. reacción: 107

Defensa: 105 (+30) Resistencia: 102 (+10) Recuperación: 66

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

-"mmm… si, si, estupendo, parece que sus estadísticas están muy bien equilibradas, velocidad, fuerza y defensa, creo que ustedes 3 podrían ser excelentes trabajando juntos, aunque por otra parte, la combinación de la señorita tomomi con el joven markus es algo que realmente esperaría ver en el campo de batalla", simplemente dijo eso, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, a pesar de que no eran estadísticas muy altas, seguían estando fuera de lo normal.

-"chicas, por favor, den un paso al frente", dijo torrent hablándole a sadako y Yûko.

MAGO BLANCO NIVEL 12 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 400/1200

Salud: 65 (+25) Mana: 95 (+65) Energía: 53

Fuerza: 60 Magia: 97 (+25) Habilidad: 52

V. acción: 66 V. desplazamiento: 79 (+15) V. reacción: 62

Defensa: 63 Resistencia: 98 (+10) Recuperación: 62

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

MAGO ELEMENTAL NIVEL 12 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 300/1200

Salud: 67 (+25) Mana: 97 (+65) Energía: 52

Fuerza: 62 Magia: 99 (+35) Habilidad: 54

V. acción: 66 V. desplazamiento: 67 (+15) V. reacción: 61

Defensa: 59 Resistencia: 94 Recuperación: 67

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

-"veo que sus niveles están muy abajo en comparación a sus compañeros, pero ambas poseen mucho mana, lo que como usuarios de magia, es muy útil, definitivamente como miembros de soporte serán un gran apoyo para el ejército, y en especial para sus amigos, creo que están muy bien", finalmente todos habían mostrado sus crecimientos y el rey estaba muy complacido, así como los generales.

-"ciertamente, la velocidad en la que avanzaron de nivel es una locura, algunas personas quedan atrapados en los primeros 10 niveles de grado 1 durante meses o incluso años, creo que si padre usara el mismo método de entrenamiento que uso con Alexander, estos chicos podrían llegar en poco tiempo al siguiente grado", dijo la princesa kyra con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"jajaja, es verdad, sin embargo, en este momento estoy demasiado agotado, y necesitare mucho tiempo para recuperarme, no solo eso, el método que utilice para ayudar al joven Alexander es demasiado peligroso, aun con mi guía, el entrenamiento fue muy duro, si fueran a entrar el resto, deberán hacerlo cuando sean un poco más fuertes, o podrían no sobrevivir", dijo el anciano con una mirada seria, luego de unos segundos la princesa solo asintió.

-"padre, creo que ibas a decir algo importante", dijo el joven kane.

-"oh, es verdad, jóvenes, necesitare un grupo d de ustedes, para ir a una misión muy peligrosa, como saben en las fronteras de nuestro reino, existen ciertas ciudades y pueblos, las cuales permanecen como zonas neutras a causa de un decreto del antiguo rey, a causa de esto, normalmente no interferimos en esa zona, y a cambio de eso, los habitantes de esa zona no interfieren con el ejército ni cosas por el estilo, sin embargo, hace no mucho recibí la carta de un noble de la zona, quien afirmaba que el número de híbridos y bestiale de la zona ha incrementado, tal parece él ha estado tratando de mantenerlos a raya, pero el numero sigue incrementando, y poco a poco se están comenzando a generar peleas entre estos bestiale y los soldados del noble, por eso envió una solicitud de refuerzos, serán acompañados por el general land, e irán como observadores, solo pueden interferir en caso de un problema muy grande, y solo si el general land lo autoriza", dijo el rey bastante serio, se notaba que era un tema preocupante.

-"yo iré", dijo Uriel, todos la miraron con sorpresa, su mirada era muy decidida.

-"padre, me temo que ella no puede ir, aun si es una humana, tiene título bestiale, por lo que pienso que debería permanecer oculta por un tiempo más, además, gracias a tus elevadas estadísticas, si subieras tu nivel más rápido sería una ventaja para nosotros, por lo que para ti entrenar en el castillo sería la mejor opción", dijo la joven kyra con una cara de preocupación.

-"pero… yo quiero ir", dijo Uriel.

-"lo siento señorita Uriel, pero concuerdo con mi hija, creo que sería mejor si subiera su nivel", afirmo el rey algo nervioso.

-"así es, Uriel, tú te quedaras aquí, solo hasta que seas lo suficientemente fuerte, después de todo, eres el potencial más probable junto a mí, nosotros debemos enfocarnos en aumentar nuestra fuerza, aún más que el resto", dijo Alexander bastante serio, aunque dándole una cálida mirada a Uriel.

Uriel no estaba muy contenta con la decisión.

-"si ella no puede supongo que nosotros iremos, entre yo, Ryu y tora seriamos 3", dijo Hayato dando un paso adelante, seguido de Ryu.

-"es cierto, además, me gustaría ver qué clase de bestias hay en las fronteras del país", dijo Ryu con una sonrisa confiada, tora por su parte solo asintió pero no hablo.

-"a mí me parece excelente, los he visto en los entrenamientos, y definitivamente demuestran una mayor experiencia en combates que el resto", dijo el pequeño príncipe kai, a favor de los jóvenes.

-"mm… creo que kai tiene razón, aunque las estadísticas de estos muchachos no son las mejores en comparación al resto, ciertamente han demostrado tener más experiencia en combates que el resto", dijo el príncipe kane apoyando a su hermano menor.

-"ya que yo seré quien los vigile, me gustaría llevar a la señorita tomomi, sus altas estadísticas defensivas serian una gran adición al grupo", dijo land sorprendiendo a Uriel y tomomi.

El rey miro al grupo de 4 y con una sonrisa asintió, dándole el visto bueno al grupo.

-"pero…", solo eso alcanzo a decir Uriel, antes de ser levemente movida por Hayato.

-"no te preocupes, nosotros nos haremos cargo, si sabemos algo de Feru te lo diremos", dijo Hayato seriamente mirando a los ojos a Uriel, esta estaba desconcertada por un momento, pero luego solo asintió y dijo gracias en voz baja.

-"eres muy blando Hayato", dijo Ryu con una sonrisa.

-"cállate, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo", dijo con una sonrisa igualmente.

-"muy bien, mañana partirán hacia pueblo cross, les tomara unos 2 días aproximadamente el llegar allí, en ese lugar se encontraran con el noble, su nombre es "slav", aunque como rey no debería decir esto, pero tengan cuidado con ese hombre, es un viejo zorro", dijo seriamente el rey, los 4 miembros para la misión asintieron, solo debían prepararse para el próximo día.

3 DIAS DESPUES*

-a las afueras del gremio, se encontraban Liger, takeshi, Chloe y Claude, el anciano, sakura, veno, el encantador mágico y su hija, ya todo estaba listo, lo único que faltaba para partir hacia pueblo cross, era Feru y gon.

-"aaah, ¿dónde puede estar ese idiota?", decía Liger muy irritado.

-"no te preocupes por él, aunque no venga de todas formas podemos ir nosotros", decía takeshi bastante calmado.

-"como si nosotros 2 solos, pudiéramos hacer algo en contra de un noble de grado 2 y sus soldados", dijo Liger bastante escéptico ante la idea de takeshi.

PRACTICANTE DE LA ESPADA NIVEL 29 – GRADO 1 – 1400/2900

Salud: 157 Mana: 115 Energía: 182

Fuerza: 185 (+91) Magia: 115 Habilidad: 180 (+66)

V. acción: 187 (+81) V. desplazamiento: 147 (+65) V. reacción: 182

Defensa: 147 (+55) Resistencia: 147 (+10) Recuperación: 147

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(50%)

-"yo estoy bastante confiado", dijo takeshi con una sonrisa mostrándole a Liger sus estadísticas.

-"jajaja, ¿llamas a eso estadísticas?", todos se voltearon al escuchar la voz, era Feru quien venía junto a gon.

-"¿por qué tardaste tanto?", pregunto Liger irritado.

-"jejeje, lo siento, estaba entrenando a los goblins, nos fuimos durante 3 días para un entrenamiento intensivo, pero gracias a eso, somos más fuertes", dijo con una sonrisa y unos ojos que reflejaban todo su valor, aunque fueran 3 días, se notaba un aire diferente en Feru.


	28. CAPITULO 27: PUEBLO CROSS

CAPITULO 27: PUEBLO CROSS

-en el instante en que Feru se presentó, la joven chloe corrió donde él y lo abrazo en frente de todos.

-"qué bueno que llegaste", dijo la joven con una sonrisa, Feru simplemente sonreía mientras acaricio la cabeza de chloe.

-"NOOO!, no toques a mi hermanita", decía Claude mientras trataba de separar a su hermana y Feru.

-"no dejare que te quedes con la señorita chloe, muere!", dijo takeshi liberando un aura asesino atacando con su katana a Feru.

A causa de que takeshi utilizo una habilidad para atacar a Feru, una poderosa fuerza fue liberada por la katana, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo, y dejando un cráter en la tierra, luego de unos segundos se despeja el polvo, y todos se impresionan al notar que Feru no tenía prácticamente ningún rasguño, ni siquiera se molestó en bloquear el ataque por lo que lo recibió de lleno, aun así solo recibió un leve corte el cual sano en segundos.

-"lo siento takeshi, pero ahora que somos compañeros debo mostrarte algo", dijo Feru con una sonrisa llena de confianza, y una mirada de emoción.

ESCUDERO (domador) NIVEL 20 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 1800/2000

Salud: 268 (+245) Mana: 157 Energía: 166

Fuerza: 211 (+100) Magia: 151 Habilidad: 161

V. acción: 171 (+40) V. desplazamiento: 171 (+40) V. reacción: 196

Defensa: 258 (+143) Resistencia: 248 (+153) Recuperación: 206 (+48)

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(50%)

Al ver las estadísticas de Feru, todos absolutamente todos, quedaron más que impresionados.

-"solo logre subir 3 niveles, pero creo que por ahora es suficiente, espero que esto esté bien", dijo con una sonrisa infantil, sabía que sus estadísticas eran más altas que las de takeshi, por lo que lo quería molestar un poco.

-"imposible… tu, solo eres nivel 20, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte?", dijo takeshi bastante confundido, no podía creer lo que veía.

-"vaya, Feru se ha vuelto muy fuerte", dijo la atendedora con una sonrisa.

-"jajaja, por supuesto es un pequeño monstruo, JAJAJA", el anciano estaba muy orgullo de Feru.

-"miren eso, gon también es muy fuerte", dijo la pequeña sakura con una sonrisa, a lo que todos miraron las estadísticas de gon.

GOBLIN NIVEL 20 – RANGO: BESTIA – 750/1000

Salud: 218 (+50) Mana: 175 Energía: 197

Fuerza: 199 (+75) Magia: 175 Habilidad: 213

V. acción: 238 (+30) V. desplazamiento: 243 (+20) V. reacción: 238 (+50)

Defensa: 198 (+95) Resistencia: 198 Recuperación: 213

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(50%)

Las estadísticas de Feru eran impresionantes, pero las de gon, definitivamente eran mucho más fuertes que las de los goblins normales.

-"mm… esas estadísticas son muy buenas, diría que cuando llegue a nivel 40, su rango será guerrero bestia, y veo que su evolución está en proceso", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa, Feru estaba lleno de sorpresas, solo habían pasado uno días desde que Feru conoció a gon, y ya era muy fuerte.

-"¿eh?, es verdad, gon está un poco más grande y musculoso, eso quiere decir que poco a poco está evolucionando", dijo Liger sorprendido.

-"verdad que se ve genial, es el más sobresalientes entre los goblins, el resto solo quedo entre nivel 14 y 17, y solo algunos, por lo que no pude hacer mucho, lo bueno es que ahora mi súper bestia es nivel 3", dijo con una sonrisa mientras les guiñaba un ojo a los presentes.

-"este chico, realmente es un asunto…", dijo el encantador mágico, mientras su hija miraba bastante impresionada a Feru.

-"que genial", dijeron chloe y la atendedora al mismo tiempo, con la diferencia de que, mientras la mirada de la atendedora era picara, los ojos de chloe eran brillantes en admiración.

-"AAAH!, detente, detente de una vez, deja de impresionar a mi dulce y pequeña hermana", decía Claude algo desesperado y cansado por la situación, verlo era divertido, aunque algo molesto.

-"lo siento, pero yo seré el más fuerte, y me quedare con la señorita chloe", dijo takeshi poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de chloe atrevidamente, tenía una sonrisa de victoria.

Lamentablemente para takeshi, su actitud molesto a la hija del encantador mágico, quien puso uno de sus brazos en el cuello de takeshi, y comenzó a tratar de ahorcarlo.

-"¿que acaso nunca te rindes?", dijo algo irritada por la actitud de takeshi hacia chloe, mientras chloe se alejaba tranquilamente.

-"n… no… respiro, no respiro", decía takeshi mientras era ahorcado por la atendedora.

Feru simplemente miraba la escena con algo de cansancio, (que aterradora, menos mal que nunca la hago enojar, pero… que clase de situación es esta, parece una serie de anime o manga más que la vida real), pensaba el joven tranquilamente, mientras el resto de las personas se reía ligeramente por la situación.

-"bueno, ya es suficiente, debemos ir rápido a pueblo cross, tardaremos un par de horas en llegar a pie desde aquí, claro, si vamos muy rápido", dijo Liger tranquilamente.

-"bien debemos irnos entonces", dijo Feru listo para partir.

-"espera…", dijo chloe, quien se acercó con un bolso, el cual dentro tenía un contenedor, se acercó a Feru rápidamente, y se lo entrego con algo de nerviosismo.

-"esto… es algo que hice para ti, aunque es mi primera vez cocinando", dijo nerviosa, Feru acepto con una sonrisa el obsequio de la joven, y le acaricio la cabeza, chloe sonrió y le dio un beso a Feru en la mejilla, luego de eso se puso muy avergonzada y corrió rápidamente al lado de sakura.

El rostro de todos era de sorpresa, en especial el rostro de Claude y los otros 2 jóvenes, por su parte tanto el anciano Samuel, como el viejo encantador mágico, ambos simplemente levantaron sus pulgares hacia Feru y le sonrieron en aprobación.

-"ya basta, larguémonos de aquí", dijo Liger algo molesto, por lo que se dispuso a volar y se fue rápidamente, seguido de Feru quien estaba cargando a gon, y takeshi quien se fue corriendo por tierra a gran velocidad.

-"suerte muchachos", dijo el anciano, mientras el resto solo les hacía señales a los jóvenes para despedirse.

-una hora más tarde, cerca de pueblo cross, existía un gran castillo con muchos terrenos, estos eran propiedad del noble slav, él se encontraba afuera para recibir a los jóvenes.

La carroza acababa de llegar, y el general land junto a los jóvenes estaban bajando de esta.

-"buenos días general land, es un honor contar con su presencia", dijo slav, con una sonrisa.

Al principio los jóvenes simplemente dieron un vistazo rápido y luego posaron sus ojos en slav, era un hombre bastante mayor, pero no tan viejo como el rey, de contextura delgada, cabello marrón, estaba de pie perfectamente recto, con una mano en su espalda, usaba un monóculo, tenía el cabello corto y un bigote prominente, y una ropa que se notaba de mucho valor y llena de joyas.

-"buenos días slav, parece que la vida lo ha tratado bien", dijo land con una sonrisa.

-"jajaja, no tanto como quisiera, últimamente se están armando muchos problemas en la zona, de hecho no hace mucho envié unos cuantos soldados a revisar el pueblo", decía el hombre con un tono de preocupación.

-"ya veo, bueno para eso estamos aquí, slav permíteme presentarte a 4 de los héroes del mundo", dijo mientras señalaba a los 4 jóvenes, slav se emocionó e inmediatamente hizo una reverencia.

-"es un placer conocerlos jóvenes héroes, espero que este humilde servidor sea capaz de darles una buena estancia en mi humilde castillo".

Los jóvenes solo respondieron a la reverencia y asintieron, (¿humilde?, no bromees, este lugar es enorme), pensaron Hayato, Ryu y tomomi.

-"pelea", dijo tora, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-"lo siento por mi amigo, escucho que podríamos pelear contra algunas bestias y bestiale por aquí", dijo Ryu con una sonrisa.

-"oh, parece que tiene un espíritu de héroe después de todo, si me lo permiten, me gustaría recibirlos con un pequeño banquete, luego de ello podemos ir al pueblo", dijo slav con una sonrisa.

Los jóvenes solo asintieron.

-"oye slav, escuche que últimamente has capturado una gran cantidad de bestiale", dijo land más serio.

-"así es, algunos están adentro trabajando, lamentablemente he tenido que capturar también a los pequeños cuyos padres fueran problemáticos", dijo slav, dando la impresión de que realmente se sentía apenado por capturar bestiale.

-"¿puedo ver a los prisioneros?", slav asintió y comenzó a caminar, guiando a land, land por su parte les hizo una señal a los jóvenes de que se mantuvieran cerca.

-"algo no me da buena espina de este lugar", dijo Hayato mirando a los alrededores.

-"yo pienso lo mismo, creo que hay algo fuera de lugar", dijo tomomi bastante seria, pero hablando en voz baja.

-"aparte del hecho de que tu estés aquí, no le veo el problema", dijo Ryu, tomomi simplemente le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Ryu.

Por un momento tomomi y Ryu comenzaron una pequeña discusión, mientras que Hayato aun trataba de entender que estaba mal.

-"hermano, hay pisadas de pequeños pies, y cadenas", dijo tora, quien usualmente no hablaba mucho, pero ahora miro una zona del suelo la cual tenía unas marcas, lo extraño era que esa parte era la única zona de toda la entrada que parecía tener las marcas, como si el resto hubieran sido borradas.

-"hey, ustedes 2, deténganse, nos estamos quedando atrás", dijo Hayato llamando la atención de Ryu y tomomi, en ese momento ambos dejaron de discutir y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde iban land y slav.

Luego de unos minutos, entraron al castillo, y luego entraron a una habitación la cual poseía una palanca secreta la cual abrió un camino bajando por unas escaleras, caminaron un poco más bajando las escaleras, y de pronto, se sorprendieron al ver un calabozo, el cual estaba lleno de celdas con bestiale, y algunos estaban sujetados por cadenas en las paredes, aunque habían muchos bestiale mayores, la gran mayoría solo eran pequeños bestiale.

-"¿qué significa esto?, slav", pregunto land algo molesto.

-"como dije anteriormente, lamentablemente muchos pequeños terminaron siendo capturados, después de todo, sus padres han estado siendo un peligro", dijo tranquilamente.

-"mentira, es mentira", dijo desde una celda, lo que parecía ser un joven humano con el cabello naranjo, se veía bastante débil y desnutrido, estaba llorando, y golpeaba la celda.

Al verlo tomomi inmediatamente corrió en su ayuda, pero es detenida por slav.

-"¿qué haces?, él es un humano", dijo la joven con gran enojo, pero slav solo negó con la cabeza.

-"no lo es, los bestiale toman forma humana como mecanismo de protección, aunque solo dura unos minutos, con lo débil que esta debería pronto mostrar su verdadera forma", dijo esto y luego de unos segundos, el presunto joven humano, vuelve a su forma original, se veía como un reptil, su piel era algo oscura, y tosca, tenía unas marcadas de color naranjo en algunas partes del pecho y la espalda.

Los jóvenes se impresionaron por lo que vieron, así que esto era un bestiale, era la primera vez que ellos veían uno de cerca.

-"esto es… ¿un "repter"?", dijo land, bastante sorprendido.

-"así es, es un repter con la bendición del fuego, y no un repter cualquiera, es descendiente de los "dragón sin alas", viene de la familia bestiale de los primeros dragones que no podían volar, una raza muy antigua, y una de las más poderosas, solo poder enfrentar a este muchacho, tomo el esfuerzo de muchos de mis soldados y caballeros, es sin duda, un prisionero de elite", dijo slav, con una pequeña sonrisa de la cual casi nadie se percató, excepto por Ryu y Hayato.

-"ya veo, este tipo de prisionero, en situaciones normales no sería aceptable que tengas tantos prisioneros de una zona neutral, pero si capturaste a este tipo de bestiale, sin duda el rey estará complacido", dijo land seriamente observando al prisionero.

-"¿qué les parece si todos vamos a comer algo?, y luego podemos ir al pueblo", dijo slav con una sonrisa, land simplemente asintió, y luego los jóvenes les siguieron.

Tomomi dio un último vistazo atrás, hacia los bestiale, escuchando el lamento de algunos de ellos.

-"ni lo pienses, aunque quisiéramos, aun no somos lo suficientemente fuertes, además, esta es una guerra, si no escogemos un bando, nosotros seremos quienes terminemos como ellos", dijo Ryu mientras esperaba a tomomi para seguir avanzando, tomomi solo asintió, y con algo de pena, ella y Ryu salen del calabozo.

-mientras tanto, camino a pueblo cross, Feru y sus compañeros aún estaban caminando.

-"gon cansado", dijo el pequeño gon ya arto de caminar.

-"anímate gon, solo falta un poco más, una vez lleguemos allí, iremos a comer algo", dijo Feru con una sonrisa, animando al pequeño quien quería comer.

-"claro, como no decirlo tan feliz si comerás algo preparado especialmente por mi querida chloe", dijo takeshi mirando a Feru con molestia.

-"no te preocupes, si quieres te doy las sobras", dijo Feru en un tono juguetón y desafiante, irritando a takeshi.

-"¿cómo te atreves?, maldito cretino", dijo takeshi a punto de sacar su katana.

-"ya basta los 2, no es tiempo para este tipo de cosas, aún falta un poco para llegar a pueblo cross, por lo que debemos planear nuestra estrategia ahora", dijo Liger bastante serio, mientras trataba de mantener la calma y no golpear gente.

-"de acuerdo, entonces, creo que lo primero es verificar muy bien la zona, yo diría que lo mejor sería empezar con algo de información, cuántos soldados hay, como se movilizan, que caminos son los más rápidos, cuando fue la última vez que capturaron algún bestiale", dijo Feru bastante tranquilo.

-"no puedo creer que diga esto, pero concuerdo contigo, en este tipo de misión de rescate, lo más importante es ser lo más sigiloso e inteligente posible, debemos tratar de mantener un bajo perfil, de manera que no llamemos la atención del noble, y podamos entrar al lugar donde tiene a los bestiale", dijo takeshi más serio, el realmente estaba enfocado en su objetivo.

-"por otra parte, tenemos un plan de contingencia, si tenemos la oportunidad de llamar la atención de ese viejo slav, y mantenerlo a él y a sus hombres lejos del castillo, eso nos dará las oportunidades necesarias para movilizarnos de forma rápida y eficiente, y poder rescatar a los esclavos, y prisioneros", dijo Liger, pensando cuidadosamente en la situación.

-"recuerden ponerse sus capuchas apenas entren y no hacer contacto visual con nadie, yo puedo caminar como un humano, pero ustedes son quienes más se deben cuidar", dijo Feru algo preocupado.

-"entendido, de todas formas, lo mejor sería que todos tratemos de pasar desapercibidos lo más posible", dijo Liger.

-"esto es inaudito, desde cuando los híbridos y bestiales tenemos que tener miedo por movernos a través de las zonas neutras, se supone que el ejército y el rey no puede interferir en este tipo de lugares", dijo takeshi algo irritado.

-"bueno, técnicamente el que está haciendo todo esto, es slav, por lo que no creo que el rey sepa, y aun si sabe, slav podría simplemente decir que lo hizo para proteger el pueblo de bestiale molestos, nadie podría testificar en su contra, aun si lo desean", dijo Liger seriamente.

-"saben, mientras más escucho de ese viejo, más ganas tengo de golpearlo", dijo Feru bastante tranquilo.

-"oye, entiendo que seas fuerte, pero no estás un poco demasiado relajado acerca de esto", dijo takeshi, mirando seriamente a Feru.

-"je, bueno, confió en ustedes, además, si algo sale mal, ustedes simplemente deben ir a liberar a los prisioneros, mientras que yo me encargo de retener a los soldados, por otra parte, tengo un grandioso compañero para que me ayude, ¿no es así?, gon", dijo Feru tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

-"si, gon ayudar jefe, gon ser fuerte, derrotar humanos", dijo gon con una sonrisa y una mirada desafiante.

Takeshi simplemente asintió entendiendo el mensaje, por su parte Liger estaba sorprendido, (creo que cada día que pasa, mientras gon más crece, más se parece a Feru), tenía una cara algo complicada.

-una hora había pasado aproximadamente, y Feru con los demás estaban tranquilamente paseando por pueblo cross, solo habían llegado hace algunos minutos, por lo que ahora simplemente paseaban y observaban a sus alrededores, los 3 portaban una capucha, aunque Feru solo lo hacía para combinar con los demás.

-"toma gon, come algo", dijo Feru tranquilo mientras le daba a gon de comer una fruta que recién había comprado.

-"como puedes estar tan tranquilo", dijo Liger en voz baja.

-"mientras más me mezcle en el ambiente, más desapercibido voy a pasar, así que mejor cállate y come una manzana, se ve muy raro que simplemente estemos caminando por ahí sin hacer nada", dijo Feru tranquilamente pero en voz baja, entregándole una manzana a Liger, la cual este comenzó a comer.

-"mm… hasta ahora note unos 7 soldados, y solo en los últimos 10 minutos, llegamos aquí hace solo unos minutos así que, tal parece no hay muchos por aquí, quizás más adelante", dijo takeshi.

Luego de caminar un poco más, los jóvenes ven a un grupo de unos 13 a 15 soldados, los cuales parecían dirigirse rápidamente hacia algún lugar, ya que el movimiento de los soldados llamo la atención de muchos residentes del pueblo, los jóvenes aprovecharon la conmoción para acercarse más a los soldados.

-"¿que estará pasando?", dijo Feru algo preocupado.

-"deben ir a capturar a algún bestiale", dijo takeshi bastante serio.

Muchas personas se encontraban reunidas alrededor de la plaza, donde un grupo de soldados, estaban intimidando a un lycae.

-"por favor, regrésenme a mis sobrinos, ellos no tienen nada que ver con la guerra, son aun jóvenes", dijo un lycae algo bajo y un poco robusto.

-"je, si claro, pues el mayor trato de echarnos del pueblo e interfirió con la captura de un bestiale, bajo ese términos, se puede decir que su sobrino mayor era un criminal, y los menores, bueno ellos serán muy fieles a sus futuros dueños", dijo un soldado humano con una sonrisa.

-"p…pero… ustedes no pueden hacer eso, no es su jurisdicción, estamos en zona neutral", dijo el viejo lycae, sin embargo fue golpeado y botado al suelo por uno de los soldados.

Los jóvenes miraban la escena desde la distancia, de pronto notan algo raro pasando con takeshi.

-"maldición… ese viejo, es quien me encargo esta misión, es un viejo amigo de mi padre", dijo takeshi a punto de desenvainar su katana.

-"no lo hagas, takeshi, un movimiento en falso y nos descubrirán, no podremos rescatar a los prisioneros", dijo Liger mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de takeshi para calmarlo un poco.

-"¿qué está ocurriendo aquí?", dijo slav quien venía seguido de land y los compañeros de Feru.

-"señor, este lycae nos está acusando de tomar a sus familiares sin motivos", dijo uno de los soldados en tono firme.

Slav simplemente observo por unos momentos al lycae, y parecía algo desilusionado.

-"lamento que ocurra esto, pero esto es muy típico, algunos bestiale arman problemas, y luego de que los capturamos, aparecen sus parientes buscando que los liberemos", dijo slav bastante tranquilo mientras se disculpaba con land y los jóvenes.

-"¿y que planeas hacer con él?", dijo land con seriedad.

-"mm… déjenlo ir, no tenemos más espacio en los calabozos como para otro prisionero, por otra parte si se pone problemático, mátenlo", dijo seriamente, sus soldados solo asintieron.

-"sí señor, a sus órdenes, ya escuchaste eso, agradece que te dejaran ir", dijo uno de los soldados.

Los jóvenes miraban la escena, no muy convencidos de que este bien, (¿que no tiene espacio en el calabozo?, no bromees, habían varias celdas sin prisioneros, me parece que simplemente no le gusto su apariencia), pensó Ryu mirando seriamente a slav.

-"lamento esto nuevamente, pero, qué les parece si seguimos recorriendo el pueblo, es algo pequeño pero aun así tiene mucho que ofrecer", dijo slav con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba junto a land para salir del lugar, los jóvenes quedaron atrás, ya que aún miraban a los soldados.

-"chicos, ese es slav verdad, siendo así, esta es la mejor oportunidad para entrar a su castillo y buscar a los prisioneros", dijo Feru en voz baja.

-"si… creo que tienes razón" dijo takeshi, estaba mirando al viejo lycae, luego de unos segundos estaba a punto de partir junto a Liger, cuando algo ocurrió.

-"oye, ¿realmente dejaremos ir a este lycae?", dijo uno de los soldados.

-"ja, como si fuera posible, soldados preparen las armas", dijo otro soldado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"q… ¿qué?, pero… yo", decía el pobre viejo al ver que sería asesinado.

-"¿eh?, que no se supone que lo debían dejar ir", dijo tomomi mirando a sus compañeros.

Hayato y Ryu tenían caras serias, sabían que algo no parecía bien, la razón de su incomodidad era que los soldados y slav, no solo capturaban bestiale, también los mataban, a pesar de que estaba prohibido hacerlo.

-"malditos… ¿cómo se atreven?", dijo takeshi a punto de atacar, pero es detenido por Feru.

-"tú y Liger deben ir por los prisioneros, yo me encargo de la distracción", dijo Feru seriamente mientras se colocaba la máscara.

Takeshi al principio no sabía si aceptar, pero luego de unos segundos asintió y el junto a Liger se fueron rápidamente del lugar.

-"jajaja, prepárate bestiale asqueroso, porque hoy, será el día de tu muerte", dijo uno de los soldados con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-"son… son unos… malditos", decía el viejo lycae con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Los soldados simplemente atacaron con sus lanzas, y justo cuando parecía que el viejo iba a morir, un aura demoniaca apareció de la nada, y una criatura de cabello negro en puntas, piel rojo oscuro, ojos rojos, colmillos y garras largas, y una máscara, apareció frente al ataque de los soldados, y con una mano, atrapo las lanzas y las destruyo.

-"saben, este viejo tiene razón, este lugar, no es de su jurisdicción", dijo Feru con un tono potente y monstruoso, y un instinto asesino que impresiono a muchos e hizo retroceder a otros.


	29. CAPITULO 28: EL DEMONIO FERU

CAPITULO 28: EL DEMONIO FERU

-en este momento todos estaban impresionados por la aparición repentina de un demonio, Feru por su parte se encontraba aliviado de que gracias a su cambio de apariencia, sus compañeros no deberían ser capaces de reconocerlo.

-"u… ¿un demonio?, imposible, ¿qué hace un demonio aquí?", decía uno de los soldados temblando, mientras retrocedía poco a poco.

-"¿qué haces idiota?, no retrocedas, nosotros podemos derrotarlo, solo debemos atacar todos juntos", dijo otro de los soldados.

-"así que eso es un demonio, se ve menos intimidante de lo que imagine", dijo Ryu con una sonrisa, no sabía porque, pero en el instante en que lo vio aparecer, quería pelear con él.

-"¿qué pasa?, ¿acaso tienen miedo?", dijo Feru en un tono de burla.

-"tch, ya verás maldito demonio, soldados, ataquen!", dijo uno de los soldados, el resto simplemente asintió y todos se abalanzaron en contra de Feru.

Para mala suerte de ellos, un repentino grito se escuchó, y de la multitud apareció gon, quien ataco y derroto a la mayoría de los soldados dejando tan solo unos 4 en pie.

-"gon no permitir humanos tocar jefe, gon derrotar humanos", dijo gon desafiante con un tono serio, mientras apuntaba su arma en dirección a los soldados.

-"¿qué es eso?", dijo tomomi algo asustada de gon.

-"viste un demonio y no pasó nada, aparece eso y pierdes la cabeza", dijo Ryu con un tono cansado mirando a tomomi.

-"un goblin, así que este demonio posee una mascota, tch, maldita bestia", dijo uno de los soldados que seguía en pie.

-"yo que ustedes buscaría refuerzos, aunque no lo parezca, mi compañero puede ser bastante violento", dijo Feru tranquilamente.

-"yo peleare", dijo tora saltando al combate, atacando a gon.

-"espera, no vayas idiota", dijo Hayato, sin embargo tora no escucho y utilizo su hacha básica, para pelear contra gon y su espada, gon en un simple movimiento fue capaz de repeler el ataque de tora.

-"rayos, supongo que ya entramos en la pelea", dijo Ryu corriendo hacia tora, mientras era seguido por tomomi y Hayato.

-"¿quiénes son ustedes?", dijo uno de los soldados.

-"venimos a apoyar, estamos con el general land, ahora él debe estar por aquí cerca, si quieres derrotar a esa cosa, te recomiendo que lo busques a él y algunos soldados", dijo Hayato tomando el control de la situación, los soldados que aún estaban de pie, no podían hacer nada, por lo que rápidamente salieron de la escena en busca de refuerzos.

Feru simplemente miraba la escena desde la distancia, (mm… esto no es bueno, no puedo lastimarlos a ellos, por otro lado, quizás sea mi oportunidad de advertirles sobre la guerra, pero no deben saber que soy yo, no aun), pensó el joven Feru mientras observaba a sus compañeros y le hacía a gon una señal para que retroceda.

-"aun lado gon, yo me encargare de estos 4, cuando lleguen soldados, tú los enfrentaras", dijo Feru tranquilamente, gon simplemente asintió y retrocedió.

-"je, pareces muy confiado, creo que te llevaras una sorpresa", dijo Ryu preparándose para pelear, sin embargo, Feru de pronto desapareció, usando cubrir, se transportó atrás de Ryu, y en un rápido movimiento lo derribo de una patada.

-"eres muy débil", simplemente dijo, los jóvenes se impresionaron por la repentina acción del demonio, tora por su parte, ataco con todas sus fuerzas usando su hacha, lamentablemente, Feru no recibió ningún daño, a pesar de que recibió el golpe de lleno.

-"¿eso es todo?", dijo Feru, y con un movimiento, empujo a tora y lo hizo retroceder.

-"no sé quién o que seas, pero no dejare que toques a mis compañeros", dijo tomomi decidida sacando su martillo ligero.

-"eres muy valiente, pero déjame preguntarte algo, ¿en qué nivel estas?", dijo tranquilamente sorprendiendo a tomomi, mientras tanto Hayato usando su sigilo, estaba preparado para atacar a Feru por la espalda.

-"soy nivel 14", dijo tomomi esperando por la oportunidad para atacar.

Feru solo se queda de pie, y Hayato aparece atrás de este y lo apuñala, luego tomomi desde el frente lo golpea con el martillo en la cara, sin embargo Feru ni se inmuta.

-"aun no es suficiente, son muy débiles", dijo Feru con un tono de cansancio.

-"ahora veras quien es débil", dijo Ryu quien uso su puño acertado, dándole un golpe directo, al recibir el impacto, se levantó mucho humo a lo que sus compañeros retrocedieron, sin embargo, cuando se despejo el humo, se dieron cuenta que no había nadie alrededor.

-"¿qué?, ¿dónde se abra metido?", dijo Ryu algo irritado, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, los 4 recibieron un golpe en el estómago, y cuando los jóvenes estaban sosteniendo sus estómagos del dolor, Feru apareció de la nada.

-"no… no es posible, aaagh, usaste… sigilo, pero no puede… ser, sigilo se desactiva… cuando… haces otra acción", dijo Hayato muy confundido.

-"déjenme adivinar, no han incrementado sus niveles de habilidad", dijo Feru con un tono muy cansado, como si estuviera muy decepcionado.

-"claro que no, mejorar tus habilidades sin mejorar las estadísticas serian una tontería, si lo hiciéramos de esa forma, no importa la fuerza de las habilidades, podríamos ser derrotados muy fácilmente, además toma mucho tiempo y podemos adquirir más habilidades al subir de nivel", dijo Ryu tratando de levantarse del suelo.

-"fuuu, parece que a este paso, nunca serán fuertes, y si no son fuertes, no sobrevivirán en este mundo, terminaran como peones en una guerra estúpida cuyo único verdadero vencedor será el ego de un montón de idiotas", dijo Feru con un tono de molestia, la voz de Feru era atronadora al tener esa aura y apariencia demoniaca, por lo que retumbaba en los presentes.

-"ja, como si yo fuera a ser un simple peón, ya veras, me volveré fuerte, y seré libre, nadie podrá detenerme", dijo Ryu con convicción, en eso Feru aparece frente a él.

-"entonces, empieza ahora", dijo Feru y le dio un leve golpe en la cara a Ryu, seguido de una patada, y luego tomo su mano y lo azoto en contra del suelo.

-"hermano!", dijo tora atacando a Feru por la espalda, sin embargo este usa intercepción, bloqueando el ataque de tora, y luego, dando un giro rápido en el aire, le propina una patada en la cara derribándolo.

-"es… es muy fuerte", dijo tomomi con algo de miedo.

-"maldición, ¿cómo se supone que enfrentemos a este tipo?", dijo Hayato levantándose poco a poco.

-"escúchenme, héroes del mundo, necesitan ser más fuertes, hagan misiones, practiquen sus habilidades una y otra y otra vez, más vale dominar una habilidad a la perfección, que dominar miles de habilidades pero a un nivel insignificante, y finalmente, suban de nivel rápido, busquen mejores objetos, no se queden solo con lo que el rey de liberteas les dice, si miran con cuidado, se darán cuenta, de que no son nada más que una excusa, para darle más poder, a quien peor lo utiliza", dijo seriamente, acercándose a los jóvenes.

-"así que, sabes quienes somos, entonces, ¿por qué quieres que seamos más fuerte?", dijo Hayato con una sonrisa, y algo de curiosidad.

-"porque si no, ustedes también morirán, al igual que su compañero", al escuchar esto, los jóvenes inmediatamente reaccionaron.

-"tu… tu sabes que le ocurrió a Feru", dijo Ryu con sangre en la boca, pero eso solo lo hacía ver más intimidante.

-"el pasado es el pasado", dijo Feru tranquilamente.

Ryu por su parte apretó los dientes, y se lanzó a atacar con todo a Feru, utilizo todas sus habilidades, lo golpeo con puños y patadas, y aun así, no le pudo hacer nada.

-"dime… dime que le ocurrió, ¿cómo murió?", dijo Ryu bastante molesto.

-"curioso, es curioso que ahora te preocupes tanto por el, supongo que es parte de lo que significa ser humano", dijo Feru con tranquilidad.

-"por favor, si sabes algo… dínoslo, mi amiga, ella está muy preocupada por él", dijo tomomi, su cara era algo complicada, por su parte Feru al escuchar esto, camino en dirección a tomomi.

-"lo siento, pero me temo, que ustedes deben descubrir por ustedes mismos lo que ocurrió", dijo Feru mientras acercaba su mano hacia tomomi, sin embargo, antes de que la pudiera tocar, una lanza salió de la nada, por suerte Feru se percató y bloque el ataque con intercepción, luego retrocedió.

-"aléjate de estos muchachos, demonio", dijo el general land, quien parecía bastante molesto, el venia seguido de un gran grupo de soldados, y slav quien estaba más atrás.

-"un…un demonio, ¿cómo es posible?", dijo slav bastante temeroso.

Feru por su parte tenía un rostro complicado, había escuchado que los generales eran de grado 3, contra soldados de grado 1 y niveles bajo, no tendría problemas al pelear, y gracias a que estuvo practicando la invocación, incluso podría llegar a enfrentarse a un grado 2, pero un grado 3 era un problema, (maldición, necesito ganar más tiempo para los chicos, supongo que tendré que probar la "invocación parcial", para poder enfrentarme a este tipo), pensó Feru.

-"general land, espere un momento, creo que este demonio sabe lo que le ocurrió a nuestro otro compañero", dijo Hayato algo exaltado.

-"lo siento chicos, pero me temo que su amigo ya está muerto, no puedo ayudarlos con eso, pero puedo protegerlos a ustedes", dijo land poniéndose serio y abalanzándose sobre Feru, y a gran velocidad, le propino un poderoso golpe usando una de sus habilidades, creando un cráter en el suelo y clavando a Feru.

-"increíble… lo derroto de un golpe", dijo tomomi impresionada por la muestra de poder de land, por su parte Hayato y Ryu tenían una expresión complicada, no solo porque ahora no tendrían oportunidad de saber que había ocurrido con su compañero, si no que además, vieron la gran diferencia en poder entre ellos, y un humano de grado 3.

-"tch, como me lo suponía, por el nivel del aura que liberaba, y su color de pelo, solo era un demonio de nivel bajo", dijo seriamente, los soldados y slav estaban impresionados por el poder de land, el más feliz era por supuesto slav.

Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos, la tierra tiembla un poco, y desde el cráter una gran cantidad de aura demoniaca y energía oscura, salía del lugar, entonces apareció una silueta, era la de Feru, pero estaba cubierto completamente por energía demoniaca de color negro, volviendo visible solo el brillo rojo de sus ojos, (invocación parcial de la sombra demoniaca, "nightmare", fuuu menos mal que practique la invocación, por lo que ahora puedo realizar una invocación parcial para usar parte del poder de nightmare, y una invocación completa, para que él se manifieste), pensaba Feru mientras salía tranquilamente de los escombros.

-"creo que eso estuvo muy cerca, jajaja", decía Feru en un tono demoniaco mientras se burlaba de land, en un momento de confusión para todos, Feru aparece frente a land, y le da un poderoso golpe en el estómago, haciéndolo retroceder.

-"¿qué?, creí que solo era un demonio de bajo nivel, pero su poder debe estar por los 1500 de estadísticas, aaagh", decía land, luego de recibir el golpe de Feru.

Mientras Feru simplemente observaba su mano, (es una suerte que nightmare realiza daño directo, por lo que la defensa de un baluarte no es nada en su contra, por otra parte, es más que obvio, el poder del general land no es ni cercano al poder del anciano, aun así, sigue siendo más fuerte que yo, necesito romper su confianza), pensó Feru luego de analizar un poco la situación, Feru sabía que debía estar preparado para todo si quería durar lo suficiente como para darle más tiempo a sus amigos.

-"esa cosa, es realmente fuerte", dijo Ryu rechinando los dientes.

-"je, aun no eres competencia para mí, con ese poder tal vez puedas enfrentar a un grado 2, pero olvídate de tener esperanzas, contra un general de liberteas", dijo land poniéndose de pie y cargando una gran cantidad de energía en su lanza.

-"vamos humano, veamos de que estas hecho", dijo Feru, en este punto Feru sabía que no podría seguir evadiendo las habilidades de land para siempre, por lo que solo le quedaba un movimiento, en ese movimiento, debía poder debilitar o quebrar la mentalidad de land, aunque sea para ganar una hora extra.

Luego de cargar por completo su poder en la lanza, land da un gran salto, y desde el cielo, este tira su lanza, justo en dirección a Feru.

-"ahora", dijo Feru en voz baja, pues a sabiendas de que el poder de land aún era muy grande, Feru realizo rápidamente la invocación completa de nightmare, el cual era una enorme cantidad de energía demoniaca con conciencia y que podía adoptar una forma física, sin embargo, nightmare se mantuvo en su forma de energía, y recibió de lleno el ataque para proteger a Feru, además gracias a lo débil que estaba, se activó su pasiva aura de escudos, y como último movimiento Feru uso cubrir en sí mismo, creando una defensa para soportar el daño.

El impacto del ataque del general land genero una gran explosión, la explosión fue tal, que un montón de magos y otros usuarios mágicos que se encontraban entre la multitud, tuvieron que utilizar su poder para crear una barrera y soportar la onda expansiva de la explosión.

-"ahora sí, ese demonio debió haber acabado hecho cenizas", dijo land aterrizando en el suelo, aun se mantenía en posición recta, era su orgullo como un general.

-"SIIII!", decían los soldados levantando su armas en vitoreo a land, slav tenía una sonrisa de alivio, mientras que los jóvenes miraban al general en admiración.

Pero esto no duro mucho, pues de la nada, land comenzó a sentirse muy mal, y sintió algo en su brazo, de pronto perdió la fuerza, y termino derribado en el suelo, con su brazo muy débil siendo fácilmente doblado, todos estaban confundidos hasta que se percataron de que Feru se había vuelto invisible para poder atrapar a land con la guardia baja, ahora Feru estaba sentado sobre el cuerpo del general land, quien se encontraba de cara sobre el suelo, mientras que Feru le ejercía presión en el brazo, para generarle dolor y debilitarlo.

-"eres muy fuerte, general, me hiciste usar casi todo mi poder tan solo en sobrevivir a tu técnica, lamentablemente, parece que no la practicaste lo suficiente, no importan las estadísticas, lo importante, es que tan bien puedes utilizar cada una de las situaciones y habilidades a tu favor, así es como se gana una batalla", decía Feru quien ya no estaba rodeado por la invocación parcial ni la completa, pues el demonio estaba muy débil para ayudar, lo bueno es que gracias a la máscara, aún conservaba su apariencia demoniaca.

Mientras tanto, land lo miraba con irritación, no entendía como podría ser que estuviera perdiendo en contra de un demonio de baja categoría, como podría el, uno de los generales de liberteas, perder contra esta repugnante criatura.

-"no es posible, ¿el general land ha perdido?", dijo slav, temeroso del demonio quien parecía observarlo.

-"¿por qué haces esto?", pregunto land, aun debajo de Feru.

-"esto, es por hacer la vista a un lado, mientras un noble, atrapa, maltrata, mata y esclaviza, a seres inocentes, si ustedes estúpidos humanos quieren pelear contra los bestiale y viceversa, no me importa, pero no metan a los inocentes que no tienen nada que ver con sus estúpidas ambiciones en medio", dijo Feru liberando un poderoso instinto asesino, mirando a land directo a los ojos, incluso land, en esta situación en la que se encontraba perdiendo sus fuerzas constantemente por el agarre de Feru, incluso el comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

Feru por su parte, luego de decir esto, suelta a land, luego desaparece y aparece junto a tomomi, la toma desde la cintura y la carga en su hombro, luego aparece al lado de gon, cargando a este en su otro hombro, y se dispone a volar por los cielos, todo eso ocurrió tan rápido que nadie pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

-"¿qué?", dijeron la mayoría de los presentes.

-"para que entiendan el mensaje, me llevare a uno de los héroes del mundo conmigo, recupérenla si pueden", dijo Feru con un tono serio, mientras observaba a todos desde el cielo, luego comenzó a volar muy rápido y se desvaneció usando el sigilo.

-"AYUDA!", se pudo escuchar a tomomi gritar.

-"TOMOMI", dijo Ryu tratando de seguir a Feru, corriendo lo más rápido que podía en su dirección, tora por su parte siguió a su hermano.

-"maldición… he fallado en mi misión", dijo land golpeando el suelo.

-"general land, espero que no se rinda tan fácilmente, no crea que aceptaremos tan sencillo que se lleven a una de nuestras compañeras, y ahora, usted es el único con el poder necesario para recuperarla", dijo Hayato seriamente, obviamente estaba molesto por esta situación.

-"cierto, aún estoy algo débil, pero aun así podemos seguirle el rastro, siempre y cuando ella continúe gritando, soldados, firmes, sigan el sonido de los gritos de la heroína", dijo land bastante serio, tal parecía, las palabras de Hayato lograron ponerlo serio.

Los soldados todos se pusieron firmes y corrieron en la dirección en que se dirigía Ryu.

-"tú también iras slav", dijo land seriamente al ver que slav trataba de irse.

Slav solo asintió, y todos se comenzaron a movilizar, mientras el viejo lycae quien estaba aún lado, logro pasar desapercibido.

-"no sé quién era ese demonio, pero que bueno que apareció", dijo el viejo, corriendo en dirección hacia el castillo de slav.

-mientras tanto, Liger y takeshi ya se encontraban en el patio del castillo, se movían cuidadosamente entre los árboles, el lugar para su mala suerte, aún tenía un montón de soldados.

-"maldición, tantos soldados, ¿Qué no hace poco paso una gran cantidad de soldados en dirección al pueblo?", dijo takeshi.

-"yo diría que solo 1/3 de los soldados se movilizaron, por lo que debemos entrar con mucho cuidado", dijo Liger seriamente mientras trataba de analizar la situación.

-"¿cómo lo estará manejando tu amigo?", pregunto takeshi viendo el rostro de preocupación de Liger.

-"vamos a suponer que lo está haciendo bien, después de todo, si comenzamos a preocuparnos ahora, afectara la misión", dijo Liger seriamente aunque si estaba preocupado por Feru.

Ambos jóvenes al ver la oportunidad, se movieron del árbol en el que estaban para acercarse cada vez más al castillo.

-mientras tanto Feru se encontraba volando a una gran velocidad, en ese momento se encontraba buscando un barranco, el cual según Liger, se encontraba en la misma dirección en la que se estaba moviendo Feru.

-"suéltame ahora, como te atreves a atraparme, no soy una damisela en peligro, por lo que te lo advierto", decía tomomi algo avergonzada y molesta al mismo tiempo.

-"jajaja, si quieres que te suelte puedo hacerlo, pero caer de esta altura podría matarte o como mínimo romperte varios huesos", dijo Feru, aun con su voz de demonio, pero era un tono más suave y divertido, por su parte tomomi al observar abajo se percata de la gran distancia en la que están en comparación con el suelo.

-"AAAAAH, no me sueltes, no quiero caer", dijo con algo de miedo.

-"jajaja, no te preocupes, no te dejare caer, solo confía en mi", dijo Feru bastante tranquilo, calmando a tomomi por un instante, luego este voltea ligeramente la cabeza y se percata de que el grupo que los venía siguiendo parecía algo perdido.

-"si quieres que tus compañeros nos alcancen debes gritar, trata de que sea muy fuerte", dijo Feru todo relajado, tomomi estaba algo confundida, pero aun así, no sabía porque, accedió a gritar, logrando llamar la atención del resto.

-"AYUDA!", grito tomomi, luego de gritar observo como los soldados y sus compañeros retomaron el camino correctamente.

-"¿por qué haces esto?", pregunto la joven confundida y con curiosidad.

-"si estuvieras en mi lugar, sé que harías lo mismo, porque no eres una mala persona", dijo con una ligera sonrisa, sorprendiendo a tomomi, quien apenas se pudo percatar de la sonrisa de Feru por su máscara.

Luego de avanzar un poco más, Feru logra encontrar el barranco, y se va a la zona alta de este, cerca de un enorme árbol, en ese momento baja a tomomi, y saca 2 cantimploras de calabaza, le da una a gon y otra a tomomi.

-"bebe un poco de agua, debes tener mucha sed, el volar puede dejar sin mucho líquido en el cuerpo", dijo Feru en un tono amable, sorprendiendo a tomomi, quien simplemente recibió la cantimplora y comenzó a beber.

-"tú también toma un poco gon", entregándole la otra cantimplora, mientras él se sentaba relajadamente al lado del árbol, cargándose en contra del tronco.

-"gracias jefe", dijo gon con una sonrisa, mientras bebía el agua.

-"em… ¿tú no tomaras?", pregunto tomomi algo tímida, Feru simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-"entonces, ¿cómo has estado?, ¿qué te ha parecido este mundo?", pregunto Feru tranquilamente en un tono amable, en el momento que Feru pregunta, tomomi sin darse cuenta, comienza a decirle todo lo que pensaba de este mundo, y como ha estado ella y sus compañeros en la última semana.

-mientras tanto Ryu estaba desesperado mirando a todos lados.

-"AAAAAH, ¿dónde estás TOMOMI?!", grito fuerte el joven Ryu, realmente quería encontrar a su compañera.

-"joven Ryu, por favor cálmese, le aseguro que encontraremos a la señorita tomomi", dijo land tratando de calmar a Ryu, pero este no le hacía caso.

-"ni lo intente, con Ryu eso no servirá, me temo que Ryu debe estar muy molesto con usted, pero especialmente consigo mismo, por no tener la fuerza de ayudar a tomomi", dijo Hayato algo serio e irritado, la verdad es que él también estaba muy molesto por la situación.

-"lo siento, no sé cómo pude perder así, yo… estaba seguro que con mi nivel y estadísticas superiores ganaría", dijo land observando su mano, su confianza realmente había sido afectada por Feru.

-"miren", dijo tora apuntando hacia el barranco, el cual estaba bastante lejos de su ubicación.

-"deben estar por allí, no creo que esa cosa llegara tan lejos y menos con carga", dijo Ryu, apunto de correr hacia el barranco.

-"espere por favor joven héroe, ese lugar está muy lejos, ya hemos estado corriendo por varios minutos sin parar, mis soldados están muy cansado", dijo slav tratando de excusarse, él no quería continuar en esta cacería.

-"no me importa, tu vendrás con nosotros, no sé cómo ni porque, pero estoy seguro de que esa cosa apareció a causa de lo que le estabas haciendo a los bestiale, así que, toma responsabilidad", dijo Ryu muy enojado, tanto que estaba a punto de golpear a slav, pero fue detenido por Hayato.

-"el joven Ryu tiene razón, slav, note como ese demonio te miraba cuando apareciste, y dijo que no quería inocentes metidos en la guerra, que no era esa la misma razón por la que ese viejo lycae te pidió que liberaras a sus parientes", dijo land bastante serio.

Slav no sabía qué hacer, pues en ese punto, no quería que descubrieran que él estaba vendiendo a los bestiale de las zonas neutras como esclavos, aun si en liberteas se podía tener esclavos, los habitantes de las zonas neutras estaban absolutamente prohibidos, lo máximo que podían hacer con ellos era arrestarlos por mal comportamiento, en esta situación, slav simplemente asintió.

-"muy bien, tiene razón, no sé qué clase de malentendido se hizo ese demonio, peor si vino por mí, entonces responderé como es debido", dijo con una tono de pena, aunque en el fondo estaba muy irritado y molesto con estos jóvenes, si no fuera por ellos y por ese maldito demonio, él podría seguir con sus asuntos, la única razón por la que pidió apoyo del rey, era para poder ofrecerle al repter como una prueba de lealtad y poder ganar más poder.

Por su parte tanto el general como los jóvenes no eran tontos, y podían ver perfectamente a través de la mentira de slav, luego de unos segundos observándolo, todos continúan su camino en dirección al barranco.

-mientras tanto tomomi seguía hablando con Feru, aun cuando pensaba que este era un demonio.

-"y así fue como termine en este lugar, realmente no quería venir, esperaba entrenar más antes de salir en una misión, además quería permanecer cerca de mi amiga, no es justo, porque justo yo", decía la joven con un tono de disgusto y algo deprimida.

-"jajaja, ya veo, parece que eres muy desafortunada", dijo en tono de burla.

-"no te rías de mí, no es mi culpa, para empezar ni siquiera quería participar en esta tonta guerra, solo quería estar con mi amiga en paz, pero ella decidió involucrarse, además no podríamos irnos aunque quisiéramos, debemos esperar 1 año como mínimo hasta que podamos volver a nuestro hogar", decía la joven, algo avergonzada, aunque no se había dado cuenta, estaba perfectamente sosteniendo una conversación con un supuesto demonio.

-"bueno, es complicado todo eso de aparecer en un lugar desconocido, aunque parece que se lo tomaron bastante bien, sin embargo, me sigue preocupando que no sean fuertes", dijo Feru bastante calmado.

-"oye, puedo preguntarte algo, ¿tu viste la muerte de Feru?", pregunto algo avergonzada y algo triste a la vez, Feru por su parte simplemente asintió.

-"así es, pero no puedo decirte nada más, ustedes no deben preocuparse de eso, ustedes deben ser más fuertes, es por eso, que los ayudare, les diré un pequeños secreto para ser más fuerte en poco tiempo", dijo Feru bastante tranquilo sorprendiendo a tomomi.

-"¿por qué?, no es necesario que nos ayudes, entonces, ¿por qué quieres hacerlo?", pregunto muy exaltada.

-"ustedes son solo unos jóvenes inocentes quienes fueron egoístamente traídos a este mundo, para poder cumplir las ambiciones de un montón de tontos, que quieren que ustedes peleen, maten y se sacrifiquen si es necesario, los humanos pueden llegar a ser, más peligrosos que cualquier demonio del infierno", Feru dijo esto poniéndose de pie, y sacándose la máscara, a pesar de que se sacó la máscara, esta no estaba des equipada por lo que Feru seguía con su aspecto demoniaco, aunque este no le quitaba sus bellos rasgos faciales, así como el brillo de sus ojos, sumado al brillo del sol sobre él, dejo a tomomi sin palabras, con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.


	30. CAPITULO 29: LOS PRISIONEROS

CAPITULO 29: LOS PRISIONEROS

Tomomi observaba a Feru, mientras se perdía en su pensamientos, Feru por su parte saco una fruta, y se la lanzo a tomomi, está la atrapo difícilmente.

-"bueno, ahora sí, escucha atentamente lo que te diré, si quieren ser más fuertes, primero que nada, estudien, estudien sobre las diferentes bestias y criaturas de este mundo, de manera que puedan ir identificando su nivel aproximado con solo verlo, además de tener una idea de cuáles son los que otorgan más experiencia, pero si atacan bestias, asegúrense de que sean violentos, ya que también hay bestias muy dóciles, y estas bestias no atacaran a nadie a menos de que sean atacados, también deben entrenar sus habilidades, las habilidades tienen 5 niveles, y si bien es cierto que puede ser muy difícil, subir las habilidades hasta el máximo nivel, las habilidades desde el nivel 3 en adelante son realmente poderosas, si no logran aprender a usar sus habilidades correctamente y no las vuelven más fuerte, entonces nunca ganaran una pelea real, por otra parte, para ganar deben tener en cuenta una serie de diversas circunstancias, entre ellas, el terreno, las habilidades, las estadísticas, y como utilizar estas, entre otras más, por eso no pueden confiar solo en su nivel", decía Feru tranquilamente, tomomi por su parte, aunque era una chica muy inteligente, su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar, pues Feru hablaba muy rápido para ella.

-"entiendo, entiendo, solo dame un segundo", dijo tomomi algo complicada, luego de unos segundos se arregló.

-"siguiente, el nivel, aunque es difícil, te recomiendo que subas los 100 niveles de tu título de primer grado, ya que si bien es cierto que al ser grado 2, las estadísticas suben mucho más, si subes los 100 niveles y luego pasas al grado 2, por ejemplo, si un grado 2 nivel 10 pelea contra alguien de grado 1 nivel 100, a menos de que el grado 2 haya subido los 100 niveles de grado 1 antes de ascender, lo más probable es que perderá, por otra parte alguien que completo al 100% el grado 1 y ahora está en nivel 10 de grado 2, posiblemente sea capaz de enfrentarse a enemigos incluso 20 niveles superiores, especialmente teniendo en cuenta de que todos tratan de subir grado lo más rápido posible, y no se ocupan de ser realmente fuertes", dijo Feru bastante serio, tomomi ahora estaba más concentrada, escuchando cada palabra que Feru decía, y asentía muy seria, Feru deja de hablar y se queda mirando a tomomi un poco.

-"¿ocurre algo?", pregunto la joven algo confundida, Feru por su parte, simplemente le sonrió.

-"jajaja, es solo, que me da risa el ver lo sería que estas", dijo tranquilamente, tomomi podía ver el rostro del demonio frente a ella, pero no le provocaba miedo, en vez de eso, se sentía muy nerviosa y avergonzada.

La joven por un momento se giró rápidamente, (no… no, no… no puede ser, pero si él es un demonio), pensaba muy avergonzada con la cara roja, mientras miraba el rostro de Feru en su apariencia demoniaca, y su ligera sonrisa.

-"jefe, humanos cerca", dijo gon llamando la atención de Feru, quien se acercó hasta ser capaz de ver al grupo que se acercaba rápidamente.

-"mm… parece que vienen a por ti, recuerda, mantén lo que te dije como un secreto entre tú y tus compañeros, hagas lo que hagas, no le digas a tus compañeros más fieles al rey, solo al grupo de esos 3 y tus amigas, entendido", dijo Feru seriamente, tomomi simplemente asintió.

-"em… disculpa, pero, ¿que pasara ahora?", dijo tomomi algo intrigada.

-"no te preocupes, ahora te rescataran y yo tratare de sobrevivir a ellos, bueno, espero que pudiera lograr mi objetivo", dijo Feru con una ligera sonrisa mirando hacia el sol.

-"TOMOMI!, hey tomomi!", gritaba Ryu quien ahora estaba justo abajo del barranco, en el momento en que la chica escucha la voz, se apresura a ver a sus amigos.

-"chicos, esperen un poco, yo…", dijo la joven, lamentablemente se acercó demasiado al borde del barranco, por lo que un pedazo de la tierra se salió, haciendo que la joven caiga barranco abajo.

-"TOMOMI", dijo Ryu tratando de escalar el barranco para atrapar a tomomi.

-"creo que tengo suficiente fuerza para atraparla, aun lado joven Ryu", dijo land, mientras se preparaba para atrapar a la joven tomomi.

-"gon, vete, trata de encontrar a los chicos, diles que existe la posibilidad de que no regrese", luego de decir esto, Feru se lanza barranco abajo, pero usando la habilidad de vuelo, logro moverse más rápido, y justo antes de que tomomi este a una distancia peligrosa del suelo, este usa su cubrir para atraparla y salvarla.

El impacto de la caída, provoco que una gran cantidad de polvo se levantara, luego de unos segundos el polvo se dispersó, tomomi al abrir los ojos, se da cuenta de que estaba viva, en los brazos del joven demonio, quien tenía una cara de preocupación.

-"¿estás bien?, tomomi", pregunto Feru con un tono de preocupación, la joven solo asintió, mientras sus ojos se agrandaban al ver que había sido salvada por el demonio, sus ojos brillaron por un momento, pero no duro mucho.

Una lanza con mucha fuerza choco en el pecho de Feru, clavándolo en contra del barranco, provocando que soltara a tomomi.

-"ahora si te tenemos, maldito demonio escurridizo", dijo land, quien había tirado su lanza, ahora los soldados estaban rodeando a Feru.

Por su parte los compañeros de tomomi se acercaron a ella, y la tomaron rápidamente para alejarla de Feru, estaban muy preocupados por ella.

-"chicos", dijo tomomi.

-"lamentamos no ser más fuertes para ayudarte", dijo Hayato, apretando sus puños.

-"tomomi, recuerda lo que te dije", dijo Feru con una sonrisa, mientras estaba aún clavado en el barranco, y los soldados se apresuraban para atacarlo.

-"chicos, debemos ayudarlo", dijo tomomi exaltada.

-"no seas idiota, él te arrastro hasta aquí, es un tipo peligroso", dijo Ryu dándole un suave golpe a tomomi en la cabeza.

-"no lo entienden, él me dijo el secreto para que seamos más fuertes", dijo la joven con una mirada decidida, mientras que los jóvenes miraban a tomomi con sorpresa.

-"el ayudo a tomomi", dijo tora, mirando cómo se acercaban al demonio los soldados.

-"quizás sea cierto, pero después de su pelea contra el general land, dudo mucho de que lo dejen con vida", dijo Hayato muy escéptico.

-"así que ese es el rostro que ocultaste bajo tu mascara, pues te vez más humano de lo que esperaba, que repugnante", dijo land, aun molesto por ser derrotado por Feru.

-"jajaja, realmente creo que me tiene, supongo que ahora solo me queda esperar mi muerte", dijo Feru con una sonrisa tranquila.

-"así es, diste una buena pelea, y por eso te admiro, pero ahora debes morir", dijo land, mientras tomaba su lanza del cuerpo de Feru, en eso el resto de soldados, comenzaron a intentar clavar sus lanzas en el cuerpo de Feru, pero todas se rompieron.

-"sabe lo divertido, a mí solo me toma unos segundos el recuperarme completamente, por eso le pregunto, ¿alguna vez escucho hablar de nightmare?", dijo esto con una sonrisa divertida y una mirada asesina, en el minuto en que dice nightmare, una gran cantidad de energía sale desde el cuerpo de Feru, era la invocación completa de nightmare, toda la energía o esencia demoniaca se estaba condenando creando un cuerpo alrededor de Feru, al terminar de condensarse, apareció un tipo muy similar a Feru en su forma demoniaca, solo que era más grande, portaba una armadura completamente negra con algunas imágenes demoniacas y sellos de color rojo escarlata, tenía unas alas demoniacas y portaba una guadaña, además de que su cuerpo completo liberaba una gran cantidad de aura y esencia demoniaca, por lo que se veía muy aterrador.

Feru por su parte estaba impresionado, creía que la invocación solo lo hacía aparecer, pero ahora él estaba dentro de la invocación, (debo proteger a mi invocador), dijo una voz directo a la mente de Feru, para Feru era obvio que quien había hablado era la sombra demoniaca nightmare, tal parece, la criatura estaba protegiendo a Feru, guardándolo en su interior, el cual era una especie de lugar completamente oscuro, desde el cual podía ver todo lo que ocurría afuera.

-"así que por fin muestras tu verdadera forma, demonio miserable, prepárate a ser destruido", dijo land mirando directo a los ojos de nightmare.

-"esperen, por favor, no es necesario que peleen, demonio por favor detente", dijo tomomi ganándose entre nightmare y los soldados.

-"señorita tomomi, salgase, estamos a punto de empezar una batalla", dijo land bastante serio.

-"¿qué haces idiota?, sal de ahí", grito Ryu muy enojado, caminando para sacar a tomomi del lugar.

En eso, de la nada, aparece una especie de dragón color negro con marrón, era mucho más grande que nightmare, quien era solo un poco más alto que un humano normal, y este dragón, sin ninguna consideración se lanzó a atacar a nightmare, sin importarle tomomi.

Feru se impresiono, (nightmare, protege a tomomi), comando a su invocación, nightmare en ese momento, se paró frente a tomomi, y comenzó a pelear contra el dragón, mientras mantenía a tomomi a salvo.

-"¿de dónde salió ese dragón?", dijo land sorprendido.

-"lo siento general land, pero me temo que ya me canse de estos juegos, como lo suponía ese demonio está tratando de proteger a los héroes", el viejo slav, moviendo su látigo, llamo a sus bestias, el dragón que estaba peleando en contra de nightmare, un ave gigante con 4 patas, garras metálicas, y cuernos, un león grande y negro, con cuernos igualmente, y con alas, además de tener una cola de escorpión, y finalmente, una especie de serpiente gigante, de 3 cabezas.

-"¿qué significa esto?, slav", en ese momento land es atacado por la serpiente y el león.

-"como no pudiste imaginar este escenario, ahora que este demonio tan increíble está a punto de caer en mi poder, podría simplemente matarte con mis bestias, decir que él te mato, y luego vender al demonio y a los héroes al mejor postor, ¿no crees que es un plan maravilloso?", dijo slav con una sonrisa maquiavélica, mientras los jóvenes miraban al noble con odio, lamentablemente sus soldados estaban rodeando a los jóvenes.

-"maldito, ¿cómo puedes tener bestias tan fuertes?", pregunto land, tratando de lidiar con las bestias de slav.

-"jajajaja, no es obvio, los bestiale y bestias más valiosas, las vendo al reino de humenreas, mientras que los que no me sirven, se los doy de alimento a mis queridas bestias, además de eso, poseo una gema de contratista, y el látigo de domador, entre las 2 me permiten controlar aun a bestias más poderosas que yo, JAJAJAJA", la sonrisa de slav resonaba por todo el lugar.

-"es un desgraciado", dijo Hayato bastante molesto por la situación.

-"no teman chicos, podemos contra ellos", dijo Ryu con una sonrisa dando ánimos.

-"¿qué hay del ave?", dijo tora, mirando a la criatura que estaba atrás de los soldados, con su vista fija sobre ellos.

-"tomomi ven aquí", dijo Ryu y tomomi inmediatamente se ganó al lado de él.

-"¿que planean?", dijo la chica, pero los 3 simplemente negaron con la cabeza.

-"si no tienen un plan, permítanme darles uno", dijo Feru quien se separó de nightmare, aunque la energía salía de su cuerpo.

-"no puede ser, el demonio se separó en 2", dijo slav mirando impresionado al joven Feru, a causa de que la energía de nightmare salía desde la máscara de Feru, daba la impresión que venía desde el cuerpo de este, por lo tanto creyeron que Feru estaba usando sus poderes, para dividirse en 2, Feru entendió esto y se alivió por ello.

-"yo los puedo ayudar, pero deben correr de este lugar, los 5", dijo mirando al general land, quien aún estaba tratando de pelear contra ambas bestias, Feru de la nada saca un bastón largo y delgado de color negro de metal.

-"¿qué planeas hacer?", pregunto Hayato, justo cuando pregunta, Feru se vuelve a colocar la máscara, y aparece atrás de slav, usando su bastón para desequilibrarlo golpeándolo en las piernas, y luego dándole un golpe en el pecho, esto provoco que las bestias de slav se desconcentraran y en ese momento nightmare aprovecho para usar su guadaña y liberar una gran cantidad de poder en un solo golpe, generando daño directo en todas las bestias de slav, no fue lo suficiente para matar a ninguna de las criaturas, pero logro aturdirlos y lastimarlos un poco.

-"corran ahora, usted también general", grito Feru.

-"¿por qué haces esto?", grito el general mientras derribaba a unos cuantos soldados para llegar a los jóvenes.

-"no se confunda, no lo hago por usted, lo hago para que ellos vivan, los inocentes no deben caer, pero no confíen en un demonio en el futuro", dijo esto con una voz seria y una mirada poderosa, en ese momento nightmare lanzo un ataque hacia land, el cual bloqueo el ataque, el ataque no atravesó las defensas de land, pues su objetivo real, era generar suficiente impacto como para mandar a volar a los jóvenes y al general y que estos puedan estar a salvo.

-"maldito, ya verás", dijo slav, quien se estaba levantando del suelo, en ese momento Feru comenzó a pelear con todas sus fuerzas contra slav y sus soldados, mientras nightmare peleaba solo contra las 4 bestias.

-mientras tanto en el castillo de slav, los jóvenes lograron pasar desapercibidos y escabullirse en el castillo, y gracias a su ingenio lograron entrar al calabozo secreto de slav, en el cual estaban los bestiale y las bestias lamentándose.

-"ayuda, por favor, ayuda", se escuchaba desde todas las celdas.

Liger y takeshi rápidamente comienzan a abrir las celdas y a liberar a todos los prisioneros, luego de varios minutos, todos los prisioneros estaban fuera de sus celdas o se les había quitado las cadenas.

-"muchas gracias, pero… quienes son", dijo un lycae negro con ojos amarillos, estaba herido por todo el cuerpo, y estaba al lado de otros 2 pequeños de color mas marrón lycae, a causa de que eran los únicos lycae, takeshi fue directo a ellos.

-"su tío me mando a rescatarlos", el lycae se impresiona por las palabras de takeshi, y una pequeña lagrima baja por su rostro.

-"je, ese viejo enano y robusto, siempre tan preocupado por la familia", dijo el joven lycae con una sonrisa.

-"estas bien", dijo Liger mientras trataba de cargar al repter que estaba en el suelo apunto de desfallecer.

-"f…fue…fuego, necesito… fuego", Liger inmediatamente entiende lo que ocurría, y utiliza su esfera de fuego en el repter, quien absorbe y se recupera de las heridas que tenía.

-"muchas gracias", dijo el repter un poco mejor.

Liger al ver el estado de los prisioneros, siente pena y saca de su brazalete, una gran cantidad de comida y agua, y la comienza a repartir entre los prisioneros.

-"gracias, muchas gracias", comienzan a decir los bestiale al recibir alimentos.

-"Liger no tenemos mucho tiempo, si no los sacamos de aquí pronto, entonces la misión fallara", dijo takeshi seriamente.

-"sin embargo, ellos no tienen la fuerza necesaria para moverse, algunos podrían morir antes de salir de este lugar.

-"disculpen, si necesitan ayuda, yo puedo ayudar", dijo el repter, quien se estaba alimentando de algo que le dio Liger, y bebió el agua en un instante.

-"yo también", dijo el lycae grande y negro quien estaba todo lastimado.

-"je, perfecto, tenemos más ayuda", dijo takeshi, entregándole una poción al lycae para que se recupere de las heridas.

-"mi nombre es "salamander" y como pueden imaginar soy un repter", dijo el repter estirando su mano hacia Liger, quien acepto el saludo.

-"el mío es black", dijo estirando su mano hacia takeshi.

-"un placer", dijeron tanto takeshi como Liger.

-"oigan, algo ocurre aquí abajo", dijo uno de los soldados, al percatarse de que la puerta del calabozo estaba abierto.

-"rayos, están viniendo", dijo takeshi.

-"podríamos salir rápidamente si logramos que todos nos sigan, pero debemos pasar por los soldados primero", dijo Liger seriamente.

Se podían escuchar los pasos de los soldados quienes venían bajando las escaleras.

-"no se preocupen, ahora que han tomado agua y se han alimentado, creo que muchos de los presentes, tienen 1 cosa o 2 que decirle a esos soldados de slav", dijo black mientras preparaba sus manos para la pelea.

En el momento en que los soldados bajan, todos los bestiale y bestias dentro del calabozo se lanzan a atacarlos con todas sus fuerzas, derrotando al grupo de 6 soldados que bajaron, y tomando algunas de sus armas y armaduras.

-"je, no pienso quedarme atrás", dijo takeshi y rápidamente se movilizo para adelantar a los prisioneros, mientras salamander y black se lanzaban de lleno a atacar a los soldados.

Varios minutos habían pasado, y los soldados que quedaban en el castillo, eran muchos, incluso había algunos caballeros, pero con el trabajo cooperativo entre los bestiale y los jóvenes, estos estaban logrando escapar del lugar.

-"Por aquí, si logramos pasar por esta parte llegaremos al patio y luego a la salida", dijo Liger dirigiendo a los bestiale quienes lo seguían, cuando por fin estaban en el patio, los jóvenes notaron algo extraño, 5 siluetas se acercaban de frente, luego de unos segundos, se percataron que era land y los compañeros de Feru, quienes parecían muy cansados y heridos, mientras por atrás, se acercaban los restos del ejercito de slav.

-"general land, que bueno que haya llegado, como puede ver, estos bestiale están en una redada para escapar de su arresto, muchos de nuestros hombres murieron, pero ahora que está aquí confió en que nos ayudara", dijo un caballero quien estaba liderando a los soldados

Mientras tanto takeshi y Liger tenían una expresión difícil, estaban tan cerca, por otra parte, (si ellos están aquí… Feru, ¿qué rayos te ocurrió?), pensaba Liger ante la situación, land por su parte, preparo su lanza, la cargo con energía rápidamente, y la lanzo, los bestiale pensaron que morirían, pero justo en ese momento, la lanza paso por sobre ellos y golpeo directo al caballero que lideraba a los soldados, generando una gran explosión.

-"nadie me engaña y se sale con la suya, bestiale!, en nombre del rey, me disculpo por la situación aquí, es cierto que viven en zonas neutrales por lo que los inocentes hoy serán libres, ahora corran y vuelvan con sus familias, antes de que cambie de parecer, sean libres!", grito el general land, para sorpresa de los jóvenes y todos los bestiale, quienes de alegría corrieron mientras las lágrimas caían de sus rostros.


	31. CAPITULO 30: LA ÚLTIMA BESTIA DE SLAV

CAPITULO 30: LA ÚLTIMA BESTIA DE SLAV

-la situación se había vuelto muy extraña, por su parte, Liger logro cubrir su rostro antes de encontrarse con el general y los jóvenes, al igual que takeshi, a causa de esto, no los podrían reconocer, mientras tanto black y salamander decidieron quedarse junto a Liger y takeshi.

-"¿por qué hacen esto?, ¿Por qué ahora?", pregunto black algo escéptico ante las palabras de land.

-"mejor tarde que nunca", dijo Ryu en un tono desafiante, hoy no estaba de humor precisamente.

Black estaba preparándose para pelear, al igual que Ryu, ambos estaban tronando sus huesos.

-"hermano", dijeron los pequeños lycae quienes estaban atrás de black.

-"no se preocupen por mí, ustedes sigan", dijo black dándole una sonrisa a sus hermanos.

-"sobrinos", dijo el anciano lycae quien estaba oculto atrás de un árbol, corriendo en dirección de los pequeños.

-"¿Tío?, ¿qué haces aquí?", pregunto black algo confundido, pero en vez de contestar su pregunta, su tío le dio un golpe en la cabeza muy fuerte.

-"¿qué hago aquí?, vine por ustedes, trate de que los soldados los liberaran pero no aceptaron, así que mientras ellos cazaban un demonio, me decidí a venir aquí", dijo el viejo bastante calmado, o eso intentaba parecer, la verdad es que tenía lagrimas escurriendo por su cara, y no para de abrazar a sus 2 pequeños sobrinos.

Mientras tanto los jóvenes miraban la situación con algo de cansancio, excepto por tomomi, quien se sentía muy emotiva.

-"¿qué clase de situación es esta?", dijo Hayato con una mirada complicada, observando el reencuentro de los lycae.

-"oye viejo, ahora no es el mejor momento", dijo takeshi en voz baja.

-"¿quién eres tú?", dijo el viejo lycae, con algo de confusión, takeshi se gana al lado del viejo y le muestra su rostro, evitando que los jóvenes puedan verlo, y el viejo se sorprende.

-"tu, así que de verdad viniste a liberar a mis sobrinos", dijo el anciano mientras abrazaba a takeshi con mucha felicidad.

-"s…si, pero… suéltame viejo, suéltame", takeshi no se podía liberar del abrazo lleno de gratitud del viejo lycae.

-"oigan, dejen de hacer el tonto y lárguense, aun debemos esperar por ese maldito de slav", dijo Ryu muy serio.

-"así es, es mejor que se retiren, a slav aún le quedan unas cuantas fuerzas muy poderosas por utilizar", decía land mientras pensaba en las poderosas bestias de slav.

-"disculpen, pero han visto a nuestro amo", dijo Liger cambiando la voz, tratando de que no se pueda ver su rostro.

El viejo lycae mira con sorpresa a takeshi, sin entender que ocurre, pero takeshi simplemente le hizo un signo para que guarde silencio, era obvio que la situación era delicada, por lo que los jóvenes debían fingir ser los servidores del demonio.

-"¿su amo?, ¿se refieren al demonio?", dijo land en confusión, Liger simplemente asintió.

-"¿qué?, ustedes son los sirvientes del demonio, entonces ¿por qué están aquí?", pregunto tomomi algo exaltada.

-"nuestro amo se enteró de la situación en pueblo cross, y decidió interferir, sabiendo que podría ser peligroso, decidió que nosotros vengamos a liberar a los prisioneros mientras el peleaba contra los soldados, o al menos ese era el plan original", dijo takeshi también actuando como un súbdito.

Los jóvenes e incluso land se sorprendió por esto, pero ahora toda la situación tenía mucho más sentido, el demonio parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlos pero no lo hizo, y antes de ayudarlos a escapar, dijo que los inocentes no debían caer.

-"tch, pensar que un demonio, estaría más preocupado de mantener a los inocentes a salvo, que miembros de nuestro propio país", dijo con algo de frustración.

-"al amo no le gusta que los inocentes sean puestos en peligro, no importa si son bestiale, bestias o humanos, por eso esta tan en contra de esta guerra", dijo Liger seriamente.

-"lo siento, es mi culpa, por mi culpa, el… se quedó atrás para salvarnos", dijo tomomi agachándose en reverencia.

-"aunque odio admitirlo es verdad, se quedó atrás para salvarnos", dijo Ryu con algo de irritación.

-"el pequeño", dijo tora mirando atrás, todos se voltean para ver al pequeño gon corriendo hacia ellos.

-"jefe, jefe ser capturado", dijo gon desde la distancia, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-"no puede ser", dijo Liger apretando los puños.

En eso, de la nada, justo desde el cielo, aparece una enorme ave, era el ave de slav, la cual lo venía cargando a él, y unos pocos soldados, quienes traían el cuerpo de Feru, apenas consiente.

-"slav, tu maldito, ya todo acabo, derrote a lo que quedaban de tu ejército y todos tus prisioneros han sido liberados", dijo land bastante molesto, mirando a slav, quien traía una sonrisa de victoria.

-"jajajaja, como si me importara, no lo entiendes, mientras tenga mis poderosas bestias, nadie me podrá derrotar, por lo que fácilmente podría buscar muchos más bestiale, además, quien necesita a ese montón de basuras malolientes, cuando tengo a este poderoso demonio, si logro extraer su esencia demoniaca, podría venderla a un altísimo precio, o aún mejor, podría beber su esencia y adquirir el poder de un demonio, JAJAJAJAJA", decía con una sonrisa maquiavélica, por fin se mostraban los verdaderos colores del noble slav.

-"eres un ser desquiciado y repugnante", dijo land.

-"entrégamelo, regrésamelo", dijo Liger transformándose a su modo bestiale, lanzándose a atacar al ave gigante quien aún estaba en el cielo.

-"oh, pero si es un hibrido, eso será el inicio de una nueva colección", dijo slav con una sonrisa complacida, con un movimiento de su látigo, ordeno a su ave a atacar a Liger, y ambos chocaron, pero Liger fue el que retrocedió al impacto.

-"¿qué es eso?", pregunto Hayato.

-"es un hibrido, así que los sirvientes de ese demonio eran unos híbridos", dijo land mirando al otro sirviente del demonio, quien igualmente se transformó y desenfundo su katana, dando un rápido movimiento de esta, uso una de sus habilidades, logrando generar daño directo al ave, la cual ya estaba muy lastimada por su batalla previa con nightmare, provocando que esta cayera.

-"tch, maldita criatura, estabilízate para que aterricemos", dijo slav usando su látigo, el ave logro estabilizarse y aterrizo, luego slav usando su látigo llamo al resto de sus bestias.

-"maldición, esas cosas otra vez", dijo Ryu mirando a las bestias.

-"tío, ve a ocultarte en algún lado, y llévate a mis hermanos, yo me quedare peleando", dijo black con mucha decisión, al principio el viejo no lo iba a dejar pelear, pero al ver sus ojos llenos de determinación, este simplemente asintió y se llevó a los pequeños con él.

-"estas seguro de esto, podrías no regresar con vida, sería una lástima teniendo en cuenta lo unida que se ve tu familia", dijo salamander mirando a black.

-"ja, como si fuera a estar tranquilo mientras ese ser asqueroso de slav esté vivo", dijo black con una sonrisa, ante lo que salamander también sonrió, y ambos atacaron en conjunto con Liger y takeshi.

-"chicos, yo también peleare, ustedes váyanse a algún lado, y no salgan", dijo land seriamente.

-"no, nosotros también ayudaremos", dijo tomomi, decidida.

-"no digas tonterías, sus niveles aun no son lo suficientemente fuertes", dijo land.

-"tch, como si los niveles importaran en este momento, solo necesitamos llegar hasta el demonio no es así, si lo hacemos reaccionar, podríamos ganar", dijo Ryu seriamente mirando a land, luego de unos segundos intercambiando miradas, land solo asiente y se lanza a la batalla.

-"de acuerdo, ¿cuál es el plan?", dijo tomomi, preguntándole a los demás.

-"y yo que voy a saber, tu dijiste que ayudaríamos", dijo Ryu irritando a tomomi.

-"sigilo", dijo tora, mientras miraba a Hayato.

-"tienes razón tora, si ustedes me cubren, yo podría llegar a él usando mi sigilo", dijo Hayato con confianza, a lo que sus compañeros solo asintieron, y comenzaron a moverse en dirección a Feru.

Mientras tanto las 4 bestias de slav se estaban enfrentando al general, Liger y takeshi, y black junto a salamander, el general por si solo estaba manteniéndose en contra de la serpiente y el dragón, aunque estaba muy cansado por lo que el combate estaba cayendo en su contra

-Liger y black estaban peleando en contra del león, y takeshi junto a salamander se enfrentaban al ave.

-"tch, no somos lo suficientemente fuertes", dijo black algo molesto, a pesar de que la bestia estaba débil, aun así no podían generarle mucho daño.

-"maldición, debemos recuperarlo, no me lo perdonaría si algo le ocurriese, solo vino aquí para asegurarse de que yo este seguro", dijo Liger tratando de enfrentarse a la bestia con todas sus fuerzas.

-"jajaja, sus patéticos esfuerzos son lamentables, nunca podrán ganar", decía slav mientras observaba el combate.

-"oigan, no se acerquen más", dijo uno de los soldados que custodiaba el cuerpo de Feru, mientras tora, tomomi y Ryu estaban caminando en su dirección.

-"mm… falta uno", dijo slav en voz baja, observando a los jóvenes, sin embargo se desconcentro en el momento que un extraño grito se escuchó.

-"nadie tocar a jefe de gon", dijo gon, quien se veía muy molesto, utilizando su grito de batalla, logrando debilitar a las 4 bestias de slav, incluyendo a slav mismo.

-"ja, bien hecho gon, ahora si es nuestro turno", dijo Liger con una sonrisa, utilizando la espada de su padre, liberando un poderoso ataque en contra del león de slav, mientras black, daba rápidos ataques consecutivos con sus garras.

Por su parte, takeshi y salamander lograron lastimar y quemar las alas del ave de slav, evitando que este pudiera escapar, lo tenían acorralado.

-"tomen esto", dijo land mientras acumulaba una gran cantidad de fuerza en su lanza y la tiraba en contra del dragón, sin embargo, en ese preciso momento queda desarmado, ya la serpiente se lanza en su contra, para su suerte, gon logra golpear a la serpiente de 3 cabezas, salvando a land.

-"ayudar a salvar jefe", dijo gon bastante serio, en un instante, se acerca al dragón lo suficiente como para recuperar la lanza de land y se la lanzo, justo al lado de sus pies para que este siga peleando.

-"maldición, que esperan inútiles, ayuden a mis…", slav quería llamar a sus soldados, pero en el instante en que voltea a verlos, estos están peleando en contra de los jóvenes.

Uno de los soldados trata de atacar a Ryu, pero este lo evade fácilmente, luego usa su palma de fuerza, empujando al soldado, seguido le da un rápido puño acertado en el estómago, y para terminar, usa los hombros del soldado como impulso para elevarse, y dar un rápido giro, pateando al soldado en la cara noqueándolo.

Mientras tomomi estaba enfrentando a otro soldado, esta al principio solo bloqueaba el ataque del soldado, pero luego mueve un poco su martillo, golpea el pie del soldado, luego le da un rápido golpe en el pecho al soldado, dejándolo sin aire, y finalmente toma algo de vuelo, para darle más fuerza al martillazo que le da en la cara al soldado, noqueándolo instantáneamente.

El más impresionante probablemente fue tora, quien de un solo movimiento de su hacha, fue capaz de partir la lanza del soldado, luego le dio un empujón muy fuerte, haciéndolo retroceder, y en ese momento rápidamente le da una patada en las piernas para que el soldado pierda el equilibrio, lo agarra de la cabeza, y comienza a golpear la cabeza del soldado repetidamente en contra del suelo, hasta que el soldado se desmaya.

-"son unos desgraciados, malditos mocosos insolentes, se atreven a enfrentarse a mí", dijo slav, furioso atacando a los jóvenes con su látigo, enviándolo a todos a volar, muy mal heridos.

-"¿en serio?, un solo golpe de su látigo y ya estamos en este estado", decía Ryu tratando de ponerse de pie.

Mientras tanto, Hayato quien estaba en modo sigilo, se estaba acercando a Feru, apunto de tocarlo, este recibe un golpe de slav y cae al suelo, volviéndose visible de nuevo.

-"como… ¿cómo es posible?", pregunto Hayato.

-"tch, pequeño estúpido, realmente creíste que solo ser invisible era necesario para hacerme tonto, los contratistas, logran agudizar sus sentidos, ya que nosotros no solo controlamos bestias, sino que también las retenemos en nuestros cuerpos como si fueran sellos, gracias a esto, incluso podemos desarrollar algunas de sus habilidades innatas, las cuales no son parte de sus pasivas ni activas pues son exclusivas y no pueden medirse", dijo slav con una sonrisa, apunto de atacar a Hayato en el suelo, sin embargo, su látigo fue atrapado.

-"gracias por darme tiempo de recuperarme por completo, chicos", dijo Feru poniéndose de pie, soltando el látigo de slav.

-"no puede ser, tú estabas tan débil que apenas respirabas", dijo slav bastante enojado, Feru por su parte simplemente estaba soltando un poco el cuerpo, y haciendo tronar sus huesos.

-"lo sé, he estado al borde de la muerte en tantas ocasiones que ya ni me preocupo por eso, veras, lo bueno de ser yo, es que lo que no me mata, definitivamente me hace más fuerte", dijo Feru con una sonrisa, haciendo aparecer su bastón nuevamente, slav estaba a punto de atacar con su látigo, pero Feru uso su intercepción para evitarlo, luego le dio un golpe a slav en las piernas para desequilibrarlo, luego uso giro escudo, con el cual le dio 2 golpes rápidos a slav, y antes de que este cayera al suelo, uso su cubrir para aparecer justo atrás de slav, dándole una patada, para levantarlo de suelo, y luego rápidamente comenzó a girar y golpear a slav con su bastón, hasta que finalmente le dio un golpe, con el cual apenas lo dejo vivo.

-"n… no… puede…ser", dijo slav quien estaba lleno de sangre que salía por su boca, mientras su cuerpo temblaba por la falta de fuerzas de este.

Los jóvenes por su parte miraban al demonio impresionados por su despliegue de habilidades.

-"espero que hayan visto muy bien lo que hice, pues actualmente estoy usando solo el mínimo de mi fuerza, y aun así le gane a este tipo quien es más fuerte que yo, estadísticamente hablando claro, la razón de mi victoria, es porque di el golpe adecuado, en el lugar y momento adecuado, con la fuerza adecuada, el que dijo que las peleas no se pueden ganar con inteligencia, obviamente era un tonto", dijo Feru tranquilamente mientras observaba a los jóvenes.

-"me alegra que estés bien, señor demonio", dijo tomomi alegremente acercándose a Feru, este estaba algo confundido.

-"eres fuerte, quiero pelear contra ti", dijo tora acercándose a Feru.

Hayato y Ryu también caminaron hacia él, aunque estos estuvieron más callados, luego de darles un rápido vistazo, Feru hizo aparecer 4 pociones y se las dio a los jóvenes.

-"lo siento tora, pero aun eres muy débil, quizás en un futuro si pelee contra ti", dijo Feru calmadamente, entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que había hecho.

-"¿cómo sabes su nombre?", pregunto Hayato algo curioso.

-"dejando de lado el hecho de que tomomi me lo dijo, la verdad es que puedo leer las mentes", Feru dijo con una cara bastante tranquila mientras le sonreía a los jóvenes, obviamente el que leía las mentes era una mentira, pero lo ayudaba a salir rápido del predicamento, especialmente porque conocía a sus compañeros tan bien, que prácticamente sabía lo que pensaban.

Los jóvenes solo asintieron, sin embargo tomomi luego de unos segundos se puso completamente roja, y temblaba con nerviosismo, y algo de vergüenza.

-"jajaja, relájate tomomi, no es como que vaya a ver algo que nadie sepa de ti", dijo Ryu con una sonrisa.

Tomomi se molestó un poco por el comentario de Ryu, y ambos se pusieron a discutir, mientras Hayato, tora y Feru los ignoraron y fueron donde el resto de los que estaban peleando.

-"toma esto", dijo Liger logrando clavar su espada en la espalda de la bestia león.

-"fuuu, esa cosa era muy fuerte", dijo black algo cansado a un lado.

-"je, tanto tiempo les tomo", decía takeshi quien venía junto a salamander arrastrando al gran ave, ambos tenían una sonrisa de victoria, pues al parecer derrotaron a su monstruo más rápido.

-"no es una competencia estúpido", dijo Liger irritado.

-"claro que no, pero si lo fuera definitivamente hubiera ganado", dijo takeshi con confianza, ambos comenzaron a darse miradas desafiantes, preparándose para golpearse el uno al otro, cuando de la nada, ambos reciben un golpe en su cabeza, quedándose con las cabezas agachadas, ambos se des transforman, pero por suerte, Feru no solo los golpeo, sino que además les puso su capucha de vuelta, por lo que ahora solo debían asegurarse de que no les vieran el rostro des transformado.

-"podrían dejar de pelear aunque sea por un segundo, tenemos aún cosas importantes que hacer", dijo Feru mientras humo salía de su mano, y tenía un instinto asesino, esta obviamente era su típico castigo de las cabezas agachadas.

-"je, ellos eran muy valientes, pero con usted aquí parecen muy dóciles", dijo black con una sonrisa mirando la actitud de los híbridos.

-"un placer conocerte, espero que entiendas que por ciertas razones no puedo darte mi nombre, pero me gustaría escuchar el tuyo", dijo Feru estirando su mano hacia black, este solo sonrió y apretó al mano de Feru.

-"mucho gusto, mi nombre es black, y soy el sobrino del viejo lycae", dijo con una sonrisa.

-"ya veo, la verdad casi me olvido de ese viejo, aunque lo salve no lo vi mucho tiempo, ¿y qué hay de ti?, veo que también estuviste peleando", dijo mirando a salamander.

-"mi nombre es salamander, soy un repter, estaba aprisionado en este castillo hasta que sus súbditos me rescataron", dijo salamander bastante educado haciendo una reverencia, pero Feru solo le tendió la mano, para estrecharla, cosa que salamander hizo con gusto.

-"je, es un placer, en cuanto a estos 2, no les digas súbditos, más bien son mis amigos, aunque yo soy el jefe, jajajaja", decía Feru mientras levantaba las cabezas de los 2 y con sus brazos rodeaba el cuello de ambos, por su parte ambos jóvenes se irritaron y alegraron al mismo tiempo por las palabras de Feru.

-"jefe, gon estar aquí", dijo gon mientras corría felizmente hasta donde Feru se encontraba, más atrás venia land.

-"hey gon, me alegra que estés bien, ambos apresúrense", dijo Feru tranquilamente, de pronto se da cuenta de algo, justo atrás de land, aún se venía moviendo el dragón, apunto de atacar a land.

-"general, DETRÁS DE USTED!" grito Ryu, el general al darse la vuelta se percata que el dragón está apunto de atacar, sin embargo en un rápido movimiento de Feru, este es capaz de acercarse a land lo suficiente para usar cubrir y aparecer justo atrás de el para protegerle.

-"corra, rápido", dijo Feru seriamente, el dragón por su parte, libero una enorme bola de fuego, la cual se dirigía hacia land y Feru, pero Feru utilizando el poder de nightmare, quien ya estaba recuperado, logro fortificar el escudo alfa lo suficiente como para crear una poderosa protección combinando el poder de su escudo junto a la esencia demoniaca, bloqueando perfectamente el ataque.

-"impresionante, lo bloqueo como si nada", dijo tomomi observando a Feru desde la distancia.

Feru por su parte, tomando su bastón, comienza a reunir el poder de su invocación en el bastón, la esencia demoniaca tomo forma de guadaña, y de un rápido movimiento con su bastón, libero una gran cantidad de energía hacia el dragón, la fuerza liberada genero un daño directo, cortando el dragón en pedazos, así mismo como se rompió el bastón de Feru, al no ser capaz de soportar todo el poder de su invocación.

-"eso fue, increíble", dijo Hayato mirando a Feru, todos definitivamente estaba impresionados con la facilidad con la que Feru logro matar al dragón.

Mientras tanto Feru miraba los restos de su arma rota en el suelo, y luego miro el cadáver del dragón, (que suerte que esa cosa estaba tan débil, creo que hubiera estado en serios problemas de no ser porque la invocación de nightmare es tan poderosa, si no fuera por ello, con suerte hubiera enfrentado a los soldados, y a slav, definitivamente no hubiera tenido ninguna oportunidad ni contra estas bestias, ni contra land, gracias nightmare), pensaba Feru, agradeciendo a su suerte por encontrar la máscara.

-"oye, ¿qué harás ahora?, demonio", decía land quien estaba atrás de Feru.

-"no te preocupes, no planeo armar problemas, mientras slav esté acabado, mi deber esta hecho aquí", dijo tranquilamente mientras caminaba directo donde sus amigos.

-"aún no han ganado", dijo slav quien apenas se mantenía de pie, con una mano sujetaba su látigo, y con la otra una gema.

-"ya ríndete de una vez maldito", dijo Ryu muy molesto.

-"slav, la muerte no es suficiente para ti, ni tampoco la prisión", dijo land.

-"ja, como si eso me importara ahora, no lo entiendes aun, acabo de encontrar la mina de oro, y esta toda en ese demonio, su inteligencia, su poder, sus habilidades, sus mismos seguidores, todo en él tiene un valor casi incalculable, todo ese poder, toda su esencia, podría ser mía, seria imparable, dominaría a las bestias más poderosas, sería el nuevo rey de este mundo, jajaja, JAJAJAJAJAJA", decía con una sonrisa completamente desquiciada, definitivamente se había vuelto loco.

-"este viejo está completamente desquiciado", dijo tomomi mirando con repudio a slav.

Para la sorpresa de todos, tanto salamander, black y gon, como el mismo general land, se ganaron frente a Feru.

-"no me malentiendas demonio, no me agradan los de tu especie, pero te debo una, además si él fuera a tomar tu esencia, podría ser peligroso para mi querido país", dijo land seriamente, preparando su lanza para combatir.

-"jajaja, en realidad me debes más de una, ya que te salve más de una vez, pero acepto tu ayuda", dijo Feru con una sonrisa irritando a land.

-"¿siempre es un cretino?", dijo Ryu algo cansado, Liger y takeshi simplemente asintieron.

-"asintieron muy rápido", dijo tomomi sorprendida por la velocidad en la que respondieron.

-"jajaja, creen realmente que me pueden detener, aún no han visto, a mi 5 bestia", dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se abría la ropa, para mostrar un sello que tenía en el pecho.

-"ese maldito, realmente tiene oculta otra bestia", dijo black algo nervioso.

-"así es, esta última bestia en es tan fuerte, que aun con estos 2 objetos, me es muy difícil controlarla, es una "bestia gobernante", con el liberado, todos ustedes morirán".

-"¿una bestia gobernante?, no seas ridículo, el poder de esas criaturas es demasiado poderoso", dijo land, sin embargo, slav agitando su látigo, llamo a su ultima bestia.

-"Hayato, ahora!", grito Feru, pues fue el único que se había dado cuenta de que Hayato se había hecho invisible con su sigilo, este en un rápido movimiento, uso robar, y tomo la gema de slav, corriendo inmediatamente hacia donde estaban los otros.

-"idiota, ya había hecho el llamado de mi bestia, ahora no la controlare", dijo slav con mucha rabia tratando de atacar a Hayato, pero es repelido por salamander y black.

De pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar, y el sello en el pecho de slav comenzó a brillar, de pronto, como si nada, una criatura bestialmente gigante, apareció justo atrás de slav, su tamaño era tan enorme, que las otras bestias de slav en comparación eran como simples animales domésticos.

-"eso es… enorme", dijo tomomi sorprendida.

-"eso es… una bestia gobernante", dijo Ryu impresionado al ver una criatura tan enorme, y al mismo tiempo tan magnifica, pues la criatura era gigante, con forma humanoide, solo que cubierto de pelos, y poseía una enorme armadura además de un hacha gigante.

La bestia observo por un momento hacia abajo, y vio al hombre que trataba de controlarlo, en solo un instante, lo piso, matándolo enseguida.

-"lastima, yo quería ser quien lo matara", dijo Feru algo cansado.

La bestia, en un solo movimiento, libero energía desde su mano, destruyendo el castillo de slav, sin dejar nada más que una enorme cortina de humo y un enorme cráter, luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al pueblo.

-"maldición, si es criatura llega al pueblo, todos morirán, además de eso, podría comenzar a destruir otros pueblos y ciudades", dijo land con un tono de miedo y preocupación.

-"no lo entiendo, las bestias gobernantes son muy tranquilos, ellos rara vez son violentos, además viven en las zonas más profundas de las montañas prohibidas, como fue que slav consiguió uno, y por qué está destruyendo todo", decía Liger muy preocupado así como confundido por la situación actual.

-"que no es obvio, estar encerrado en el cuerpo de un maniático de seguro que afecto mucho a esa pobre bestia, después de todo, slav dijo que los contratistas son capaces de mejorar y adquirir ciertas capacidades innatas de las bestias, por esa misma razón, y siguiendo la misma lógica, las bestias también adquirirán ciertos rasgos de sus dueños", dijo Feru seriamente.

-"ya veo, de la misma manera en que poco a poco, gon adquirió algunos aspectos de tu personalidad", dijo Liger, entendiendo la situación.

-"eso no nos ayudara mucho a resolver este problema", dijo Hayato mirando a Feru y sus amigos con algo de cansancio, se veían tan relajados.

-"por supuesto que lo hará, oye, aun tienes esa esfera, ¿cómo se llamaba?, el sello de fuerza externa", dijo Feru tranquilamente, al decir el nombre takeshi recordó que tenía ese artículo, e inmediatamente lo saco.

-"tenías ese objeto todo este tiempo y no lo utilizaste en contra de slav, eres un estúpido", dijo Liger bastante alterado golpeando a takeshi, takeshi se irrito y golpeo en la cabeza de vuelta a Liger, luego ambos comenzaron a golpearse constantemente, hasta que ambos irritaron a Feru y los golpeo a los 2, tomando el sello.

-"se quedaran castigados hasta que sepan cómo comportarse, entendido", dijo Feru con un aura de enojo emanando de él, realmente lo hicieron enojar, por su parte, ambos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza abajo.

-"que miedo", dijeron los jóvenes al ver a Feru enojado castigando a sus amigos.

-"¿qué dices general?, esto nos ayudara", dijo Feru tranquilamente lanzándole la esfera a land.

-"s… si, me sorprende que tengan una, puesto que son muy raras, además de eso esta se ve de un alto nivel, aunque hubiera sido más útil en contra de slav que en contra de la bestia, aun así, debería poder debilitarla y evitar que use sus habilidades", dijo land mirando seriamente a Feru.

-"bien, en ese caso, iré a llamar la atención de esa cosa, debemos llevarla a una zona alejada del pueblo, en donde no lastime a nadie, allí usaremos la esfera para debilitarlo, recuerden que no lo deben matar, solo debemos debilitarlo lo suficiente como para que se calme, luego trataremos de hablar con él", dijo Feru seriamente, aunque los bestiale y los híbridos asintieron, land junto a los jóvenes parecían algo confundidos, sin embargo luego de mirarse los unos a otros unos segundos, estos asintieron.

En el momento en que todos asienten, Feru les hace la señal para que se muevan en cierta dirección, y este luego voló rápidamente para estar cerca de la bestia.

Luego de volar un rato, Feru queda justo atrás de la cabeza de la bestia.

-"oye, HEY!, podrías evitar destruir el pueblo", dijo Feru, sin embargo el monstruo no le prestó atención.

-"con esas orejas tan grandes no me puedes escuchar, te digo que mires acá", dijo lanzando su escudo, el cual golpeo fuertemente 2 veces a la bestia, esta para de caminar, y se voltea a ver a Feru.

-"bien, ahora que me estas prestando atención, tendrías la amabilidad de no destruir el pueblo", dijo Feru bastante relajado, sin embargo la bestia lanza rápidamente un puñetazo en contra de Feru, pero este usa cubrir y logra esquivar el ataque de la bestia.

-"veo que no podremos hablar mientras estés alterado, así que te recomiendo que me sigas", dijo usando el poder de su invocación para generar un daño directo a la bestia, y luego se fue volando a toda velocidad siendo seguido por la bestia.

-varios minutos habían trascurrido y finalmente todos estaban en una zona libre de cualquier ser vivo, se encontraban en un terreno raso en algún punto del campo.

-"están listos", dijo Feru descendiendo hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

-"estamos listos", dijo land, de pronto la tierra comienza a temblar y los jóvenes al mirar al lado, se dan cuenta de que la bestia se mueve más rápido de lo que esperaban, pues ya estaba cerca.

-"de acuerdo, una vez utilicemos el sello de fuerza exterior para debilitarlo, lo recomendable es usar constantemente habilidades que generen daño directo, de otra manera jamás pasaremos por sobre su enorme defensa, además de eso, las habilidades que lo debiliten o lo aturdan serán de mucha ayuda", dijo Feru, mientras preparaba su escudo, todos los que rodeaban a Feru solo asintieron, preparándose para enfrentar, a la bestia gobernante.


	32. CAPITULO 31: AUMENTO DESMEDIDO

CAPITULO 31: AUMENTO DESMEDIDO

\- varias horas habían transcurrido, ya era de noche, Feru y los demás aún se estaban enfrentando a la bestia gobernante.

-"maldición, es muy duro", dijo Ryu tratando de golpear a la bestia en las piernas.

Ryu, Hayato, tora y tomomi se encontraban tratando de dañar los pies de la bestia, de manera que pudieran alentarlo y de ser posible, lograr derribarlo.

-"recuerden, si no pueden generarle daño directo, golpeen en sus puntos débiles", dijo Feru desde el cielo, mientras trataba de distraer a la bestia de los demás.

-"¿esa cosa tiene puntos débiles?", dijo tomomi algo sorprendida mirando a Feru hacia arriba, la bestia estaba a punto de pisarla cuando Ryu logra salvarla, sacándola de la zona de impacto.

-"presta más atención, tonta", dijo Ryu dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza, tomomi se enfadó un poco por lo que solamente se levantó rápidamente y no le dio las gracias a Ryu.

-"¿dónde podríamos atacarlo?", dijo Hayato gritando en dirección a Feru.

-"prueben en algún lugar de la planta de sus pies, podrían tratar de incapacitarlo de caminar", dijo Feru mientras esquivaba uno de los puñetazos de la bestia.

La bestia por su parte, actualmente se encontraba debilitado e inhabilitado para utilizar sus habilidades, aun así, los ataques de los jóvenes apenas si podían generar algo de daño en él, mientras que la bestia, podía fácilmente generar fuertes corrientes de aire con tan solo soplar, y destruía grandes extensiones de tierra de un solo golpe.

-"tch, parece que esta bestia es incluso más poderosa que los 4 generales juntos", dijo land mientras atacaba el pecho de la bestia.

Por otro lado, Liger, takeshi, black y salamander se encontraban realizando ataques a la zona de las piernas, esperando la oportunidad de que la bestia de un mal movimiento.

-"¿esta cosa tiene vida infinita o qué?, he estado atacándolo sin parar con mis habilidades y aun así sigue vivo", dijo takeshi irritado por lo difícil que les era derrotar a la bestia.

La bestia por su parte, se toma un segundo para descansar, y luego da un poderoso golpe al suelo.

-"MUEVANSE, RAPIDO!", grito Feru para que los jóvenes que estaban en la tierra esquivaran el ataque, aun así, la onda expansiva provocada por el impacto del puño de la bestia en el suelo, provoco que casi todos salieran volando, quedando solo Feru y land.

-"que ataque más poderoso, esto es malo", dijo el general.

-"¿están todos bien?, chicos", dijo Feru llamando a los demás, Liger y gon salieron de un árbol en el que estaban atrapados. Los jóvenes compañeros de Feru, y los bestiale se levantaron a varios metros de distancia del lugar donde se encontraba la bestia, takeshi por su parte había desaparecido.

-"estamos bien, pero creo que el tipo de la katana desapareció", dijo salamander algo preocupado mientras miraba a los alrededores.

-"ah, humano estar allí", dijo gon apuntando al brazo de la bestia, en él estaba takeshi transformado, y se veía muy enojado.

-"maldita bestia, ya me arte de perder el tiempo contigo, ya veras, acabare contigo", dijo el joven mientras corría a través del brazo de la bestia.

-"wow, impresionante", dijo tomomi observando el escenario.

-"el… ¿siempre hace ese tipo de tonterías?", pregunto Hayato en voz alta.

-"me temo que sí, desde que lo conozco hace ese tipo de cosas", dijo Liger con tono de cansancio.

La bestia por su parte, al darse cuenta de la ubicación de takeshi, comienza a mover su brazo de un lado a otro.

-"maldición, AAAAAAH", takeshi se cayó del brazo de la bestia, por lo que estaba a punto de tocar el suelo, cuando Feru llega volando rápidamente, evitando que takeshi caiga, y al mismo tiempo salvándolo de un pisotón de la bestia.

-"¿qué crees que haces estúpido?, se supone que debemos atacarlo entre todos o nunca le ganaremos", decía Feru mientras usando sus 2 puños, apretaba la cabeza de takeshi.

-"de acuerdo chicos, reagrúpense y comiencen el ataque, debemos derrotar a esta bestia", dio la orden el general land, quienes habían sido enviados a volar por el puño de la bestia se volvieron a agrupar.

-"chicos, ataquen al lugar exacto donde yo ataque", dijo Feru bastante confiado ante lo que todos asintieron, en ese mismo instante Feru dejo a takeshi en el suelo rápidamente y entonces utilizo su giro escudo para dar el primer golpe en la cara de la bestia, y luego en la zona trasera de la pierna.

-"ahí mismo, ataquen", en ese momento los ataques de los jóvenes, los híbridos, los bestiale y gon, todos se enfocaron en la parte de atrás de las rodillas de la bestia, logrando desequilibrarlo ligeramente, mientras tanto Feru y el general ambos dieron un poderoso ataque al pecho de la bestia, logrando empujarlo.

-"je, ya lo tenemos", dijo Ryu con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

-"aun no celebren tan rápido", dijo black.

La bestia se cayó y ahora estaba botado en el suelo tratando de levantarse, por su parte Feru y los demás estaban todos alerta, y preparados para atacar.

-"un último ataque combinado, listos… ahora", dijo Feru siendo el primero en lanzar un ataque en contra de la bestia, por supuesto luego de tan solo unos segundos, todos los demás procedieron a atacar a la bestia, desde habilidades, hasta golpes normales, desde poderes elementales, hasta fuerza bruta, fue un gran impacto en contra de la bestia, luego del último ataque exitoso, la bestia simplemente se dejó caer al suelo, y dejo de intentar levantarse.

-"l…lo… ¿hicimos?, je, jajaja, lo hicimos", dijo tomomi saltando de la felicidad.

-"uf, finalmente, creí que la pelea duraría toda una vida", dijo Ryu mientras él y sus hermanos se dejan caer al suelo producto del cansancio.

-"creo que esto fue, una buena experiencia", dijo Hayato con una sonrisa, Ryu lo observo por un segundo y luego también sonrió.

Los bestiale y los híbridos por su parte simplemente tomaron asiento en el suelo, respiraban con algo de dificultad, pero estaban todos bien.

-"no volveré a ir a una misión que tú me pidas", dijo Liger bastante irritado y cansado dándole una mirada asesina a su amigo, mientras que takeshi solo sonreía.

-"jajaja, yo creo que sí, admite que la emoción de la batalla, despertó tu sangre de bestiale", dijo con mucha confianza mirando a su amigo.

-"¿cómo me fui a meter en esto?", preguntaba black botado en el suelo.

-"bueno, todo empezó cuando estos 2 nos salvaron…", estaba diciendo salamander, cuando black lo interrumpe.

-"si se cómo empezó todo, pero a lo que me refiero, es que no me esperaba pelear contra una bestia gobernante", dijo black en un tono cansado.

-"uh, bueno, creo que nadie se lo esperaba en realidad", dijo tranquilamente salamander.

Mientras tanto Feru, gon y el general se encontraban al lado de la bestia.

-"creo que debemos exterminarlo", dijo land mirando seriamente a Feru quien solo sonreía mientras observaba a la bestia.

-"no es necesario ser tan brutal, ahora que está más tranquilo nos escuchara, ¿no es así?", dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba a la bestia.

-"¿me atacaste tan solo para hablar?", dijo la bestia en un tono solemne, su voz era hermosa, casi divina, y sorprendió a muchos.

-"¿Qué!?, PUEDE HABLAR?", dijeron los compañeros de Feru.

-"por supuesto que puede hablar, después de todo las bestias gobernantes son como mínimo, de rango místico, las bestias de rango místico hacia arriba, son muy especiales, igual que las armas de nivel místico", dijo land tranquilamente.

-"puedo preguntarle a la bestia gobernante, ¿por qué razón no hablo con nosotros hasta ahora?", pregunto salamander educadamente.

-"he estado atrapado en el cuerpo de un humano durante un largo tiempo, lo que menos quería era hablar con alguien, sin embargo estaba agradecido con ustedes por obligarlo a liberarme, si no lo hubieran presionado tanto, quizás nunca hubiera salido de su control", dijo la bestia tranquilamente, mientras las bestias y los híbridos solo asentían en entendimiento de la situación.

-"genial, ahora que ya podemos hablar tranquilamente, que tal si dejas este lugar y no lastimas a nadie, de acuerdo", dijo Feru con una sonrisa y un tono de voz tranquilo.

-"ja, lo pide el que comando un ataque en mi contra", dijo la bestia mirando a Feru seriamente.

-"nada hubiera pasado si para empezar nos hubieras hablado", dijo Feru calmadamente mientras se encogía de hombros, para sorpresa del resto.

-"mm… hablas con mucha razón, ¿qué te parece esto?, si me liberas del sello, en ese caso me iré de aquí y no lastimare a nadie, de todos modos quiero regresar a mi hogar.

-"tch, como si fuéramos a hacer eso", dijo Ryu con algo de molestia.

-"aceptamos", dijo Feru con una sonrisa impresionando a los jóvenes.

-"espera… si haces eso, que garantía tenemos de que cumpla su palabra", dijo el general land.

-"es cierto, ¿qué pasaría si nos vuelve a atacar?, pero esta vez con todo su poder", dijo la joven tomomi bastante asustada.

-"no se preocupen por eso, las bestias gobernantes son seres de la naturaleza que han alcanzado el nivel místico de las bestias, ellos ya no son simples criaturas salvajes, su grado de conciencia y su honor está por sobre todas las cosas, de hecho normalmente son muy tranquilos", dijo salamander con una sonrisa, explicándole a los jóvenes.

-"si los ponemos a un nivel humano, una bestia mística, tiene tanto o más sabiduría que un humano que ha vivido por unos cuantos siglos, incluso más, aunque claro, todas las criaturas tienen algunas excepciones", dijo black tranquilamente aun en el suelo.

-"yo confió en él, porque si nos hubiera querido matar, lo habría podido hacer desde el principio, ni siquiera uso su hacha para pelear", dijo Feru tranquilamente mirando a los ojos a la bestia.

-"jajaja, así que te diste cuenta, perfecto, es cierto que desde el principio los podría haber matado, pero quería ver hasta donde podían llegar, por eso deje que usaran el sello para debilitarme, ni use mis armas, aun así, me sorprendió que me lograran derribar", dijo la bestia con mucha calma.

Por su parte, la mayoría de los presentes tenían una cara un poco complicada, no sabían bien que hacer, el general por su parte, siendo aquel que tenía el sello, aunque con un poco de duda, finalmente libero a la bestia de su sello.

-"jajaja, perfecto, ahora que soy libre, permítanme agradecerles por liberarme, y darles un pequeño obsequio por derrotarme", dijo la bestia, en eso, levanta su mano, y un enorme y segador brillo emergió, era una esencia tan pura y poderosa, que el cuerpo de todos tembló, el brillo envió pequeñas esferas de energía a los híbridos, los bestiale, los héroes, Feru y gon, incluso una pequeña luz para el general.

-"esto que siento… es poder", dijo Ryu con una sonrisa, todos se sentían tan emocionados, en especial los jóvenes.

-"lo lamento, pero los humanos solo aumentaran su nivel de acuerdo a su potencial, mientras que quienes más poder tendrán serán los híbridos, pues no solo subirán de nivel, si no que además recibirán un bono", dijo la bestia con tranquilidad, pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo algo de pena.

-"ya veo, muchas gracias, espero que nos veamos algún día", dijo Feru con una sonrisa.

-"jajaja, yo también espero verte de nuevo, y espero que la próxima vez seas más fuerte", dijo la bestia, de pronto un fuerte viento comenzó a rodear a la bestia, y luego de unos segundos, la bestia junto al viento, desapareció.

Unos segundos luego de que la bestia gobernante desapareciera, el cuerpo de gon comenzó a liberar una gran cantidad de energía, su cuerpo se hizo un poco más grande, y su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más tonificado, la ligera curvatura de su espalda se corrigió un poco, gon ahora era más alto y más musculoso, aunque seguía siendo más bajo que Liger, su cuerpo ya no era tan delgado, y su rostro ya no representaba el de un pequeño goblin, su color de piel también se volvió ligeramente mas oscuro.

PRACTICANTE DE LA ESPADA NIVEL 40 – GRADO 1 – 0/4000

Salud: 251 Mana: 185 Energía: 297

Fuerza: 300 (+113) Magia: 185 Habilidad: 294 (+88)

V. acción: 302 (+103) V. desplazamiento: 239 (+65) V. reacción: 297

Defensa: 239 (+55) Resistencia: 239 (+10) Recuperación: 239

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(50%)

Takeshi tenía una sonrisa llena de victoria por sus estadísticas, hasta que vio las estadísticas de Liger.

MAGO ELEMENTAL NIVEL 40 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 0/4000

Salud: 269 (+88) Mana: 298 (+133) Energía: 255

Fuerza: 255 Magia: 316 (+112) Habilidad: 255

V. acción: 315 (+25) V. desplazamiento: 319 (+45) V. reacción: 255 (+30)

Defensa: 200 Resistencia: 314 (+126) Recuperación: 289

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

-"tch, maldito, como te hiciste más fuerte que yo si estamos en el mismo nivel", dijo takeshi enojado al ver las estadísticas de Liger.

-"je, tuve la suerte de encontrar una poción de estadísticas durante una misión", decía Liger tranquilamente, llamando la atención de Ryu y Hayato.

LUCHADOR NIVEL 27 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 0/2700

Salud: 120 Mana: 93 Energía: 170

Fuerza: 112 (+35) Magia: 88 Habilidad: 167

V. acción: 170 (+15) V. desplazamiento: 110 (+35) V. reacción: 139

Defensa: 108 (+30) Resistencia: 108 (+10) Recuperación: 108

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

LADRON NIVEL 25 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 0/2500

Salud: 111 (+25) Mana: 92 Energía: 102

Fuerza: 99 (+17) Magia: 90 Habilidad: 96

V. acción: 162 (+15) V. desplazamiento: 165 (+35) V. reacción: 160

Defensa: 102 (+50) Resistencia: 101 (+10) Recuperación: 92

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

Luego de ver sus estadísticas, ambos jóvenes se acercaron a Liger y takeshi.

-"disculpen, pero escuchamos que poseen pociones de estadísticas", dijo Hayato amablemente.

-"así es, ¿Por qué preguntas?", dijo Liger, Hayato miro a los lados cuidadosamente, y nota que el general y los demás están viendo su mejora en sus niveles, por lo que saca su poción de estadísticas sin que nadie lo note.

-"tengo una, pero no sabemos cómo conseguir más, aun no la hemos querido usar, ya que necesitamos ser más fuertes, pero no sabemos bien como utilizarlas", dijo Hayato en voz baja.

-"ya veo, ciertamente estas pociones son una gran ayuda, el problema es encontrarlas, se pueden encontrar en lugares donde hayan grandes cantidades de tesoros ocultos, como viejas ciudades abandonadas, o como fue en mi caso, encontré 2 pociones de crecimientos entre los tesoros de unos orcos quienes habían acumulado una gran cantidad de riquezas atacando a los viajeros y aventureros", dijo Liger seriamente mostrando su propia poción.

-"ya veo, supongo que también se podrán comprar, pero a un precio muy elevado", esta vez hablo Ryu.

-"así es, no son muy comunes, por eso pueden resultar muy caras, además de eso, está la cuestión del uso, en mi caso, use una de las 2 pociones que conseguí, pero guarde la otra en caso de encontrarme una poción especial que aumenta los efectos de la poción original, mi recomendación para ustedes es que conserven esa poción, y si quieren buscar más, hagan misiones de aventureros en los gremios, si logran subir suficientes niveles, y se logran hacer lo suficientemente fuertes, es posible que encuentren una misión de algún alquimista, ellos generalmente pagan con pociones, por los que es más probable que las consigan", dijo Liger tranquilamente, ambos jóvenes asintieron, y luego de guardar las pociones, hacen una pequeña reverencia antes de acercarse a sus amigos.

BARBARO NIVEL 24 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 0/2400

Salud: 162 Mana: 79 Energía: 90

Fuerza: 160 (+50) Magia: 81 Habilidad: 92

V. acción: 101 (+10) V. desplazamiento: 96 (+20) V. reacción: 98

Defensa: 155 (+30) Resistencia: 99 (+15) Recuperación: 99

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

SOLDADO NIVEL 24 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 0/2400

Salud: 111 Mana: 89 Energía: 127

Fuerza: 101 (+40) Magia: 84 Habilidad: 124

V. acción: 99 (+15) V. desplazamiento: 101 (+35) V. reacción: 157

Defensa: 155 (+30) Resistencia: 152 (+10) Recuperación: 96

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

-"wow, subí 10 niveles gracias a la bestia", dijo tomomi muy emocionada.

-"yo también", dijo tora casi sin prestar atención a sus estadísticas.

-"jajaja, que buena suerte, yo también me hice un poco más fuerte, aunque claro, solo unos 3 niveles, ustedes por su parte, 10 niveles es bastante", dijo land con una sonrisa bastante satisfecho.

-"tch, este nivel es aún muy bajo, necesitamos ser más fuerte", dijo Ryu.

-"estoy de acuerdo", dijo Feru atrás de los jóvenes, no podía ver sus estadísticas, pero podía sentir que el poder que fluía de ellos no era tan grande.

-"para ser justos, los demonios tienen mayores crecimientos que los humanos, por lo que es natural que los chicos no puedan ser tan fuertes de acuerdo a tus expectativas, especialmente durante los primeros niveles, pero aun así, sus estadísticas son mejores que las personas normales", dijo land con bastante seriedad.

-"me temo que aún no es suficiente, se los digo en serio, no estoy de acuerdo con esta guerra, pero si deciden ir a la guerra, con su poder actual, aun dejando de lado su nivel, son muy débiles, deben ser más fuertes, de espíritu y mente, además necesitan más experiencia, si se enfrentan todo el tiempo a enemigos a su nivel, jamás crecerán realmente, enfréntense a los enemigos que nadie podría vencer, peleen una y otra vez, y no importa cuántas veces caigan, sigan peleando hasta volverse fuertes, si no lo hacen, un día llegara alguien que los matara a todos", dijo Feru seriamente, los jóvenes al escuchar las palabras serias y frías de Feru, tragaron saliva de los nervios, incluso temblaron con un poco de temor, los jóvenes solo asintieron y se decidieron a ser más fuertes, el general por su parte, pensó que el demonio tenía razón, los jóvenes no eran lo suficientemente fuertes, debían enfrentarse a verdaderos retos que los lleven a sus límites, y que les dieran una mayor experiencia en combate.

-"entendido, me encargare de que entrenen como es debido", dijo land seriamente.

-"perfecto, ahora creo que nuestros caminos se separan, nosotros nos vamos, daremos una vuelta rápida por el pueblo para ver que todo esté en su lugar, y nos iremos", dijo Feru seriamente.

-"mm… ya veo, nosotros debemos ir primero al castillo de slav, o lo que queda al menos, y luego debemos partir hacia el castillo del rey, espero no verte de nuevo, o seremos enemigos", dijo land estirando la mano para estrecharla, Feru estrecha su mano con la de land, y solo asiente antes de separarse de camino de los demás.

-"adiós señor demonio, tenga un buen viaje", grito tomomi con una sonrisa, Feru sin voltear, solo levanta la mano en señal de despedida.

-"eres una mujer muy extraña", dijo Ryu mirando fijamente a tomomi, quien se puso algo roja y comenzó a tener otra discusión con él.

Mientras, Liger, takeshi y los bestiale, esperaban a Feru y a gon quien estaba a su lado.

-"entonces nos vamos", dijo takeshi, luego de unos segundos comienzan a caminar.

-"sí, creo que primero deberíamos ir a ver al viejo lycae", dijo Feru tranquilamente, mientras el resto asiente.

-"oye Feru, ¿cómo están ahora tus estadísticas?", Feru tranquilamente reviso sus estadísticas mientras iba caminando.

ESCUDERO (domador) NIVEL 40 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 0/4000

Salud: 468 (+245) Mana: 277 Energía: 286

Fuerza: 411 (+100) Magia: 271 Habilidad: 281

V. acción: 291 (+40) V. desplazamiento: 291 (+40) V. reacción: 356

Defensa: 458 (+183) Resistencia: 448 (+193) Recuperación: 366 (+88)

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(50%)

GOBLIN NIVEL 40 – RANGO: GUERRERO BESTIA – 0/2000

Salud: 558 (+50) Mana: 515 Energía: 537

Fuerza: 539 (+75) Magia: 515 Habilidad: 553

V. acción: 618 (+30) V. desplazamiento: 623 (+20) V. reacción: 618 (+50)

Defensa: 538 (+95) Resistencia: 538 Recuperación: 553

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(50%)

El rostro de sorpresa de Liger y takeshi al ver las estadísticas de Feru no se hizo esperar, ambos estaban convertidos en piedra, con las bocas abiertas, y una ligera oscuridad que los rodeaba.

-"mm… no me había dado cuenta, gon ya eres un guerrero bestia, felicidades", dijo Feru con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de gon.

-"gracias jefe, gracias a jefe soy más fuerte", dijo gon hablando más fluido que antes.

-"wow, también hablas mejor, además de verte más rudo", dijo Feru con una sonrisa.

-"es parte de la evolución de una bestia, al conseguir ciertas estadísticas como mínimo, el rango cambia, pero no solo eso, la bestia también se vuelve más inteligente y mucho más fuerte", dijo salamander.

-"es cierto, aunque los goblins ya pueden hablar cuando son solo bestias, lo normal es que las bestias no puedan hablar como los humanos o los bestiale", dijo black tranquilamente.

-"que hay de ustedes, que tal sus niveles", dijo el joven mirando tranquilamente a los bestiale.

-"bueno mi nivel solo rondaba el 17, por lo que ahora estoy en nivel 37, debo decir que el gobernante fue de gran ayuda para mí", dijo salamander, indicando que había incrementado mucho su nivel.

-"tch, en mi caso yo solo era nivel 14, aunque mi nivel igual subió mucho, solo soy 35", dijo black con algo de resignación.

-"¿subiste un nivel más que yo?", dijo salamander con sorpresa.

-"bueno, sí, técnicamente tu subiste 20 niveles y yo 21, pero aun así, eres muy fuerte", dijo black algo deprimido.

De la nada, tanto salamander como black reciben un golpe en la cabeza.

-"no puedo creer que estén discutiendo sobre sus niveles, 20 niveles de crecimiento es absolutamente increíble, además son bestiale, sus estadísticas son normalmente más grandes que las nuestras", dijo takeshi enojado al lado de salamander.

-"es imperdonable que actúen como si sus estadísticas no fueran nada del otro mundo, cuando a nosotros nos costaría un mundo conseguir semejantes estadísticas", dijo Liger al lado de black.

-"no deberían golpearlos solo por eso", dijo Feru en un tono de cansancio, ganándose una mirada irritada de sus amigos.

-"no queremos escuchar eso del maldito humano con crecimientos de bestia", dijo Liger muy enojado.

-"¿humano?, pero se ve como un demonio", dijo salamander confundido, Feru por su parte al escuchar al repter, decidió mirar hacia atrás, ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos de land y los jóvenes, quienes ya se habían ido.

-"lo siento, por razones personales, debo disfrazarme de demonio, además, era la mejor manera de mantener a los soldados ocupados mientras los chicos los rescataban", Feru decidió volver a su forma normal, y luego de verse nuevamente humano, este se quita la máscara y la pone en su cinturón.

-"ya veo, así se ve normalmente", dijo black sorprendido.

-"si, yo soy un humano, aunque soy más fuerte que uno normal", dijo rascándose ligeramente la cabeza.

-"es el humano con más suerte que he conocido, es fuerte, inteligente, apuesto y le gusta a la señorita chloe", takeshi dijo esto con un tono de cansancio, envidia y enfado, mientras el fuego se podía notar en sus ojos, y se podían ver las venas de sus manos al apretar sus puños.

-"no te enfoques en eso, estúpido, que tal si nos enfocamos en lo importante", dijo Liger seriamente.

-"a mí me gustaría, si fuera posible, que ustedes 2 vengan con nosotros, seriamos un buen equipo, ¿no piensas lo mismo gon?", dijo Feru con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a ambos bestiale.

-"si, el jefe confía en ustedes, gon confía en ustedes también, ustedes fuertes y buenos", dijo gon, haciendo uso de su mayor fluidez al hablar.

Black y salamander se miraron durante unos segundos, y luego con sonrisas en sus rostros, miraron a Feru y asintieron, Feru solo sonrió en respuesta, y como lo haría el anciano, levanto su pulgar en aprobación.

-"primero a pueblo path, luego de eso, iremos de camino al gremio", dijo Feru con emoción.


	33. CAPITULO 32: REGRESO

CAPITULO 32: REGRESO

-varios minutos ya habían trascurrido, Feru y los otros ya se encontraban en pueblo path, donde luego de revisar la situación de los bestiale y del pueblo en general, se reunieron con el tío de black.

-"uf, menos mal que están todos bien, siempre confié en que podrían hacerlo", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

-"pero tío, ¿que no dijiste que nuestro hermano mayor moriría?", decía uno de los hermanos menores de black.

-"es verdad, incluso estuviste llorando por un largo tiempo", dijo el otro hermano, el anciano solo reía nerviosamente, mientras black miraba seriamente a su tío.

-"parece que el viejo no confiaba en nosotros", decía takeshi irritado sacando su katana.

-"cálmate takeshi, es normal que no confiara en nosotros", dijo Feru bastante calmado.

-"muchas gracias joven, m… a todo esto, ¿Quién eres?", dijo el anciano algo confundido al ver un humano entre los bestiale e híbridos.

-"hola, es un gusto conocerlo, soy el demonio de antes", dijo Feru tranquilamente saludando al viejo.

El viejo lo observo unos segundos, pero no podía reconocerlo.

-"mm… lo siento, aun no te reconozco", dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-"tío, él es el demonio que te salvo de los soldados, aunque de hecho es humano", el viejo al escuchar a black, recuerda al demonio que lo salvo de las lanzas de los soldados, y como ese demonio se retiró alejando el peligro.

El viejo lycae, se puso algo nervioso por la sorpresa por lo que simplemente, comenzó a hacer rápidas reverencias a Feru, una y otra vez.

-"lamento no haberme dado cuenta, muchas gracias por salvarme antes", dijo el viejo algo nervioso.

-"jajaja, no hay problema, de todos modos acompañábamos a takeshi para la misión", dijo apuntando a su compañero, quien tenía una expresión seria.

-"ahora que mencionas la misión, viejo, debemos hablar de la paga por completar la misión", dijo takeshi seriamente mientras el viejo se encontraba ligeramente confundido.

-"creí que no me cobrarías por la misión", dijo el viejo.

-"originalmente no te cobraría, pero eso era considerando que eres un viejo amigo de mi padre, y considerando que la misión solo era rescatar a tus sobrinos, sin embargo teniendo en cuenta que la misión se complicó, pasando no solo de liberar a todos los bestiale que habían sido atrapados, sino además tuvimos que enfrentar a unas bestias muy difíciles y para terminar, estar desde la tarde hasta la noche enfrentando a una bestia gobernante, creo que es justo que nos pagues", dijo takeshi con una sonrisa nerviosa, una vena marcada en su cabeza y un tono de irritación.

-"no seas así, ya le habías dicho que lo harías gratis, además él no sabía que la misión se complicaría", dijo Feru calmadamente, el viejo miraba a Feru con ojos brillantes y llenos de admiración al ver su actitud ante takeshi.

-"tch, yo no hago caridad, yo soy aventurero para ganarme la vida, por eso no puedo empezar a realizar misiones gratis, especialmente siendo una tan difícil como esta", dijo con algo de molestia.

-"concuerdo con el joven takeshi, creo que deben cobrarle a mi tío por la misión, para empezar él es un comerciante, así que dinero tiene de sobra, no debería estar pidiendo limosna", dijo black mirando seriamente a Feru.

-"m… mi propia sangre… me ha traicionado", decía el viejo en el suelo algo deprimido.

-"cállate, para empezar no deberías pedir que hagan misiones tan difíciles gratis, no te aproveches de estas pobres personas", dijo black regañando a su tío.

-"ah, Liger, ayúdame un poco en esto", dijo algo cansado mirando a su amigo, sin embargo Liger libero un aura sombrío y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"no te atrevas a hacer misiones gratis, es normal que te paguen por tu trabajo, en especial por algo en lo que arriesgas constantemente la vida", dijo Liger mirando con enojo a Feru.

Aunque tenía sentido, aun así a Feru le parecía que no se estaba cumpliendo el acuerdo, pero como sus compañeros ya se habían decidido, y tampoco les vendría mal algo de ganancia, al final simplemente desistió.

-"bien, les pagare por el trabajo, pero no será con mi dinero, será con información", dijo el viejo con un tono de cansancio.

Al escuchar al viejo, black se sintió muy avergonzado por el comportamiento de su tío, mientras que takeshi, irritado, con una mano tomo al viejo del cuello y con la otra desenfundo rápidamente su katana, posándola en el cuello del viejo.

-"no quiero información, quiero mi paga", dijo takeshi algo molesto, el lycae estaba muy asustado, y comenzó a mover sus manos rápidamente.

-"es… espera, no es cualquier información, es información sobre la ubicación secreta de los tesoros de slav, sus tesoros están ocultos dentro de unas especies de cuevas que se encuentran a un día de distancia, yo puedo guiarlos allí", dijo el viejo, al escuchar sus palabras, takeshi lo suelta y mira a Liger, quien sonríe y le asiente.

-"bien, llévanos al lugar", dijo seriamente.

-"claro, pero primero decidamos la división del tesoro", dijo el viejo lycae.

-"c… co… ¿cómo que división del tesoro?, ¿que no iba a ser nuestra paga por la misión?", dijo takeshi irritado.

-"por supuesto, sin embargo, el tesoro es demasiado grande como para ser su paga, por lo que obviamente recibiré un pago por mi información, así como por guiarlos, además de que yo descubrí el lugar, por lo que solo les pagare usando parte de ese tesoro", dijo el viejo lycae con confianza.

-"tío, como puedes jugar tan sucio, deberías simplemente pagarles el tesoro a ellos", dijo black avergonzado e irritado.

-"jajaja, por supuesto que no, ¿o crees que los comerciantes somos sencillos de tratar?, no adquirí mis riquezas por ser una buena persona, jajaja", dijo el viejo con una sonrisa llena de codicia, mientras se ventilaba usando un abanico.

-"viejo avaro y codicioso", dijo black mirando con asombro a su tío.

-"este viejo zorro, debería simplemente matarte", dijo takeshi muy enojado, con los ojos ardiendo en fuego, tratando de sacar su katana pero siendo detenido por Feru.

-"de acuerdo, que tal esto, takeshi se queda con los objetos y los equipamientos, mientras que Liger conserva las pociones y el dinero, y usted se queda con el resto", dijo Feru tratando de controlar la situación.

-"yo estoy de acuerdo con eso, me quiero quedar con las pociones y el dinero", dijo Liger tranquilamente en tono monótono.

-"ni de broma, ya sé que Liger solo quiere las pociones para poder tener una oportunidad de encontrar una poción especial, además, ¿por qué yo debo ser el de los equipamientos?", dijo takeshi irritado.

-"entonces, ¿qué propones?", dijo Feru en un tono de cansancio.

-"mm… yo me quedo con el dinero y las pociones, Liger con los objetos y los equipamientos, y tú, tú te quedas con las provisiones y los restos o materiales para crear diversas cosas", dijo takeshi.

-"oigan, que tal mejor esto, el chico león se queda con las pociones, takeshi con los equipamientos, y el humano con los objetos y provisiones, mientras yo me quedo con las monedas y los materiales", dijo el viejo.

-"no", dijo takeshi.

-"si, así terminamos esto pronto", dijo Feru con algo de cansancio.

-"yo también estoy de acuerdo", dijo Liger.

-"traidores", dijo takeshi irritado mirando a sus compañeros.

-"bien, es perfecto, entonces síganme, los guiare hasta el lugar, solo toma 1 día ir y 1 día volver", dijo el lycae bastante contento.

-"algo me da un mal presentimiento", dijo black cubriendo su cara.

-"oh, acabo de recordar, ya que ustedes aceptaron ser nuestros compañeros, ¿les molestaría mostrarme sus niveles?", dijo Feru con una sonrisa, mientras ambos bestiale le mostraban sus estadísticas.

CENTINELA NIVEL 35 – GRADO 1 – 0/5250

Salud: 487 Mana: 440 Energía: 442

Fuerza: 518 Magia: 420 Habilidad: 440

V. acción: 518 V. desplazamiento: 521 V. reacción: 435

Defensa: 477 Resistencia: 442 Recuperación: 418

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(50%)

LUCHADOR NIVEL 37 – GRADO 1 – 0/5550

Salud: 662 Mana: 554 Energía: 574

Fuerza: 657 Magia: 555 Habilidad: 572

V. acción: 572 V. desplazamiento: 611 V. reacción: 565

Defensa: 652 Resistencia: 611 Recuperación: 570

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(50%)

-"wow, a pesar de que solo poseen 2 niveles de diferencia, sus estadísticas son muy diferentes entre sí", dijo Feru impresionado.

-"en mi caso, yo soy un lycae, nuestras estadísticas son superiores a los humanos, pero aun entre los bestiale, no estamos en lugares tan altos, a pesar de eso, a diferencia de mi tío y mis hermanos, yo nací como un bestiale del tipo luchador, aunque claro mi título es centinela", dijo black bastante tranquilo mientras explicaba a Feru el porqué de sus estadísticas.

-"en mi caso, la razón de que mis estadísticas sean tan altas, es porque soy un tipo muy especial de repter, vengo de la rama de dragones sin alas, una raza muy antigua de repter y una de los primeros tipos de repter, a causa de esto, mis crecimientos no son lo normal, sin embargo yo no soy del tipo lucha, por lo que mis estadísticas se podrían considerar bajas entre los de mi raza", dijo salamander bastante calmado.

-"mm… entiendo, bueno, bienvenidos a nuestro equipo, espero que nos volvamos un buen equipo, y espero que nos podamos llevar todos bien", dijo Feru dando una sonrisa a ambos bestiale, los bestiale simplemente asintieron y siguieron a Feru, quien comenzó a caminar siguiendo al tío de black.

3 DIAS DESPUES*

-varios días habían transcurrido, Feru y sus amigos aun no regresaban, mientras tanto, todos vivían sus vidas normalmente en el gremio.

-"esto se ha vuelto tan aburrido sin los chicos por aquí", dijo la atendedora mientras limpiaba los vasos, se veía muy aburrida mientras miraba a los aventureros convencionales en la taberna.

-"¿qué ocurre?", dijo la pequeña sakura, quien se acercó a la atendedora.

-"es solo que estoy harta de atender a este montón de débiles, y estos últimos 4 días han sido muy aburridos, incluso el anciano no ha peleado contra nadie", decía con un tono de cansancio y preocupación.

-"creo que el maestro está preocupado de lo que podría haberle ocurrido a los chicos, después de todo, hace 2 días nos llegaron las noticias de que el noble slav había muerto, y su castillo entero había sido destruido, y ellos no han vuelto aun", dijo sakura, aunque se escuchaba muy tranquila, sus ojos estaban perdidos.

-"uf, no sé cómo le hace chloe para estar tan animada", decía la atendedora mientras observaba a la joven quien estaba atendiendo a los aventureros con una sonrisa.

Los aventureros estaban encantados con poder ver la sonrisa de chloe, se sentían muy relajados y felices cuando la veían, y como siempre, había conversaciones sobre ella.

-"ah, la joven chloe es tan radiante como siempre, es una verdadera lástima que ya tenga a alguien", decía uno de los aventureros más jóvenes.

-"¿tiene pareja?", pregunto un tipo de la mesa conjunta.

-"no sé si son pareja, pero la primera y la última vez que alguien trato de tocar a chloe, él les dio una paliza, e incluso dijo que si alguien la tocaba se las vería con él", dijo el joven aventurero.

-"es cierto, yo estuve aquí cuando ocurrió, fue una locura, el joven es un monstruo, aunque tiene sentido ya que es el alumno del anciano", dijo un lycae.

-"¿en serio?, ¿ese chico?, pero no se le ha visto aquí en días", dijo el tipo de la mesa conjunta.

-"eso es porque se dice que se fue a una misión, y se cree que murió, dicen que estaba involucrado con la destrucción del castillo de slav en pueblo path", dijo el joven aventurero.

-"wow, si mi pareja muriera, yo no podría sonreír como la señorita chloe", dijo otro sujeto quien escucho la conversación.

-"lo sé, aun en estos momentos, ella se mantiene tan radiante, es simplemente maravillosa", dijo el joven.

-"yo pienso que ella tiene fe en que él está vivo, y sinceramente yo también tengo fe en ello, lo he visto y realmente es increíble el poder de ese chico, de hecho, la última vez que lo vi, era más fuerte que Liger", dijo el lycae.

-"ja, en este punto no importa eso, no ha vuelto en varios días por lo que debe estar muerto, y sin el en el camino, nada me impedirá tomar a la señorita chloe", dijo un hombre de unos 30 años quien estaba en una mesa atrás de los que estaban conversando, tenía una sonrisa llena de confianza, una armadura completa, con el casco sobre la mesa, y una enorme espada.

-"ah, esa armadura, esa espada, ¿de casualidad no eres un soldado de alto nivel?", pregunto el joven aventurero, ante lo que el hombre solo asiente con una sonrisa.

-"aquí tiene señor, su pedido", dijo la joven chloe quien le venía a entregar comida al soldado, los aventureros cercanos, en especial aquellos que escucharon las palabras del hombre, estaban prestando mucha atención a lo que podría ocurrir.

-"muchas gracias, sin embargo, aún tengo un pedido más", dijo el soldado con una sonrisa.

-"ah, claro, ¿cuál es su pedido?", dijo la joven algo confundida, por su parte el soldado simplemente tomo el brazo de chloe y la acerco a él, haciendo que ella se sentara en sus piernas.

-"q… ¿qué cree que hace?", dijo la joven tanto sorprendida como molesta.

-"escuche que el joven que te cuidaba ya no está, siendo así, quiero que vengas conmigo y te vuelvas mi mujer", dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el rostro de chloe, esta comenzó a moverse para que no la toquen.

-"suéltame!", dijo la joven con una mirada decidida.

-"¿qué te pasa?, si vienes conmigo no tendrás que trabajar en este lugar, podrías tener muchas comodidades que de seguro no tienes en este lugar, lo único que te pediría a cambio, es que me hagas feliz con ese lindo cuerpo que tienes", decía el soldado seriamente.

-"tch, me gusta trabajar aquí, además yo no soy una pertenencia, y no tengo ningún interés en usted", dijo la joven enojada, luego le da una cachetada al hombre y rápidamente se va.

El hombre al principio queda algo aturdido por la cachetada que le dio la joven chloe, pero luego reacciono y estaba tremendamente enojado, se paró de su meza, tomo su espada y camino rápido hacia donde chloe.

-"deja de molestar a la señorita", dijeron algunos aventureros que se pararon para detener al soldado, pero este le da un movimiento a su espada y todos salen volando.

-"fuera de mi camino debiluchos", dijo el soldado muy enojado, entre el grito de los aventureros y la fuerza liberada, chloe se da la vuelta para ver cómo se acerca el soldado, en eso, la atendedora y sakura se paran delante de chloe para cuidarla.

-"¿qué haces?, como te atreves a armar problemas en este lugar", dijo la atendedora.

-"silencio, esta mocosa se atrevió a golpearme, aun siendo tan solo una atendedora, se atrevió a golpear a un soldado de liberteas, por lo que tomare medidas, tu escoges jovencita, vienes conmigo, o convierto este lugar en cenizas", dijo el hombre seriamente, ganándose una mala mirada de los presentes.

-"el maestro te matara si intentas algo en contra del gremio", dijo la pequeña sakura, pero el soldado la trata de golpear, y esta es protegida por chloe, quien recibió el golpe y ahora estaba en el suelo.

-"chloe!", dijeron la atendedora y sakura, ganándose al lado de la joven.

-"pensaba en ser amable contigo por ser una jovencita tan linda, pero creo que no me molestaría golpear un poco tu rostro para que vengas conmigo", dijo el soldado con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-"nunca me iré contigo", dijo la joven chloe con unas lágrimas en sus ojos, y una mirada seria, esto enfado al soldado quien levanto su espada para atacar a chloe.

Justo antes de que el soldado hiciera algún movimiento, la puerta de la entrada sale volando y golpea al soldado, botándolo instantáneamente, en la entrada, había 6 auras sombrías, y uno de ellos fue el que saco la puerta de una sola patada.

-"por fin en casa", dijo una de las voces con tono de ultratumba.

-"nunca más are negocios con ese viejo zorro", se escuchó otra voz, esta con un tono de enfado.

De pronto el soldado destruyo la puerta que estaba sobre él, y se levantó muy enojado.

-"quien se atrevió a lanzarme una puerta", dijo el soldado, las sombras cada vez disminuían, hasta que por fin se vio quienes eran quienes habían llegado, Feru fue el primero en entrar, pues él fue quien pateo la puerta.

Por su parte, todos los aventureros estaban impresionados por el poderoso aura que liberaba cada uno de los 6 seres que acababan de entrar a la taberna, en cuanto a las jóvenes, sus miradas estaban llenas de ilusión, en especial la mirada de chloe, la cual no solo era brillante, sino que además tenía ligeras lagrimas cayendo por su mejillas, y una gran sonrisa.

-"Feru!", dijo la joven abalanzándose sobre Feru, este al igual que los demás, estaba todo sucio y con manchas en toda la ropa, sin embargo eso no importaba, chloe estaba muy feliz de ver a Feru, y este simplemente sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de chloe.

-"hola chloe, lamento haberte preocupado, tuvimos un pequeño desvió antes de volver aquí, por eso tardamos tanto", dijo con una risa nerviosa, sin embargo, esta no duro mucho, pues al ver el rostro de chloe, no solo vio la felicidad en su rostro, sino que además pudo notar que esta había recibido un golpe, Feru se puso serio.

-"Feru, que bueno que llegas, ese tipo…", la atendedora estaba hablando, pero el soldado la empuja a un lado.

-"así que tú eres la razón por la que chloe no se viene conmigo, ja, que chiste, solo eres un niño bonito", decía el soldado mientras se acercaba a Feru, Feru por su parte se mantenía serio, sin decir una sola palabra, una vez estaban frente a frente, Feru hablo.

-"¿tu golpeaste a chloe?", sin cambiar su expresión, el hombre solo sonrió y le dio una mirada divertida a Feru.

-"¿y que si lo hice?".

-"suficiente para mí", en el momento en que Feru termina de hablar, el soldado recibe un fuerte golpe en el estómago, el golpe fue tan fuerte, que no solo levanto al soldado, sino que además logro agrietar su armadura.

La fuerza que demostró Feru sorprendió a todos, incluso a chloe, quien estaba al lado de Feru.

Cuando el soldado se encontraba cayendo desde la altura, Feru le da una patada en la quijada, levantándolo nuevamente, luego lo toma del cuello, y comienza a apretarlo muy fuerte, el soldado apenas podía respirar, mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Feru, sin éxito alguno.

-"m…mal…dito… suelta… suéltame", decía el soldado, pero Feru no decía nada, solo tenía una mirada asesina, con la cual le transmitía al hombre, todo lo que pensaba para matarlo, fue tanto instinto asesino, que incluso aquellos cercanos al joven se sintieron muy incomodos, mientras que el hombre comenzaba a temblar, y se descontrolaba, cada vez más, solo con el agarre de Feru, y su profunda mirada asesina, estaba logrando que el hombre perdiera poco a poco su cordura.

-"Feru, es suficiente", dijo Liger, con un rostro incómodo.

-"yo opino que lo mate, no me importa quien sea, pero lastimo a la señorita chloe", dijo takeshi quien estaba apretando sus puños mientras miraba con rabia al soldado.

-"como puedes decir eso, aun si sintieras algo por chloe, eso no es motivo para matar a alguien", dijo Liger algo molesto.

-"creo que lo es para él", decía mientras miraba a Feru.

-"Feru… por favor, detente", dijo la joven algo asustada, Feru al percatarse de esto, soltó al hombre, quien cayó al suelo, y no podía parar de temblar, e intentaba respirar.

-"¿estas segura?, este hombre te golpeo", dijo Feru tranquilamente, la joven chloe solo asintió.

-"no quiero, que mates a alguien por mí", dijo chloe, Feru simplemente sonrió mientras abrazaba a chloe.

-"uf, que bueno que se detuvo", dijo Liger con alivio.

-"no sé por qué te preocupas tanto, algún día tendrá que matar a alguien, de hecho no notaste que ya lo hizo, o sino pregúntate, donde quedaron todos los soldados de slav que el enfrento", dijo takeshi seriamente.

-"aun así, es difícil verlo así, es muy diferente el Feru que disfruta peleando, que aquel que solo busca matar", dijo Liger con algo de nerviosismo.

-"hey, levántate, quiero que te largues de este lugar, y nunca más te atrevas a volver, si me entero que andas cerca del gremio, o que te acercas a chloe, no tendré piedad", aunque su voz era seria, sin ningún instinto asesino, sin embargo la presión que liberaba era enorme, el soldado aun temblando solamente asintió, y pensó en Feru como alguna clase de monstruo en forma humana, el soldado estaba tan espantado, que tomo sus cosas y salió rápidamente.

-"por fin termino, no entiendo por qué siempre llega un loco a este lugar", dijo la atendedora.

-"jajaja, quizás porque este lugar es especial para los locos", dijo Feru con una sonrisa, recuperando su ánimo habitual.

-"jajaja, es verdad", dijo chloe con una sonrisa.

-"joven Feru, que bueno que hayan vuelto, pero… ¿por qué tardaron tanto?", pregunto uno de los aventureros.

-"es verdad, ¿por qué tardaron tanto?", pregunto con inocencia la pequeña sakura, en el minuto en que hacen estas preguntas, Feru solo sonríe nerviosamente mientras que los demás se llenan de un aura sombría.

-"un lobo engaño a todos", dijo gon quien se paró al lado de Feru.

-"wow, gon se ve mucho más grande", dijo sakura sorprendida.

-"y también soy más fuerte", dijo gon con confianza.

-"en fin, la razón por la que tardamos es porque fuimos a buscar un tesoro oculto, sin embargo dentro de la cueva que se encontraba el tesoro, este estaba lleno de trampas y sellos que protegían el lugar, nos tomó mucho tiempo el pasar por todas las trampas y sellos para poder llegar hasta el lugar del tesoro, y una vez llegamos, la mayoría de las cosas que habían eran monedas y materiales, eso no sería algo malo, de no ser porque habíamos hecho un trato con el lycae que nos guio al tesoro, el trato era que el conservaría todas las monedas y materiales, Liger se quedaría con las pociones, takeshi con las armas y armaduras, y yo con lo que es provisiones y objetos, así que básicamente nos estafaron, pues no habían muchas cosas aparte del dinero y los materiales", dijo Feru con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"la próxima vez que vea a ese viejo zorro lo asesinare", decía takeshi bastante enojado, mientras con una mano temblorosa trataba de sacar su katana.

-"al menos obtuve 2 pociones útiles", dijo Liger con un tono de resignación.

-"lo siento, sabía que mi tío era un tramposo, pero no esperaba que fuera tanto", dijo black avergonzado.

-"no te preocupes, no es tu culpa, aunque aún me duele el cuerpo por caer en tantas trampas", decía salamander tratando de animar a black, aunque tenía un tono de derrota.

Todos los jóvenes incluidos los bestiale, tenían esta sombra sobre ellos, estaban muy afectados.

-"ya veo, pues deben tener más cuidado en el futuro", dijo la atendedora.

-"¿y qué hay de ellos?", pregunto chloe, algo confundida al ver a black y salamander.

-"ah, ellos eran prisioneros de slav, pero los liberamos, así que han decidido unirse a nuestro equipo, ambos son muy fuertes y amigables", dijo Feru con una sonrisa.

-"jajaja, eres muy extraño, tus amigos son 2 híbridos, 2 bestiale y una bestia, creo que eres incluso más extraño que el anciano Samuel", dijo chloe mientras se reía ligeramente de Feru, Feru por su parte, al escuchar la risa de chloe, al ver su risa, al ver su rostro, este no tardó mucho en usar su mano para mover ligeramente el rostro de chloe y darle un beso en los labios, sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a chloe.

-"jajaja, que bueno es verte", dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el rostro de chloe, mientras chloe tenía el rostro completamente rojo, no solo no se esperaba el beso, sino que además la avergonzaba mucho recibir el beso en frente de tanta gente.

-"WOW", decían algunos de los aventureros mientras reían y aplaudían la escena.

-"como te atreves a tocar a la señorita chloe", dijo takeshi enojado, golpeando repetidamente a Feru con su katana, pero este no le prestó atención.

-"jefe, gon quiere ver a sus hermanos", dijo gon, Feru simplemente asintió, y guardo su equipamiento y la parte superior de su ropa en su anillo, quedando desnudo de las caderas para arriba, dejándose mostrar el cuerpo construido lleno de musculo.

-"jajaja, vamos todos juntos y tomamos un baño en el rio", dijo Feru corriendo siendo seguido por gon, el resto quedó atónito por un momento y luego también corrieron tras Feru.


	34. CAPITULO 33: LA PISCINA DE RESTAURACION

CAPITULO 33: LA PISCINA DE RESTAURACION

-Feru estaba tranquilamente corriendo hacia el hogar de los goblins, atrás venia gon, los híbridos y los bestiale.

-"¿a dónde crees que vas bastardo?", decía takeshi bastante enojado siguiendo a Feru y a gon.

-"voy a ver a los goblins", dijo Feru con una sonrisa.

-"voy a matarte, por haber besado a la joven chloe", dijo takeshi muy enojado mientras movía su katana de un lado a otro.

-"esto es tan molesto, ¿por qué siempre tiene que hacer este tipo de cosas?", decía Liger con cansancio.

-"em… disculpa, pero, ¿por qué vamos a ver a unos goblins?", pregunto black algo curioso.

-"ah, bueno, gon, el goblin que sigue a Feru, es el jefe de un grupo de aproximadamente 30 goblins, y ya que Feru es el dueño de gon, los goblins lo tratan como su gran jefe", dijo Liger tranquilamente.

Salamander y black solo se dieron una mirada rápida en impresión, luego de unos minutos, finalmente llegan, y para su sorpresa, la escena no era como lo esperaban, pues los goblins ahora estaban enfrentándose a una bestia, era un león grande con cuernos y cola de escorpión, similar a la bestia de slav, pero más pequeño, aunque seguía siendo fuerte.

-"goblin atacar", dijo uno de los goblins, unos 7 asintieron y se lanzaron al ataque desde el frente, mientras que el resto de goblins atacaron por los lados, la bestia aún era muy fuerte para ellos, pero por lo menos podían mantenerse sin recibir grandes daños.

-"gon, que tal si les das algo de apoyo", dijo Feru con una sonrisa.

-"gon se encargara de todo", dijo gon, quien se abalanzo hacia la bestia, con solo un movimiento de su espada, gon fue capaz de hacerle una herida a la bestia, y luego dio un segundo ataque clavando la espada en la cabeza de la bestia, matándolo instantáneamente.

-"jefe ha vuelto", dijo uno de los goblins mirando con una sonrisa a gon.

-"Siii!, jefe fuerte, jefe ayudar goblins", dijo un pequeño goblin saltando de felicidad.

-"gon ha vuelto, y está listo para fortalecer a todos", dijo gon con una sonrisa llena de confianza, mientras levantaba su espada, ante esto todos los demás goblins lo imitan y lo vitorean.

-"así que estos son los goblins de los que hablaban", dijo salamander observando lo alegres que se veían.

-"oh, es el gran jefe, goblin saludar gran jefe", dijo uno de los goblins al ver a Feru, quien se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, en ese momento, los goblins se acercaron a Feru y mientras algunos estaban bailando a su alrededor, otros solo lo miraban o hacían pequeñas reverencias, pero en general todos lo vitoreaban.

-"jajajaja, oigan, que les parece si construimos una piscina", Feru dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

Los goblins no sabían de que estaba hablando, incluso sus amigos estaban confundidos.

-"¿una piscina?, ¿Qué es eso?", dijo Liger algo confundido.

-"jejeje, es como la tina donde te bañas, pero esta es mucho más grande y pueden entrar más de una persona a la vez, ahora haremos una piscina muy grande donde podamos entrar todos, pero deben seguir todas mis instrucciones", dijo Feru con una sonrisa confiada.

-"jefe, ¿qué hacemos?", pregunto gon tranquilamente.

-"primero que nada necesito que busquen algunos de los instrumentos de construcción que hemos estado usando para hacer las sillas y mesas, ustedes 7 vallan por las herramientas", apuntando a unos goblins quienes asintieron y comenzaron a buscar.

-"ahora ustedes 10, necesito que traigan madera, mucha madera, y ustedes 3 encárguense del cuerpo de esta bestia, tomen lo que sirva como alimento o materiales", decía dando las ordenes a diversos goblins.

Feru se mantuvo durante varios minutos dando instrucciones a los goblins, incluso los bestiale y los jóvenes híbridos tuvieron que ayudarlo, luego de varios minutos trabajando arduamente, todos en conjunto fueron capaces de hacer una enorme piscina, realmente grande, la cual establecieron al lado de la cueva.

-"wow, realmente es como una enorme tina de baño", dijo takeshi.

-"jajaja, así es, bien chicos, ahora el toque final", Feru dijo esto con una sonrisa, sus amigos lo miraban con curiosidad, y notan que Feru saca una pequeña gema.

-"¿qué es eso?", pregunta black observando la pequeña gema.

-"esto es una gema de purificación, sirve para limpiar las malas energías y aumentar la recuperación de alguien, es uno de los objetos que valían la pena entre los que adquirí de tu tío", dijo Feru con una sonrisa nerviosa, ya que sus compañeros recordaron como fueron estafados.

-"entonces… ¿cómo se supone que lo utilizaras?", pregunto Liger con algo de cansancio.

-"ahora probare una teoría que tengo, se supone que esta gema irradia una energía especial que permite la purificación de estados alterados y restaura la salud de forma gradual, entonces recordé que el elemento del agua es conocido por ser una forma natural de transmisión y ser muy saludable, así que pensé, que tal vez, sería posible que el agua pueda amplificar y extender el área de efecto de la gema", dijo tranquilamente.

-"je, no creo que funcione", dijo takeshi.

-"vale la pena intentarlo", dijo Feru con una sonrisa, luego tira la gema dentro de la piscina, y el agua pura y cristalina que había en la piscina, comienza a brillar de un tono azulado.

-"creo que funciono", dijo salamander mirando fijamente la piscina.

-"solo hay una forma de saberlo", en eso Feru se quita lo que queda de su ropa, sorprendiendo a los presentes, y entra en la piscina, en el instante en que entra al agua, la energía que esta emitía comenzó a limpiar a Feru de todas las manchas que tenía en su cuerpo, y comenzó a relajar a Feru.

-"jajaja, creo que funciona, chicos, ahora ustedes, entren", dijo Feru bastante calmado aunque sus compañeros estaban aun de piedra.

-"y… yo… yo, no me acerco a ti, ni de broma maldito monstruo", dijo takeshi con un tono de irritación y con la cara algo roja.

-"¿están seguros que es humano?", pregunto black apuntando a Feru.

-"ahora lo dudo", dijo Liger ligeramente temblando.

-"jeje, em… creo que nadie querrá entrar", dijo salamander con una sonrisa nerviosa, mirando hacia otro lado.

Feru por su parte se encontraba algo confundido por el comportamiento de sus amigos, no entendía que les pasaba.

-"¿gon puede entrar?", pregunto el goblin.

-"jajaja, claro que sí, esta piscina no es solo de nosotros, también es de los goblins, entren todos", dijo Feru bastante feliz, los goblins al escuchar a Feru, inmediatamente entraron a la piscina, aun a pesar de que eran unos 30 goblins, la piscina era lo suficientemente grande como para que todos pudieran entrar, y sobrara mucho espacio permitiendo que algunos goblins incluso naden dentro de la piscina.

-"agua buena", dijo uno de los goblins, al percatarse que una pequeña herida que tenía en el brazo, comenzó a sanar.

-"excelente, ahora tenemos una piscina para relajarnos, limpiarnos y restaurarnos, pero recuerden, mantengan la gema siempre en la piscina, no la saquen ni la toquen, de acuerdo", los goblins asintieron a las instrucciones de Feru.

Luego de unos minutos, se podían escuchar unos pasos desde el bosque.

-"hermana, ¿estas segura de esto?", dijo Claude quien venía siguiendo a su hermana.

-"sí, quiero ver a Feru, estuvo varios días sin aparecer y cuando por fin aparece se vuelve a ir", dijo con una sonrisa, no estaba enojada a pesar de sus palabras, solo quería verlo.

-"no puedo creer que esto me esté pasando", decía Claude para sí mismo.

-"hola Feru, vine a darles una visita", los compañeros de Feru, al ver a chloe salir del bosque, se espantaron y fueron a detenerla de encontrarse con Feru.

-"hola chloe, ven a ver la piscina", dijo Feru con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo chloe no pudo acercarse pues fue bloqueada por Liger, takeshi, salamander y black.

-"no puedes pasar desde este lugar", dijo Liger, chloe solo lo miro con confusión, no sabía que pasaba.

-"oigan, ¿qué ocurre?, pregunto Feru mientras se salía de la piscina.

-"ya vístete maldito", dijo takeshi muy irritado.

-"oigan, porque están delante de mi…", Claude quien venía más atrás estaba a punto de regañar a los jóvenes, hasta que vio a Feru quien estaba de pie al lado de la piscina, Claude abrió bien los ojos.

-"AAAAAH!, cúbrete de una vez maldito", dijo Claude muy enojado, mientras cubría los ojos de su hermana.

-"ponte tu ropa rápido", dijo Liger.

-"oh, sí, lo siento, lo olvide", dijo Feru con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se vestía nuevamente, luego de unos segundos Feru ya estaba vestido y sus compañeros suspiraron en alivio.

-"¿qué había pasado?", pregunto chloe con curiosidad.

-"lo siento, estaba desnudo, por eso los chicos evitaron que te acercaras", dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza.

-"espero que no vuelva a ocurrir", dijo Claude bastante serio al lado de chloe.

-"oh, cierto, acompáñame te quiero mostrar algo", dijo Feru con una sonrisa, mientras ignoraba a Claude y tomaba a chloe de la mano.

-"no me ignores maldito", dijo Claude enojado.

-"olvídalo, te seguirá ignorando, es lo más seguro", dijo Liger con una tono de cansancio.

-"oye, que tal si preparamos una manera de matar a ese bastardo para que no se acerque a la señorita chloe", dijo takeshi mientras se ganaba al lado de Claude, tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, y una mirada caprichosa.

Al escuchar a takeshi, Claude simplemente comenzó a sonreír maliciosamente igual que takeshi, y con ojos rojos brillando por su ligero enojo por Feru, ambos planeaban como matar a Feru.

-"¿las cosas siempre son de esta manera por aquí?", pregunto salamander, esta algo sorprendido por los eventos que habían estado ocurriendo en los últimos minutos.

-"me temo que sí, todos los días son una locura", dijo Liger algo deprimido.

-"al menos esto es divertido, en pueblo path ya estaba muy aburrido", dijo black con una sonrisa mientras observaba los acontecimientos a su alrededor.

Ahora Feru le estaba mostrando la piscina a chloe.

-"y, ¿Qué te parece?", dijo Feru con una sonrisa.

-"wow, es muy similar a una tina que había en mi castillo, aunque el de mi castillo no era de madera y era un poco más pequeño", dijo chloe con una sonrisa mientras observaba la piscina.

-"¿y cuantas personas entraban a ese lugar?", pregunto Feru con curiosidad, ganándose una mirada de incertidumbre de chloe.

-"por supuesto que solo yo, era mi tina privaba, mi hermano tenía la suya propia, y mi madre y hermanos también, cada uno tenía una individual", decía chloe como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Feru al principio lo encontró extraño, pero luego recordó que chloe es de la realeza, por lo que tendría sentido que tendrías algo así para cada uno.

-"humana, goblin saluda humana", dijo uno de los goblins, ante lo que el resto igualmente la saludo, Feru quedo algo sorprendido.

-"mm… ¿me perdí de algo?", dijo con curiosidad.

-"ah, es que yo venía a ver a los goblins mientras tu no estabas", dijo chloe con una sonrisa inocente.

-"¿Qué?, ¿tu sola?", dijo Feru sorprendido.

-"a veces mi hermano me acompañaba, pero en general vine sola, aunque solo vine unas 7 veces, para verlos", dijo la joven tranquilamente.

-"humana alimentar goblin, cantar con goblin y ayudar goblin", dijeron algunos goblins con una sonrisa.

-"así que los has estado cuidando, muchas gracias", dijo Feru con una sonrisa, con su brazo rodeo el cuello de chloe, y luego se acercó a esta, le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, y luego sonrió mientras se alejaba, acariciando su cabeza.

Chloe tenía una sonrisa, y sus mejillas estaban rojas, se sentía muy feliz por el beso de Feru, aunque seguía siendo algo vergonzoso.

-"oye, ¿por qué me besaste en frente de todos en la taberna?", dijo con algo de nerviosismo mirando hacia abajo, mientras delicadamente tocaba sus labios.

-"mm… es una buena pregunta, la verdad es que no lo pensé, en el momento en que te vi sonreír solo te quise besar, lamento si fue muy vergonzoso", dijo Feru algo nervioso, las emociones de ese tipo aún eran algo nuevas para él, y aunque aún no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, el estar cerca de chloe siempre le agitaba.

-"no hay problema, yo me puse muy feliz por el beso", dijo con los ojos brillantes y los labios ligeramente más rosados, se acercó poco a poco a Feru, y poso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Feru, Feru por su parte simplemente rodeo el delicado cuerpo de la joven chloe con su brazo, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba delicadamente el rostro de la joven.

-"Basta!", dijeron Claude y takeshi golpeando a Feru en la cabeza, aunque en realidad no le hicieron ningún daño, de hecho takeshi se lastimo ligeramente la mano, mientras que Claude se lastimo gravemente la mano.

-"aaagh", decía Claude tomando su mano, Feru tomo a Claude de la ropa, y lo lanzo directo dentro de la piscina.

-"aaagh, t… tu… ¿por qué me lanzas a esta cosa?", pregunto mientras asomaba solo su cabeza fuera del agua.

-"mira tu mano, se está regenerando poco a poco, el agua de la piscina te sanara, peor mientras peor la herida, mas tardara, así que quédate adentro durante unos minutos", dijo Feru relajadamente.

-"hermanos, no molesten al hermano de la humana", dijo gon mirando a los goblins, quienes asintieron.

-"disculpen por interrumpir su conversación, pero… hay algo que podamos hacer", pregunto black.

-"ah, es cierto, el anciano dijo que quería verlos", dijo chloe recordando lo que le dijo el anciano.

-"ja, en ese caso es hora de ver al jefe del gremio, conocerán a mi maestro", dijo Feru con una sonrisa, ante lo que salamander y black se ponen serios y asienten.

Las cosas estaban resultando muy divertidas para los bestiale, aunque todo era algo extraño, aun así se veía como un buen ambiente, una vez todos estaban listos, los jóvenes regresaron al gremio para ver al anciano, Samuel.

-mientras tanto en el castillo del rey kain, a causa de la distancia y de algunos problemas que tuvieron en el camino, land y los jóvenes habían llegado hace solo unas horas atrás al castillo, luego de llegar tomaron un baño y comieron algo, ahora se encontraban frente a frente al rey, explicando la situación.

-"¿un demonio?", dijo el rey bastante serio, mientras land solo asentía.

-"tch, no digas tonterías, ¿cómo pudo haber un demonio en pueblo path?", dijo blaze extrañamente exaltado.

-"yo solo digo lo que ocurrió blaze, sé que tienes problemas con los demonios, pero aun así, no es razón para alterarte tanto", dijo land tranquilamente, sin embargo blaze no estaba tan tranquilo, de la nada libero una gran energía, y luego de unos segundos, esta desapareció.

-"lo siento su majestad, pero me retiro", dijo antes de empezar a caminar, el rey y los príncipes solo miraban a blaze mientras este se retiraba, pero los jóvenes por su parte estaban confundidos.

-"¿está bien que se vaya de esa forma?", pregunto Alexander.

-"está bien, para blaze los demonios son un tema serio, demasiado serio", dijo con una mirada seria.

-"en fin, general blaze, usted dijo que un demonio apareció en pueblo path, pero que este les ayudo, ¿está seguro de lo que dice?", esta vez quien hablo fue la princesa.

-"así es, al principio tuvimos un combate, estaba confiado de mi fuerza, y termine siendo derrotado por él, sin embargo el perdono nuestras vidas, y nos ayudó a derrotar a una bestia gobernante y a enfrentarnos a slav", dijo land seriamente, aunque sabía que las cosas no serían tan fáciles de explicar.

-"general land, no dudo de sus palabras, pero aun así, debe comprender lo difícil que es creer eso, los demonios son seres destructivos y antiguos quienes solo existen para destruir, el hecho de que un demonio aparezca de la nada, y afirme querer ayudar a los bestiale capturados, es algo sospechoso", dijo el rey, el rey personalmente no había tenido ningún enfrentamiento contra demonios, pero desde tiempos inmemoriales en diversas historias, siempre se remarcó lo peligroso y poderosos que eran los demonios.

-"pero es la verdad", dijo tomomi dando un paso adelante.

-"hey tomomi, no hables", dijo Ryu mirando fijamente a la joven.

-"ese demonio pudo matarnos cuando tratamos de pelear contra él, pero en vez de eso nos salvó, de ese noble, de sus soldados y sus bestias, aun con todo ese poder que tenía, él nos ayudó, y nos dio la oportunidad de ser más fuertes", dijo tomomi con decisión.

-"tomomi", dijo Uriel mirando fijamente a su amiga con algo de sorpresa.

El rey y los príncipes solo miraban a tomomi con algo de incertidumbre.

-"lo siento su majestad, no pude detener al demonio de tomar a la joven tomomi", dijo land agachando su cabeza.

-"debe ser por eso que lo defiendes, él te debió haber hecho algo", dijo la princesa seriamente, tomomi solo negó con la cabeza.

-"esperen, que hay de nosotros, nosotros sabemos lo que vimos, y lo que dice land y tomomi es verdad", dijo Ryu dando un paso hacia adelante, mientras miraba desafiante a los presentes.

-"es cierto, y nosotros no fuimos capturados por el en ningún momento, solo fuimos víctimas de una vergonzosa derrota", dijo Hayato con una sonrisa divertida mientras miraba a todos.

-"era fuerte, muy fuerte", dijo tora, apoyando a sus amigos.

La princesa miro con algo de molestia a los 3 jóvenes, mientras que el pequeño príncipe, kai, observaba a los jóvenes con una sonrisa divertida, el rey por su parte no sabía que decir, el conocía a land desde jóvenes, por lo que era en quien más confiaba, pero la aparición de un demonio, eso era algo que no lo podía mantener tranquilo.

-"hey land, ¿exactamente qué tan fuerte era este demonio?", pregunto el príncipe kane.

-"mm… bueno, él se mantiene al mínimo poder, con lo que es mucho más fuerte que los jóvenes héroes, pero al máximo poder es más fuerte que el joven Alexander, sin embargo creo que lo más peligroso y destacable de sus habilidades es el hecho de que es capaz de enfrentarse a alguien con estadísticas muy superiores, mis estadísticas deberían ser como mínimo el doble de las suyas, pero el utiliza sus habilidades como nunca lo he visto antes.

-"mm… ¿qué tipo de habilidades exactamente?", dijo torrent con curiosidad.

-"se vuelve invisible, vuela, según los jóvenes, lee la mente, es casi inmortal, pues en solo unos segundos se recupera de cualquier herida por muy mortal que sea, tiene un gran dominio de su esencia, se teletrasporta, es capaz de debilitarte con solo tocarte, genera mucho daño directo, y tiene una defensa sorprendente", dijo land mientras recordaba algunas de las cosas que había visto a Feru hacer.

-"mm… parece que es un tipo problemático, sin embargo, ya que no sabemos dónde está, me temo que por ahora no podemos hacer nada, siendo así, por ahora lo tomaremos como un caso aislado en el que fueron ayudados por un desconocido, y la próxima vez que lo veas, me temo que deberán pelear, espero que entiendas eso, land", dijo el rey tranquilamente, ya le dolía un poco la cabeza de tanto pensar, por lo que prefirió arreglar todo fácilmente.

-"lo entiendo su majestad, puede estar seguro que la próxima vez no perderé", dijo con la cabeza agachada, luego el rey le hace una señal para que este se levante.

-"mm… también veo que subieron mucho sus niveles, además de recuperar algunas de las pertenencias de slav y deshacernos de un posible problema, esto contara como una victoria, ahora se pueden retirar", dijo el rey con una ligera sonrisa mirando a todos, los jóvenes solo asintieron.

Unos segundos más tarde, el grupo de Ryu junto a tomomi y Uriel, e incluso el pequeño príncipe kai, estaban reunidos en el patio.

-"estas bien tomomi", decía Uriel abrazando a su amiga.

-"sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, ahora lo importante, es que debemos ser más fuertes", dijo tomomi con una mirada decidida.

-"no puedo creer que diga esto, pero, concuerdo con tomomi", dijo Ryu.

-"¿qué les ocurrió mientras estaban en la misión?", dijo Uriel con curiosidad.

-"nos dimos cuenta lo débiles que somos, ya imaginaras que para alguien como nosotros, eso es un golpe muy duro", dijo Hayato tranquilamente mientras miraba a Uriel con una sonrisa.

La respuesta sorprendió a Uriel, pero era obvio que los 4 jóvenes estaban todos de acuerdo, por lo que asintió y decidió apoyarlos.

-"entonces, ¿que necesitan para ser más fuertes?", pregunto kai con una sonrisa.

-"primero que nada, debemos entrenar nuestras habilidades", dijo Ryu.

-"¿habilidades?", preguntaron Uriel y kai, ambos algo confundidos.

-"si, el demonio era capaz de utilizar la habilidad de sigilo, pero mucho más fuerte que la mía, su sigilo le permitía atacar mientras era invisible, y volver invisible a alguien más, quiero llegar hasta ese nivel", dijo Hayato bastante serio.

-"mm… ya veo, normalmente la gente no entrena mucho sus habilidades, ya que es mucho más fácil subir varios niveles, pero entrenar tus habilidades para fortalecerlas tampoco es una mala idea, sin embargo tomara demasiado tiempo", dijo kai con una cara complicada.

-"solo necesitamos un lugar donde podamos entrenar nuestras habilidades en secreto, y también planeamos realizar más misiones de gremios, queremos ganar más experiencia de combate, no solo los entrenamientos dentro del castillo", dijo Ryu tranquilamente.

-"pero, ¿por qué en secreto?", pregunto Uriel.

-"el demonio nos dijo que nos hagamos más fuertes o no sobreviviremos a este mundo, él sabía quiénes éramos desde el principio, por lo que nos entrenó de cierta forma, pero también dijo que algunos de nosotros serian fieles al rey", dijo tomomi seriamente.

-"ya entiendo, ustedes fueron forzados a venir a este lugar a pelear, es normal no querer pelear, pero si alguno es muy cercano a mi padre, se podrían formar muchos problemas en su grupo, yo sinceramente creo que ese joven Alexander, él y su compañero serán demasiado influenciados por la guerra", dijo kai seriamente.

-"ya veo, siendo ese el caso, ¿que planean hacer exactamente?", dijo Uriel seriamente.

-"creo que lo mejor será hacer un acuerdo entre todos los que no queremos estar aquí, de esa manera podremos mantener nuestros entrenamientos en secreto, y podemos pedir autorización para salir a misiones de gremios, también podríamos mantenernos informados y buscando más métodos de fortalecernos, tomomi recibió algunos concejos sobre como volvernos más fuertes, eso será de ayuda", dijo Hayato explicando cómo deberían hacer las cosas.

-"me parece bien, cuenten conmigo para lo que necesiten, sin embargo también quiero participar, ustedes saben que quiero ser más fuerte", dijo kai con una sonrisa, los jóvenes solo asintieron y los presentes comenzaron a ponerse de acuerdo.

-por otra parte, en el gremio se encontraban en la zona privada del anciano, y ya se le había informado la situación.

-"JAJAJAJA, vaya!, no me esperaba que derrotaras a un general, ni menos que derrotaran a una bestia gobernante, realmente son increíbles", dijo el anciano con una gran sonrisa llena de orgullo y satisfacción.

-"jajaja, gracias anciano, aunque estoy un poco preocupado por los héroes del mundo", dijo Feru seriamente, ya que chloe estaba a su lado, no podía referirse a ellos como compañeros, por órdenes del anciano nadie debía saber quién era realmente Feru, excepto por sus amigos y cercanos.

-"mm… creo que hiciste bien en presionarlos para que se hagan más fuertes, pero debes tener cuidado, si crecen demasiado podrían atacarte en el futuro, recuerda que están bajo las órdenes del rey, quieran o no", dijo el anciano tranquilamente.

-"entiendo, ahora, cambiando de tema, anciano tiene que ver la piscina que construí con los goblins y los chicos, creo que le fascinara", dijo con una sonrisa.

-"oh, me encantaría ver que hicieron", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

En ese momento ambos se levantan de los sillones y parten rápidamente al hogar de los goblins, mientras se ganaban una mirada de los presentes, (¿cómo pueden ser tan parecidos?), pensaban los presentes al ver ambos retirándose a gran velocidad, chloe simplemente sonreía por la escena.


	35. CAPITULO 34: HOMBRES DE HUMENREAS

CAPITULO 34: HOMBRES DE HUMENREAS

\- al día siguiente, todo estaba muy tranquilo, takeshi y Liger se encontraban entrenando, Feru había ido a visitar a los goblins, salamander y black estaba tomando y comiendo en el bar, mientras que chloe, Claude, y veno se encontraban en el mercado de la ciudad comprando.

-"¿qué crees que sería mejor para la cena?", dijo chloe mirando a su hermano.

-"mm… carne, quiero carne para cenar", dijo tranquilamente ganándose una mirada de irritación por parte de su hermana.

-"obviamente comeremos carne, pero me refiero a algún platillo de nuestra tierra, Feru nunca ha probado nuestra cocina, así que pensé en hacer algo especial para hoy", dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

Claude escucho a su hermana con mucha irritación, simplemente no entendía que veía chloe de bueno en Feru.

-"hermana, ¿estas segura de esto?, como princesa, los hombres deberían ser quienes lleguen a ti, arrodillados y rogando por tu atención", dijo Claude seriamente y con convicción.

-"no seas tonto, ya no soy una princesa, además eso es un poco cruel, no veo por qué una mujer no puede aceptar que le gusta un hombre", dijo la joven mientras olía unas flores que vendían en el mercado de la ciudad.

-"no, no puedo aceptarlo, no puedes estar rogando por el cariño de un hombre", dijo esto con algo de preocupación, pero recibe un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su pequeña hermana.

-"por supuesto que no me arrodillare ni le rogare a nadie, si alguien me quiere no hará que ruegue por su cariño, por otra parte, solamente quiero que Feru y los demás prueben algunos de nuestros platillos típicos", dijo la joven algo indignada por las palabras de su hermano.

-"oigan, ¿por qué seguimos aquí?, en la bodega del gremio hay todo tipo de alimentos para cocinar", dijo veno quien ya quería volver a casa.

-"es cierto, pero cuando revise, note que no tienen los ingredientes para cocinar comida típica de mi tierra, por eso estamos aquí, en el mercado es el mejor lugar para encontrar los ingredientes", dijo chloe con una sonrisa, mientras seguía mirando las distintas cosas que vendían.

Chloe, Claude y veno se mantuvieron en el mercado durante varios minutos, mientras en la ciudad, un grupo de unos 7 hombres con capuchas se encontraban merodeando.

-"¿estás seguro de que esta aquí?", dijo uno de los hombres.

-"no lo estoy, pero este lugar es uno de los últimos que nos queda por revisar", respondió uno de los hombres.

-"seamos sinceros, no hay manera de que ambos estén en este lugar lleno de bestiale".

-"es un buen punto, ¿por qué razón estarían aquí miembros de la familia real de humenreas?".

-"Usen la cabeza un momento, cuales son los lugares más improbables en los que ellos puedan estar".

-"mm… ¿un pueblo o ciudad con bestiale?".

-"exacto, si quieren escapar de nosotros, este es uno de los mejores lugares para vivir, sin embargo ya nos dimos cuenta, pronto los encontraremos", dijo finalmente el hombre que dirigía al resto, los demás solo asintieron y continuaron caminando.

Durante el camino, los hombres pasaron a la zona del mercado de la ciudad, en donde se encontraban chloe, Claude y veno, desde la distancia Claude logra percatarse de la presencia de los hombres, y se detiene un momento.

-"her… hermana, debemos volver al gremio", dijo con un tono de miedo, mientras tomaba a su hermana rápidamente para irse.

-"eh, ¿qué ocurre hermano?, ¿pasa algo?", dijo sorprendida por la actitud repentina de su hermano.

-"esos hombres de por allí, son hombres de humenreas", dijo Claude, chloe miro con algo de miedo a los hombres, viendo que estos se acercaban.

-"debemos salir de aquí, síganme, no deben notar quienes son", dijo veno, haciendo que los hermanos lo sigan.

Los hombres de humenreas estaban tranquilamente caminando cuando de pronto ven el grupo de chloe.

-"oiga jefe, mire a esos 3 de allí, cree que él sea el príncipe Claude", dijo apuntando a los jóvenes.

-"oye, acaso estas ciego, mira sus colores de cabello, no hay manera de que sean el príncipe y la princesa, además, van acompañados por un bestiale", dijo otro sujeto.

-"lo sé pero, ambos lucen como la descripción, además la joven que va con ellos es muy hermosa", dijo el tipo que había apuntado a los jóvenes con anterioridad.

-"tch, entonces solo haces esto por la chica, se más serio".

-"mm… sigámoslos", dijo el jefe.

-"¿qué?, ¿pero por qué?", pregunto uno de los hombres sorprendido.

-"porque yo soy un grado 3, y mis sentidos me dicen que efectivamente son ellos", dijo el jefe, los hombres solo asintieron y comenzaron a seguir cuidadosamente a los jóvenes.

-"tch, creo que nos siguen, debemos apresurarnos", dijo veno.

-"pero… ¿no se supone que no deberían poder reconocernos?", dijo Claude algo molesto.

-"quizás hay un grado 3 entre ellos", dijo veno seriamente.

-"el gremio no está lejos, vamos más rápido", dijo chloe.

-"no, debemos ir tranquilamente o se percataran que nos dimos cuenta de su presencia y sospecharan más de nosotros", dijo veno seriamente, los hermanos asintieron y siguieron caminando.

Unos minutos más tarde, chloe y los demás estaban a punto de llegar al gremio, 4 hombres se paran en frente del camino de los jóvenes.

-"disculpen, pero estamos de camino a casa, así que podrían ser tan amables de dejarnos pasar", dijo veno seriamente.

-"tch, que me hable un bestiale es repugnante", dijo uno de los hombres, y en un instante ataco a veno, dándole un rodillazo en el rostro y enviándolo a volar.

-"veno!", dijo chloe preocupada, corriendo hacia donde estaba veno botado.

-"no tiene que seguir fingiendo princesa, sabíamos que era usted, aunque su presencia esta sorprendentemente bien oculta, aun así, no puede engañar a 3 grado 3", dijo un hombre que estaba atrás de chloe y Claude.

-"no sé de qué habla, por favor déjenos", dijo la joven.

-"hey veno, ¿estás bien?", pregunto Claude ayudando a veno a ponerse de pie.

-"si… pero ese tipo, esos 4 son grados 2", dijo sorprendiendo a chloe y Claude.

-"seré sincero con ustedes, son muy buenos fingiendo que no nos conocen y que son amigos de unos bestiale, pero ya me hartaron estos juegos, acabemos con esto de una vez, príncipe Claude y princesa chloe, vendrán con nosotros por las buenas o las malas", dijo el jefe de los 7 tranquilamente.

-"yo… no iré con ustedes", decía la joven temblando.

-"aléjense de mi hermana", dijo Claude sacando su espada, sin embargo de una patada, este cae al suelo.

-"hermano!, son unos malditos", dijo la joven corriendo en dirección de su hermano en el suelo, la joven tomo rápidamente una poción y se la dio de beber a su hermano.

-"je, sabía que había reconocido el hermoso rostro de la princesa, ahora, a nosotros no nos interesa el príncipe Claude, así que el llevarlo con nosotros solo es por respeto a la princesa, pero podríamos matarlo fácilmente y llevarla por la fuerza, que dice princesa, quiere a su hermano vivo o muerto", dijo el hombre que golpeo a veno.

Chloe no sabía qué hacer, y no tenía palabras, la única oportunidad de que su hermano viva era entregándose ella voluntariamente, definitivamente no quería que nada le pase a su hermano.

-"y que tal si mejor te mueres", dijo veno quien saco un látigo y comenzó a golpear rápidamente al hombre que se estaba acercando a chloe.

-"tch, maldito bestiale", dijo todo herido por el látigo de veno.

-"jajaja, ¿qué te ocurre?, ¿no puedes con él?", dijo uno de los encapuchados.

-"cállate, matare a este bestiale y me llevare a la princesa".

-"quiero verte intentarlo", dijo veno seriamente.

El hombre saco una espada larga, y se abalanzo a atacar a veno, lanzando 2 cortes sucesivos, veno apenas fue capaz de evadir el primero y bloquear el segundo, luego le dio una patada al hombre haciéndolo retroceder levemente, y utilizo magia para que desde la tierra, un montón de lianas lo capturaran de manos y piernas, logrando paralizarlo temporalmente, aprovechando el estado de su enemigo, veno le dio unos cuantos latigazos, lamentablemente para veno, la espada del sujeto se llenó de fuego, con el cual corto las lianas y le dio un poderoso corte a veno, lastimándole al lado del torso.

-"mierda, eso no me lo esperaba", dijo veno algo molesto por no predecir la posibilidad de un ataque de fuego.

-"je, prepárate".

La pelea se reanudo, el látigo golpeaba a gran velocidad el cuerpo del sujeto, creando mucho daño, pero el poder de veno no era muy grande en cuanto a daño, por lo que el enemigo, dio una estocada rápida al torso quemado de veno, generando más daño, y luego le dio un corte al medio del pecho, provocando que este sangrara, para terminarlo con una patada en la cara, y clavándole su espada en el estómago a veno.

-"AAAAAAH, aaagh, m… mal… di… cion, aaagh", dijo veno en el suelo, sin parar de sangrar.

-"jajajaja, así está mejor, ser repugnante", dijo el tipo de la espada, mirando con odio a veno.

-"veno!, ¿estás bien?, lo siento, como puedo preguntar eso, obvio que no estás bien, espera, creo que aquí tengo una poción", dijo chloe, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera sacar una poción, el hombre que derroto a veno, tomo el brazo de chloe y la empujo hacia él.

-"tu vienes conmigo preciosa".

-"no!, suéltame, no quiero ir con ustedes".

-"es una lástima, en verdad, pero el nuevo rey de humenreas la está esperando, jajajaja", dijo uno de los hombres riéndose.

-"vámonos de este lugar", dijo el líder, volteándose para irse.

-"Nooo!, Ayuda!", grito chloe, con la esperanza de que a causa de que esta cerca del gremio, alguien llegue en su ayuda.

-"je, realmente crees que alguien aquí te ayudara", dijo el tipo que estaba arrastrando a chloe con una sonrisa.

De pronto, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, y este comenzó a botar sangre por la boca, y su cuerpo se llenó de heridas, soltando a chloe en el proceso, los demás miraron la escena con confusión, y entonces, todos recibieron diversos cortes en sus cuerpos, y chloe ahora se encontraba en los brazos de un joven, con el cabello largo en cola de caballo y una katana, era takeshi.

-"takeshi", decía la joven con unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro.

-"gracias a dios que llegaste", dijo Claude quien se estaba acercando al cuerpo de veno quien estaba todo herido.

-"je, por supuesto, no permitiría que nada le pase a mi querida chloe, ahora sí, dale esto a ese tonto herber", dijo takeshi sacando una poción y lanzándosela a Claude para que le dé a veno.

-"em… takeshi", dijo chloe bastante calmada.

-"si querida", dijo takeshi con una sonrisa.

-"¿puedes soltarme ahora?", le pregunto en tono amable.

-"podría hacerlo, pero ellos trataran de llevarte de nuevo, jajajaja es más seguro para ti estar entre mis brazos", dijo takeshi mientras trataba de seducir a chloe.

-"oye, maldito, ese ataque me dolió", se levantó el tipo que se trataba de llevar a chloe, se veía bastante molesto.

-"basta de juegos, atáquenlo y recuperen a la princesa", dijo el jefe de los hombres, 4 grado 2 solo asintieron y se estaban lanzado a atacar, cuando una poderosa bola de fuego sale de la nada, evitando que puedan seguir avanzando.

-"hey, así que esto era lo que estaba ocurriendo, malditos, estaba tratando de entrenar", dijo Liger quien estaba descendiendo desde el aire.

-"Liger, no se confíen, son 4 grad grado 3", dijo veno quien gracias a las pociones ya se encontraba mejor.

-"mm… ya veo, en ese caso busca al anciano, rápido", dijo Liger, y veno rápidamente se va en dirección del gremio.

-"Claude, creo que deberías llevarte a tu hermana dentro del gremio", dijo takeshi, Claude asiente y toma a su hermana, y comienzan a correr en dirección del gremio, sin embargo rápidamente aparece uno de los grado 2 para atacar a los hermanos, siendo este ataque evitado por takeshi, quien ahora estaba transformado.

-"¿es un hibrido?, justo cuando creí que no podían ser más asquerosos", dijo uno de los grado 3.

-"je, lo que digas maldito, morirás de todas formas", dijo takeshi con una poderosa voz y un tono desafiante.

-"¿qué razón podría tener un hibrido para ayudar a la princesa del reino de humenreas?", dijo uno de los hombres, Liger por su parte estaba muy pendiente de la respuesta de takeshi, ya que nunca le dijeron quién era chloe realmente.

-"je, cuando un hombre se enamora, aceptara a su mujer con sus cosas buenas y malas, además si me caso con chloe, evitare que sigan matando híbridos, y detendré el racismo en humenreas", dijo takeshi con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Sus palabras molestaron a los hombres de humenreas, mientras que Liger solo procedió a golpear su propia frente con la palma de su mano, (ya veo, este tipo sigue siendo igual de confiado y estúpido), pensó el joven Liger.

-"tch, maten a esa criatura asquerosa".

Algunos hombres se abalanzaron en contra de takeshi, este logro derribar a uno, y Liger quien igualmente estaba transformado, ataco rápidamente a los hombres desde atrás, usando su arma legendaria y su poderosa magia.

-"otro hibrido, ¿qué clase de ciudad es esta?", dijo uno de los hombres, eran un usuario de espadas, y un de hachas, quienes estaban atacando a takeshi, mientras que un usuario mágico y un lancero estaban atacando a Liger.

Aun con sus transformaciones, enfrentar solo a uno de los grado 2 ya era difícil, por lo que enfrentándose a 2 cada uno, era todo un reto, takeshi se mantenía usando sus habilidades con la katana, sin embargo los movimientos de su katana eran bloqueados con la espada de su enemigo, mientras que el otro atacaba con el hacha y le daba muchos cortes a takeshi.

-"jajaja, ¿qué paso con tu enorme boca?, eh, hibrido".

-"ahora veras", dijo takeshi, y en un descuido de su oponente, takeshi muerde a su oponente en el brazo y con mucha fuerza lo azota contra el suelo usando solo sus dientes.

-"aaagh".

-"ya verás maldito", dijo el usuario de hacha, lanzando repetidos ataques a takeshi, takeshi estaba retrocediendo poco a poco, hasta que agitando su espada, logra generar daño directo, y luego clava su espada en el pecho de su enemigo, lo que no se esperaba takeshi, era una habilidad de su enemigo, que le permitía enfocar el daño recibido como daño extra de ataque, por lo que recibió un poderoso hachazo el cual derribo a takeshi y lo dejo sangrando en el suelo a unos varios metros de distancia.

-"takeshi!".

-"no te desconcentres, estúpido", dijo lanzando una pequeña trampa mágica que mantuvo a Liger atrapado temporalmente en su sitio, mientras que el lancero atacaba repetidamente el cuerpo de este.

-"mierda", dijo Liger, usando su pilar de agua para protegerse del ataque, seguido de una cuchilla de viento la cual enfoco en su espada, para realizar un ataque más fuerte, lamentablemente, el ataque no fue lo suficiente como para ganar, pues entre el usuario mágico y el lancero comenzaron a atacar con todo a Liger hasta que este ya no podía estar de pie, y lo lanzaron junto al cuerpo de takeshi, ambos muy heridos en el suelo.

-"je, los híbridos no son más que basuras".

-"pues estas basuras, te hicieron sangrar, estúpido", dijo takeshi en el suelo, aun desafiante.

-"jajaja, tiene razón, 2 contra 1, eso era una pelea muy justa humanos", dijo Liger provocando a los humanos.

-"tch, silencio, mueran malditos", dijo el tipo de la espada a punto de darle el golpe de gracia a ambos, pero de la nada, aparece Feru quien usando su escudo, bloquea el ataque, luego le da un golpe con la izquierda y un derechazo al enemigo, luego una patada para levantarle el rostro, seguido de un fuerte puñetazo en la quijada, y finalmente una patada al rostro haciendo retroceder al usuario de espada, finalmente lo termina con su giro escudo, dándole 2 ataques mortales en las zonas del cuello.

-"¿qué?, ¿qué paso?", dijeron algunos de los hombres al ver el cuerpo de su amigo muerto en el suelo.

-"¿ese tipo es un grado 2?, o tal vez un grado 1 en nivel 90", dijo el que usaba magia.

-"mm… ese tipo fue muy rápido y preciso con cada golpe", dijo uno de los 3 más fuertes.

-"¿que estaba ocurriendo aquí?", pregunto Feru mirando a sus amigos en el suelo.

-"Feru, esos hombres, son de humenreas, vinieron por chloe", dijo Liger.

Feru se sorprendió por las palabras de Liger, y con una mirada seria, observo a los tipos frente a él.

-"este tipo parece humano, pero es muy fuerte, mátenlo pronto", dijo uno de los hombres más fuertes, los 3 grado 2 que restaban trataron de atacar a Feru, pero este lanzo su escudo, y una enorme energía demoniaca estaba enfocada en el escudo, matando a los 3 instantáneamente.

-"no puede ser, mato a 3 grado 2 con un solo ataque, y esa energía demoniaca que despide ese escudo", dijo uno de los hombres muy sorprendido.

-"ese tipo tiene el poder de invocar demonios", dijo el jefe de los hombres.

-"así es, puedo invocar, a su peor pesadilla, ven nightmare", dijo Feru con una mirada asesina invocando a nightmare, quien se mostró así mismo en forma de esencia demoniaca, con una silueta de un hombre, pero era solo oscuridad, excepto por sus ojos rojos.

-"tch, como si eso fuera suficiente para detenernos, ya veras, vas a morir", dijo uno de los hombres abalanzándose sobre Feru, Feru utiliza su intercepción y detiene el ataque, luego nightmare le provoca un daño directo al enemigo atravesándolo con sus garras las cuales eran esencia demoniaca solidificada, y finalmente Feru, tomo ligeramente del cuello al hombre, y le dobla el cuello tan rápido y fuerte, que lo mata al instante.

-"lárguense de aquí, y no vuelvan", dijo Feru con un tono lleno de enojo, su mirada estaba vacía, perdida, mientras que la esencia demoniaca poco a poco se hacía más fuerte y descontrolada.

-"ese chico, ¿qué clase de monstruo es?".

-"no retrocedas, eres un grado 3, que derrotara a ese estúpido fue solo coincidencia, además su invocación se ve muy fuerte, pero no puede hacer nada si matamos al invocador", dijo seriamente el jefe de los hombres de humenreas.

-"mierda, Feru está perdiendo el control", dijo Liger preocupado por su amigo.

-"no entiendo que ocurre, pero ese tipo puede ser muy sombrío a veces", dijo takeshi mirando a Feru, y la manera en que este calmadamente caminaba en contra de sus enemigos.

-"ustedes, deben mo…", antes de que Feru pueda seguir hablando, recibe un golpe en la cabeza del anciano.

-"cálmate muchacho, como se te ocurre liberar a nightmare al frente de mi gremio, y además matar a alguien a sangre fría, que pasaría si chloe te viera", al escuchar al anciano, Feru reacción.

-"¿quién eres tú?", pregunto uno de los hombres.

-"genial, otro más, cuantos van a llegar antes de que esto termine", dijo el otro con cansancio.

-"jajaja, no se preocupen, esto terminara ahora, por cierto, lamento que mi alumno haya matado tan fácilmente a su compañero, es solo que es un poco inestable emocionalmente, por lo que si lo hacen enojar, tiende a perder el control de sí mismo", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Feru.

-"ya veo, con que tú eres el maestro de este chico, pues en ese caso dile que se aleje de nuestro camino, y de paso entréguenos a la señorita chloe", dijo el jefe de los encapuchados.

-"si, verán, la cosa es así, ustedes lastimaron a mis muchachos, por lo que no los dejare irse con vida", en ese mismo momento, el anciano apareció al frente del jefe de los enemigos, y de un solo golpe en el pecho, detuvo su corazón y este cayo instantáneamente muerto.

-"¿Qué?, no puede ser, ustedes son unos monstruos, yo me largo de aquí", dijo el único hombre que quedaba, este comenzó a correr pero de pronto no pudo mover los pies.

-"yo también quiero divertirme", decía el encantador mágico quien esta atrás del anciano.

-"oh, viejo decrepito, así que tú lo detuviste", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

-"por supuesto, tú no eres el único que no soporta que se metan con los muchachos, nadie toca a mi familia", dijo el encantador mágico seriamente, y con chasquear sus dedos, una enorme esfera de fuerza apareció arriba del encapuchado y comenzó a bajar lentamente.

-"esperen, si me matan, los demás vendrán, nosotros solo somos un equipo de reconocimiento, y ya enviamos un informe diciendo que vinimos a esta ciudad, por lo que si no aparecemos en un plazo máximo de 2 semanas, enviaran un equipo de ataque a descubrir que ocurrió con nosotros.

-"mm… ya veo, sin embargo si esperan unas 2 semanas para que ustedes lleguen, y luego deben preparar un equipo para que venga a este país, tardaran entre 3 semanas a 1 mes en llegar a la ciudad, e incluso si llegan, no sabrán que fuimos nosotros los que los exterminaron, no tienen como saberlo, ni tampoco tendrán como saber que la princesa está aquí, por lo que si te matamos, nos aseguramos nuestra seguridad", dijo el anciano seriamente, el enemigo estaba temblando de miedo, sabía que su hora había llegado.

El anciano le hizo una señal al viejo encantador mágico, y este chasqueo sus dedos, liberando completamente el poder de la esfera de fuerza, no solo matando al último enemigo, sino que además no dejo ningún rastro de él.

-"bueno chicos, vamos a casa", dijo el viejo tomando a Liger y takeshi en sus hombros.

-"ustedes 2 dan mucho miedo cuando se enojan", dijo Feru algo asustado por la facilidad con el que el encantador mágico y el anciano lograron matar a los grado 3.

-"jajaja, que eso lo digas tú, sinceramente es un alago, sin embargo esos grado 3 eran un chiste, solo eran gente que no entreno correctamente ninguno de los grados previos y que avanzo a grado 3 lo más rápido posible, en otras palabras, no pudieron desarrollar todo el poder de un grado 1 ni 2, mucho menos el grado 3", dijo el encantador mágico todo confiado.

-"es cierto, aunque para nosotros son fáciles, para los chicos no lo fue, por lo que creo que es hora de que hagan el entrenamiento especial, la cascada infernal", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo al encantador mágico, y al mismo tiempo, confundiendo a Feru.


	36. CAPITULO 35: LA CASCADA INFERNAL

CAPITULO 35: LA CASCADA INFERNAL.

-ya había transcurrido un día desde la pelea en contra de los hombres de humenreas, y los jóvenes se estaban reuniendo todos en la zona de entrenamiento, el anciano estaba de pie junto al encantador mágico, delante de ellos se encontraban Feru, Liger, takeshi, black, salamander y gon, mientras, atrás de los viejos, se encontraban, Claude, chloe, sakura, veno y la atendedora.

-"bien, chicos, ¿están preparados?, pues hoy, ustedes harán un entrenamiento muy especial", dijo el anciano con una gran sonrisa mientras observaba a los jóvenes frente a él.

-"¿estás seguro de esto Samuel?, tu sabes bien que la cascada infernal, se ganó ese apodo por ser uno de los métodos de entrenamiento más difícil de nuestra juventud", dijo el encantador mágico.

-"lo sé, sin embargo nosotros éramos mucho más débiles que estos jóvenes cuando empezamos con la cascada, estoy seguro que como mínimo llegaran a la segunda fase del entrenamiento".

-"emm… disculpe anciano, pero me gustaría saber en qué consiste el entrenamiento", dijo takeshi algo serio.

-"jajaja, no te apresures muchacho, primero debemos ir a ese lugar, luego les explicare de que se trata el entrenamiento", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa, mientras su cuerpo temblaba por la emoción, como si estuviera recordando algo muy excitante de su pasado.

-"disculpe maestro, pero me gustaría unirme a los chicos en el entrenamiento", dijo veno con una mirada decidida.

El resto se sorprendió por las palabras de veno.

-"¿Estás seguro?, digo, tú ya intentaste hacer el entrenamiento de la cascada, y no lograste completar la primera fase", dijo el anciano.

-"Estoy seguro, ayer me di cuenta lo débil que soy, y estoy seguro de que puedo volverme fuerte, muy fuerte", dijo veno con determinación mirando al anciano.

-"¿en serio iras?", pregunto la joven sakura con preocupación mientras tomaba a veno de la mano.

-"si, debo ser más fuerte para protegerte", dijo veno acariciando a la joven sakura.

-"no es que no quiera hacer esto, pero… ¿por qué nosotros también vamos?", pregunto black con un tono de cansancio.

-"bueno, sería bueno volverse más fuerte, creo que esta sería una buena oportunidad para mejorar", dijo salamander bastante tranquilo.

-"vamos anciano, estoy expectante de ver que nos tienes preparado", dijo Feru con una sonrisa juguetona.

-"jajaja, descuida, este entrenamiento no te decepcionara, listo viejo decrepito, es la hora de transportarnos", dijo Samuel.

Chloe por su parte se acercó a Feru y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-"buena suerte en tu entrenamiento, te iré a visitar cuando pueda", dijo chloe antes de darle un beso a Feru en la mejilla.

-"jajaja, te estaré esperando", dijo Feru con una sonrisa, chloe solo asintió y se alejó del lugar.

-"tch, maldito", dijo takeshi en voz baja, mientras que Liger por su lado solo estaba algo irritado.

-"bueno, bueno, basta del romanticismo, es la hora", dijo el encantador mágico, quien comenzó a mover sus manos suavemente en el aire, se podía sentir la magia siendo liberada desde el cuerpo del viejo, y luego de unos segundos, un enorme círculo mágico apareció a los pies de los jóvenes y los ancianos.

Todos estaban impresionados por esto, el círculo poco a poco comenzó a aumentar su brillo, hasta que era insoportable, y una fuerte presión se sentía por todos lados, luego de unos segundos de una fuerte presión y una luz cegadora, todo se calmó, se podían escuchar las aves cantando y el movimiento de los arboles al ser golpeados por el viento, y lo más importante se escuchaba el fuerte sonido del agua al caer con gran fuerza.

-"impresionante", dijo Feru sorprendido al ver una enorme cascada, la cual liberaba una fuerza abrumadora, los jóvenes habían aparecido en lo que parecía ser un terreno raso en el centro de un bosque, al frente de ellos había una enorme elevación de tierra, tan alta que ni siquiera se podía ver desde donde caía el agua, y al lado de ellos había un enorme y ancho rio, en el cual el agua se movía violentamente.

-"chicos, les presento, la cascada infernal", dijo el anciano apuntando hacia la gran cascada frente a los jóvenes.

Los jóvenes solo miraban la cascada, sin palabras que saliera de sus bocas, hasta que alguien se decidió a hablar.

-"entonces… esto es la cascada infernal, ¿Qué tiene de especial esta cosa?", dijo takeshi algo decepcionado, ante la pregunta de takeshi, el anciano simplemente sonrió, tomo a takeshi de su ropa, y lo lanza en contra de la cascada.

En el instante en que takeshi toca la cascada, una poderosa fuerza comienza a rechazar el cuerpo de takeshi, y lo manda a volar varios kilómetros lejos de la ubicación del resto de jóvenes, liberando una enorme cantidad de energía.

-"creo que eso respondió su pregunta", dijo el anciano tranquilamente, mientras los jóvenes temblaban ligeramente.

-"jajaja, eso ha sido genial", dijo Feru con una sonrisa.

-"¿cómo fue que ocurrió eso?", se preguntó Liger.

-"pues es simple, esta cascada es muy especial, verán, al otro lado de la cascada hay una cueva profunda y enorme, dentro de la cual se encuentra un antiguo artilugio, ese artilugio a estado dentro de la cueva durante siglos, y se encuentra liberando una gran cantidad de energía continuamente, la cual ha fortalecido el agua de la cascada, básicamente el objeto está usando la cascada como un escudo para poder protegerse", dijo el anciano.

-"así es, es extremadamente difícil lograr pasar la cascada, la cual es la primera fase del entrenamiento, la segunda fase consta de enfrentarse a las bestias que existen y viven dentro de la cueva que está pasando la cascada, y la última fase es lograr obtener el artilugio, nadie ha logrado pasar la tercera parte, solo la segunda parte del entrenamiento", dijo el encantador mágico tranquilamente mientras miraba a los jóvenes.

-"mm… interesante, y puedo preguntar, ¿Qué tan útil es el entrenamiento?", dijo salamander observando a los ancianos.

-"je, este lugar lo utilice para entrenarme aun luego de convertirme en grado 2, es uno de los entrenamientos más útiles que he tenido, para alguien con sus niveles, debería servirles para subir unos varios niveles en poco tiempo, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo fuerte que es cada uno de ustedes, probablemente no les tome tanto completar la primera y segunda parte del entrenamiento", dijo el anciano Samuel.

-"bien, creo que es mucha charla, deberían empezar pronto a entrenar, empieza tu cachorro", dijo el encantador mágico mientras empujaba a black.

-"emm… está bien, pero deje de empujarme", el viejo lo soltó, y este, aunque algo inseguro, se lanzó en contra de la cascada liberando una gran cantidad de energía, sin embargo en el momento en que toca la cascada, este instantáneamente es rechazado y sale volando cayendo en las ramas de un árbol.

-"wow, creo que ahora lo intentare yo, ¿listo gon?", dijo Feru preparándose para lanzarse en contra de la cascada, gon solo asintió y se preparó igualmente, luego de unos segundos ambos se abalanzan en contra de la cascada, y son enviados a volar cayendo al agua del rio a varios metros de distancia.

-"esta cosa rechaza los ataques físicos, pero veamos que puede hacer en contra de los ataques mágicos", dijo Liger con una sonrisa, preparando una enorme bola de fuego, luego de que la bola de fuego toca la cascada, las llamas cambian a un color celeste, y la esfera es devuelta a Liger, no solo mandándolo a volar, sino que además provocándole varias quemaduras.

-"jajaja, ahora entienden muchachos, la cascada es capaz de rechazar cualquier cuerpo o fuerza que se le acerque, poder entrar a la cascada, y atravesarla es todo un reto", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa, observando a los jóvenes que estaban regresando.

-"bueno, creo que nuestro trabajo está hecho en este lugar, será mejor que nos vayamos y dejemos a los jóvenes entrenando", dijo el encantador mágico.

-"puedes irte si quieres, yo me quedare a ver a los chicos", dijo el anciano mirando a los jóvenes con una sonrisa.

-"¿estás seguro?, les podría tomar días, e incluso semanas, el solo completar la primera parte del entrenamiento", dijo el encantador mágico.

El aciano simplemente asintió, mientras observaba a veno, black y salamander, uniendo fuerzas para tratar de atravesar la cascada, siendo rechazados y mandados a volar fácilmente.

-"jajaja, sí, estoy seguro, quiero verlos crecer", dijo con una sonrisa, el encantador mágico solo asintió y se fue del lugar, tele transportándose.

-"wow, ni los 3 juntos pudieron", dijo takeshi mirando a los 3 bestiale que aún se encontraban en el aire a varios metros de distancia.

-"probemos esto", dijo Feru con una sonrisa, liberando 2 auras diferentes, el primero era un aura de color rojo, y el segundo era un aura de color azul, ambas auras se equilibraban perfectamente.

-"¿qué es eso?", dijo Liger.

-"je, estas son 2 de mis habilidades que nunca tuve oportunidad de mostrar, ahora solo siéntense y observen esto", dijo Feru con mucha confianza, abalanzándose con mucha fuerza en contra de la cascada.

Todo el espacio alrededor de Feru, se estaba quemando y congelando al mismo tiempo, era las 2 auras lo que provocaban esto, el aura azul que lo congela todo, y el aura roja que lo quema todo, era una fuerte presión la que tenían las 2 auras de Feru, sin embargo, no fue suficiente para enfrentar a la cascada, y Feru termina siendo rechazado rápidamente en el instante en que se acercó mucho a la cascada.

-"jajajaja, se lo merece por querer verse genial", dijo takeshi burlándose de Feru, quien termino chocando contra un árbol a varios metros de distancia.

-"no te rías, ese idiota logro más de lo que nosotros logramos", dijo Liger tranquilamente apuntando en dirección a la cascada, donde habían algunos trozos de hielo flotando en el rio, producto del aura azul y salía vapor de la cascada, provocado por el aura roja.

Takeshi simplemente miro con disgusto mientras temblaba una de sus cejas.

-"tch, eso no es nada, ya veraz como venzo a esta estúpida cascada", dijo lleno de confianza, sacando su espada, atacando la cascada, siendo fácilmente repelido y enviado a volar.

-"fuuu, estúpido", dijo Liger poniendo su mano en su cabeza, mientras suspiraba profundamente.

Mientras el anciano se encontraba sentado a unos pocos metros de distancia, mirando a los jóvenes quienes luego de ser derribados, se levantaban y volvían a intentar superar la cascada.

-"je, esto será muy divertido", dijo Samuel con una sonrisa juguetona.

3 DIAS DESPUES*

El anciano se encontraba plácidamente descansando en lo alto de un árbol, mientras observaba a los jóvenes tratando de enfrentarse a la cascada infernal.

-"aquí voy", dijo takeshi, transformándose y lanzándose en contra de la cascada, en el instante en que comienza a hacer contacto, una gran presión y una poderosa energía es liberada desde la cascada, la cual trata de repeler a takeshi, quien logra soportar el poder de la cascada por 5 minutos completos, luego es enviado a volar y se des transforma.

-"wow, takeshi es muy bueno", dijo black mirando al hibrido.

-"si, hasta ahora es el que puede soportar la presión de la cascada por más tiempo es takeshi, sin embargo quien logra penetrar mejor la defensa de la cascada es Feru", dijo Liger tranquilamente.

-"si, pero mientras más atraviesas la cascada, mayor es la fuerza que libera, y mayor es el rechazo hacia mi cuerpo, además, el solo hecho de tratar de atravesar la cascada, se lleva casi toda mi energía", dijo Feru mientras se masajeaba el cuerpo.

-"jefe, aun le duelen las heridas", pregunto gon algo preocupado.

-"si, esta cascada es impresionante, aun cuando las heridas ya sanaron, aun puedo sentir el dolor, y además, el dolor se intensifica mientras más entro a la cascada.

-"por supuesto, esta cascada sirve para entrenamientos de humanos con el grado 3, un grado 1 como nosotros no es nada en contra de esto", dijo veno seriamente mirando la cascada.

-"oigan, porque están tan tranquilos conversando, vamos, entrenen montón de vagos", decía takeshi quien ya estaba de regreso.

-"fuuu, bueno, creo que deberé volver a intentarlo", dijo salamander mirando a takeshi con algo de nerviosismo.

-"más te vale, hasta ahora eres el que tiene menos intentos", dijo takeshi con un tono bastante rudo.

-"no lo molestes takeshi, él lo intentara las veces que crea necesario, no lo presiones", dijo Feru tranquilamente.

-"tu cállate, a no ser que quieras que te destruya", dijo takeshi con un tono irritado.

-"je, se volvió muy confiado ahora que es el que más soporta la fuerza de la cascada", dijo Liger con seriedad, mientras black y gon solo trataban de aguantar su risa.

-"vamos salamander, esfuérzate", dijo Feru motivando al bestiale, quien solo asintió, y comenzó a liberar una gran cantidad de poder, luego fuego comenzó a salir de sus brazos, cabeza, pies y espalda, y se abalanzo en contra de la cascada.

El impacto fue muy fuerte, una gran cantidad de vapor salía de la cascada, los jóvenes lo miraban impresionados, mientras salamander solo trataba de resistirse a la fuerza de la cascada.

-"tch, es… es muy… fuerte", decía salamander.

-"vamos, solo da un paso más, trata de dar solo un paso más", dijo Feru.

-"animo salamander, tu puedes", dijo black apoyando a su amigo al lado de Feru.

Al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, el cuerpo de salamander comenzó a brillar con un tono rojizo, y este comenzó a dar, ese paso más, una vez logro avanzar, solo pasaron unos segundos antes de ser rechazado y sobrepasado por el poder de la cascada.

-"atrápenlo", dijo veno, saltando para tratar de atrapar a salamander, por supuesto, tanto black como Feru y gon, también saltaron para atrapar a salamander, y así evitar de que pudiera herirse durante la caída.

-"ugh, me duele el cuerpo", dijo salamander, algo agitado, mientras se tiraba en el suelo para descansar.

-"eso fue tremendo, durante casi 4 minutos", dijo black bastante emocionado por su amigo.

-"jajaja, es verdad, fue genial", dijo Feru.

-"no estuvo nada mal", dijo takeshi.

Los jóvenes solo comenzaron a reírse mientras rodeaban a su amigo, mientras que el anciano bajaba del árbol, y se dispuso a aplaudir mientras caminaba en dirección de los jóvenes.

-"jajaja, bien hecho salamander, has sido capaz de dar ese paso extra que te ayudara a ser más fuerte, a superar cada obstáculo, ese paso que te acerca poco a poco a tu objetivo", dijo el anciano mientras levantaba un pulgar para salamander.

-"ah, muchas gracias anciano", dijo salamander inclinando su cabeza.

-"jejeje, hey anciano, porque no nos das una demostración de cómo puedes pasar la cascada", dijo Feru con una sonrisa juguetona, el anciano solo sonrió y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la cascada, los jóvenes inmediatamente se pusieron firmes y observaron cuidadosamente cada movimiento que hacia el anciano.

Luego de unos segundos, el anciano entra en contacto con la cascada, la cual comienza a liberar su poder, sin embargo el anciano simplemente sigue caminando, para sorpresa de todos, una vez está justo en el medio de la cascada, con toda el agua cayendo sobre él, la cascada comienza a liberar una energía abrumadora, mientras el anciano esta tranquilamente parado justo al medio, recibiendo toda la presión de la cascada.

-"wow, es increíble", dijeron black y salamander al unísono.

-"lo que se esperaba del anciano, puede estar tan calmado con toda esta presión", dijo veno con admiración.

-"si, aunque claro, la distancia en nuestros niveles es muy grande, pero aun así, es sorprendente ver cómo puede recibir todo ese poder y estar como si nada", dijo Liger mirando al anciano con una sonrisa.

-"tch, ese viejo es un monstruo", dijo takeshi, pero, el realmente pensaba, que quería poder llegar a ese nivel, y su cuerpo no podía parar de temblar, esa era la emoción de este desafío.

Prácticamente el único que no dijo nada fue Feru, quien solo observaba al anciano, mientras que gon, observaba a Feru y no se atrevía a decir nada, pues su jefe estaba muy concentrado.

Por su parte el anciano, solo se quedó unos segundos más al medio de la cascada, y luego entro dentro de la cueva, al otro lado de la cascada.

-"eh?, ¿a dónde fue el anciano?", dijo takeshi, mientras los jóvenes solo miraban a la cascada sin una respuesta.

-"RAAAUUUR", se escuchó el rugido de un monstruo, poniendo a los jóvenes en alerta, luego de unos segundos, desde dentro de la cascada, salió volando el cuerpo de una enorme criatura de color azulado, la cara de un león, con un cuerno en la frente, y con piernas de dragón, además de una cola con aletas, y seguido del cuerpo inerte de la criatura, salió el anciano, con una sonrisa, y sin un solo rasguño.

-"un monstruo", dijo gon con cara de sorpresa.

-"jajaja, así es, les e traído un monstruo", dijo el anciano mirando a los jóvenes quienes se enfocaban en el cuerpo sin vida de la bestia.

-"no, me refiero a usted", dijo gon inocentemente, mientras los jóvenes comienzan a reírse por el comentario del goblin.

-"maestro, esta criatura es impresionante, jamás la había visto", dijo Liger, mientras inspeccionaba la bestia.

-"es porque es una quimera marina, son aún más raras que las quimeras normales, se encuentra en muy pocos lugares de nuestro país, y solo en altos niveles, está por ejemplo, es una bestia nivel 147 grado emperador bestia", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa, mientras que los jóvenes a su alrededor abrían los ojos como platos y dieron un grito.

-"¿QUEEEEE…?", dijeron todos juntos.

-"un… un… emperador… bestia… un emperador bestia… ¿Qué?", dijo takeshi bastante sorprendido.

-"existen bestias tan fuertes al otro lado de la cascada", dijo black con algo de miedo.

-"así es, pero no se preocupen, lo bueno de las bestias de la cueva, es que solo te atacan si los atacas primero, por lo que no tendrán que enfrentar necesariamente bestias de este nivel, aunque el grado mínimo para una bestia dentro de ese lugar es rey bestia, así que si logran pasar la primera parte de la cueva, luego podrán enfrentarse a un verdadero desafío", el anciano parecía muy confiado y calmado, pero los jóvenes por otro lado, comenzaron a sentir una gran presión, un gran peso sobre su espalda, y algo de frio, ¿Cómo podrían enfrentar bestias tan fuertes?.

-"anciano, si logro pasar la primera etapa del entrenamiento, ¿podré enfrentar este tipo de bestias?", dijo Feru con seriedad y los puños cerrados.

-"mm… no puedo prometerte que serás tan fuerte, pero créeme, tu nivel, será muy superior al actual, no bromeo cuando digo que podrías llegar a tener el doble, o incluso el triple de tu nivel, si todo sale bien, podrías llegar a superar la barrera del nivel y llegar al siguiente grado, y eso va para todos", al escuchar las palabras del anciano, el corazón de todos se aceleró, si llegaban a superar tan solo la primera parte del entrenamiento, simplemente que tan grande seria su nuevo poder, no podían ni imaginarlo, aun si fuera simplemente el segundo grado, seguía siendo algo muy poderoso.

-"pe…pero, un emperador bestia tiene estadísticas que rondan los 1500 y 2500, deberíamos volvernos grado 3 para poder enfrentarlos, podría tardar años", dijo Liger, tratando de calmarse y volver a la realidad.

El anciano no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó de pie frente a los jóvenes, para ver su comportamiento.

Mientras los jóvenes estaban en una lucha interna entre la duda y sus objetivos, Feru comienza a caminar en dirección a la cascada, sorprendiendo a los presentes, nadie dijo nada, solo lo observaban.

Una vez Feru entra en contacto con la cascada, esta comienza a rechazarlo, Feru con su parte, se mantiene firme en su lugar unos segundos, trata de mantener la calma y respira profundamente, luego de unos segundos, el aura rojo y el aura azul aparecen, además de eso Feru utiliza su aura de escudos para darle más fuerza y resistencia, se encontraba buscando estabilidad para poder continuar.

-"je, se ve muy decidido a lograrlo", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

-"si, espero que lo logre", dijo Liger con una sonrisa mirando a su amigo.

-"vamos Feru tu puedes", decían black, salamander.

-"usted puede jefe", dijo gon también animando a Feru, mientras veno y takeshi solo miraban seriamente al joven.

-"vamos, un paso a la vez, solo necesito dar un paso a la vez", decía Feru en voz baja.

Y así, Feru comenzó a avanzar, poco a poco, luego de cada paso, esperaba unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la nueva presión que sentía, y con cada paso que daba, la presión incrementaba, luego de unos minutos, Feru finalmente logro entrar al medio de la cascada.

-"lo hizo", dijo black con una sonrisa.

-"vamos humano, animo", decía veno en voz baja mirando seriamente como Feru se enfrentaba al reto de la cascada.

Por su parte Liger miraba a su amigo, con una combinación de admiración y preocupación.

La presión y el poder liberado por la cascada era impresionante, el cuerpo de Feru se estaba llenando con heridas, poco a poco se inclinaba más ante la presión de la cascada, de su boca salía sangre, y el apenas podía respirar.

-"esto no es bueno, la cascada lo matar", dijo salamander algo alarmado.

-"jefe!", dijo gon corriendo hacia la cascada.

-"vamos, debemos atacar la cascada, para poder sacar a Feru, o si no morirá", dijo Liger seriamente, los demás solo asintieron, y todos en conjunto lanzaron un ataque en contra de la cascada.

Al recibir un golpe tan fuerte, el poder de la cascada volvió a incrementar, repeliendo a todos, y enviando a Feru a volar fuera de la cascada.

-"mm… estos chicos, son muy temerarios", dijo el anciano con algo de emoción y preocupación por los jóvenes.

-"Feru!", dijo Liger, quien sostenía el cuerpo de Feru, quien no estaba respirando, mientras los jóvenes se reunían alrededor del cuerpo.

-"mierda, esto no es bueno", dijo takeshi algo preocupado.

-"¿qué hacemos ahora?", dijo black algo nervioso.

-"Liger, debemos hacerle resucitación", dijo veno seriamente acercándose al cuerpo de Feru.

Liger miro con sorpresa a veno, pero luego de unos segundos, solo asintió, y le comenzó a sacar la armadura, y la parte superior de la ropa.

-"yo hare la resucitación", dijo Liger seriamente.

Con el cuerpo de Feru tendido en el suelo, Liger procedió a presionar el pecho de Feru repetidamente, para posteriormente darle respiración boca a boca, estuvo así durante unos cuantos segundos.

-"vamos bastardo, no te puedes morir de esta manera tan ridícula, idiota", decía antes de volver a darle respiración boca a boca.

Unos minutos más tarde, finalmente Feru reacción y bota un montón de agua con algo de sangre.

-"fuuu, finalmente, creí que morirías, idiota", dijo Liger quien se sentó al lado de Feru, algo cansado y aliviado por Feru.

-"si es cierto, estuvo toda esta situación muy estresante", dijo black.

-"creímos que morirías", dijo salamander, mirando a Feru que aun botaba algo desde su boca.

-"jefe, ¿está bien?", dijo gon acercándose a Feru, sin embargo Feru no contesto, solo se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y luego se pone a reír.

-"eh?, ¿qué te ocurre?".

-"creo que el accidente le afecto".

-"mm… así que se volvió loco, perfecto, yo me quedare con chloe".

-"jajajaja, no lo entienden chicos, falta poco, muy poco, pronto, todos seremos más fuertes", dijo Feru con una sonrisa, levantándose animadamente, mientras mostraba su nivel a sus compañeros.

ESCUDERO (domador) NIVEL 57 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 1400/5700

Salud: 638 (+245) Mana: 379 Energía: 388

Fuerza: 581 (+100) Magia: 373 Habilidad: 383

V. acción: 393 (+40) V. desplazamiento: 393 (+40) V. reacción: 492

Defensa: 628 (+217) Resistencia: 618 (+227) Recuperación: 502 (+122)

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(50%)


	37. CAPITULO 36: LOS JÓVENES HEROES Y SU AVA

CAPITULO 36: LOS JÓVENES HEROES Y SU AVANCE (PARTE 1)

\- Feru acababa de recuperarse, y se encontraba mostrando sus estadísticas y su aumento de nivel a sus compañeros.

-"wow, como es posible, subiste unos 15 niveles con solo estar bajo la cascada por unos momentos", dijo takeshi bastante sorprendido por el incremento de nivel de Feru.

-"jajaja, es sorprendente, aunque es bastante difícil, pero una vez que lo logras, su nivel subirá a una velocidad alucinante", dijo Feru bastante emocionado.

-"jajaja, parece que por fin han descubierto el verdadero poder de la cascada infernal, la razón por la que es tan buen entrenamiento, es porque si logras soportar el poder abrumador de la cascada, tu nivel se elevara a niveles que solo estaban en sus sueños", dijo el anciano Samuel con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-"en ese caso ahora es mi turno, yo superare esa cascada", dijo takeshi con mucha confianza.

-"je, no creas que lo lograras antes que yo", dijo Liger poniéndose serio, pero al mismo tiempo estaba algo emocionado por subir de nivel.

-"parece que se olvidaron de nosotros bastante rápido", dijo black.

-"así es, creo que nosotros debemos mostrarles como se hace", dijo esta vez salamander lleno de confianza.

-"mm… interesante", dijo veno con una ligera sonrisa mientras avanzaba hacia la cascada.

Los jóvenes estaban completamente animados, de alguna manera, ver los resultados de Feru les animo para volver a entrenar.

-"je, bien hecho muchacho", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa mientras observaba al resto.

-"no es nada anciano, la verdad usted de alguna manera me inspiro a seguir avanzando hacia la cascada, y gracias a eso no solo subí de nivel, sino que además logre despertar a los demás para que hagan lo mismo", dijo Feru con una sonrisa mientras miraba al anciano.

Luego de unos segundos ambos se levantan el pulgar en aprobación.

-"bueno, creo que debo volver a intentar entrenar en la cascada", dijo Feru tranquilamente mientras comenzaba a avanzar, sin embargo es detenido por la mano del anciano.

-"me temo que no puedes seguir entrenando", dijo el anciano seriamente, de alguna manera esto sorprendió a Feru.

-"¿qué quiere decir con eso?", dijo con confusión.

-"me temo que deberás descansar un par de días si quieres continuar tu entrenamiento, veras, el efecto de la cascada es tal, que aunque hayas subido de nivel y te recuperaras del daño que recibiste, en el momento que te acerques a la cascada, todo el daño que tu cuerpo a acumulado lo recibirás como daño directo", al escuchar esto, Feru se sorprendió mucho.

-"¿está hablando en serio?".

-"muy en serio, durante mis tiempos de juventud en los que solía entrenar en este lugar, cada vez que lográbamos entrar a la cascada, no podíamos volver a entrar por un mínimo de 3 días, esto era porque el daño en nuestro cuerpo se acumulaba y nos debilitaba poco a poco, aunque lográbamos subir de nivel, al final, siempre debíamos descansar unos días antes de seguir entrenando"

-"¿3 días?, pe… pero… yo quiero seguir entrenando, quiero ser más fuerte", dijo el joven con convicción, mientras el anciano simplemente puso su mano derecha en el hombro de Feru.

-"sé que quieres ser más fuerte, pero si sigues entrenando y no descansas, en el peor de los casos tu nivel decaerá en vez de subir", dijo seriamente el anciano.

Los ojos del joven Feru se abrieron como platos.

-"¿es eso posible?, ¿mi nivel puede disminuir?", el anciano simplemente asintió.

-"aunque no es muy común, pero los niveles y las estadísticas de alguien pueden disminuir bajo ciertas circunstancias, por ejemplo, si recibes mucho daño acumulado producto de la cascada al repelerte, tu nivel y estadísticas pueden verse afectadas de manera negativa, ya lo eh visto antes, otras formas en que el nivel disminuye, es por medio de maldiciones, extraños objetos, o incluso si una persona pierde constantemente combates", dijo el anciano mientras miraba el cielo, como si tuviera unos cuantos malos recuerdos.

Feru simplemente miro al anciano unos segundos, luego miro a sus compañeros mientras seguían intentando entrar a la cascada.

-"entiendo, me quedare sin entrenar en la cascada por 3 días", dijo el joven Feru seriamente.

-"muy bien, aunque siéndote completamente honesto, en tu caso creo que solo necesitaras 2 días de descanso, aunque por otra parte, podrías aprovechar estos 2 días de descanso para aumentar el nivel de tus habilidades", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa, a lo que el joven asintió e igualmente con una sonrisa, comenzó a caminar al lado contrario de la cascada para buscar un lugar para entrenar.

De los presentes, los únicos aparte del anciano quienes se percataron de Feru alejándose de la cascada fueron gon y Liger.

-"¿qué ocurrió?, ¿hacia dónde se dirige Feru?", pregunto el joven algo preocupado.

-"no te preocupes, le dije que debe descansar unos días antes de seguir entrenando en la cascada, eso va para ustedes también, una vez que logren entrar en la cascada, deberán descansar por uno días antes de seguir entrenando", le dijo el anciano a Liger, quien solo miro la espalda de Feru mientras se alejaba, y luego le asintió al anciano antes de volver a su entrenamiento.

\- mientras tanto en algún lugar del país de liberteas.

En un enorme bosque un gran grupo de hombres corrían enfurecidos siguiendo a un joven de baja estatura.

-"maldición!, ¿por qué tengo que ser la carnada?", se preguntaba Ryu mientras corría rápidamente siendo seguido por al menos 20 bandidos.

-"Porque necesitamos a alguien rápido para que atraiga a esta banda de criminales", decía Hayato en voz baja, Hayato se encontraba usando su sigilo por lo que era invisible, y simplemente corría junto a Ryu.

-"tú eres el más veloz del grupo maldito", dijo Ryu con obvio enojo dirigido a su amigo invisible.

Ryu se movía ágilmente a través del bosque, lo que le daba una buena ventaja en contra de los bandidos, sin embargo ellos no se detenían, y continuaban siguiendo a Ryu con gran enojo y determinación.

-"corran más rápido y atrapen a ese enano", dijo uno de los hombres que seguía a Ryu.

-"vuelve aquí maldito".

-"te rebanare miembro por miembro".

Ryu estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero sabía que en poco tiempo llegaría a su destino.

-"¿estás listo?, estamos a punto de llegar", dijo Hayato seriamente.

-"tch, acabemos con todo de una vez", luego de decir eso, se da un último impulso, y en solo unos segundos, logro salir del bosque y llegar a un terreno raso, en el cual solo había un edificio abandonado.

Ryu se posiciono justo al frente del edificio, cuando de la nada unas cuantas lanzas caen frente a él, bloqueándole el camino.

-"jajaja, por fin te atrapamos, enano", dijo el líder de los bandidos, un sujeto con una armadura bastante ligera, pero se veía muy fuerte, y portaba una enorme espada a 2 manos.

Ryu estaba frente a unos 20 hombres aproximadamente, quienes lo estaban rodeando lentamente.

-"tch, es que acaso no pueden dejarme en paz", dijo Ryu con mucha molestia.

-"como si pudiéramos hacer eso, rápido, devuélvenos el amuleto que sacaste, regrésanos, el "colgante de rechazo elemental", regrésalo o muere", dijo el hombre muy irritado.

-"je, crees que soy tonto, aun si te entrego dicho colgante, no me dejaras con vida", dijo Ryu preparándose para la batalla, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-"jajajajajaja, miren el enano, está listo para morir", dijo uno de los bandidos.

-"ese bastardo me ataco por la espalda, yo le quiero dar el primer golpe, y el ultimo", dijo otro bandido.

-"me temo que te llego la h…", antes de que pudiera terminar, Ryu acorto rápidamente la distancia entre él y el líder de los bandidos, y le propino un golpe en la cara, usando su puño acertado, para posteriormente utilizar su palma de fuerza en el estómago del enemigo, mandándolo a volar, chocando en contra de otros bandidos.

-"muere maldito!", dijo un hombre quien luego de ver que su jefe fue derribado por Ryu, lo ataco con su espada.

Ryu por su parte evadió fácilmente el ataque, y le propino un golpe en la quijada, entonces de la nada aparece Hayato, quien le da un rápido golpe en la nuca al sujeto de la espada, dejándolo inconsciente.

-"¿q…que?, ¿es un ladrón?", dijo uno de los enemigos, mientras Hayato desaparecía nuevamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los bandidos se pusieron en guardia, con sus lanzas, hachas, espadas, incluso magia, algunos se abalanzaron salvajemente en contra de Ryu, mientras los otros trataban de atrapar a Hayato quien ahora era invisible gracias a su sigilo.

-"triple flecha", se escuchó la voz de un joven desde la distancia, era el príncipe kai, quien disparo una flecha imbuida con gran poder, la cual se convirtió en 3 flechas que chocaron en contra de los bandidos.

-"AAAGH!, mi pierna!", dijo uno de los bandidos, mientras trataba de sacarse la flecha de la pierna.

-"ahora chicos!", dijo Ryu, luego desde el edificio, aparecieron tora, tomomi y Uriel, quienes se lanzaron a atacar a los bandidos.

-"no puede ser, es una emboscada, retirada", dijo uno de los hombres, estaba muy exaltado, por lo que comenzó a correr a gran velocidad tratando de escapar seguido de varios hombres.

Desde el edificio una enorme bola de fuego salió disparada, bloqueando la salida de los bandidos, la bola de fuego fue provocada por sadako, quien se encontraba junto a Yûko y kai en el edificio, atacando desde una ventana.

-"tch, estos malditos, voy a matarlos a tod… ¿qué?, ¿Dónde está mi daga?".

-"je, buscas esto, pensé en robártelo, ya que me quedaría mejor a mí", dijo Hayato con una sonrisa al lado del sujeto, luego de un segundo, mueve la daga rápidamente para atacar al sujeto y dejarlo fuera de combate.

Uriel por su parte se encontraba luchando sin usar su espada, y utilizando solo unas poderosas y veloces patadas, logro derribar a 2 bandidos en solo un instante.

-"chicos, recuerden que la misión es para atrapar a los bandidos y no para matarlos", dijo Uriel mientras observaba a sus compañeros.

-"no te preocupes, no utilice la daga para apuñalarlo y cortarlo", dijo Hayato con una sonrisa, este había derribado a su enemigo golpeándolo con el cabo de la daga.

Por otro lado, tomomi se encontraba enfrentándose a un tipo con un hacha, esta evade el ataque de su contrincante, y luego le da un poderoso golpe en la cara con su martillo, dejándolo fuera de combate inmediatamente.

-"Uriel tiene razón, sobre todo ustedes 3 deben tener cuidado de no matar a nadie, no es así, Ryu", dijo tomomi dándole una mirada de molestia a Ryu, antes de entrar en otro combate.

Ryu se encontraba tranquilamente dándole repetidos golpes en la cara a un tipo quien ya se encontraba inconsciente.

-"tch, no quiero escuchar ninguna palabra de una tipa que le da un martillazo en la cara a cada persona que se encuentra", dijo irritado mientras aun golpeaba al pobre bandido inconsciente.

-"ah, príncipe, se le escapa uno", dijo sadako señalándole a un bandido quien quería aprovecharse de la conmoción para escapar, el príncipe simplemente sonrió ligeramente, y luego le tiro una flecha en la pierna al sujeto.

-"AAAAGH!", se escuchó el grito del bandido.

-"jajaja, presa fácil", dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa y algo de molestia de parte de sadako.

-"creo que pasa demasiado tiempo con Ryu y los otros", dijo la joven en voz baja.

-"aaah, esto no es bueno, eh utilizado mi magia sanadora en nuestros enemigos más que en los chicos", dijo la joven Yûko nerviosamente y algo exaltada, mientras utilizaba sus hechizos para curar a los enemigos de los golpes mortales.

-"entiendo, estos chicos no se contienen", dijo sadako con un tono de cansancio mientras observaba como sus compañeros peleaban.

Ryu se encontraba enfrentando a 2 sujetos al mismo tiempo, cada vez que evadía a un enemigo, atacaba al otro de manera instantánea y fluida, Uriel por su parte, se mantenía usando su espada para bloquear los ataques enemigos, y luego los derribaba utilizando poderosas patadas, o incluso uno que otro puñetazo, tomomi se mantenía dando martillazos a cada enemigo que se le acercaba, Hayato simplemente se movía con sigilo y les daba un golpe en la nuca para dejarlos inconscientes.

-"no se pueden ir", dijo tora con un tono de tranquilidad, sin embargo, usando su fuerza y poder aplastante, aun sin usar su hacha, este mandaba enemigos a volar de un solo golpe, y cada vez que alguien trataba de huir, este los tomaba de una pierna, y usaba sus cuerpos para golpear a los otros.

-"embestida", dijo tora, mandando a volar a 3 bandidos instantáneamente usando la fuerza de su cuerpo.

Luego de solo unos segundos, los 20 bandidos se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo, mientras los jóvenes comenzaron a reunirse.

-"eso fue más fácil de lo que indicaba la misión", dijo el príncipe kai.

-"por favor no diga eso, sabe lo difícil que fue mantener a estos hombres con vida, ustedes 5 no tienen ningún control a la hora de pelear", dijo Yûko algo molesta, mientras apuntaba al príncipe, a Ryu, Hayato, tora y tomomi.

-"¿Qué?, ¿yo también?, pero si me contuve todo el tiempo", dijo la joven tomomi con sorpresa e indignación.

-"por supuesto que sí, tu solo balanceabas tu mazo para golpear a todo el mundo, ni siquiera tienes auto control", dijo Ryu con una sonrisa y un tono de burla, irritando a tomomi.

-"escuchar eso de ti, me siento realmente enferma", decía la joven con un aura sombrío y depresivo sobre ella.

-"jajaja, ustedes realmente son divertidos", dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa.

Los jóvenes solo observaban al príncipe con un rostro algo complicado, de alguna manera, lo encontraban algo extraño.

-"bueno, que tal si nos enfocamos en la misión", dijo Uriel una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-"si", dijo tora tranquilamente.

-"yo no me puedo enfocar en la misión, yo esperaba un verdadero reto, pero al final, quizás simplemente debí enfrentarme a todos los enemigos yo solo", dijo Ryu algo irritado, como siempre.

-"para ser justos, todos estos bandidos eran grado 1, y su grupo no era tan grande ni conocido, eran solo un pequeño grupo local, no es como los gremios oscuros, o el "ejército sangre y oro", esos si son grupos criminales grandes, pero todos sus miembros son de grado 2 mínimo", dijo el príncipe con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de animar a Ryu, pero este solo se enfado más.

-"je, por lo menos derrotar a tantos bandidos debería darnos una gran cantidad de experiencia", dijo Hayato con una sonrisa.

-"así es, sin contar con la enorme recompensa en dinero que recibiremos", dijo sadako con una ligera sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

-"tch, nada de eso me importa, solo quiero hacer tantas misiones como pueda hasta encontrar una que me vuelva más fuerte", dijo Ryu algo molesto, con cara de pocos amigos como siempre.

-"debería tomarse las cosas con más calma, joven Ryu", land acababa de mostrarse, este había estado oculto durante la misión, para ver el progreso y las habilidades de los jóvenes.

-"yo no quiero perder el tiempo en estas cosas sin sentido, si no me ayuda a fortalecerme, entonces no vale mi tiempo", dijo Ryu mirando seriamente a land.

-"Ryu por favor, deberías tener en cuenta que mientras más misiones realicemos, no solo seremos mejor recompensados, si no que además, aumentaran nuestras probabilidades de conseguir nuevas y mejores misiones, con mejores recompensas", dijo Hayato tranquilamente.

-"Hayato tiene razón, si quieres hacer mejores misiones para volverte más fuerte, deberás empezar a hacer este tipo de misiones para poder seguir avanzando", dijo sadako.

-"además esta es una buena manera de ayudar a la gente", dijo Uriel con una sonrisa.

-"de acuerdo, entiendo, simplemente terminemos rápido con esta misión y consigamos otra", dijo Ryu ya resignado y más tranquilo.

-"en ese caso, traeré la carroza para transportar a todos estos hombres al pueblo más cercano", dijo land tranquilamente, mientras miraba al príncipe quien solo asintió.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a juntar los cuerpos de los bandidos inconscientes.

-"chicos, estaba pensando, que tanto habremos subido de nivel en estos días, hemos estado 3 días sin parar, haciendo misiones y derrotando a un montón de bandidos y bestias, además de los entrenamientos", dijo el príncipe mientras miraba a Ryu y Hayato, quienes solo se dieron una leve mirada, antes de verificar sus estadísticas.

-el primero en verificar sus estadísticas fue Ryu, puesto que era el más ansioso, en el momento en que el abre su ventana de estadísticas, todos lo miran con sorpresa y una sonrisa.

LUCHADOR NIVEL 32 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 750/3200

Salud: 135 (+20) Mana: 108 Energía: 195

Fuerza: 127 (+100) Magia: 103 Habilidad: 192

V. acción: 195 (+15) V. desplazamiento: 125 (+45) V. reacción: 159

Defensa: 123 (+55) Resistencia: 123 (+10) Recuperación: 123

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

-"wow, que genial, ya eres nivel 32, te has vuelto muy fuerte Ryu, y gracias a tus nuevos equipamientos, ahora tienes mayores bonos de estadística", dijo kai mirando a Ryu con sus ojos brillantes por su admiración.

Mitones de combate:Fuerza: 20 / v. acción: 15

Muñequera dura:Fuerza: 25 / Defensa: 25

Armadura ligera:Defensa: 20 / resistencia 10

Perneras ligeras:v. desplazamiento: 20 / defensa: 10

Botas de combate: fuerza: 15 /

v. desplazamiento: 15

Anillo de fuerza bruta: Fuerza: 40 Daño directo: el 10% de la estadística de fuerza se convierte en daño directo.

Capa pequeña:Salud: 20 / v. desplazamiento: 10

-"mm… si, ahora tengo nuevos equipamientos, pero aun así, no son lo suficientemente fuertes, yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte", dijo el joven Ryu apretando su puño.

-"hey, no te desanimes, hasta ahora eres el más fuerte de los presentes", dijo Hayato con una sonrisa revisando sus estadísticas.

LADRON NIVEL 30 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 2450/3000

Salud: 126 (+50) Mana: 107 Energía: 117

Fuerza: 114 (+40) Magia: 105 Habilidad: 111

V. acción: 187 (+45) V. desplazamiento: 190 (+50) V. reacción: 185 (+15)

Defensa: 117 (+70) Resistencia: 116 (+10) Recuperación: 107

Crítico: 0%(+5%) Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

-"quién lo diría, Hayato esta muy cerca de alcanzar a Ryu", dijo la pequeña Yûko, sin embargo Hayato no se sentía tan bien acerca de sus estadísticas.

-"oye Hayato, y… ¿cómo está tu equipamiento?", pregunto sadako con curiosidad, ante lo que Hayato simplemente le da una leve sonrisa y le muestra su equipamiento.

Daga de acero: Fuerza: 40/v. acción: 25 Bono Crítico: 5%

Armadura ligera:Defensa: 20/ resistencia 10

Perneras ligeras:v. desplazamiento: 20/ defensa: 10

Botas de velocidad:v. acción: 20 / v. desplazamiento: 15 / v. reacción: 15

Anillo de la fortuna: Salud: 25 / defensa: 20 Bono fortuna: 5% de probabilidad de conseguir objetos y materiales raros + 10% extra de oro en las recompensas.

Bono crítico: si se utiliza una habilidad con posibilidad de golpe crítico, la posibilidad aumenta en un 5%

Capa de ladrón:salud: 25 / v. desplazamiento: 15 / defensa: 20

-"wow, ese anillo de la fortuna es increíble, y esa daga de acero logro incrementar tu estadística de crítico", dijo sadako mirando con ojos brillantes a Hayato.

-"jajaja, gracias, el anillo de la fortuna me lo entrego kai, y esta daga se la robe a uno de los bandidos", dijo el joven con una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad.

-"¿en serio?, no te enseñaron que robar es malo", dijo tomomi con algo de decepción.

-"bueno, mi título es ladrón, así que creo que es inevitable que utilice mi habilidad para robar de vez en cuando", dijo Hayato con un rostro inocente.

-"mm… tengo una pregunta, ¿para qué es exactamente la estadística de crítico?, y ¿por qué todos tenemos 0% en esa estadística?", dijo Ryu con curiosidad mientras miraba al príncipe kai.

-"mm… como lo puedo explicar, la estadística de critico junto a la de evasión y la de precisión, normalmente no poseen ninguna utilidad, ya que estas por si solas no poseen ningún valor relevante en las batallas, sin embargo, en raras ocasiones ocurre lo que llamamos choque".

-"¿choque?", dijeron todos al unísono.

-"es cuando 2 fuerzas opuestas, o en nuestro caso, 2 retadores diferentes son tan fuertes, que ninguno de los 2 puede ganar fácilmente, esto ocurre solo cuando la fuerza de ambos colisiona y empata, o cuando la batalla se prolonga por mucho tiempo, una vez leí que el choque más largo de la historia duro 5 días completos de pelear sin parar", dijo el joven seriamente.

Los jóvenes al principio estuvieron por varios segundos sin decir nada, pero…

-"¿QUEEE!?", gritaron todos, excepto por tora, quien como siempre se mantenía en calma.

-"¿estas bromeando?, ¿a quién se le ocurre pasar 5 días peleando sin parar?", dijo sadako tanto sorprendida, como algo escéptica.

Hayato y Ryu se dieron una leve mirada, y luego ambos tuvieron una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa en sus rostros, (creo que definitivamente lo haríamos), pensaron ambos chicos sin decir nada a sus compañeros.

-"yo solo digo lo que leí", dijo el príncipe tranquilamente mientras se encogía de hombros.

-"entonces… ¿los críticos solo sirven durante un choque?", pregunto Hayato tranquilamente.

-"no, a diferencia de las otras 2 estadísticas que solo se pueden usar durante un choque, o si ciertas habilidades o situaciones se presentan, los golpes críticos pueden ser usados en cualquier momento, y lo que hacen es duplicar el poder de un ataque, claro que si usas los objetos adecuados o logras mejorar ciertas habilidades, tus críticos pueden ser aún más fuertes, pero lo normal es duplicar la fuerza del ataque", dijo kai tranquilamente.

Los jóvenes miraron a kai muy interesados en lo que decía.

-"emm… veamos, imagínate que tuvieras una fuerza igual a 110, y tu enemigo tiene una defensa igual a 200, normalmente eso anularía completamente los daños que el reciba, a menos que uses una habilidad, ahora imagina que lanzas un golpe normal, pero resulta ser un golpe crítico, eso significaría que aunque tu fuerza fuera solo de 110, tu ataque en ese momento tiene un poder de 220, logrando pasar por la defensa de tu enemigo".

-"je, que interesante, eso quiere decir que un alguien con un poder insignificante podría ser muy fuerte si logra hacer un golpe crítico", dijo Ryu con una sonrisa.

-"si, sin embargo conseguir subir las probabilidad de critico es realmente difícil, existen ciertos títulos que en algún momento incrementan un poco las probabilidades de dar un golpe crítico, también algunas habilidades y algunos objetos, pero los porcentajes suelen ser muy bajos, por ejemplo 1% y de 100 ataques solo 1 será crítico".

-"mm… entiendo, en ese caso Hayato, eres muy afortunado, eres el único de nosotros con un porcentaje en la estadística de crítico", dijo Ryu con una sonrisa, se sentía bien por su compañero.

-"jajaja, eso parece", dijo Hayato con una sonrisa mientras observaba a sus compañeros.

-"muy bien príncipe, jóvenes héroes, he traído la carroza, será mejor que tomemos a los criminales y nos dirijamos al pueblo más cercano", dijo land, los jóvenes simplemente asienten y comienzan a cargar los cuerpos dentro de una enorme carroza.

-"oigan, en la taberna deberíamos seguir verificando nuestro avance", dijo Hayato, a los que los demás solo asintieron.


	38. CAPITULO 37: LOS JÓVENES HEROES Y SU AVA

CAPITULO 37: LOS JÓVENES HEROES Y SU AVANCE (PARTE 2)

-unas cuantas horas habían transcurrido, y los jóvenes ya habían entregado a los criminales a los soldados del pueblo más cercano, recibieron una pequeña recompensa monetaria, y como muestra de agradecimiento, se les permitió conservar todos los objetos que solían pertenecer a los bandidos.

-"somos tan afortunados, estos tipos tenían una gran cantidad de objetos y materiales, incluso equipamientos, y… no puede ser… estas joyas son preciosas", decía tomomi muy emocionada revisando algunas de las cosas que habían recibido.

Los chicos se estaban quedando en el segundo piso de una taberna, y estaban todos reunidos en dicho lugar, solo el general land no estaba presente.

-"oigan, creo que deberíamos enfocarnos en lo importante, podemos ver todos esos equipamientos y objetos más tarde, pero ahora debemos ir revisando nuestro avance y planear como seguir mejorando", dijo Hayato seriamente.

-"muy bien, yo y Hayato ya les hemos mostrado nuestro avance, creo que por ahora solo debemos revisar nuestras estadísticas, los equipamientos los podemos revisar en otro momento, ¿quién quiere empezar a mostrar su avance?", Ryu se puso serio debido a la importancia de su reunión.

-"yo", dijo tora dando un paso adelante, y mostrando su progreso en estos días.

BARBARO NIVEL 29 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 1300/2900

Salud: 187 (+95) Mana: 94 Energía: 105

Fuerza: 185 (+135) Magia: 96 Habilidad: 107 (+25)

V. acción: 116 (+10) V. desplazamiento: 111 (+30) V. reacción: 113

Defensa: 180 (+115) Resistencia: 114 (+15) Recuperación: 114

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

-"wow, eres impresionante tora", dijo Uriel dándole una leve palmada en la espalda al joven, el cual ni se inmuto.

-"es verdad, es impresionante, aunque solo es nivel 29, sus estadísticas si son algo locas", dijo la joven sadako.

-"mm… aunque también es verdad que tora está muy bien equipado", dijo Ryu seriamente.

-"bueno, eso sería tu culpa, tú has estado usando nuestro dinero para buscar más equipamientos para tora", dijo Hayato con una sonrisa, mientras Ryu se hacia el desentendido.

-"jaja, Ryu no lo quiere admitir pero estaba muy preocupado por tora, ya que a diferencia de Hayato que se vuelve invisible y es muy rápido, tora suele recibir todos los ataques que le lancen y solo pelea cuerpo a cuerpo usando fuerza pura", dijo Uriel mirando a los jóvenes, Ryu se puso algo nervioso y su rostro se ruborizo un poco.

-"muy bien, gracias tora, ¿ahora quien sigue?", dijo Hayato con una sonrisa, ante lo que tora simplemente asintió.

-"nosotras seguimos", dijo la joven tomomi algo emocionada, mientras tomaba a Uriel del brazo y la hacía avanzar.

SOLDADO NIVEL 29 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 1600/2900

Salud: 126 (+140) Mana: 104 Energía: 147

Fuerza: 116 (+80) Magia: 99 Habilidad: 144 (+25)

V. acción: 114 (+15) V. desplazamiento: 116 (+35) V. reacción: 182

Defensa: 180 (+180) Resistencia: 177 (+35) Recuperación: 111

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

-"wow, tomomi realmente te has vuelto fuerte", dijo la joven Yûko con una sonrisa, mientras tomomi se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza con algo de vergüenza y una sonrisa.

-"jeje, lo sé, aunque también tengo nuevo equipamiento, así que eso ayuda mucho", dijo la joven con mucha confianza.

-"impresionante, realmente as avanzado mucho señorita tomomi, ahora, vemos las estadísticas de la señorita Uriel", dijo el príncipe kai.

Uriel solo asintió y mostro sus estadísticas, las cuales sorprendieron a todos los presentes.

AMAZONA NIVEL 27 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 1400/2700

Salud: 180 (+125) Mana: 139 Energía: 139

Fuerza: 172 (+105) Magia: 139 Habilidad: 139 (+70)

V. acción: 170 (+25) V. desplazamiento: 175 (+55) V. reacción: 171

Defensa: 172 (+75) Resistencia: 168 (+10) Recuperación: 139

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

-"jajaja, que estadísticas tan locas, esto no me lo esperaba, eres realmente fuerte Uriel", dijo Ryu con una sonrisa, la cual luego de unos segundos se volvió un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-"es cierto, eres sorprendente", dijo tomomi mientras rodeaba el cuello de su amiga.

-"creo que se debe a que posee un título de la raza diane, aunque no posee los crecimientos de los las diane, sigue teniendo un impresionante crecimiento en comparación con un humano normal", dijo kai seriamente mirando las estadísticas de Uriel.

-"wow, eres increíble Uriel", dijo Yûko con sus ojos brillantes mirando a Uriel con admiración.

-"muchas gracias por los halagos, pero en realidad no creo que sea fuerte, o no lo suficientemente fuerte aun, supongo que solo tuve suerte de recibir este título", dijo algo avergonzada y algo desconcertada, aunque quería ser fuerte, siempre se sentía extraña al ser halagada y tratada diferente.

-"mm… entiendo lo que quieres decir, por lo que creo que deberíamos continuar por ahora", dijo Hayato calmadamente mientras observaba a Uriel, quien le dio una ligera sonrisa en agradecimiento.

-"bien, ahora siguen ustedes", dijo tomomi mirando a sadako y Yûko.

Las jóvenes asintieron y dieron un paso adelante, dispuestas a mostrar su avance.

MAGO BLANCO NIVEL 24 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 1700/2400

Salud: 101 (+250) Mana: 155 (+185) Energía: 89

Fuerza: 96 Magia: 157 (+45) Habilidad: 88

V. acción: 102 V. desplazamiento: 127 (+30) V. reacción: 98

Defensa: 99 (+25) Resistencia: 158 (+35) Recuperación: 98

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

La primera fue la joven Yûko.

-"mm… que interesante, tus estadísticas por si solas son buenas, pero lo más llamativo son los bonos de equipamientos, en especial en las estadísticas de salud y mana", dijo Ryu mirando tranquilamente las estadísticas de Yûko.

-"si bueno, en general nuestras estadísticas no son tan altas como ustedes, pero gracias a que poseemos magia, podemos ser muy útiles, por eso torrent decidió entregarnos a mí y a Yûko un objeto muy poderoso", dijo la joven sadako.

-"es cierto, en mi caso a mí me dio un objeto llamado "collar bendecido", el cual me da un enorme incremento en las estadísticas de salud y mana, además de un bono en mi magia curativa, según torrent los magos blancos deben tener una gran cantidad de mana y deben tener mucha salud, ya que su misión es ser el principal apoyo o soporte en un grupo en el campo de batalla, por lo que es necesario que estén usando su magia constantemente y no deben morir tan rápido", dijo la joven Yûko con mirada inocente mientras recordaba las palabras de torrent.

-"entiendo, ¿y qué hay de ti?", dijo Hayato mirando a sadako.

MAGO ELEMENTAL NIVEL 24 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 2300/2400

Salud: 103 (+100) Mana: 157 (+160) Energía: 88

Fuerza: 98 Magia: 159 (+250) Habilidad: 90

V. acción: 102 V. desplazamiento: 103 (+30) V. reacción: 97

Defensa: 95 (+10) Resistencia: 154 Recuperación: 103

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

-"como pueden apreciar, mis estadísticas son especialmente fuertes en la magia y el mana, en mi situación torrent me entrego un objeto llamado "guantes de magia elemental", el cual sube bastante mis estadísticas, pero especialmente mi estadística de magia, además de otorgarme un bono de daño que se activa cuando existe "ventaja elemental", esto se debe a que los magos elementales tienen como prioridad generar el mayor daño posible, y superar las defensas de los enemigos a una distancia prudente", dijo la joven sadako llena de confianza, con un tono lleno de tranquilidad.

-"sorprendente", dijo Hayato escuchando y mirando las estadísticas de ambas jóvenes.

-"cielos… ojala yo pudiera usar magia, chicas ustedes son muy geniales", dijo tomomi con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a sus amigas.

-"lo que más me sorprende es lo similares y al mismo tiempo lo diferente son ambos títulos, y como son capaces de complementarse el uno con el otro", dijo Uriel con una ligera sonrisa.

-"cierto, ambas son capaces de mantener distancia del enemigo, pero… por una parte tenemos a alguien con una gran cantidad de mana que puede usar magia de curación y apoyo constantemente, y por otro lado una luchadora cuyo principal fuerte es generar daños, es entendible que torrent esté interesado en ustedes 2, si trabajan en conjunto, de seguro serian el dúo más poderoso entre los 10 de ustedes", dijo el joven kai con una sonrisa, mientras se imaginaba las posibilidades en un combate.

Los jóvenes parecían todos muy felices y animados, por los que hablaban de otras cosas como equipamientos, y se decían bromas, cuando Ryu se levanta de su asiento, y levanta la mano.

-"oigan… ¿Qué es "ventaja elemental"?", pregunto Ryu en un tono lleno de confusión, ganándose una mirada de sus compañeros.

-"emm… Ryu, ¿acaso no escuchaste las explicaciones que nos dieron durante la primera semana de entrenamientos?", pregunto Ryu con algo de cansancio.

-"no, que recuerde no preste atención a eso", dijo tranquilamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-"je, supongo que como siempre, eres el más lento", decía tomomi con tono de burla, y una sonrisa de victoria mientras ponía su brazo sobre la cabeza de Ryu.

-"quita tu brazo o te lo arranco", dijo Ryu algo irritado, pero aun sin moverse.

-"¿Qué dijiste enano?, no puedo escucharte si me hablas desde ahí abajo", dijo tomomi desafiante.

En ese momento se podía sentir el espíritu combativo de ambos, era como si sus cuerpos desprendieran un aura ardiente, mientras ambos se preparaban para pelear.

-"deténganse los 2, tomomi no molestes a Ryu, en cuanto a ti Ryu, debes controlar mejor tu temperamento", dijo Uriel con un tono pacifico mientras reprendía a ambos.

Tomomi y Ryu le dan solo una leve mirada a Uriel, luego se miran a los ojos, y con resignación comienzan a mirar al lado contrario del otro, Uriel por su parte solo suspiro con algo de cansancio.

-"que problemáticos", dijo Hayato.

-"si", dijeron Yûko, sadako y tora.

-"en fin, creo que ya que Ryu no lo sabe, alguien debería explicarle que es la ventaja elemental", dijo Uriel calmadamente mientras observaba a sus compañeros.

-"yo lo hare, ya que estamos en mi mundo, creo que yo debo explicar esto", dijo kai bastante entusiasmado.

-"de acuerdo, por favor procede", dijo Uriel con una sonrisa, ruborizando a kai ligeramente, antes de que este asintiera y se acercara a Ryu.

-"em… bueno, en este mundo existen 8 elementos, de los cuales 5 son parte de la magia elemental, esos elementos son fuego, viento, agua, tierra y rayo, cuando hablamos de ventaja elemental, hacemos referencia a que magia es más fuerte contra que magia, ejemplo, la magia de agua es fuerte contra el fuego, pero débil contra el rayo, mientras que la magia de tierra es fuerte contra el rayo, pero débil contra el viento", dijo el joven kai.

-"mm… ya veo, pero esto es algo que solo funciona entre magias, en otras palabras, para mí no será muy importante", dijo Ryu lleno de confianza, ganándose una mirada algo difícil de sus compañeros.

-"no exactamente, veras, todas las criaturas y seres vivos tienen cierta afinidad mágica, por ejemplo, mi título es arquero, pero mi afinidad es rayo, eso quiere decir que si utilizo una técnica de rayo, esta será ligeramente más fuerte que mis técnicas con otros elementos, además de eso, el daño será mayor en contra del elemento de agua, así como también seré resistente a la magia de agua en sí, esto ocurre porque el rayo tiene una ventaja elemental sobre el agua, sin embargo a cambio, la tierra tiene ventaja elemental sobre el elemento rayo, esto provoca que la magia de tierra sea realmente fuerte en mi contra", dijo el joven kai tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

Ryu por su parte, solo asintió, pero su rostro indicaba que no había entendido mucho la explicación, a causa de esto mientras que algunos de sus compañeros suspiraban y tomomi se golpeaba la frente con su mano, Hayato decidió acercarse a explicarle un poco a su amigo.

-"yo también te podría dar un ejemplo, mi título es ladrón y mi afinidad es viento, eso quiere decir que si utilizo una técnica de elemento viento, esta será muy fuerte en contra de alguien que posea una desventaja elemental, como sería el caso de tora, por tener de afinidad elemental la tierra, básicamente, aunque no poseas magia, algunas de tus técnicas tendrán algún elemento o afinidad elemental, y eso quiere decir que podrías recibir menor o mayor daño de un enemigo, así como podrías generarle un menor o mayor daño, dependiendo de cómo ocupes tus técnicas y tu afinidad elemental", luego de decir esto, al pasar unos segundos, Ryu simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-"jajaja, interesante, acaban de llamar mucho mi atención con eso, dime Hayato, ¿cuál es mi afinidad elemental?", dijo Ryu tranquilamente con una ligera sonrisa.

-"jeje, tu afinidad elemental es fuego, eso quiere decir que eres fuerte en contra de mi elemento, que es el viento, pero débil en contra del elemento de Yûko, el cual es el agua", dijo Hayato con una ligera sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Ryu.

-"ya veo, con que Yûko tiene ventaja sobre mí, aunque supongo que yo igualmente tendría ventaja sobre ella, ya que ella no puede atacar, pero por otro lado, ella puede curarse y tiene mucha salud, mm… como podría acabar con ella", decía Ryu pensando en voz alta, asustando a Yûko.

-"oye, no molestes a Yûko, por que mejor no peleas contra mí, después de todo, yo también tengo afinidad de agua", decía tomomi luego de darle un ligero golpe en la cabeza a Ryu, irritando a este.

-"eh, ¿cómo es posible que alguien como tu tenga una ventaja sobre mí?", decía mientras golpeaba su frente contra la frente de tomomi, y luego ambos comenzaron a insultarse y hacer presión con sus cabezas en contra del otro.

-"me acabo de dar cuenta de que ellos no peleaban tanto en nuestro mundo", dijo sadako.

-"si, bueno ambos son problemáticos y testarudos, la diferencia es que a Ryu le encanta armar problemas, mientras que tomomi es más una chica de reglas, ambos se parecen mucho, pero son muy diferentes", dijo Hayato tranquilamente.

Los jóvenes miraban la escena de Ryu y tomomi, con una mezcla de cansancio y algo de diversión.

-"¿ocurre algo?", dijo tora mientras miraba a Yûko quien estaba algo decaída.

-"nada, solo pensaba que mi afinidad elemental no es la misma que la de sadako", dijo la joven Yûko con un tono algo infantil.

-"ahora que lo dices… es cierto, sadako es fuego al igual que Ryu, mientras que Yûko es agua igual que tomomi", dijo Hayato con un tono inocente.

Mientras que Yûko estaba más deprimida y sadako se encontraba algo enferma por la idea.

-"no se preocupen chicas, creo que lo piensan de la manera incorrecta, ustedes se complementan entre sí, el agua que extingue y calma el fuego, y el fuego que evapora y libera el agua, así es como deberían pensarlo", dijo Uriel con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de ambas chicas, quienes se motivaron ligeramente al escuchar a Uriel hablar, en especial Yûko quien tenía ojos brillantes de un momento a otro.

-"jo, con que eso piensas", dijo Hayato con una ligera sonrisa mientras miraba a Uriel directo a los ojos.

-"tomomi y Ryu, juntos", dijo tora tranquilamente, lamentablemente ambos lo escucharon y de la nada ambos lo golpearon en la cabeza, clavándolo en el suelo.

-"CLARO QUE NO!", dijeron ambos al unísono.

-"tch, estoy harto de esto, ya hemos visto el crecimiento de todos, ahora iré a comer algo, volveré más tarde para seguir hablando", dijo Ryu saliendo de la habitación rápidamente, se marchó bastante irritado.

-"mm… igual tengo hambre, Uriel, chicas, vamos a comer algo", dijo tomomi arrastrando a las jóvenes para salir de la habitación.

-"pero…", dijo kai estirando la mano a los jóvenes que acababan de salir.

-"realmente le dieron un buen golpe", dijo Hayato mientras estaba parado mirando a tora quien estaba clavado en el suelo, y kai quien estaba al lado de tora parado con una mano estirada.

-"no es justo, nadie vio mis estadísticas", dijo el joven con un tono algo desanimado, ganándose una mirada de Hayato.

-"¿Por qué razón querrías que viéramos tus estadísticas?, no eres uno de nosotros después de todo", dijo Hayato monótonamente.

-"eso duele, la verdad son el primer grupo de jóvenes con el que me junto, los hijos de nobles y de caballeros del reino no cuentan, ellos lo hacen solo porque soy el príncipe, pero a ustedes no les interesa, por lo que quería ser parte de su grupo", dijo kai mientras tomaba asiento.

-"mm… bueno, eres como parte del grupo ya que has estado ayudándonos y haciendo misiones con nosotros, pero con el resto nos conocemos desde hace más tiempo, por lo que creo que es normal que se les olvidara ver tus estadísticas", dijo Hayato tranquilamente mientras intentaba despertar a tora.

-"fuuu, entiendo, aun así, me gustaría sentirme parte de su grupo, espero que algún día me miren como uno de ustedes, yo por mi parte estoy dispuesto a hacer todo cuanto esté en mi poder para ayudarles", dijo el joven con una ligera sonrisa mirando a Hayato.

Hayato solo le dio una ligera mirada.

-"en ese caso, muéstrame tus estadísticas y luego vayamos por algo de comer", dijo Hayato tranquilamente, mientras que kai se emocionaba y asentía con energía.

-"de acuerdo, observa, estas son mis estadísticas", dijo el joven con una sonrisa mostrándole a Hayato sus estadísticas.

ARQUERO NIVEL 27 – GRADO 1 – EXP: 700/2700

Salud: 149 (+270) Mana: 98 Energía: 139

Fuerza: 107 (+240) Magia: 105 Habilidad: 172 (+115)

V. acción: 177 (+75) V. desplazamiento: 180 (+135) V. reacción: 139

Defensa: 108 (175) Resistencia: 106 (+25) Recuperación: 103

Crítico: 0% Precisión: 5%(+50%) Evasión: 5%(+50%)

-"emm… tienes muy buenas estadísticas, pero lo más sorprendente son el aumento de estadísticas que tienes gracias a tu equipamiento", dijo Hayato impresionado.

-"si", dijo tora quien se acababa de despertar y estaba viendo las estadísticas de kai.

Kai al principio se asustó ligeramente por la repentina palabra de tora, pero luego de unos segundos decidió hablar.

-"si, cuando le dije a mi padre que saldría a hacer misiones con ustedes, insistió en que usara un equipamiento adecuado, por lo que envió a alguien a buscarme una gran cantidad de equipamientos para elegir, aunque estoy seguro de que si hubieran tenido mejores equipamientos en el castillo, mi padre me los hubiera entregado todos", dijo con algo de vergüenza mientras se rascaba delicadamente la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-"ya veo, bueno, creo que ahora debemos ir con el resto, vamos a comer", dijo Hayato mientras caminaba a la salida, seguido de tora y finalmente de kai.

\- mientras tanto en un lejano lugar, varias carrozas se iban movilizando, en varias de ellas se encontraban pequeños frascos con lo que parecía una pequeña flama de color rojo oscuro.

-"jefe, ¿está seguro de esto?", pregunto un pequeño hombre que se encontraba conduciendo la carroza.

-"absolutamente seguro, estos frascos de esencia demoniaca no solo nos darán una gran fortuna, sino que además nos proveerán de poder ilimitado", dijo una sombra enorme, que se encontraba dentro de la carroza junto a las cajas con frascos con flamas rojas.

-"¿y que hay con las esencias que de vez en cuando desaparecen?".

-"no te preocupes, seguimos teniendo una gran cantidad de frascos con esencia demoniaca, además que cada vez que una flama se extingue, las flamas de los demás frascos se fortalecen", dijo la sombra con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

7 DIAS DESPUES*

\- era un día tranquilo, el cielo estaba despejado, las aves cantaban, se podía escuchar el suave sonido provocado cuando la brisa movía las ramas de los árboles, el sonido de la cascada era tranquilizante y se podían ver un grupo de cuerpos en el suelo sin reaccionar.

De pronto, de la nada, una luz cegadora apareció, y luego de unos segundos esta desapareció, dejando en su lugar al encantador mágico, y los hermanos chloe y Claude.

-"creo que no me acostumbrare a esta magia", decía Claude algo mareado.

-"¿qué les ocurre?, ¿estarán muertos?", dijo chloe corriendo rápidamente al lado de Feru, quien al igual que el resto de los jóvenes, estaba inconsciente.

-"no creo que ese anciano dejaría que los muchachos mueran", dijo el encantador mágico mirando a los alrededores.

-"tienes razón, solo están descansando", se escuchó la voz del anciano Samuel justo antes de que este cayera frente a ellos desde algún lugar.

-"AAAH!, por favor no haga eso, casi me da un ataque al corazón", dijo Claude bastante choqueado.

-"jajajaja, no seas tan delicado, debes estar preparado para todo en esta vida", dijo el anciano dándole una palmada en la espalda a Claude, dejándole clavado en el suelo.

-"je, no has cambiado en nada, viejo sádico", dijo el pequeño encantador mágico.

-"¿eh?, ¿acaso dijiste algo?, anciano decrepito", dijo el anciano Samuel, con una sonrisa y mirada desafiante.

-"dije que no has cambiado nada, viejo sádico", dijo el encantador mágico con una mirada desafiante, liberando una gran cantidad de poder mágico.

Ambos ancianos comenzaron a liberar una enorme fuerza, logrando hacer temblar la tierra cada vez más.

-"alto, disculpe anciano, pero… ¿podría decirme porque no tienen pulso?", dijo chloe muy preocupada mirando al anciano Samuel.

Samuel por su parte se tranquiliza, luego camina hacia los cuerpos, y los mueve un poco con su pie.

-"mm… creo que murieron", dijo bastante tranquilo.

-"¿eh?, ¿QUEEEEE!?, p… pe… pero… ¿Qué?", dijo la joven chloe muy sorprendida e impactada por las palabras del anciano Samuel.

-"si, no reaccionan así que supongo que abran muerto", dijo con mucha calma en su voz, y con un rostro inocente.

-"maldito viejo sádico", dijo el encantador mágico golpeando al anciano Samuel en la cabeza.

-"oye, eso dolió", dijo el anciano irritado.

-"me alegro de que te duela", dijo el encantador mágico.

Ambos ancianos comenzaron a discutir y a insultarse como si fueran unos niños, mientras que Claude se estaba recuperando apenas del leve golpe en la espalda que recibió por parte del anciano, mientras que chloe tenía pequeñas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-"no puede ser… como pudo…", decía la joven mirando el suelo, y arrancando el pasto producto de su pena.

-"oye chloe, ¿Por qué están haciendo tanto ruido los ancianos?", dijo Feru quien ahora estaba al sentado en el suelo, al lado de chloe, con un rostro que parecía agotado.

-"eh, Feru… me alegro tanto de que estés bien, snif… snif, creí que habías muerto", dijo la joven abalanzándose entre los brazos de Feru, quien no entendía que era lo que ocurría.

-"oye maldito, no abraces a chloe de esa manera", decía takeshi golpeando la cabeza de Feru.

Takeshi, Liger y el resto ya estaban todos comenzando a reaccionar y a levantarse, aunque todos se podían percibir el agotamiento en sus rostros.

-"no puede ser, ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?, quiero seguir durmiendo", decía Liger con ojeras y muy irritado.

-"me siento muy agotado", dijo veno en voz baja.

-"gon quiere dormir un poco más", dijo el goblin quien ahora era más grande y musculoso, y con una apariencia un poco más intimidante.

-"creo que black no despertara", decía salamander al lado de black, quien dormía con la lengua afuera, y movía los pies mientras dormía.

-"ñam, delicioso, ñam ñam… comida", decía black mientras dormía.

-"parece que todos han despertado, aaah, ayer quedamos tan cansados que quedamos inconscientes", decía Liger bastante desanimado mientras miraba a los alrededores.

-"oh, así que despertaron", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa complacida.

-"fuuu, que alivio", dijo el encantador mágico, ahora más tranquilo, suspirando de alivio.

-"no me ignores", dijo takeshi agarrando a Feru del cuello y tratando de apretarlo.

-"jajaja, de pronto este lugar se llenó de vida", decía el anciano mientras observaba a los jóvenes, y luego él y el encantador mágico se miraban con una sonrisa que denotaba alegría.


End file.
